cardfight vanguard, the next generation
by ronin warriors fanatic
Summary: The sons of the famous cardfighter toshiki kai make their way to becoming number 1 in the world
1. the Next Generation

The next generation

It has been almost 30 years since aichi sendou saved cray from void, new clans and powers have been surging in all aspects on cray, and on earth new abilities have been added to the game, supreme breaks, counter persona blasts, and even unison rides have been a great way for newbies to enjoy the game.

And now we go to a suberban city in the USA where our hero of this story, tom toshiki, a seventeen year old, who is in a very intense game with a his friend/rival/teamate. "I boost my Nehalem with bhar to attack the knight of honesty, berk." Said a girl with short dark hair, sunburnt checks, white skin, hazel eyes, and wore a winter outfit. "I guard with wizard of virtue, his skill keeps your vanguard from standing next turn." Tom responded. Tom also had white skin, but he wore a summer style outfit dispite it being nippy, his eyes were as blue as they could get, and his hair was at least 6 centemeters longer then his opponent, and his hair was black.

"Its my turn, I ride knight of serenity, dais." Tom said, on cray, a samurai in pink armor, holding a medival mace in a wrist slot, with six sickles comming out of back slots, and was upside down on a spider web like a spider would be. "Now I call virtue protecter sagramore, and the knight of trust, cye." Tom added. "With a boost from cye, dais is coming in for nehalem, and with this, when dais is boosted a member of the virtue samurai clan, he gets an additional 1 critical." Tom said. "I guard with bhar." His opponent responded. "Twin drive check." He revealed knight of justice kento, and knight of wisdom sage. "No way, double critical." Tom's opponent said in amazement. "I give all effects to dais, sorry megan." Tom said, as dais created an illusion of webs wround both Nehalem, and bhar. "Damage check." The cards magan revealed were lizard soldier ganlu, dragonic overlord the end, vortex dragon, and lizard runner undeux. "Its fine, and its just what i'd expect from the son of toshiki kai." Megan said, as tom picked up his ringing cell phone. "Hello...yeah, its me... what, really again?... sure okay... yeah you too, bye." "Your brother again?" Megan asked. "Yeah, I don't know why he's trying to find an alternate member for our team, when we only need 3 people." Tom said. "I'll see you at the hangout then." Megan said. "yeah." Tom replied, as he got into his car, it took 30 minutes for tom to get to the meeting point his brother was waiting at. "Hey big bro." Tom's younger brother said. "Zack, who did you find this time?" Tom asked. Zack is an eleven year old boy, who has blond hair, brown eyes,wears a red swater, with black slacks, and always whears a cap that looked an awful like ash Ketchum's first hat. Tom looked at the guy zack scouted, and immeadiatly figured out who this guy was "Oh no, another regional champion." Tom said as he facepalmed. "Lets get this over with." Tom said as a motion figure table activated. "Before we begin, can I get your name?" Tom asked sarcastically as they placed their starting vanguards down. "Just call me shark." Tom's opponent said.

"Stand up, vanguard." The two players stated. "Spirit of righteousness, inferno (8000)" tom revealed, as an orange astral being appeared behind him. "Protecter of the seas, cerberus(4000)." Shark revealed, as a blue three headed puppy appeared behind him. "A crystal reef player this time, well I'll let you go first." Tom said. "Thanks, I ride seafoam dog, Cerberus.(6000)" shark said, as his blue puppy evolved into a meaner looking dog, and devolped ice armor, and more powerfull fangs. "Protecter of the seas is in the soul, so he gets another 1000 power(7000), next I add Cerberus, the pet of Poseidon to my hand, and I call coral knight to rear guard(5000)." Shark said. The knight was tan in skin tone, and wore armor made of codal, holding a spear of coral "I end my turn." Shark stated.

(Shark's hand 5, soul 1, damage 0, vanguard seafoam dog Cerberus, rearguard coral knight.)

(Tom's hand 5, damage and soul 0, vanguard spirit of righteousness inferno.)

"I draw, and ride knight of rightousness, ryo(9000)." Tom said. The astral being changed into a 17 year year old boy with black hair that reched his shoulders, he wore red armor, the red armor had a wierd symbol in the shoulders, and had spikes coming up, the knight was holding two katanas, one in each hand. "Now I call knight of the sky, rowan(8000), and knight of loyalty anubis(8000)." Tom said, anubis had milk chocolate hair, yellow eyes, and wore a brown jacket on top of his dark blue armor the best way to discribe his weapon would be that it looked like the trap card kuni with chain, rowan wore royal blue armor, similar to ryo's armor, but unlike the other samurais, he was an archer, his bow was as gold as spectral duke dragon's armor. "Anubis' skill, I bind one rearguard unit until the end of the turn, and he gets 3000 power." Tom said, as anubis threw his weapon, it chained up coral knight, and the knight dissapated. (new power 11000) "I'm activating rowan's skill, by discarding a grade 3 from my hand, I can bind one card in your hand times my vanguard's grade until the end of this turn." Tom added as Rowan aimed his arrow at a card, the card moved from shark's hand, and into the bind zone. "Crystal reefs can use very powerfull abilities after blocking attacks with more than 18000 power, my virtue samurai clan can bind units, to limit my opponents defensive capabilities." Tom said, "now rowan will take aim at seafoam dog cerberus." Tom said, "no guard." Shark replied, as rowan shot the cerberus' middle head "damage check." Shark said, but didn't get a trigger. "Now anubis will attack seafoam dog Cerberus." Tom said. "I guard with ocean centry(5000)" shark replied as anubis threw the blade part of his weapon at the three headed dog, a hammerhead shark got in the way of the blade. "Ryo will attack now, when he attacks, if you have 2 or more cards in the bind zone, I take a look at the top card of my deck, if its grade 2 or less, I can supperior call, but if its grade 3, I add it to my hand." Tom said, as he checked the top card "its shogun of virtue, grade 3, I add it to my hand." Tom said, "drive check." Tom added knight of justice kento. "Critical trigger, all effects to my vanguard." Tom said. "Way to go bro." Zack said. "Damage check", the first card aqua surgent, "heal trigger." The second card was reef knight rugos. "I end my turn, durring the end phase, the cards I binded return to your hand." Tom said.

(Shark's damage 2, hand 5, soul 1, vanguard seafoam dog cerberus, rearguard empty.)

(Tom 0 damage, hand 4, vanguard, knight of righteousness ryo, rearguard top left knight of loyalty anubis, top right knight of the sky rowan.)

"I draw." Shark said. "Before I continue my turn, I want to know your name." Shark said. "Tom, tom toshiki." Tom stated formally. "Wait a minute, you... you're... oh god, I'm screwed, you're the leader of team samurai dragon, and rumers has it that your cardfighting could rival your father's skills." Shark said completely terrified. "Never judge me on reputation, or my family ties." Tom said obviously looking annoyed. "Now take your turn, or I'll skip it." Tom added. "I ride pet of Poseidon, cerberus (8000)" shark said, as the dog devolped water based armor "I call enemy seeking shark, and reef guardian shark (both 9000)" shark said, as a great white in ice armor, and a hammer head in the same style armor appeared on both sides of the cerberus. "As long as seafoam dog is in the soul, power plus 1000 (9000)" shark added. "Now reef guardian shark attacks your vanguard." Shark said. "I guard with the spirit of wisdom (shield 5000)." Tom declared, as the great white went charging in, a green astral being jumped out of nowhere and the shark stopped. "Enemy seeking shark get his vanguard." Shark said. "I won't bother guarding." Tom said looking at his hand. And the hammer head shark raammed into ryo. "Damage check." Tom revealed spirit of trust. "Draw trigger activated, 5000 power to my vanguard, and I draw(14000)." Tom said. "Cerberus attacks your vanguard. "I don't guard." Tom responded. "Drive check." The card shark revealed was striking manta. "Critical trigger, all effects to my vanguard(14000)." Shark said, as the three headed dog charged, the spirit of wisdom again shielded the attack. "How, what... how did you?" Shark stuttered. "Whenever my opponent reveals a critical trigger, this unit comes out of the drop zone back to the guardian circle, as long as my vanguard is of the virtue samurai clan." Tom explained. "I end my turn." Shark said.

(Shark's damage 2, hand 4, soul 2, vanguard posiden's pet cerberus, rearguard top right enemy seeking shark, top left reef guardian shark.)

(Tom's damage 1, hand 4, soul 1, vanguard knight of righteousness, ryo, rear guard top left knight of loyalty anubis, top right knight of the sky rowan.)

"FINAL TURN." Tom said, and zack's face just lit up with laughter. "Its still early." Shark retorted. "I stand and draw." Tom said, "I ride master of the inferno, ryo(10000)." Tom said, as ryo's armor changed in color from red, to snow white and slightly in style. "Next using rowan's skill, by discarding a grade 3, I bind 1 card times my vanguard's grade." Tom said, and rowan got two arrows ready, and fired them. "Not my only defensive units." Shark said. "This is my big brother's power." Zack said laughingly. "I call spirit of life(4000), and virtuous white tiger(5000)." Tom said. "Now boosted by spirit of life, rowan takes aim at your vanguard(12000)." Tom said. "No guard" shark responded, as rowan shot the head on the left. "Damage check." Shark revealed a stand trigger. "That's 5000 to my vanguard, and enemy seeking shark stands." Shark said. "You bore me, using ryo's skill I check the top card, if its grae is 2 or less, I can supperior call, if its grade 3, I can add it to my hand." Tom said, he revealed spirit of loyalty. "Supperior call spirit of loyalty(6000), now boosted by virtuous tiger, ryo will attack cerberus." Tom declared. "No guard." Shark said. "Drive check" tom said. And he revealed spirit of serenity. "These spirit cards are my image of victory, spirit of serenity is a stand trigger, rowan stands, and I give 5000 to anubis." Tom said. As ryo's swords were bright with fire, that surounded cerberus. "Damage check." (Why couldn't I get a heal trigger.) Shark thought. "Boosted by spirit of loyalty, anubis attacks your vanguard(20000)." Tom said. Another grade 3 was sent to shark's damage zone. "Your at 5 damage, if you don't pull a heal trigger now, I will win, but then again, this is the final turn, and your not as good with that deck as you think you are." Tom said. "Rowan will attack once again, activating spirit of life's skill, I move it to the soul, to grant another 4000 power to rowan." Tom added. "I couldn't stop anything he threw at me, so how could a "regional" champ stop him." Zack said mockingly. As rowan shot Cerberus' last head, the trigger shark got was a stand trigger, then all units on the field dissapeared, and shark just walked away in disgrace

"Zack, the tournament's comming up, and even though you can't ride a v-wheel, I was thinking, let's get your skateboard, and make adjustment to it." Tom said. "Yes, that means we can enter the circuit now." Zack said excidetly, as the two brothers entered the car.

(author's notes, few things I want to make clear.

1: crystal reefs are not my oc clan

2: the v-wheel concept belongs to zetis void

3: I based tom's deck around the ronin warriors anime, if you haven't seen it, I recommend watching it.

4: I do not own cardfight vanguard, it belongs to bushiroad.)


	2. Chapter 2

The first v-board (I want to thank zetis void for the concept of turbo cardfights)

(Damn it, the traffic's too heavy.) Tom thought to himself. "Hey bro, how come you didn't want to keep dad's kagero deck?" Zack asked. "Because, It didn't suit me, and besides, your better with it than I could ever get with it." Tom said while giving a kind smile to his brother. It took 20 minutes to get to the exist, and tom took it without hesitation. "Good god that was brutal." Tom said out load as he went down the exit. In another 13 minutes, they arrived at team samurai dragon's hangout, where tom's and megan's v wheels were stored. The garage had enough room to hold everything a den could hold. There were two shelves, both shelves held tools, so they could work on the v wheels, there was also a tv, so zack could watch any vanguard related program. "So, how are we going to even install a motion figure system inside his skate board, when the only two we have are already apart of our own v-wheels?" Megan asked tom. "Simple, we use the blue prints of our v-wheels, we basicly have enough parts to buid a third mf system, and we practicly buit ours from scratch." Tom said. "In times like this, I'm glad I'm an only child." Megan said, as the two of them got to work. Zack could hear the work, as he looked over.

"Hey bro, can I help in some way?" Zack asked, and megan eyes rose in shock. "That's the first time I heard your brother ask to help us in all the years I've known him." She stated, as tom gave zack a wrench. Megan was surprised that it took half the time she originally thought to build a v board from scratch, even with the blue prints for tom's v-wheel, and a d-board being on the work table. "Sweet, can I try it out?" Zack asked. "Sure, hey megan do you have your new deck ready?" Tom said. "Yeah, but it's still missing that unit." Megan said. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, happy birthday." Tom said as he gave megan a vanguard card, and she screamed in excitement. "How did you get this?" She asked as she hugged tom, "max suzugamori owed me a favor." Tom said blushing. "Max, but he's not supposed to come until tommorow." Megan said, as the door opened, a sixteen year old boy who could only be described as ren's twin entered. "So are we signed up?" Tom asked his best friend. "Yeah, hey is that for Zack?" Max asked. "Yeah, we just finnished it, and I was thinking zack could fill the final spot on our team." Tom said. "Okay, then I'll play him." Max said. "This should be good." Megan said. The for of them got outside, and max got back on his black v wheel, and zack got on his v board, the placed their starting vanguards facedown on the mf system. "You ready?" Max asked zack. "Yeah, lets start." A hologram field replaced the normal sceenery of their town, as the two of them raced off. "We can view it on my laptop." Tom said, as he he went back in the hangout, and got his laptop, and activated the stats view, then got right next to.

"Accelerate, the/my vanguard." Max and zack said respectively. "Lizard runner undex (6000)" zack revealed, as the red dragon with two light sabers appeared infront of zack. "Grassland breeze, sagramore(6000)" max revealed, as a boy in silver armor, holding a silver daggerin one hand, and a crossbow in the other appeared next to max.

Zack drew. "I ride the embodiment of armor bahr(8000)." Zack said, the dragon changed into a blue demon wearing red armor, and holding a black and red sword. "I call another bahr behind him(8000), and the embodiment of spear, tahr(5000)." Zack said, as a pale version of bahr appeared behind the first bahr, and tahr as human looking, he wore a jeans sweater, a hat that covered his hair, and held a spear in his right hand."I think that'll do." Zack said.

(Zack's hand 3, damage 0, soul 1, speed counters 1, vanguard bahr, rearguard bottom center, bahr, back left tahr.)

(Max's hand 5, damage 0, soul 0, speed counters 1, vanguard grassland breeze sagramore, rearguard empty.)

(Insert the music from episode 82 when ren was building the soul up)

(Hmm, already going for the vortex dragon move are we.) Max thought, meanwhile at the hangout. "Is your brother going for the embodiment of victory aleph, or is their something else?" Megan asked tom. "Vortex dragon." Tom answered. "Wow, the only time that mega blast was performed was by toshiki kai." Megan said. "But the question remains, will max let him get away with it." Tom stated.

Back to max's turn. "I ride knight of elegent skills Gareth (8000)" max said, and the boy transformed into a man wearing gold/red armor. "I call player of the holy axe, nimue (7000)" max said, as a red haired girl holding a giant axe appeared behind gareth. "And I'll call precipice whirlwind sagramore (6000)" max said, as a slightly older version of sagramore appeared next to gareth. "Boosted by nimue, Gareth attacks bahr(15000)." Max said, "I won't guard." Zack replied. "Drive check." Max revealed silent punisher. "I'll give the 5000 power to sagramore, and the plus 1 critical to gareth." Max said, as garath and bahr clashed swords, bahr quickly realised it couldn't win the fight, and was pushed down. "Damage check." Zack revealed dragon dancer monica. "I give 5000 to my vanguard, and I draw." Zack said, as he drew the last piece to his stratagy, the second check was wyvern guard bari. "I'll end my turn." Max said.

(Zack's hand 4, damage 2, soul 1, speed counters 2, field has not changed from last turn.)

(Max's hand 3, 0 damage, soul 1, speed counters 2, vanguard knight of elegent skills Gareth, rearguard bottom center player of the holy axe nimue, back right preciple whirlwind sagramore.)

"Hmmm, normally getting two damage is a bad start, but my brother always manipulates it." Tom said as zack drew. "I ride dragon knight aleph(9000)." Zack said. As bahr changed into a man with a visor holding a sword while riding a black dragon. "Counter blast, I move bahr and tahr into the soul, supperior ride embodiment of victory aleph(10000)." Zack said. The knight's face became more demonic, and he was holding tahr's spear, and wore bahr's armor. "Activating soul blast, I move a copy of bahr, tahr, and aleph from the soul to the drop zone, that way the damage I paid for my counter blast becomes face up." Zack stated. "Hmmm, with that there's two cards in your soul, can you last for 3 more of your turns I wonder." Max said. "I call the dragon knight nehalem(10000), and chain attack sutherland(8000) to rear guard." Zack said, as a knight in blue leather armor on a brown dragon wearing a mask hiding his true face, he held a lance in his left arm, and a full mirror sized shield in his right arm, chain attack sutherland looked like he could be the ancestor of red river dragoon. "Oh no, that just leaves 1 card left in his hand." Tom stated. "Yeah vortex dragon is the last card, right?" Megan asked. "Yeah, he needs 8 cards in the soul, and 5 damage, he's only got 2 in the soul and 2 damage." Tom said. "Dragon knight Nehalem, attack Gareth." Zack said. "I guard with little battler tron. (5000)" max stated. As Nehalem swang in with his lance, a blue haired woman in the same dress as nimue, shielded garath. "Lets go the embodiment of victory aleph." Zack stated. "Halo shield mark will nullify." Max said, "but that leaves you with no cards left." Zack said, "true, but this way it will be more interesting." Max said. "Twin drive check, the first..." zack said, as he revealed rakshasa. "All effects to Sutherland. (13000 power, 2 crit), second check..." he revealed dragon monk gojo. The demon aleph went to charge in for nehalm's failed attack, but a warrior with a protective barrier blocked the attempt. "Go sutherland attack." Zack ordered, as chain attack sutherland charged his canon, and fired at garath. "Damage check, the first." Max said, as he revealed pellinor. "Second check..." elixir sommelier was the second damage check. "I heal one point of damage." Max said. "I end my turn. Zack responded.

(Zack's hand 3, damage 2, soul 2, speed counters 3, field vanguard embodiment of victory aleph, rearguard top left chain attack sutherland, top right dragon knight Nehalem)

(Max's hand 0, damage 1, soul 1, speed counters 3, field vanguard knight of elegent skills gareth, rearguard bottom center player of the holy axe nimue, back right preciple whirlwind sagramore.)

Max drew. "I ride knight of supperior skills beaumain(10000)" max said Gareth transformed into a white haired man wearing gold/red armor, but his boots were in the shape of lion paws, and the chest plate was a lion, and his shield had a dragin pattern. "With support from nimue, beaumain attacks aleph. (17000)" max declared, "I guard with rakshasa(10000)." Zack responded. "Drive check." Max revealed flame of victory. "Critical trigger, I give all effects to my vanguard (22000 power, 2 crit)" max said, as beaumain struck both aleph and his protecter. "Damage check." The two cards revealed were dragonic overlord, and dragon monk goku. "Nimue's counter blast, I check the top card of my deck." The card max revealed was nemean lion. "Supperior call sacred guardian beast nemean lion.(8000)" the lion was white with a black mane, it wore red armor on its legs, and wore a red mask. "With support from sagramore, nemean lion attacks aleph (14000)." Max declared. "I guard with gojo(5000)" zack responded. "Well its your turn little man." Max said.

(Max's hand 1, soul 2, speed counters 4, damage 1, field vanguard Beaumain, rearguard, bottom center nimue, back right sagramore, top right nemean lion.)

(Zack's hand 1, soul 2, speed counters 4, damage 4, field vanguard embodiment of victory aleph, rearguard top left chain attack southerland, top right dragon knight Nehalem.)

"This is bad, he used his hand up too early, and won't be able to defend himself if he keeps playing this recklessly." Tom said. "I know your brother will find a way to turn things around." Megan responded. As zack drew.

"I ride vortex dragon (10000)" zack said, as aleph was replaced by a blue dragon with arms as big as a t-rex's. "now I call my last copy of bahr." Zack said. "Sutherland will start things off." Zack said, as chain attack sutherland got ready to attack beaumain. "I don't guard." Max responded, and sutherland blasted beaumain with his rocket launcher. "Damage check." Max said, as he pulled a copy of blond ezel, and placed it in the damage zone. "Supported by bahr, my vortex dragon attacks beaumain(18000) zack said, "I intercept with nemean lion, his shield becomes 10000 when protecting a gold paladin vanguard." Max said, "twin drive check." Zack said, but the two cards weren't triggers (jarren and tejas.) As vortex dragon blasted fire out of its mouth, the lion in red armor shielded beamain from harm. "Nehalem attack." Zack said, as lop ear shooter went to the damage zone. "I end my turn." Zack said.

(Zack's hand 2, soul 3, damage 4, speed counters 5, field vanguard vortex dragon, rearguard bottom center bahr, top right nehalem, top left sutherland.)

(Max's hand 1, damage 3, speed counters 5, soul 2, field vanguard beaumain, rearguard bottom center nimue, back right sagramore.)

"FINAL TURN." Max stated as he drew, "I ride incandecent lion, blond ezel (10000), and I call flame of victory(4000) to rearguard." Max said. "Now blond ezel gets support from nimue, bringing this attack up to 20000 with ezel's skill. "I intercept with nehalem, chain attack southerland, and guard with jarren. (15000 shield.)" Zack responded. "Twin drive check." Max said, as he revealed two critical triggers. "I give all the effects of one trigger to ezel, and sagramore gets 5000 from the second trigger, whil ezel keeps the critical. (25000, 3 crit.)" Max said, "I'm still in this, if I can get 2 heal triggers." Zack said, as blond ezel charged down on vortex dragon, zack didn't get any triggers, and the bored flashed red, and stopped infront of the hangout. "Zack, your still going to be on the team, but only as the alternate okay." Tom said, as he saw some tears forming in zack's eyes. "Okay." Zack said as he whiled his tears.

(Author's notes, to zetis void, if you've read this chapter, I hope you enjoyed, because vanguard acceleration inspired me to make this story.)


	3. Chapter 3

Zack's trial

After losing to max, zack looked through his deck, and his spare kagero cards. "Should I go with the amber dragon series, or buid my straragy around dragonic overlord?" Zack thought out loud. Zack spent the rest of the day in his room writting down possible combos, and making changes to his deck, around 8:00 pm, tom entered zack's room. (He's been working on his deck, huh I guess losing hurt him more than I thought it did, if he's trying to improve.) Tom thought as he looked at the note pad.(amber dragon series, is that what he's decided on, gues i'll finish his deck for him.) Tom thought, as he woked on the deck, he found a certain comfort in the cards, that the virtue samurais didn't provide for him. (I can't use these cards, I've always had bad luck when it came to a clan from the dragon empire nation.) Tom thought, as he completed the deck. At 8:05, tom walked out of the room, as zack woke up. "That's wierd, I don't remember finishing the deck." Zack thought as he went back to sleep.

The next day, zack walked down to his favorite card shop, the fire plates. "Hey zack" The manager said. The manager was in his early 30's, he had snow white hair, and wore a red work apron on top of his green suit. "I thought tom said not to wear green and red at the same time, mr. Izaki." Zack said formally "well yeah, but I like the look, and call me kyle, I thought we established that two weeks ago." Kyle said, scratching the back of his head. "Is greg here today?" Zack asked, as megan entered. "Well well megan sendou, I didn't expect the second best player at my store to be here." Kyle said. "Can I just get the onslaught of dragons, and awakening of twin blades." Megan asked. "Sure, 5 packs each, that's 40 bucks." Kyle said, as the transaction exchange took place, a guy in all black clothing entered the store. "I'm looking for tom toshiki." The guy said as he took out a vanguard deck. "He never comes here, but I'll play you." Zack said. "Zack, you don't know how good he is, and besides your brother wouldn't like the fact that you're fighting his battle for him." Megan whispered in zack's ear. "Sure I'll fight you pip squeak, just so your clear, we're playing the anti rule, so if you win, you get this card." The guy stated, as he pulled out a vanguard card. "That's dragonic lawkeeper." Megan stated. "Fine you get amber dragon eclipse if you win." Zack retorted. "My name's keith by the way." The guy stated, as the set the field.

"stand up my vanguard." The two fighters said. "Amber dragon dawn(5000)" zack revealed, "lizard soilder conroe(5000)" Keith revealed. On cray zack's spirit became a bright red dragon, while keith became a green dragon holding a sword in the left hand, and a shield on the right arm.(playing dragonic overlord the end are we, well zack I hope you know what you're doing.) Megan thought to herself.

(Both players 0 damage.)

"I ride the embodiment of armor bahr, conroe moves to rearguard, and its your turn." Keith said, as he moved conroe behind bahr. "I end my turn." Keith stated. "I ride amber dragon daylight(6000)." Zack said, as dawn grew up, he devoleped armor on his arms, and a helmet for his horns. "Dawn's skill, lets me add dusk to my hand, and dawn is in the soul, meaning that daylight gets 2000 power (new total 8000) "I call demonic dragon modona joka, and another daylight. (Both 6000)" zack said as he placed the cards in the rearguard, joka was a purple snake woman, and the second daylight was orange in color. "This daylight has the ability to let me trade a grade 3 from my hand for amber dragon eclipse." Zack stated as he put the embodiement of victory aleph in the drom zone, and placed eclipse in his hand. "Now boosted by joka, my rearguard daylight attacks bahr(12000)." Zack said, "I guard with Monica." Keith replied. On cray the orange dragon went rushing to bahr, but a woman in a dragon suit got in the way. "I'll have my vanguard attack bahr." Zack said, "I guard with another monica." Keith responded, as the red dragon went charging in this time, the same female shielded the attack. "Drive check." Zack stated, as he revealed lizard soldier ganlu. "Stand trigger, my rearguard daylight stands, and 5000 to my vanguard(13000)" zack explained. As the red version of daylight charged through monica, and rammed bahr. "Damage check." Keith revealed his own copy of joka "Now my rearguard daylight will attack once more." Zack declared, "no guard." Keith responded, as the orange version went in for a seccond attempt at bahr. Keith revealed bahr as the damage trigger. "I'll end my turn." Zack said. (he forgot about conroe's counter blast, now keith can get more power to the dragonic cards.) Megan thought.

(Zack's damage 0, hand 6, field vanguard daylight, rearguard top left daylight, bottom left joka.)

(Keith's damage 2, hand 3, , field vanguard bahr, rearguard bottom center conroe.)

"I draw, now I ride dragon knight nehalem (10000), and activate conroe's counter blast, by retiring conroe, I add the flame of promise aremo to my hand." Keith said, "now I call the flame of promise aremo(4000) to rearguard, and I'll add a copy of burrning horn dragon as well(9000)" keith said, as bahr changed to the maked knight. Burrning horn dragon was an orange dragon that had several horns sticking out of his head, and had fire that had the look of wavy hair. "Now burrning horn dragon will attack your vanguard." Kieth decleared. "I guard with jarren (5000)" zack responded. On cray a dragon rider shielded daylight from an attack of the burrning horn dragon. "Now boosted by aremo, nehalem takes aim at your vanguard(14000)" keith decleared. "I guard with dawn." Zack replied. (Provided keith doesn't get a trigger, zack should be fine.) Megan thought. "Drive check." Keith said, and flipped the card megan was scared of him getting. "What's that card." Zack looked to his brother's rival "you can't be serious, you use kagero, and you don't know dragonic overlord the end." Megan said almost laughing at the thought. "Wait, doesn't that card have a persona blast?" Zack asked. "Well technically its a counter persona blast, and a dangerous one at that." Megan said. "Well my attack won't go through, so its your turn." Keith said.

(Keith's hand 3, damage 2, field vanguard dragon knight Nehalem, rearguard bottom center flame of promise aremo, top left burrning horn dragon.)

(Zack's hand 4, damage 0, vanguard amber dragon daylight, rearguard top left daylight, bottom left joka.)

"Stand and draw, I ride amber dragon dusk(9000)" zack said, on cray the one of the dragons became even more ferocious, as claws, and armor became more developed. "He gets 1000 because daylight's in the soul(new total 10000)" zack added. "I call dragon monk gojo (7000)" zack added. "Now boosted by joka, daylight(12000) will attack nehalem." Zack declared. "No guard." Keith responded. On cray, daylight slammed into nehalem. "Damage check." Keith said, as he revealed dragon monk goku. "Now boosted by gojo, dusk attack Nehalem, and with his skill, he gets another 2000 power (19000)" zack declared. (Who is this kid, he's playing like a competitor for national champion.) Keith thought. "I'll guard with ganlu(10000)" keith responded. "Drive trigger check." Zack said, as he drew rakshasa. "No way critical trigger, I give all effects to dusk." Zack said. As dusk completly pile drove nehalem in the ground. "Damage check... second check." The checks keith got were beri, and dragonic overlord. "Guess its your turn." Zack said.

(Zack 0 damage, hand 3, vanguard amber dragon dusk, rearguard bottom center gojo, top left daylight, bottom left joka.)

(Keith's damage 5, hand 2, vanguard dragon knight nehalem, rear guard bottom center flame of promise aremo, top left burning horn dragon.)

"Before I start my turn, can I get your name kid?" Keith asked zack. "My name is zack, zack toshiki." Zack said. "No, you can't be his younger brother, can you. " keith stated. "Yes he is, he may be the weakest member on our team, but he's probably as good as any national competitor." Megan said, as zack had a big smile on his face. "I ride dragonic overlord the end (11000)" keith said. On cray, nehalem transformed into a four armed version of dragonic overlord. "Now I attack with burrning horn dragon, he gets another 3000 because my vanguard has overlord in its name(12000)" keith said. "I don't guard." Zack replied, as he checked the damage trigger. "Its another copy of eclipse." Zack said. "Boosted by flame of promise aremo, and aremo's soul blast, the total power is 21000.)" Keith declared. "Perfict guard with Barri." Zack responded. "Twin drive check." Keith said, as he drew two rakshasas. "Its your turn." Keith said.

(Keith's hand 4, damage 5, field vanguard dargonic overlord the end, rearguard bottom center flame of promise aremo, top left burrning horn dragon.)

(Zack's hand 1, damage 1, field: vanguard amber dragon dusk, rearguard bottom center gojo, top left daylight, bottom left joka.)

"FINAL TURN." Zack declared as he drew. "I ride amber dragon eclipse(10000)." Zack said, as dusk grew even more, developing big machine guns on his writs. "Now since dusk is in the soul, his power becomes 11000." Zack said, "now I call grapeshot wyvern(6000), giveing the 2000 power to my vanguard (eclipse 13000)." Zack said. "Now with joka's support, I'm having daylight attacking your vanguard (12000)" zack declared. "I intercept with burrning horn dragon (5000)." Keith said. "Bad move." Zack said, "now with support from gojo, eclipse attacks the end(20000." Zack declared. "My two rakshasas will block that." Keith responded. "Twin drive check" zack stated as he got tahr, and ganlu. (It would be a waist giving the effects to eclipse.) Zack thought. "I give plus 10000 to daylight, as well as him gaining the extra critical from tahr, and standing thanks to ganlu (Daylight 16000, 2 crit.)" Zack declared. "I can still win, if I can get two heal triggers." Keith stated, the first card was dragon monk genjo. "Yes I'm still at 5 damage." Keith said, and the second card was dragonic overlord the end. "Looks like I win." Zack said.

Keith handed zack dragonic lawkeeper, then walked out of the store. "Nice, I can't wait to show tom." Zack said. "lets wait until the tournament starts before showing your new limit break card, okay." Megan said, still shocked that zack was able to beat a dragonic overlord the end buid without anyone's help.

(Author's notes, I plan on revealing the tournament in a couple more chapters, but for now, I hole you enjoyed a kagero deck square off.)


	4. Chapter 4

One week until the tournament, let the training begin

The day after zack won a copy of dragonic lawkeeper, tom and zack went to their hangout, where max and megan were waiting. Max opened a letter in his hands.

"Dear team samurai dragon,

We of team napoleon, request a joint training camp with you to better improve everyone's cardfighting, the cordnates will be sent via email, hope to see you soon,

Your rivals,  
Team napoleon."

Max finished reading. "Who's team napoleon?" Zack asked. "They're a team of cardfighters, who use the dimensional police, dimensional robo archtype, a lot like team ceaser, but their leader, unlike kenji mitsusada, isnt stage frightened, and enjoyes french history." Tom answered. "and zack before you ask what dimensional police is, just think of them as the flip side of crystal reefs, if power exceeds 14000, some units can get an extra critical." Max finished. "Or stand rearguards if attacks hit." Megan added. Tom accessed his laptop, and opened his email. "Looks like we're headed to the akalide forest." Tom said after analyzing the coordinates. "Sweet, that forest is excellent for team, and tactic training." Max said. As tom and megan reved up their v wheels, "zack your v board won't move, unless you're part of an accelerated cardfight." Tom said, as zack got on his v board. "then how am I going to get there?" Zack asked. "You can ride with me, but hold on tight." Tom told his younger brother. Zack put his helmet onl then wrapped his arms around his brother's stomache, as the headed out.

"It would have taken us two hours to get there by car, but by v wheels, it should be less then thirty minutes before we arive!" Tom yelled to max and megan as they're in triangle formation. "Yeah this is sweet, why don't we do this more often?" Max asked, as he activated the intercom system. "Because it drains the batteries, and the only way to charge them is through accelerated cardfights, and we arent allowed to do that on public road." Megan answered. "Yeah, but the roads for accelerated cardfights won't be ready for atleast another year or two." Tom added, as the team of four entered the highway. "Okay, we should be their in another fifteen minutes or so, anyone need a bathroom brak?" Tom asked, as his teamates shook their heads. The first exit they spotted, they took, as the gps instructed them to do so.

The three v wheels stopped at an english cottage that looked moldy after another ten minutes of riding. "Well, well, well, tom and zack toshiki, as well as megan sendou, and max suzugamori." Said a man in a red coat, deep blond hair, green eyes, and blue pants. "Mike mitsusada, as well as your teamates , the usui cousins sam, and kelly." Tom said with the same glare kai had after declareing final turn on ka-boom. Kelly was in a simmilar dress to what yuri was wearing, as well as hear style, and facial features, and same goes for sam looking exactly like gai usui, as well as wearing the same outfit, same hair style, and facial features. As soon as megan saw kelly, max could swear the forest's temperature rose 10 degrees. "Hope you improved that lame deck of yours." Kelly said to megan, "oh, why I oughta." Megan started to say before max got her in a full nelson. "Now now, no need to cause a fire." Max said jokingly. "I swear those two always bicker like asaka narumi and Misaki tokura." Mike said as he looked at zack. "So zack's on your team now, I thought he wasn't good enough." Mike stated. "He's good enough to go toe to toe with some of the best cardfighters in the world." Tom said without losing his composure. "Then lets get started with a cardfight, sam vs zack seems fair." Max said. Finding it harder and harder to keep megan at bay. "Time out megan." Tom said, "you too kelly." Mike added. "Fine." The two girs said with they're arms folded and angry expressions. As tom, megan, and max parked their v wheels next to the side of the cottage, as the two competitors set their vanguards down, and drew 5 cards.

"I'm going to take a redraw." Zack said, "I'll do the same." Sam stated. They re-shuffled two cards. "Stand up vanguard." The two of them said. "Dimensional robo goyusha(5000)" sam revealed. "Amber dragon dawn(5000)." Zack revealed. The part of cray their spirits entered a very bright city that looked like a combo of new york city, and las vegas. Sam'a spirit transformed into a blue robot with a sword in one arm, and a shield in another. The look of this robot could be an incomplete gundum unit. "So that's what the dimonson police looks like, kinda cool." Zack said as he drew a card. "I ride daylight(6000)." Zack declared "he gets 2000 power when dawn is in the soul(new total, 8000), and dawn is in the soul, so I search for dusk, and add him to my hand, next I call another daylight(6000), and the embodiment of armor, bahr (8000), since I called daylight to a rearguard circle, I add eclipse to my hand." Zack said, as he discarded vortex dragon. "I end my turn." Zack added.

(Zack's hand 4, damage 0, field: vanguard amber dragon daylight, rearguard bottom center bahr, top right amber dragon daylight.)

(Sam's hand 5, damage 0, rearguards empty, vanguard goyusha)

"I draw, and ride dimensional robo, dailander(6000), goyusha moves back." Sam said. On cray, goyusha changed into a battle car, then the actual goyusha appeared behind the battle car. "With goyusha's support, dailander attacks your vanguard (11000)." Sam said. "I don't guard." Zack responded. "Drive check." The card revealed was super dimensional robo daiyusha. "No trigger, oh well." Sam said. "Oh no." Megan, max, and tom said at the same time. "Damage check." The card revealed was flame seed salamander. "Stand trigger, in this case, I give 5000 to my rearguard." Zack said. "I end my turn." Sam said, as tom, megan, and max stepped back. "Why did have to be that card, zack's in trouble, if sam can get more dimensional robos out." Tom whispered. "Don't worry, zack's better with that deck, then with his vortex dragon buid." Megan said. "Why do you think I finished it for him, the amber dragon ride chain matches his personal style, and his growth as a card fighter." Tom stated.

(Sam's hand 5, damage 0, vanguard dimensional robo dailander, reguard back center dimensional robo goyusha.)

(Zack's damage 1, hand 4, field has vanguard daylight, reargaurd back center bahr, top right daylight.)

"I draw, then I ride dusk(9000)" zack said, "next I move daylight back, and call chain attack sutherland(8000), then call dragon knight Nehalem (10000), dusk gets 1000 because daylight is in the soul." Zack said. "Now boosted by daylight, nehalem attacks dailander(16000)." Zack Declared. "I guard with anatomy beast gaizon and beast army general gogott(shield 15000)." Sam responded. (He probably has one defensive unit left in his hand, in that case...) zack thought. "Something wrong zack?" Sam asked. "No, now boosted by bahr, my vanguard attacks yours, and since dusk is battling a vanguard, he gets another 2000. (So that's 1000 for having daylight in the soul, plus bahr's boost of 8000, and 2000 for his skill, 20000 power.) "Perfect guard with diamond ace." Sam said, as he discarded a copy of dailander. "Drive check." Zack said, as he revealed barri. "Sutherland will finish this turn." Zack said, as another copy of goyusha was sent to the damage zone. "Its your turn." Zack told sam. (Hmmm, his formation forces me to use most of hand, attacking me with two powerlevels over 15000 forces me to guard with 15000 each attack, I can see how well tom trained him, but its not enough.) Sam thought.

(Zack's damage 1, hand 3, field vanguard amber dragon dusk, rearguard bottom center bahr, back right daylight, front right Nehalem, and top left Sutherland.)

(Sam's damage 1, hand 2, field vanguard, dailander, rearguard bottom center goyusha.)

"That's not his real deck." Tom realsied as he whispered to max and megan. The two of them looked at him surprised. "If it was his real deck, he'd have at least another dimensional robo unit in the front row, but he's using a mix of a zeal buid with the great daiyusha buid." Tom whispered, as sam started his turn.

"I ride dimensional robo daidragon(9000), and call daibattle(4000) to rearguard." Sam said, as he placed daidragon in the vanguard circle, and daibattle next to goyusha. "The only card in his hand is great daiyusha, if he can get regular daiyusha, he'll be able to unleash the emperor's march technique." Megan whispered to tom and max. "now boosted by goyusha, my vanguard daidragon(14000) attacks dusk." Sam declared again. "I guard with monica." Zack responded. "Drive check." Sam said, as he reavealed super dimensonal robo daiyusha. "Oh no, zack can't deal any more damage, unless he can get two criticals back to back." Tom whispered. "I'll think I'll end my turn there." Sam said.

(Zack's hand 2, damage 1, field vanguard amber dragon dusk, rearguard bottom center bahr, back right daylight, top right nehalem, top left Sutherland.)

(Sam's hand 2, damage 1, vanguard daidragon, rearguard bottom center goyusha, back right daibattle.)

"Stand and draw." Zack said, "I ride amber dragon eclipse(10000), next he gets 1000 because dusk is in the soul (new total 11000)." Zack announced. "Now boosted by daylight, nehalem takes aim at daidragon(16000)" zack declared, "no guard." Sam responded, as he revealed justice rose as the damage check. "Heal trigger, I give the 5000 power to diadragon(14000), and heal one point of damage." Sam said. (Darn, now chain attack can't hit his vanguard, but maybe if I can get triggers, I can do 5 damage, I just need to get a stand and critical durring the twin drive.) Zack thought. "Boosted by bahr, eclipse attacks daidragon(19000)" zack declared. "I don't guard." Sam responded. "Twin drive check." The cards zack got were nehalem, and eclipse, as sam revealed another daidragon, and placed it in the damage zone. "Sutherland doesn't have the power to pierce daidragon, so I end my turn." Zack said.

(Zack's damage 1, hand 4, field vanguard eclipse, bottom center bahr, top left sutherland, top right nehalem, back right daylight.)

(Sam's hand 2, damage 2, vanguard daidragon, rearguard back back daibattle, bottom center goyusha.)

"Stand and draw." Sam said. "I ride super dimensional robo daiyusha(10000), and call ultimate dimensional robo great daiyusha(11000), and daibrave (7000)" sam added. "No, he couldn't, could he?" Tom whispered to max, "it's possible, sam could be ready to finish this." Max whispered back. "Now goyusha, daibattle, daibrave, and great daiyusha move into the soul, so I call ultimate dimensional robo, great diyusha(13000)" sam said. As goyusha merged with all the dimensional robo units becoming the strongest gundam like unit. "Now for all my soul skills. Daibrave moves to the drop zone, giving great daiyusha the ability to let me draw, if the attack hits." Sam said. "Now great daiyusha attacks your vanguard." Sam declared. "I intercept with sutherland, and guard with monica(10000 shield)." Zack responded. "Twin drive check, first...second" sam got 2 justice colbolts. "All effects to great daiyusha." Sam declared. (23000 power, 3 critical.) "No way, he's been pushed that far." Tom said astounded. "Damage check." Zack said, as he pulled jarren, ganlu, and tahr. "Using the skill great daiyusha obtained, counterblast 1, and draw." Sam said. (Of course those cards wouldn't come to him when he needed them.) Tom though. "I end my turn." Sam said.

(Sam's hand 2, damage 2, field vanguard ultimate dimensional robo great daiyusha, rearguard empty)

(Zack's hand 3, damage 4, vanguard eclipse, rearguard top right nehalem, bottom right daylight, bottom center bahr.)

"Stand and draw, now ancient in history, lend me your power, I ride dragonic lawkeeper(10000)" zack stated. "Wait, when did he get that?" Tom asked. "Now boosted by daylight, nehalem attacks great daiyusha." Zack declared. "I don't guard." Sam responded, as enigman flow hit the damage zone. "Now boosted by bahr, dragonic lawkeeper attacks great daiyusha, and with his skill, 3000 power is added(21000)." Zack said. "I guard with 2 justice colbolts(20000 shield) " sam responded, as flame seed salamander, and ganlu were revealed as drive triggers. "I stand nehalem and daylight, and give them 5000 each" zack said, as lawkeeper's attack failed. "Now once again my nehalem and daylight join forces to attack great daiyusha. (26000)' zack said, as another card ended up in the damage zone. "I guess that's my turn." Zack said.

(Zack's hand 5, damage 4, field vanguard dragonic lawkeeper, rearguard bottom center bahr, bottom right, daylight, top right Nehalem.)

(Sam's hand 1, damage 4. Vanguard ultimate dimensional robo great daiyusha, rearguard empty.)

"you put up a great fight zack, but this is the FINAL TURN." Sam said, "pass the limits of your design, now feel my LIMIT BREAK, since there's more than 3 dimensional robo units in the soul, he gets an extra critical, and 2000 power(15000 power, 2 critical.)" Sam said, "I call daidragon, and now daidragon attacks lawkeeper." Sam declared, "no guard." Zack replied, as he revealed bahr as the damage check "now march of the emperor, I'll have great daiyusha attack lawkeeper." Sam said. "Ganlu, and flameseed salamander will guard, and nehalem intercepts (25000 in shield.)" Zack responded. "If two triggers are reavealed durring the twin drive, then sam wins." Mike said to kelly. "Twin drive check." Sam declared. And he revealed cosmo fang, and army penguin. "Using the stand trigger's effect to give 5000 to daidragon, and daidragon stands, as for the draw trigger, 5000 to daidragon, and draw. (Daidragon 19000)" sam said. "Huh, he didn't have the units that powered up great daiyusha in the soul, weakening the emperor's march technique." Tom said, "yeah, but like you said, he must've weakened his deck to test how strong zack is." Max said. "Makes sense, considering you and sam are as strong as each other." Megan said. "Now daidragon attacks for the win." Sam said, "no guard." Zack replied, as he got gojo as the 6th damage point.

"Whew, if I knew you were that good with the amber dragons, I would've made my deck as strong as possible." Sam said to zack. "And we still have the rest of the week to train for the tournament, and you've gotten as strong as your team needs you to be, so its okay if you lose once in a while." Tom said to zack.

(Author's notes, dishing out chapters is taking longer than I thought, I hope you enjoy zack's style of fighting, and I do want to use team star ocean as team Napoleon's first oppenents for the tournament.)


	5. Chapter 5

Results of training, the tournament begins

(i do not own the charactors nolan, cloud, or jacob, they belong to zetis void)

"Zack, remember your winning image, and try playing smarter." Kelly said, "we'll see you at the tournament then." Mike added"Okay kelly, sam, mike, take care of yourselves." Tom said as he and his teamates hopped on their v wheels, and went back to their hangout, which took thirty minutes to get to, but they weren't expecting the person waiting for them. "No way, dad what are you doing here?" Tom asked shocked to see his father, toshiki kai, kai's look hasn't changed much, except he's not wearing what he usually wore in the anime, he's wearing a formal buissnes outfit, and his hair is the same as always. "Max, megan, could you give me a few minutes with my sons." Kai said without taking his eyes off of tom who was giving kai the same glare. "Uh, sure, lets go megan." Max said while pushing megan out of the room.

As soon as max was sure he and megan were out of earshot. "Max, what the hell?." Megan asked clearly angry. "Tom's relationship with his dad is a bit...loud, and usually its not pleasent." Max answered. "So what are they talking about?" Megan asked not attempting to hide her concern.

As soon as kai was sure megan and max were out of earshot. "Zack you're not ready for this level of play." Kai said. "What're you talking about dad, I've been training him like crazy because he wants to get better." Tom said clearly not hiding his anger. "I say he's not ready because of all the amateurish mistakes he's made up to this point." Kai retorted, keeping his composure. "But dad, I'm better than I was when you first gave me your deck." Zack said, tom and kai clearly could hear the disappointment in his statement. "We'll win this tournament whether you want us to enter, or not." Tom stated. "Can you two please stop arguing!" Zack yelled, "I'm tired of it, I hate it when you two bicker, tom, thank you for believing I can enter the tournament, and dad would it kill you to have just a little faith in us for once." Zack stated with tears forming in his eyes, clearly upset with the topic of the conversation.

Tom and kai gave each other a shocked look. they both knew that zack looked up to the both of them. "Get a good night sleep, then do your best." Kai said, completly defeated by his boy's passion for vanguard, then left the hangout, as max and megan re entered. "So how'd it go." Max asked as politly as he could say it. "It could've gone better than it did go, but I think we should let zack take the first match tomorrow." Tom said.

The next day...

Team samurai dragon has entered the stadium, the inside was the same color as a blue eyes white dragon's scales. "Hmmmm, the board has already listed who's going to battle, Uhhhh..." tom said startled at the board looking at team Napoleon's first opponent. "Why did they have to get team star ocean?" Max asked. "Who's team star ocean?" Zack asked. "A group of three crystal reef players, first is the son of leon souryuu, cloud, he is probably one of the most talanted cardfighters I've seen, next is jacob, he's the butler, and bodyguard of the team leader, and you don't want to get on his bad side, and finally nolan elchart, she is the strongest of the three, not only that, but her father is the head of one of three companies that created the v wheels." Tom answered. "Tom toshiki, who knew that you did so much reaserch on us." Max, megan, and tom were shocked to find team star ocean behind them. Jacob was of Japanese decent, wearing a butler's uniform, cloud looked like his father, but he had blue hair, and wore a white sailors outfit, nolan also had light blue hair, and was wearing a riding uniform. "We didn't want to enter the same regional as a certain team, and we knew about your team for quite a while, I hope napoleon can keep us entertained." Cloud stated."what cloud is trying to say, is that we look forward to meating your team in the final match." Nolan said, as they walked off. "Is anyone else as nervous as I am? Max asked tom and megan. "Yeah, things are getting interesting." Tom said. In the middle of the stadium, a man in a dr's outfit, and a woman dressed as ceo amaterasu appeared. "Hello, and welcome to the regeonal qualifier tournament, I'm dr.o, and joining me today is jillian chang." Dr.o said, as the woman in the amaterasu costume took the microphone "thank you dr.o, now before we get to the fights, we need to explain a few things about how the team tournament will work, first when a teammate wins the first match, he stays out, until he or she wants to go in, if you look on the board, lets say player 1 of team A, won with 4 damage, he takes a card from his damage zone, and adds it to his hand, and when player 1 wants to swich out, he must up 5 speed counters before hand, and just like a pokemon battle, and the turbo duel tournament." Jillian stated. "Right, lets say you swich out, first team to score 6 damage on each of the three members on the opponents team wins, how ever, if you swiched out, only the fighting player can heal damage, also lets say player one did lose, player 2 can take a unit who's grade is the same or lower than her opponents, and can start declaring attacks. On their first turn." Dr.o finished.

"I see how it works, like that tournament where team 5d's battled team new world, we can declare attacks on the turn that our teammate lost on, or when we swich out, we keep the damage. megan lets say you were in a bad spot, and swiched out, your field doesn't change, but a fresh player will be able to finish what you couldn't, and megan, you will still keep the damage she accumalated." Tom simplified.

"And now we have the first match, team napoleon, vs team star ocean." Jillian said, "yes, their line up is sam usui first, followed by kelly, his cousin, and lastly the team leader, mike mitsusada, and for star ocean, we have cloud souryuu first, next jacob, and lastly the team leader nolan elchart, let the fight begin." Dr.o said.

Sam, on his blue v wheel leaped out of his team's pit, as well as did cloud. As they placed their starting vanguards down, the battlefieled changed to an under water race course.

"Accelerate, vanguard." Both players announced. "Dimensional robo goyusha (5000)" sam revealed, as the blue robot appeared next to sam "glacier shield beike(4000)" cloud revealed, as a puppy barely wearing any armor appeared next to cloud. "This is how you play crystal reefs." Tom said to zack, as cloud took the first turn. "I ride glacier guardian souho(power 7000)." cloud said, as his puppy grew up, ice armor grew, the puppy grew up a little, and devolved sharp fangs. "As long as beike is in the soul, souho gets 1000 power (new total 8000.)" Cloud stated, "now I call reef knight loyster(6000), and I almost forgot, when souho is ridden on top od beike, I look at the top seven cards of my deck, to search for the grade2, or grade 3 version, and add it to my hand." Cloud declared as he added the grade 3 version to his hand, next to souho, a man with a lobster head, in a navel uniform, holding a sword made out of seaweed. "I think that will do for now." Cloud said, as he ended his turn.

(Sam's hand 5, damage 0, sc 1, field: vanguard dimensional robo goyusha, rearguard empty)

(Cloud's hand 5, damage 0, speed counters 1, field vanguard glacier gjardian souho, rearguard top left loyster.)

(Team damage 0)

"I draw, then I'll ride dimensional robo daimariner(7000), goyusha moves out of the soul, then I call two dailanders next to goyusha (6000 each.)" Sam said, as goyusha changed into an air ship, then moved behind the airship, as two battle cars appeared next to goyusha. (The emperors march, I'll let him buid up his formation, then when he brings out his ace maneuver, I'll destroy him.) Cloud thought. "He's wasted a lot of his hand, and didn't set up for multiple attacks." Max said. "yeah, but he's setting up the emperor's march." Tom said. "But crystal reefs can use that to their advantage." Megan said. "So it depends on who has the better stratagy for handling the tactics of their opposite clan." Tom deduced. "Boosted by goyusha, daimaraner attack souho." Sam declared (12000 power, with a trigger that's 17000, not enought to trigger my true abilities.)"no guard." Cloud thought, then said. "Drive check. (Army penguin.) Draw trigger, that's 5000 to my vanguard, and I draw one card." Sam said, as the airship fired lazers at souho. "Damage check(reef knight dews)." Cloud revealed as he placed the card in the damage zone. "You're better than I first thought, but you're not going to win." Cloud said to sam. "Its your turn." Sam stated.

(Sam's damage 0, hand 5, speed counters 2, field vanguard daimaraner, rearguard back left and right dailander, bottom center goyusha.)

(Cloud's hand 5, damage 1, speed counters 2, field vanguard souho, reguard top left loyster.)

(Team star ocean's overal damage 1) (team napoleon's damage 0)

"I draw, and ride glacier protecter fangyu (9000)" cloud declared as the dog's fur became even darker, caws and fangs even sharper, eyes have turned red, and the ice armor grew spikes, and formed protective parts around the dogs legs. "I move loyster back, and call swift halberd lambert (9000), and souho is in the soul, fangyu gets plus 1000 power for the rest of the game(new total 10000)." Cloud stated, lambert was a swordsman like lyoster, but he had a halibut for a head, and perfered reverse grip style of combat. "Now boosted by loyster, lambert attacks daimaraner(18000)" cloud declared. "Guarding with army penguin, and justice rose (15000 shiled.)" Sam responded, as lambert went rushing towards the airship, a woman in a pink outfit, and a penguin went to block the attack, and succeeded. "Lets go fangyu, attack daimaraner." Cloud stated, "I don't guard." Sam responded after looking at his hand. "Drive check(night patrol angler.) stand trigger activated, all effects to lambert.(lambert now at 14000)" cloud stated, as fangyu scratched daimaraner. "Lambert attacks once again." Cloud stated, as lambert went for a reverse grip slash. "From all the attacks you're sitting at 2 damage, but that's normal for a starting game, if you don't try harder, you won't be able to win." Cloud stated. "Its your turn." Cloud said.

(And now we go to team samurai dragon's commentary)

"This game is too close for being the first fight of the first round." Tom said as he was biting down on some popcorn. "Are you sure cloud doesn't have psyqualia?" Megan asked max. "Dad told me its not passed down from parent to child, its a power that chooses worthy fighters who can show the people of cray their resolve for card fighting." Max answered. (Cloud's holding back as well, probably trying to weaken sam, so jacob can finish him off.) Tom and megan thought at the same time

(Sam's hand 3, damage 2, speed counters 3, vanguard daimaraner, bottom left and right dailander, bottom center goyusha)

(Cloud's hand 7, damage 1, speed counters 3, vanguard fangyu, reaeguard bottom left loyster, top left Lambert.)

(Team napoleon 2 damage, team star ocean 1 damage)

"Stand and draw." Sam said, as their speed counters reached 4. "I ride daidragon, and call cosmo beak, and a second daidragon. (Daidragon 9000, cosmo beak 8000), using beak's counter blast to increase my vanguard daidragon by 4000" sam decided. (Vanguard daidragon 13000)." Sam said. Cosmo beak was a robot falcon, and the rearguard daidragon was orange compared to the robot dragon in the vanguard circle. "Now boosted by dailander, cosmo beak attacks fangyu. (Power 14000)." Sam declared. "I don't guard." Cloud said, as cosmo beak went into a tumble weed kind of fight with fangyu. "Damage check( frost sea guard pori)" cloud said as he placed it in the damage zone. "Now boosted by goyusha, Daidragon is coming in for your vanguard. (18000)." Sam said. "perfect, I guard with defense tortoise(5000 shield.)" Cloud declared. "I think you may have miss calculated the power of my attack." Sam said, clearly not knowing what defencive power the crystal reefs were capable of. "No, durring the guard step, if my oppenet is attacking with a power of 18000 or greater, his shield doubles in strength(total power, 20000)." Cloud explained, as sam's teamates were just as surprised as sam. "By the look of all three of them, I'd say that they've never heard of that skill." Nolan said. "Yes Madame." Jacob said. "Drive check(super dimensional robo daiyusha.)" Sam revealed. "Now boosted by daimaraner, my rearguard daidragon attacks your vanguard (14000)" sam declared. "Guard with another tortoise." Cloud said. As the two daidragons went charging in, two turtles deflected their lasers. "I end my turn." Sam said, clearly losing confidence.

(Sam's hand 2, damage 2, speed counters 4, field vanguard daidragon. Rearguard bottom left and right dailander, bottom center goyusha, top left daidragon, top right cosmo beak.)

(Cloud's hand 5, damage 3, speed counters 5, field vanguard fangyu, rearguard top left Lambert, bottom left loyster.)

(Team napoleon 2 damage, team star ocean 3 damage.)

As team samurai dragon watched, a familiar face sat next to them. "Dad!?" Tom and zack said shocked. "Yeah, I came to see the tournament's progress, so what's happening?." Kai stated. "Team napoleon was caught off guard by crystal reef's defensive capabilities, and now sam is down there starting to doubt himself." Tom said as calm as kai looked. "Well well, looks like cloud's about to win." Kai stated. "But how, cloud's at 3 damage." Max asked. "Look at his hand, do you notice the stratagy now?" Kai asked. "Some of those units have the same skill as defense tortoise." Tom said horrified. "Yeah, and look how sam has his field, and hand." Kai added. "The emperor's march." Zack, megan, and max stated.

"Stand and draw." Cloud said, as his speed counter increased to 5. "Hmph, I ride glacier barrier balien(10000)" cloud said, as the dog and ice armor increased in size. "As long as his grade 2 form is in the soul, he gets 1000 power(11000)." Cloud said. "Next I call stingray blockade (7000)" cloud declared, as the stingray headed warriors wearing auqa force uniforms appeared next to balien. "Bailen attacks your vanguard." Cloud ordered. "No guard." Sam declared depressed. "Twin drive check(souho, no trigger. Frost cannon anemone, critical trigger.) All effects to my vanguard." Cloud said, as bailen brought daidragon downto the ground. "Damage check, (goyusha, no trigger, daibattle, critical trigger.) All effects to my vanguard." Sam said. "I'll end my turn." Cloud said.

(Cloud's damage 3, hand 6, speed counters5, field vanguard bailen, rearguard bottom left loyster, top left lambert, top right stingray blockade)

(Sam's damage 4, hand 2, speed counters 5, vanguard cosmo beak, rearguard bottom center goyusha, bottom left and right dailander, top right cosmo beak, top left daidragon.)

( team napoleon 4 damage, team star ocean 3 damage.)

"Stand and draw, I ride super dimensional robo daiyusha (10000)." Sam said, as his robo dragon transformed into a complete gundam based unit. "Now goyusha's skill, I move him, the two dailanders, and daidragon into the soul for a supperior cross ride, ultimate dimensional robo, great daiyusha(11000)" sam said, as his dimensional robo units fused together into the ultimate dimenson police unit. "Now I call speed star (6000)." Sam declared. (Perfect, the dimension police's ultimate formation, the emperor's march is about to begin.) Cloud thouht. "Speed star gives daiyusha 2000 power, and Since there's a normal daiyusha in the soul, he gets another 2000 power (15000). Now more than ever, LIMIT BREAK, if there's 3 or more "dimensional robo units in the soul, power plus 2000, and a bonus critical (17000 power, 2 critical) And lets not forget the dailanders and the daimaraner in the soul, they each give my vanguard 3000 power. (26000 power, 2 critical.) Now cosmo beak attacks your vanguard." Sam stated everything. Cosmo beak went swooping in on bailen "I'm not going to guard." Cloud responded as he revealed a copy of bailen and placed it in the damage zone. "Now boosted by speed star, great daiyusha attacks bailen (32000)" Sam declared.

"Stinray blockade's skill, when my vanguard is attacked by a power 18000 or more, this unit can intercept dispite being a grade 1, and from my hand I guard with 3 overgrown coral fence (all units 5000 shield each, total shield 20000.)" Cloud declared. "Wait, those fences, plus stingray" isn't enough to block great daiyusha." Zack said. "Corral fence has tortoise's skill to double its shield, so the defensive power is actually 35000, plus bailen's power its 46000." Kai answered. "So this was the moment cloud waited for, he barly called anything to the field to keep his hand ready for this attack, and bailen's limit break is online because of him letting those attacks through, he set this up." Tom realised. "Yeah, dimension police's greatest strength has been used against them." Kai stated with his eyes closed. Great daiyusha went charging in, but 4 units got in his way, and was unable to get past any of them. "Twin drive check." Sam said, but he didn't get any triggers. "N-no, I couldn't finish the first game." Sam said. "Bailen's LIMIT BREAK, counter blast, at the start of my next turn, bailen gets a power bonus of 10000." Cloud stated. "No way, there's no way he could unleash that kind of power." Zack said as he was shocked. "There's more, some of those units can add bonus power, and factoring in everything left, cloud will win this fight." Kai stated. "I end my turn." Sam stated.

(Cloud's hand 3, damage 4, speed counters 6, field vanguard bailen, rearguard top left Lambert, bottom left loyster.)

(Sam's hand 3, damage 4, speed counters 6, vanguard great daiyusha, rearguard bottom center speed star, top right cosmo beak

"FINAL TURN." cloud stated, as he drew. "For this turn, bailen gets 10000 power (21000), next beike is in the soul, so I lower cosmo beak, and speed star's power by 2000. (Cosmo beak 6000, speed star 4000), next I call winter reef's caretaker(4000)." Winter reef's caretaker wore a white butler's suit, and held an old lanturn from the early 20th centery, he also wore while gloves, and had snow white hair. "Now boosted by loyster, Lambert attacks great daiyusha. (21000)." Cloud declared. "Loyster gets 3000 power for each successful guard." Tom explained to zack, as lambert slashed daiyusha in the chest. "Damage check. (Great daiyusha.)" Sam revealed. "Now boosted by reef's caretaker, bailen attacks, oh and caretaker's skill makes his boost 10000 (balien's power 31000)" cloud revealed. (I can't guard.) Sam thought. "Twin drive check.(armored seahorse transport x 2) I give all effects to my vanguard." Cloud said, as the big dog badly injured daiyusha by destroying most of its body. "Damage check (daimaraner, and daidragon.) I lost." Sam said

"and there you have it, team star ocean has taken the first win, we'll be taking a small break before cloud makes his choice to either stay in, or swich to either nolan or jacob." Jillian said. "Well, we knew this tournament wouldn't be easy." Max said, "yeah, but it feels like cloud was holding back." Tom said.

(Author's notes, the stratagies of offence is the best defence vs defence as the best offence, it will always be a debate, but the defensive skills of the crystal reefs in theory could beat clans like royal paladins, gold paladins, and even the dimension police.)


	6. Chapter 6

The second fight

(the charachtors nolan, jacob, and cloud dont belong to me, they belong to zetis void)

"Okay now that the break is over, cloud will you keep fighting, or will you swich to jacob?" Dr.o asked. "I'll swich out, there's no point in me continuing." Cloud stated, as his team's speed counters decreased by 5

"Now we have jacob of team star ocean vs kelly usui of team napoleon." Jillian said, as cloud went back to his team's dugout,and jacob came out at the same time as kelly, kelly's suit and runner were the same color as akiza's, while jacob's suit was blue, and runner was also blue.

"Accelerate vanguard." Both players announced as the battlefield once again changed to an under water race course."Enigman flow(5000)" kelly revealed.  
"Green reef sword ricks(5000) jacob revealed. As most of team samurai dragon watched ricks closely.

Green reef sword ricks, just like the person like creaters in cloud's deck, wore a white uniform, but he was completly human, ricks was holding a green sword as a member of a high school rotc person would when giving attention. Enigman flow was a white alien like creature, while riding an anti gravity board.

"Green reef sword Ricks, why did have to be that card?" Max asked.  
"What does that card do?" Zack asked. "It can be called to the guardian circle from the soul, if the opponent is attacking with 18000 or more power." Tom and kai said at the same time.

(Both players 0 damage)

(Team star ocean 4 damage, team napoleon 6 damage)

"I'll go first since my teamate lost." Kelly said. "Be my guest." Jacob replied.  
"Draw, I ride Enigman ripple(6000)." Kelly said, as her white alien creature got even taller. Som of his body turned blue, and shoulder blades formed. "Ripple gets 2000 power when flow is in the soul(8000), and flow lets me search for wave, and add it to my hand." Kelly said, "I think I'll end my turn for now." Kelly declared.

(Kelly's hand 6, speed counters 7, damage 0, vanguard enigman ripple, rearguard empty.)

(Jacob's hand 5, speed counters 2, damage 0, vanguard green reef sword ricks, rearguard empty)

(Overall team damage Team napoleon: 6 Team star ocean:4)

"I draw, and ride blue reef sword tripond (7000)" jacob said. Tripond like riks was completly human, but tripond was slightly more muscular, while holding a blue sword, like he was prepared for a duel. "I call red reef sword linalee(7000) to the rearguard behind him." Jacob said, linalee looked like she could be the knight of rose morgana's twin, and held a red sword. "Now boosted by linalee, tripond attacks ripple(14000)." Jacob declared. "I don't guard." Kelly replied "drive check(armored sea horse transport), critical trigger, giveing all effects to my vanguard(19000 power, 2 critical)" jacob declared. "Damage check. ( diamond ace x 2)" kelly revealed. "I'll end my turn." Jacob stated.

"Yeesh this is not their day." Max said.

"I know, first sam's emperor's march failed, now kelly lost her only 2 copies of diamond ace." Tom stated.

"That's not all, the rules state after a swich out, you have to beat not only the player your opponent swiched out with, but also the player that went first, so mike will have to play both cloud and jacob before he can get to nolan." Kai said.

(Kelly's hand 6, damage 2, speed counters 8, vanguard Enigman ripple, rearguard empty.)

(Jacob's hand 5, damage 0, speed counters 3, vanguard blue reef sword tripond, rearguard bottom center red reef sword linalee)

(Overall team damage Team napoleon: 8 Team star ocean: 4)

"I draw." Kelly stated. "I ride engiman wave(9000)." Kelly declared. From ripple to wave, wave was completly metallic and blue, ripple's shoulder blades became wings. "Ripple is in the soul, so my vanguard gets another 1000 power (10000)" kelly declared.

"She's setting up for even more power, when wave's power exceeds 14000, it gets the ability to let you draw a card, and I'm pretty sure she has cosmo beak in her hand." Nolan said in star ocean's dugout. "Yeah, but I bet she doesn't know about ricks' skill to come out of the soul for a supperior guard." Cloud added.

"Now I call cosmo beak(8000), 2 cosmo roars(6000 each), and kanranroid daisy (8000)." Kelly declared. Daisy was a purple robot like alen, cosmo beak was a gigantic robot eagle, and roar was a robot tiger. "First beak's counter blast, I add 4000 power to my vanguard, and roar's skill, I rest them to add another 2000 power to wave each. (Enigman wave 18000)." Kelly said.

"perfect, Now show me your resolve." Jacob said. "Go Enigman wave attack blue reef sword tripond." Kelly declared. "Ricks' skill, it moves out of the soul to the guardian circle, and I'll have defence tortoise guard as well, with his skill, his shield doubles(total defence27000)" jacob declared. "Drive check(cosmo fang) stand trigger activated, lets see 5000 power to the cosmo roar behind beak(11000), and he stands as well." Kelly said clearly dissapointed that her attack was blocked. "With support from cosmo roar, cosmo beak attacks (19000)." Kelly declared. "I guard with a copy of red reef sword from my hand, and another defence tortoise (shield 15000, total power 22000)" jacob announced, as kelly's attacks failed.

"Jacob sacrificed more than half his hand, and had to use ricks earlier than he would like, but he made the right call in guarding the only two attacks she could make." Nolan said "I'm pretty sure Jacob's going to win, he's balanced his deck with defensive and offensive units." Cloud answered.

"I end my turn." Kelly said.

(Kelly's hand 3, damage 2, speed counters 9, vanguard Enigman wave, rearguard back right kanranroid daisy, back left and bottom center cosmo roar, front left cosmo beak.)

(Jacob's hand 2, damage 0, speed counters 4, vanguard Tripond, bottom center linalee.)

"Stand and draw." Jacob said, "I ride turquoise reef sword ervan (9000), and call orange reef sword solinae(9000), as well as retired aqua force general, Lazarus(9000)." Jacob declared. Ervan was wearing the crystal reefs usual navy uniform, as well as holding a bluish greenish sword, solinae was a female like the red reef sword, but she had an orange sword, and kept her hair up to the back of her neck, lazarus was in brown aqua force garments, as well as wearing a badge that had the crystal reefs symbol. "Lazarus' skill, if there's no unit in the same row as him, I can rest him, and give each other front row reef sword units plus 5000, and an extra critical." Jacob said. (Ervan 14000, two critical, and soliane 14000, 2 critical)" jacob said. Lazarus was talking in a language that only crystal reefs could understand, and it apparently was a pep talk, ervan and soliane seemed even more puped to bring enigman wave down.

"Kelly doesn't have enough to block both attacks, she could intercept soliane with beak, but that would mean that the vanguard's attack could get through." Tom said. "Mike will be forced to fight all 3 members if kelly losses." Max said. "She has to let them all through, and hope she gets a heal trigger from the top 4 cards of her deck." Kai said.

"Now orange reef sword will attack Enigman wave." Jacob declared. "Cosmo beak intercepts(5000 shield.)" Kelly responded. Soliane went in to strike wave, but the robot eagle protected him. "Now boosted by linalee, ervain's comming in (21000)" jacob declared. "No guard." Kelly responded, as she took a look at her hand. "Drive check(barricade gate coral.) Stand trigger, I give all effects to the orange reef sword." Jacob declared, as Ervan went in, and slashed wave. "Damage check (miracle beauty, and enigman shine.)" Kelly said, as she revealed the top 2 cards of her deck.

"Orange reef sword's extra critical won't dissapear until the end of the turn." Kai stated as zack was confused about the extra critical.

"Now orange reef sword will attack once again." Jacob declared. "I don't guard." Kelly stated. Soliane slashed wave in the same spot ervan did. "Damage check." Kelly said, as a wind picked up the 2 cards, but they were a stand trigger, followed by a draw trigger.

"I don't belive it, he won without taking any damage, and if we get to the finals, we have to play those monsters." Zack said nervously. "They're not monsters, team napoleon was a bit over confident in this matchup." Tom said. "So, what are we going to do tom?" Megan asked. "Simple we play to win, and have fun at the same time, don't get overconfident, and don't get scared." Tom said, and kai looked at tom like he never seen his son before.

"Now team napoleon is at 12 damage, and like last time, we'll be taking a small break, for star ocean's decision, will cloud play again, or will jacob continue." Dr.o stated, as the stadium returned to normal.

(Author's notes.  
This is the only time I'm giving a card stats for this part of the story

"Retired aqua force general lazarus Grade 2 Power 9000 Shield 5000 Clan crystal reefs Race aquaroid

Act: if your intercept with this card against a power of 18000 or greater, double this card's shield.

Act: if your vanguard is from the crystal reefs clan, rest this unit to give all cards in the front row with "reef sword" in their name +5000 power, and +1 critical, if this unit is the only one in the right or left column.

Cont: this unit is also an auqa force card.")

Yubel: please leave some reviews.

Me: what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with jaden?

Yubel: I got bored, and wanted to do something else for a change.

Me:...okay


	7. Chapter 7

**Cardfight Vanguard: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 7**

**The Final Match, Hidden Anger Within the Leader **

(Disclaimer: I do not own team star ocean, their likeness belongs to Zetis Void.)

(There's one rule I forgot to mention, players can use damage that their teammates accumulate, but it costs of all the speed counters the team accumulated.)

Above Jillian's and Dr.O's heads, the board displayed the team's individual, and collective damage.

Sam Usui - 6 damage Cloud Souyruu -4 damage

Kelly Usui - 6 damage Jacob Edwards - 0 damage

Mike Mitsusada -0 damage Nolan Elchart - 0 damage

Overall team damage

Team napoleon - 12 damage team star ocean - 4 damage

"And we're back, Jacob have you made a decision?" Dr.O asked Jacob.

"So dad, in cases like this, does mike stand a chance?" Zack asked Kai.

"When team 5ds took on team unicorn, Yusei Fudo was in a jam like this, but despite the odds, he got his team to the next round." Tom answered, as all eyes were on Jacob.

"Yes, I wish for my mistress Nolan to take the last fight." Jacob stated.

"Really? But the rules state that..." Dr. O started to say.

"There's also a rule that allows teammates the ability to chose a member on their team to take over a fight at the cost of 5 speed counters no matter who it is, and if Kelly had won, that rule would've applied." Jillian said clearly allowing Jacob's call.

Nolan and mike got on their respective V-wheels, then raced out of their dugouts, as for the third time the battlefield was an under water race course "Accelerate, vanguard." they both said.

"Dimensional Robo Goyusha (5000)" Mike revealed.

"Glacier Shield Beike(5000)" Nolan revealed.

Both players 0 damage, Mike's speed counters 9, Nolan's speed counters 0

"I'll start it off since my teammate lost. I ride Dimensional Robo Daimaraner(7000), Goyusha moves to the rearguard, and I'll call Dailander (6000) making it over to you" Mike said.

_Mike's Gundam like unit transformed into an airship, then goyusha moved behind the airship, as a battle car appeared right next to Goyusha._

(Mike's hand 4, damage 0, speed counters 10, field: vanguard daimaraner. Rearguard bottom ceneter goyusha, back left dailander)

(Nolan's hand 5, damage 0, speed counters 1, field: vanguard beike, rearguard empty.)

"Draw and I ride Glacier Guardian Souho(7000) and since Beike is in the soul Suoho gets 1000 power (8000). Next is Beike's skill: I take a look at the top 7 card of my deck, search for Fangyu, or Bailen, and add that card to my hand." Nolan said as she revealed Bailen.

_Nolan's puppy grew up a little developing fangs, claws, as well as ice armor over it's body_

"I'll call Mermaid Guardian Yadine(6000)." Nolan said.

_Yadine was a mermaid with beautiful red hair, a yellow tail, and held a red harp in her left hand. _

"Now boosted by Yadine, Souho attacks Daimaraner!" Nolan declared.

"I don't guard." Mike responds.

"Drive check(giga claw crab.) Too bad no trigger, but so far your team hasn't performed at the level it's reputation claims you to be." Nolan revealed.

_Yadine stated to play a beautiful musical note, but it forced Suoho into a fit of rage as he lept up at Daimaraner._

"Damage check(Miracle Beauty). What did you just say? We're the number two ranked team in this regional tournament. You're team may have a reputation, but you are still an outsider here!" Mike exclaimed proudly.

"So, that doesn't mean much if you don't work hard to improve, I'm certain your friends Team Samurai Dragon can agree with me on this, and I hope your team loses so that overconfidence can disappear. It's your move." Nolan said.

(Mike's hand 4, damage 1, speed counters 11.

field: vanguard: daimaraner

rearguard: bottom center goyusha, back left dailander)

(Nolan's hand 6, damage 0, speed counters 2

field: vanguard souho

Rearguard: bottom center mermaid guardian yadin.)

(Team overall damage

Team Napoleon: 13

Team Star Ocean: 4)

"I stand and draw. I ride and call Daidragon(9000) then a Daimaraner(7000)." Mike stated

_The first Daimaraner changed into a huge robot like dragon, an orange version appeared next to the first Daidragon, and a new Daimaraner appeared next to Goyusha. _

"Now boosted by Dailander, my rearguard Daidragon attacks your vanguard, of which since mine is a Dimensional Robo he gets 3000 power for this battle (18000)!" Mike declared.

"Overgrown Coral Fence and Giant Hermit will guard! Then Coral Fence's skill causes his shield to double because your unit has 18000 attacking power (15000 shield, total power 23000)!" Nolan replied.

_The orange Daidragon tried to break through, but the defense was too strong._

"Boosted by Goyusha, my vanguard Daidragon attacks souho(14000)." Mike declared.

"I'm guarding with Night Patrol Angler(10000 shield, total defense 18000)" Nolan responds.

"Come on drive check, give me a trigger. Twin order, damn it." Mike stated.

"From what I can see you aren't trying hard enough. Is this all you can do? Or are you bound to the limits you set up for yourself?" Nolan asks.

"I'm not limited and I assure you I'm bringing everything I have to the front!" Mike said defensively.

"Then why aren't you at least trying to use everything you have properly? You wanted to face your rival team correct?" Nolan asked.

"I had enough of you, take your turn." Mike said letting his anger get to him.

_And now some commentary from Team Samurai Dragon._

"What's wrong with Mike?" Zack asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea, but it kinda looks like he's lost his cool." Megan answered.

"If this keeps up, Mike could cost team Napoleon this game." Tom stated.

"He's lost the mental battle like when Yugi dueled Panik, but instead of getting psyched out by Panik he psyched Panik out." Max said.

(Mike's hand 2, damage 1, speed counters 12.

Field:

Vanguard: daidragon

Rearguard: bottom center goyusha Back right daimaraner Back left dailander Top left daidragon)

(Nolan's hand 3, speed counters 3, damage 0

Field:

Vanguard: souho

Rearguard: bottom center yadin)

(Overall team damage

Napoleon: 13 damage

Star ocean: 4 damage)

"I stand and draw. I ride Glacier Protecter Fangyu(9000)" Nolan said.

_Fangyu's fur was a darker shade of blue then Souho's, the fangs and claws grew even sharper, and its ice armor grew becoming even more impenetrable. _

"Since souho is in the soul, he gets another 1000 power (10000). Next up I call Giga Claw Crab(6000), and his skill: Your rearguard Daidragon looses 2000 power during your next turn." Nolan explains.

_Giga Claw Crab was as big as the crabs from the show Code Lyoko, it's claws were 5× bigger than a Kingler's claws. _

"I call Stingray blockade(7000). Boosted by Giga Claw Crab my Stingray Blockade is coming in at your vanguard Daidragon(13000)." Nolan stated apathetically at first.

"No guard." Mike responds.

_The stingray headed men all charged forth and slashed Daidragon._

"Damage check(goyusha, no trigger.)" Mike stated.

"Now boosted by Yadine, Fangyu attacks your vanguard! Oh and you should know something." Nolan was saying.

"What?" Mike asked caught off guard.

"Yadine's skill was activated the moment your second attack on my vanguard failed because her boost is now 10000. (20000 power.)" Nolan explains.

"No guard." Mike declared, after looking at his hand.

"Drive check(frost canon anemone-critical trigger.) All effects to my vanguard(25000 power, 2 critical)." Nolan decides.

_Yadine's song became even more beautiful, which angered Fangyu even more and he just tore Daidragon apart, but when Fangyu was done Daidragon was barely recognizable. _

"Damage check (justice colbalt -critical trigger, diamond ace - no trigger)." Mike revealed.

"Its a psyche out." Kai explained. "Yeah Yadine represents Nolan while Beike. it's grown up forms represent Mike, Mike's vanguard represents his deck as she's trying to help him become better, he's getting more irritated as a result, and his deck is suffering even more than him because of it. Its like his deck gave up on him, and is just going to make him lose." Tom said explaining what Kai meant.

"So this match at the end of it Mike's confidence and pride will shatter." Megan realized.

"And Nolan will win in a few turns." Max said.

"What makes you so sure?" Zack asks.

"Just watch." Megan follows.

"I'll end my turn." Nolan said.

(Mike's hand 2, damage 4, speed counters 12

Field:

Vanguard: daidragon

Rearguard:

bottom center: goyusha Back right: daimaraner Back left: dailander Front left: daidragon)

(Nolan's hand 4, damage 0, speed counters 4,

Field:

Vanguard: fangyu Rearguard:  
Bottom center: yadin,  
Back right: giga claw crab,  
Top right: stingray blockade)

(Overall team damage

Team Napoleon 16 damage

Team star ocean 4 damage)

"Stand and draw. Please give me the power I need ride Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha(10000)." Mike said.

_His vanguard Daidragon transformed into the Gundam like robot. _

"Goyusha's skill: He moves into the soul along with Daimaraner, Dailander, and Daidragon. Rise Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha (11000)!" Mike declared.

_All units on his field became one powerful Dimensional Robo._

"I call Enigman Shine(9000), and since there's a normal Daiyusha in the soul great Daiyusha's power goes up to 13000, and I end my turn." Mike said.

"Okay, I'll play your game. Using our best skills for the last two turns seems interesting enough." Nolan said realizing what Mike wanted to do.

"I draw. Guardian hound of the Winter Reefs rise from the bottom of the ocean! I ride Glacier Barrier, Balien(10000)! Since Beike's in the soul he gets 1000 power (11000). Over to you Mike." Nolan explained.

_Now the large Sea-Beast has become an even more ferocious animal, with hand made Ice Armor covering most of it's body, and a resemblance to the Blade Liger from Zoids._

"I won't give up, and I'll show you just how strong my Team...no my friends resolve to win is! I call Speed Star(6000), and using his skill I give 2000 power to Great Daiyusha. Next Great Daiyusha's Limit Break: If there are three or more Dimensional Robo units in the soul he gets another 2000 power and plus 1 critical (17000 power, 2 critical). Next the two Daimaraners and the Dailander move out of the soul giving an additional 9000 power to Great Daiyusha." Mike said as he regained his composure.

"Fine I'll take your resolve for all it's worth!" Nolan yells.

"Now boosted by Speed Star, Engiman Shine take care of Bailen!" Mike declared almost as if he's starting to enjoy himself.

"Perfect defense with Crystal Barrier Flurst." Nolan counters.

_Shine threw a punch at Bailen, but a man in a navel uniform created a barrier of crystal making the attack fruitless._

"Go Great Daiyusha attack Bailen!" Mike declared again.

"Perfect defense once more." Nolan counters yet again as well.

"Twin drive check (justice colbolt, and speed star.)" Mike revealed.

"By giving up all my speed counters, I'm borrowing Cloud's damage for this Limit Break! At the start of my next turn Balien gets +10000 power." Nolan stated as the seal signaling it's activation exploded from her Vanguard.

"Go on and take your turn I will not give up this fight!" Mike said.

"Good you're starting to act like a real cardfighter." Nolan replied.

"I end my turn." Mike said.

"Stand and draw and thanks to Balien's limit break his power increases by 10000, (21000). Now boosted by Yadine, Bailen attacks Great Daiyusha and thanks to her skill her boost is 10000. (31000.)" Nolan said, as Bailen and Great Faiyusha went in for a tussle.

"I don't have enough to guard. Dammit I'll have to hope for a heal trigger." Tom said.

"Twin drive check (armored seahorse transport- critical trigger, and stingray blockade-no trigger.) Giving all effects to my vanguard (36000 power, 2 critical)." Nolan said.

"Damage check (justice rose- heal trigger) I apply the power to Great Daiyusha and heal 1 damage point. I still have a chance to be in this come on heal trigger. Second check (Enigman Ripple- no trigger.)" Mike said much to his disappointed.

_As Ripple entered the damage zone the battle field returned to normal, and both fighters went back to their respective dugouts. _

"Looks like I lost. I'm really sorry guys." Mike said.

"Don't worry Mike seeing as how that's the best we've seen you play in a long time." Sam stated.

"Yeah we horribly underestimated them, but as long as Tom's team learns from our mistakes they have a good chance to beat them." Kelly follows.

_Team Napoleon left the dugout as the board showed all three members of team having 6 damage each. They turned towards the track's exit only to be intercepted by Nolan on her V-Wheel._

"Come to rub it in?" Mike asks Nolan as she gets off her V-Wheel.

"Not in the slightest. You, your team, and your friend's team's dreams aren't over yet. Even if you don't make it to Nationals here there are other regional qualifiers. So work hard and win those." Nolan said as she offered a handshake to Mike.

"Thanks." Mike said returning the handshake.

"There's something else I wanted to say." Nolan points out.

"What is it?" a curious Mike asks.

"If you and your friends do make it to the next stage, then in between now and Nationals you should come to Tarrant City. There many of the teams expected to win Nationals including my own are based there, and as such the level of play even at the local level is much higher. It will be a good place for you all to train." Nolan answers.

"Well it looks like its 4 to 18, Team Star Ocean advances to the next round." Dr. O said.

"With that slaughter I wonder if anyone can stop Team Star Ocean?" Jillian followed.

"I wonder indeed? It seems like either way it's going to be a battle for second place and the second spot to the Nationals." Dr. O followed.

"What team are we playing again?" Zack asks Tom.

"Team F.O.C" Tom answered.

(Author's notes, during the last couple of turns, I didn't put the stats up, because it was going to stay same as last turn, as for Team Napoleon, they're going to cheer Tom and his team on for the rest of the tournament.)

If you're wondering what happened to Mike close to the end of the fight, he was taking what Nolan said to him, and thinking about it from another perspective, hope you enjoyed this chapter.)

Yubel: I so want to tell astral so much stuff just to disturb him.

Me: why?

Yubel: I enjoy the look on his face, come on, please let me tell him what 69 really is.

Me: yubel behave yourself

Yubel: *pouts* fine.

Me: please review, if there's anything you guys want me to improve on, please tell me.


	8. Chapter 8

Team samurai dragon's breakthrough, feel the power of virtue

Yubel: so, you're finally letting your main charactor fight?

Me: yes, I couldn't let him fight all the time because that's not a good way to tell a story

Yubel: whatever

(Disclamer, I do not own team star ocean, or tarrant city, they belong to zetis void.)  
_

"The fights for the rest of the first round has been decided, only team samurai dragon, and f.o.c are last teams, so can you guys come on down?" Dr.o asked

"Well, its finally our turn." Max said excitedly.

"Don't forget max, it's my decicion for order of the fights." Tom said. "Hey megan is your deck ready?" He added.

"Not yet, but it's getting there." Megan answered.

"Okay just let me send in our order, then we can get down to the dugout." Tom said.

_As the team of four walked out from the spectators seat, they walked down a fleet of stairs, not expecting who was waiting for them._

"Nolan, cloud, jacob!" Tom said shocked.

"We just wanted to wish your team good luck in this fight, and I also wanted to ask you guys something." Nolan stated.

"What would that be?" Tom asked nonchalantly

"If you guys are the number 1 team in this regional, then why haven't we seen you at the nationals?" Nolan asked.

"We decided training was a better choice for us, after seeing everyone at nationals perform." Max and megan said at the same time.

"I can't wait to see how you guys play." Nolan said, as her team walked to the spectator's seats.

_As team samurai dragon entered the dugout_.

"Welcome to the last match of the first round of the tournament, its team samurai dragon vs team f.o.c." Dr.o stated

"Yes, and the line up for samurai dragon is

1. Tom toshiki

2. Max suzugamori

3. Zack toshiki."

Jilian stated.

"That's weired, I'm very certain megan sendou was in the stands, maybe she got sick or something." Dr.o stated

"Well the line up for team f.o.c is

1. Kimberly

2. Allison

3. Carly

Wow, their last names are sensored, that's a little convenient for my taste." Jillian stated. Tom got on his red v wheel, and then placed his starting vanguard down.

"Good luck bro." Zack stated.

"Thanks." Tom said as he raced out. Kinberly was Italian in decent, with long curly brown hair, her runner and uniform were purple.

"Accelerate vanguard." Both fighters stated.

_As soon as they flipped over their vanguards, the battlefield changed. A golden tower like castle appeared in the center, then a maze appeared all around the castle. The sky, lake, and castle were golden, as the stadium was expanded_.

"Wait this is your clan's field, that's an unfair advantage." Kimberly stated.

"Like I care." Tom stated.

"Godhawk ichibiyoshi(5000)" kimberly revealed, as a blue hawk appeared infront of her

"Spirit of righteousness inferno(8000)" tom revealed. A red astral being apeared infront of Tom.

"I draw." Tom said "I ride knight of righteousness ryo(9000)." Tom stated.

_as his orange spirit changed to a 17_ _year-old wearing red armor, the armor itself was bulky, and had a wired symbol on each shoulder, as well as sholder pads spiking up._

"I call knight of the sky rowan(9000)." Tom stated.

_Rowan was also 17 years old, he had short blue hair, and wore royal blue armor, on his back there was a pouch that had an unlimited suppliy of arrows, he also had a golden bow._

"That should end my turn." Tom stated.

(Tom's hand 4, damage 0, speed counters 1

Empty, Knight of Righteousness Ryo, empty

Knight of the Sky Rowan, empty, empty. )

(Kimberly's hand 5, speed counters 1, damage 0

Empty, Godhawk Ichibiyoshi, empty

Empty, empty, empty)

_In the stands-_

"So nolan what do you think of him?" Cloud asked, while keeping his eyes on Tom.

"His style seems standard, but I'll have to wait and see, virtue samurai clan is new to me." Nolan answered.

"This has just gotten interesting." Cloud said.

_Back to the fight_

"Its my turn, draw." Kimberly stated.

"I'm checking the top 5 cards of my deck, if..." kimberly started to say.

"If Goddess of the Cresent Moon Tsukuyomi is among them, you can do a supperior ride, your deck is lame." Tom interupted.

"How dare you, supperior ride Goddess of the Crescent Moon Tsukuyomi (7000)" kimberly stated

_Tsukuyomi was short, had bowl shaped black hair, her eyes were half red, half white, and wore a white robe that covered most of her upper body._

"I call Oracle Guardian Gemini(7000)." Kimberly declared.

_Gemini was two stone like babies, floating because of jet packs_.

"Now boosted by Gemini, Tsukuyomi attacks Ryo." Kemberly declared

"No guard." Tom responded. "Drive check (Battle Sister Chacolate)." Kimberly revealrd.

_Tsukuyomi went to attack Ryo, she blasted Ryo with some kind of spell, and it worked_

"Damage check. (Knight of Obedience Cale.)" Tom revealed. (Why did it have to be Cale?) Tom thought.

"It's your turn." Kimberly stated.

(Tom's hand 4, speed counters 2, damage 1.

Empty, Knight of Righteousness Ryo, empty

Knight of the Sky Rowan, empty, empty)

(Kimberley's hand 5, damage 0, speed counters 2.

Empty, Goddess of the Crescent Moon Tsukuyomi, empty

Empty, Oracle Guardian Gemini, empty)

"Tom just had to lose Cale." Max stated.

"Yeah, with Cale and Sage being together, he could've unison rode Master of Chaos Sage." Zack stated.

"I draw." Tom stated. "I ride Master of Inferno, Ryo (10000)." Tom said.

_Ryo's armor changed from red to white._

"I move Rowan up, and call Knight of Loyalty Anubis(9000), Spirit of Loyalty - Ogre, (6000) and Spirit of Wisdom - Wind(6000)" Tom said as he placed the cards in formation.

_Spirit of Wisdom- Wind was a royal blue astral being, while Spirit of Loyalty- Ogre, looked like Giant Orc, and was as tall as Nightmare Doll Alice._

"In the ronin warrior's anime, I thought Rowan's virtue was life." Cloud said slightly puzzled.

"Mistranslation into the english dubbing of the anime." Jacob answered.

"Now Rowan's skill, I bind 1 card in your hand times my vanguard's grade, as long as I discard a grade 3 unit." Tom stated, as Rowan shot two arrows at kimberly's hand. Chacolate, and half moon tsukoyomi were binded, and as payment he discarded Knight of Chaos, Sage.

"What the actual h-" Kimberly started to say.

"Watch your language, and Anubis' skill, I choose 1 rearguard unit on your field, and bind it, then Anubis gets 3000 power(12000)." Tom stated.

_As Anubis threw the blade part at Gemini, it warped around them, then_ _they disappeared_.

"Now, boosted by Spirit of Loyalty-Ogre, Knight Of Loyalty Anubis attacks Tsukuyomi(15000) ." Tom declared.

"No guard." Kimberly responded.

_Anubis jumped up, swung his weapon around his head, then threw the_ _blade part in the ground_.

"Quake With Fear." Tom stated, _as chains were strangling Tsukuyomi_.

"Damage check (Oracle Guardian Wiseman - no trigger.) Kimberly revealed.

"Now Ryo will attack Tsukuyomi, durring the begining of the guard step I check the top card of my deck, if its grade is 2, or less, its supperior called, but if its grade 3, its added to my hand." Tom stated. "(Knight of Piety, Sekhmet.) Its grade 3, I add it to my hand." Tom stated, after revealing the card.

"I won't guard." Kim stated.

"Drive check(Knight of Justice Kento- critical trigger.) trigger activated, I give the extra critical to Ryo, and 5000 to Rowan (Rowan 14000)." Tom decided. "Taste the Rage of Inferno." Tom added.

_Ryo blasted Tsukuyomi with fire that was even hotter than the sun._

"Damage check. (Goddess of the Full Moon Tsukuyomi, Evil Eye Princess Euryale)" kimberly revealed.

"Finally, boosted by Spirit of Wisdom- Wind, Knight of the Sky Rowan takes aim at Crescent Moon Goddess Tsukuyomi(20000), Arrow Shock Wave." Tom decleared

_Rowan's arrow glowed blue, he fired it, it moved at the spped of light, as it went to hit tsukuyomi_.

"Damage check (Gemini.)" Kimberly revealed.

"Woah, 4 damage in one turn, that's impressive." Nolan stated, clearly in awe of tom's technique.

"We must not forget, if we want to face...them, we can't let Samurai Dragon's true power intimadate us." Cloud stated.

"His deck, it focuses around manipulating grade 3's in a way no normal player would use them." Jacob stated.

"Yeah, that Ryo and Rowan combo clearly is a force to be reckoned with. It makes me wonder why Team Napoleon wasn't around Tom's level." Nolan inquired.

"Its like what Megan and Max said, they perfered to go into hiding to train, then fight earlier then expected." Jacob stated

"Durring the end phase, I supperior call Oracle Guardian Gemini from your bind zone back to its original spot, then the cards I binded with Rowan go back to your hand." Tom stated.

_The twin babies with jetpacks appeared behind tsukuyomi once again, and kimberly got back the cards that rowan binded back to her hand_.

(Tom's hand 6, speed counters 3, damage 1

Knight of the sky Rowan, Knight of the Inferno Ryo, Knight of Loyalty Anubis

Spirit of wisdom- wind, empty, spirit of loyaly-ogre)

(Kimberly's hand 4, damage 4, speed counters 3

Empty, Goddess of the Crescent Moon Tsukuyomi, empty

Empty, Oracle Guardian Gemini, empty.)

"Stand, and draw. I ride Goddess of the Half Moon Tsukuyomi(9000)." Kimberly stated.

_Tsukuyomi transformed, godhawk ichibiyoshi became her ride, as she got a crown, and a sword, ichibiyoshi had a pendent in the shape of the moon on his forehead._

"I call two Silent Toms(9000), and a Dark Cat(7000)." Kimberly stated.

_Dark Cat's fur was a shiny black, she also had a ruby in the center of her forehead. Silent Tom was covered in bandages, but he also wore a dark suit, two of his fingers in the right hand were filled with his spirit energy, a female gohst was on his left shoulder. The second Tom was similarnto the first, except his suit was dark brown._

"Dark Cat's skill, if my vanguard is of the Oracle Think Tank clan, we both get to draw one card." Kimberly stated, as both players drew 1 card.

"Now boosted by Dark Cat, my Silent Tom on the left takes aim at Ryo(15000)." Kimberly stated.

"I guard with Spirit of Justice- Boulder(10000)" tom stated.

"Silient Tom stops grade 0's from entering the guardian circle." Kimberly said.

"Not all virtue spirits are grade 0, Spirit of Justice is grade 1." Tom stated.

_As Silent Tom took his shot on ryo, an orange astral being shilded him._

"Boosted by Gemini, Tsukuyomi attacks Ryo (14000)." Kimberly stated.

"I guard with the Spirit of Obedience - Wolf, oh and you should know something." Tom stated.

"What?" Kimberly stated as she was caught off guard

"If Knight of Obedience Cale is in either the drop zone or damage zone, Spirit of Obedience's shield doubles (10000 in shield, total defense 19000.)" Tom stated.

"Drive check (Goddess of the Crescent Moon Tsukuyomi). Kimberly revealed.

_As Tsukuyomi and Ryo tried to clash once more, an astral wolf protectd Ryo. While thinking of its master, its resolve to protect something doubled, and Tsukuyomi's attack failed._

"My last Silent Tom doesn't have the power to deal damage, so I end my turn." Kimberly stated.

(Tom's hand 5, damage 1, speed counters 4,

Knight of the Sky Rowan, Knight of the Inferno Ryo, Knight of Loyalty Anubis

Spirit of Wisdom - Wind, empty, Spirit of Loyalty - Ogre)

(Kimberl's hand, damage, and speed counters 4

Silent Tom, Goddess of the Half Moon Tsukuyomi, Silent Tom

Dark Cat, Oracle Guardian Gemini, empty.)

"Final Turn." Tom stated, as kimberly got nervous.

"Yep its pretty much over." Cloud stated.

"Yeah, he's been preparing a unison ride with those four units for a couple turns now, it was hard to see at first, but if you take a look at his hand, he was prepared to protect all his units from harm." Nolan and Jacob stated at the same time.

"I draw, now bonds of light and dark, show me the path to victory, I unison ride, Master of the Falcon Armor Rowan(11000 power)." Tom stated, as he placed his four rearguards in the soul.

_Anubis disappeared, but his armor stayed then the virtue spirit of loyalty entered the armor of loyalty, then along with the virtue of wisdom, they all entered rowan's body. Rowan's armor transformed from pure royal blue, to a hybrid color of blue and brown. His shoulder pads became wings, his helmet took the likeness of a falcon's head, and his bow transformed from full length, to a cross bow that attached itself to his left wrist._

"Wait, how can this be the final turn? I have enough shields to block that card." Kimberly stated.

"I call Knight of Trust Cye(8000), Knight of Justice Kento(8000), Knight of Serenity Dais(10000), and Spirit of Serenity -Spider(6000). Tom stated.

_Cye had a mullet of light brown hair, his armor was light blue, and he held a spear in both arms, the spear looked like it could spit water out of the tip._

_Kento was strongest looking out of all the samurais on the field, he wore orange armor, that armor also had a symbol that had an ox shaped mark in the chest. His helmet was also in the shape of an ox head._

_"Dais had snow white hair, and an eye patch that covered his right eye, his armor was pink, as well he had a mace in the wrist slot on his right arm, and on his back there were six scythes in the formation of spider legs, and dais was upside down as was his favorite position to be in._

_And the spirit of serenity was a giant astral spider like being_.

"Rowan gets 3000 power for every virtue samurai in the rearguard (23000)." Tom stated, "and that's not all, when he attacks, if I have 3 or more cards in the soul, he gets an additional critical." Tom added (23000, 2 critical).

"Yep that's it for F.O.C." Nolan stated.

"Now boosted by Spirit of Serenity- Spider, Knight of serenity Dais attacks Tsukuyomi(14000)." Tom declared.

"I intercept with both Silent Toms(10000 shield, total power 19000)." Kimberly replied

_As dais created his illusory webs, the only thing they seemed to hurt were the two Silent Toms._

"Now boosted by the Knight of Trust Cye, Knight of Justice Kento attacks Tsukuyomi." Tom stated.

"Guard with Gemini." Kimberly stated

_As kento swang his staff to the ground, he created an earth quake, and giant rocks went to hurt Tsukuyomi, but the stone like babies took the hit._

"Oh my, looks like you're barly holding on if you're playing this poorly, I'd say your team isn't ready for this competition. Now Master of the Falcon Armor Rowan attack Tsukuyomi."

"I don't guard." Kimberly stated after looking at her hand.

"Twin drive check. (Spirit of Trust- ocean speed trigger, Spirit of grace- lightning no trigger.) Speed trigger activated, I gain 3 speed counters, and 5000 power to my vanguard." Tom decided.

_Rowan loaded one arrow into his cross bow, launced it in the air. It accelerated thirty stories into the golden sky, then came down as thousands of arrows Tsukuyomi's body started to become badly injured._

"Damage check (c.e.o amaterasu, Oracle Guardian Red Eye.) N-no, I lost." Kimberly stated disappointed.

_Then next to carly's and allison's names the board read surrender_.

"The last two members declared surrender, boy I don't blame them after watching Team Samurai Dragon's leader in action." Jacob stated.

_After anogher 10 rounds of the tournament, the two teams that made it to the finals were Team Star Ocean, and Team Samurai Dragon_

"Okay, I'm starting to enjoy the thought that we can face them." Max said.

"Yeah, but remember we can't let overconfidence cloud our judgement." Tom said.

As they walked to the locker room, they met team Napoleon in the hallway.

"Hey mike, what's going on?" Tom asked.

"We decided to head out to Tarrant city for some training, we heard about another regional that's about to start, and we were thinking about entering it." Kelly stated.

"Hope to see you at nationals then." Zack said, a little sad that some of his friends were leaving town.

_Team napoleon left as the got on their v-wheels, and went to Tarrant city_

(Author's notes team F.O.C use angel feathers, oracle think tank, and pale moon circus, also if zetis void does wants to, he may use teams Samurai Dragon, and Napoleon for his regionals and national tournaments.

If your wondering about the card Tom gave to Megan in chapter 2, it will be revealed in the next chapter.

if you"re wondering about Rowan's falcon armor, it was a part of a video game idea I have)

Me: if you're enjoying this story, and want to use anything from here, you can, as long as there's a disclaimer somewhere, only Zetis void, and Tsukuyomi chan are exempt from the disclaimer rule

Yubel: please leave some reviews, he'd really appreciate it.


	9. Chapter 9

** Fight For Regional Champ Part 1: dragon knight vs the maelstrom**

**Yubel: I'm getting shivers**

**Me: why?**

**Yubel: The two best teams so far are competing that's why**

**(Disclaimer I do not own team Star Ocean, they belong to Zetis Void.)**  
_

_It was an hour before the fInal match, Megan was in a small confrence room working on her deck, when someone she wasn't expecting enter._

"Nolan, hey, what's up?" A surprised Megan asked.

"I've seen your deck in action, but I need to ask, why mix kagero with royal paladins?" Nolan in quired.

"Its because of a..." megan started to say.

"I promise not to tell my teamates." Nolan answered anticipating the question.

Megan showed Nolan the card.

"Oh, that's interesting." Nolan stated

Megan and Nolan worked on Megan's deck for fouty minutes

"Well that should help balance some problems you had out, can't wait to see you play." Nolan stated.

_After 20 minutes, everyone at the stands got excited to see the final 2 teams play, while waiting for the match to start, toshiki kai noticed someone he thought he'd never see again._

"Leon" Kai stated.

"Toshiki kai, never thought I'd see you here, how's the tournament been?" Leon asked.

"Both team Samurai Dragon, and team Star Ocean are in the finals unsurprisingly." Kai stated.

_At the stadium floor_

"Welcome to the final round of the tournament, I'm dr.o, joining me and my assistant jillian today, the head of Datte Enterprises, Sage Datte." Dr.o stated

"No way, his company invented the virtue samurai clan after the prototype v wheels came into production." Tom stated in the dugout

"Is his company the third company that invented the v wheels?" Zack asked.

"No, his company just hired maxamillion pegasus to create the archetype." Tom answered.

Sage Datte still looked 16, dispite being over 40 hears old, his blond hair still covered his right, he also wore a white buisness suit, but instead of a tie, he wore what Megan thought was a green ball with the virtue symbol grace imprinted on the ball, and the ball was on a string around his neck.

"Thank you dr.o, now lets get to the cardfights, the order for the number 1 team in this arena, Team Samurai Dragon is..." Sage stated, as half of the board lit up

1. Megan sendou

2. Max suzugamori

3. Tom Toshiki

"Wow, usually max goes first for them, well the lineup for Team Star Ocean is." Jillian stated as the other half of the board lit up.

1. Cloud souryuu

2. Jacob Edwards

3. Nolan Elchart

"Well Megan, hope your ready. Remember cloud tricked Sam with Balien, but I'm not sure that was his real deck." Tom stated cautiously.

"I'll be fine." Megan stated, as she placed her starting vanguard down.

_Both Cloud and Megan raced out at the same time._

"Accelerate, Vanguard." Blth players steated

_As soon as they said that, a beautiful plateau became the race course_

"Barcgal(4000)" Megan revealed.

"Officer Cadet Erikk(4000)" Cloud revealed.

_Barcgal was a white robot looking dog with a dagger in its mouth._

_Erikk was a green haired boy in a navel suit, he wore a captains hat, and held a yellow sword in his left hand._

"Auqa Force?, what happened to crystal reefs?" Megan asked shocked.

"Why are you surpised, this is my family's clan after all." cloud answered

_Megan took the first turn_

(Both players 0 damage, both players 1 speed counter.)

( overall team damage

Samurai Dragon 0

Star Ocean 0)

"I ride Little Sage Marron(8000), and Barcgal moves to the rearguard, using his skill, I supperior call Flogul (5000), next I call the Embodiment of Armor Bahr(8000)." Megan stated.

_Barcgal turned into a blond haired boy wearing clothes like a sage, then Barcgal moved to an open rearguard circle, the boy also held a spell book. Bahr was a blue demon that wore red armor, and held a red sword. Flogul was a pink dog._

"Why a mixed deck? What could you gain from mixing two clans together?" Cloud asked.

"Keep playing, and you'll see, I end my turn." Megan answered.

(Megan's hand 4, damage 0, speed counters 1

Field:

Empty, marron, empty Barcgul, Bahr, flogul)

(Cloud's hand 5, speed counters 1, damage 0

Empty, erikk, empty

Empty, empty, empty)

"I draw, and ride tear knight cyprus (7000), erikk moves to the rearguard, then I call tri-holl(5000)." Cloud stated.

_Cyprus had purple hair, wings made out of water, and held a crossbow. Erikk moved behind Cyprus, and tri-holl was a blue baby like dragon that held a trident._

"Now supported by erikk, cyprus takes aim at marron (11000)." Cloud stated.

"No guard." Megan declared.

"Drive check (advanced party brave shooter - no trigger.)" Cloud revealed

_Cyprus loaded his cross bow, and shot an arrow at marron_.

"Damage check (little sage marron- no trigger)" Megan revealed.

"Its your turn." Cloud stated.

(Cloud's hand 5, speed counters 2, damage 0

Field:

Empty, cyprus, empty Tri-holl, erikk, empty)

"Megan's hand 4, speed counters 2, damage 1.

Field:

Empty,marron,empty

Barcgal,bahr,flogul)

"Draw." Megan stated.

"Its close so far." Nolan stated.

"So far." Jacob repeated.

"Stand up my avatar, I ride Blaster Blade(9000)." Megan stated

_Blaster blade wore white armor with blue streaks in the armor, his under armor was blue, and the sword was of the same style as the armor, his helmet hid his hair._

"Blaster blade?" Zack asked.

"Yep, the combo is almost complete, just a few more turns to go." Tom stated.

"Next I call the dragon knight Nehalem (10000)" Megan declared

_Nehalem still had his classic leather blue armor, a helmet that covered his the top part of his face, as well as the full length mirror sized shield, and a lance._

"Now boosted by flogul, Nehalem attacks cyprus (15000)." Megan declared.

"No guard." Cloud responded

_Nehalem charged an attack with his lance, and pierced Cyprus_.

"Damage check(jet ski rider - critical trigger.) That's some bad luck on the trigger card, but all effects to my vanguard(cyprus 12000)." Cloud stated.

"Now boosted by Bahr, Blaster Blade will attack Cyprus(17000)." Megan declared.

"No guard." Cloud stated.

"Drive check(Dragonic Blaster Blade - The bond). No trigger, but its here." Megan stated.

_Blaster blade charged at Cyprus, and slashed at him._

"Damage check ( Storm rider Basil - no trigger.) What was that card you revealed?" Cloud asked Megan.

"Lets just say it answeres your first two questions, and I end my turn." Megan responded.

"Megan's hand 4, damage 1, speed counters 3

Field:

Empty, Blaster Blade, Nehalem

Barcgal, Bahr, Flogul.)

(Clouds damage 2, hand 5, speed counters 3

Field:

Empty, Cyprus, empty

Tri -holl, erikk, empty)

"Stand and draw." Cloud stated "I ride and call Tear Knight Lazarus(10000)." Cloud decided.

_Lazarus was human looking, but instead of water for wings, he had dragon scales, his sword was also made out of dragon scales. He also wore a navel uniform the second Lazarus was similar, but skin color was paler._

"I move tri holl up, now my rearguard Lazarus attacks blaster blade." Cloud declared.

"I guard with Dragon Dancer Monica(5000)." Megan responded.

_As the pale Lazarus went in, he was stopped by a woman in a dragon suit_.

"Boosted by Erikk, my vanguard Lazarus attacks Blaster Blade(14000)" Cloud declared.

"No guard." Megan responded.

"Drive check (blue storm dragon maelstrom - no trigger.)" Cloud revealed.

_The vanguard Lazarus hit Blaster Blade straight across the chest._

"Damage check (Dragon Monk Gojo - no trigger)" megan revealed.

"Tri holl doesn't have the power to hit Blaster Blade even with his ability, so its your turn." Cloud decided.

"Well this match is still to close to call, because neither competitor have gained the upper hand." Dr.o stated.

"Yes, this first match in the final round is a world class fight, both players deciding how to guard is truly amazing." Jillian stated.

(Cloud's hand 5, damage 2, speed counters 4

Field:

Tri-holl, Lazarus, Lazarus

Empty, erikk, empty)

(Megan's hand 3, damage 3, speed counters 4

Empty, Blaster Blade, Nehalem

Barcgal, Bahr, Flogul)

"Stand and draw, see the king as he once was, I ride Alfred Early(10000)" Megan declared.

_Alfred wore the same armor as Blaster Blade, his sword was as tall as he was, and the cape he had was slightly torn._

"Alfred Early, this has gotten interesting." Max stated.

"Now his skill, I supperior call Blaster blade to my only open rear guard circle, so, stand up one more my avatar, supperior call Blaster Blade." Megan stated, as Blaster Blade took to the field.

"I use Blaster Blade's counter blast, to ritire Lazarus,Next I retire nehalem, and Barcgal for dragonic overlord(11000), and wingal(6000)." Megan stated.

_Dragonic Overlord was a giant red dragon, and it held a sword in its right hand._

_Wingal was a blue dog with pink hair, and held a dagger in its mouth._

"Dragonic overlord loses 2000 because my vanguard isn't a kagero unit(9000)." Megan stated.

"Now boosted by flogul, Dragonic overlord attacks Tri - Holl(14000)." Megan stated

"No guard." Cloud responded.

_Dragonic overlord blasted fire out of its mouth, and tri - holl vanished._

"Boosted by wingal, Blaster Blade attacks your vqnguard, wingal's skill adds another 4000 power (19000)." Megan declared.

"I guard with two Cyprus'(10000 shield)" Cloud responds.

_Two purple headed boys stood in Blaster Blade's way of Lazarus_.

"Boosted by bahr, Alfred Early attacks Lazarus (18000)." Megan declares.

"I guard with Battleship Intelligence(10000)" Cloud responds

"Twin drive check (flogul - stand trigger, Lizard Soldier Ganlu - stand trigger.)

"Blaster blade and wingal stand up once more, then 5000 goes to alfred, and the other 5000 goes to Blaster blade." Megan decides.

_Alfred felt a surge of power, and cut through the defense, and slashed Lazarus_.

"Damage check (Battle Siren Dorothea - no trigger.)" Cloud revealed.

"Now once again Wingal boosts Blaster Blade and attacks lazarus, Wingal's skill makes this boost 10000 (24000)." Megan declares.

"No guard." Cloud stated after looking at his hand

_Blaster Blade slashed Lazarus_

"I check the damage (Ice Flow Angel - heal trigger.) I recover one point of damage." Cloud stated.

Megan started panting. "This has to be the most fun I had in a long while." Megan stated as she was laughing.

"Huh, I guess this match is fun, and your putting a lot of skill in this match, more skill than I thought a mixed deck user could accomplish." Cloud said complimentary

"Thanks, you too." Megan stated. "I end my turn." she added

(Megan's hand 3, damage 3, speed counters 5

Field:

Blaster Blade, Alfred Early, Dragonic Overlord

Wingal, bahr, Flogul)

(Cloud's hand 2, damage 3, speed counters 5

Field:

Empty, Lazarus, empty

Empty, Erikk, empty)

(Overall team damage

Star Ocean:3

Samurai dragon: 3)

"Whew, this match is so tense, its still too close to call, as we enter turn 6." Dr.o stated as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Stand and draw, with strong whirlwinds, allow your true power to be revealed, I ride Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom(11000)." Cloud declared

_Maelstrom was a blue dragon that sea foam green legs, and enemy seeking missiles attached to his legs._

"I never heard of that card." Zack stated.

"Well don't worry, it can't use its limit break because of his field so far." Tom stated.

"Now, Erikk's counter blast, I move him in the soul, then I check the top 5 cards of my deck, if there's a grade 3 aqua force card, I add it to my hand." Cloud stated, as he revealed glory maelstrom.

"Now I call Titan of the Infinite Trench (8000), and Lazarus(10000)." Cloud stated.

_Titan was made out of emerald colored rocks, and was half as tall as maelstrom_

"Now lazarus attacks Alfred." Cloud declared.

"No guard." Megan declared.

_Lazarus slashed Alfred._

"Damage check (marron - no trigger.)" Megan revealed

"Malestrom attacks next." Cloud declared.

"I guard with flogul, and ganlu (20000 shield, total defence 30000)" Megan responds.

"Twin drive check ( Storm Rider Basil - no trigger, tri-holl - no trigger.)

_Maelstrom's fired rockets on Alfred, but the attack was blocked by a dragon holding a canon, and a pink dog._

"It's your turn, but now I don't think I can win this as." Cloud stated.

"What makes you say that?" Megan asked

"Your level of play is so close to mine, it has made this fight enjoyable." Cloud answered.

"Thanks, you know to be honest, I'm just playing my hardest, and I've trained for years with Tom and Max, and our skills have mutiplied. Since the first time we came here, what determins my victory is my stratagy." Megan stated.

"I knew your team was good, but I never thought it be this good, if I lose here, nolan and jacob better watch out for them." Cloud stated as he looked at Max and Tom.

(Megan's hand 1, damage 4, speed counters 6

Field:

Blaster Blade, Alfred Early, dragonic Overlord

Wingal, bahr, Flogul)

(Cloud's hand 3, damage 3, speed counters 6

Field:

Lazarus, Malestrom, Titan

Empty, empty, empty)

"Stand and draw, Strength born from unity show me my victory, unison ride Dragonic Blaster Blade - the Bond. (11000)" Megan stated as she moved the two units into the soul

*_insert the music from episode 104, where aichi cross rode platna ezel*_

_Dragonic Blaster Blade wore a red version of Blaster Blade's white armor, and his face was a cross between Blaster Blade's and Dragonic Overlord's._

"So this is the Bond, lets see who's drive to win is greater." Cloud stated.

"The Bond's limit break, if Dragonic Overlord and Blaster Blade are in the soul, he gets an additional 5000 power, and plus one critical. (16000 power 2 critical.)" Megan stated.

_The seal that signaled the limit break exploded in front of Dragonic Blaster Blade._

"I'm guessing there's more." Cloud stated.

"You guessed right, by paying 3 from my damage zone, and discarding all the cards in my hand, I can increase the power of all my rearguards by 5000(flogul 10000, wingal 11000, bahr 13000") Megan stated.

"So your limit break is a combo of Soul Savior Dragon's holy charging roar, and Phantom Blaster Dragon's damned charging lance, but more costly?" Cloud inquired.

"Yeah, I guess it is, I move flogul, and wingal up. Now wingal, will attack Titan of the Infinite Trench." Megan stated.

"I don't guard." Cloud stated

_Wingal destroyed Cloud's titan._

"Now Flogul attack Lazarus." Megan stated

"I won't guard." Cloud responded.

_Flogul jumped up, and destroyed Lazarus._

"Now boosted by bahr, Dragonic Blaster Blade will attack Maelstrom(29000)." Megan stated.

(I can't guard, she gave her ace the best possible chance to get through, and succeeded .) Cloud thought. "No guard." Cloud said out loud.

"Twin drive check (Bringer of Good Luck - Epona - critical trigger, Demonic Dragon Beserker Rakshasa - critical trigger.) I give all effects to my vanguard(3900 power,4 critical)." Megan stated.

_Dragonic Blaster Blade created a tornado of fire around maelstrom, and the dragon started to suffocate as it burned._

"Damage check (Glory Maelstrom, Storm Rider Basil, Tear Knight Theo, no triggers from any one.)" Cloud stated, as his v wheel stopped in front of his dugout.

_The field returned to normal, as the bored flashed_

Megan sendou 4 damage, cloud souryuu 6 damage

"Wow, Team Samurai Dragon has a slight advantage so far with that topsy turvy battle." Dr.O stated in awe.

"We'll be taking a short break, as we do, we'll see if megan wants to keep batlling, or swich to either Max or Tom for the next fight." Jillian stated.

_As Megan got off her v- wheel, she was greeted by her teammates._

"Wow megan, way to go, hope we can keep going like this." Max stated.

"Yeah, but the next two fights are going to be harder then that one." Tom said.

"Well, way to go megan, it was an honor battling you." Cloud said as he walked up to megan.

"Likewise." Megan stated, as the two of them shook hands.

**(Author's notes:**

**Dragonic Blaster Blade - the Bond**

**Power 11000**

**Race dragonman**

**Auto: this unit can't be ridden normally, during the beginning of the ride phase if you have "Dragonic Overlord", and "Blaster Blade" in the rearguard, move them into your soul. If you do ride this unit, you can't normal ride during the ride phase.**

**Act vanguard: lb4 *this skill can only be used, if you have 4 or more damage***  
**If you have "Dragonic Overlord" and "Blaster Blade" in your soul this unit gets 5000 power, and plus one critical.**

**Act vanguard: counter blast 3: by discarding your entire hand, give all your "Royal Paladin" and "Kagero" units plus 5000 power.**

**I'm sorry if you think the skills are overpowered, I tried to create a limitation, and a hefty cost for the skill to balance it out.)**

**Yubel: That fight was so intense, I got nervous every turn.**

**Me: I'm glad you enjoyed it, please leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fight for Regional Champion Part 2: the gold knight vs the Reef Knight**

**Yubel:...**

**Me: what's wrong?**

**Yubel: I'm too excited for this fight, let's start it already**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own team Star Ocean, the belong to zetis void.)**

_The crowd was cheering for Samurai Dragon, and some people were cheering for Star Ocean._

_Above Sage, Jillian, and Dr.O' heads, the board read_

**Megan Sendou - 4 damage, Cloud Souryuu - 6 damage**

**Max Suzugamori - 0 damage, Jacob Edwards - 0 damage**

**Tom toshiki - 0 damage, Nolan Elchart - 0 damage**

**Overall Team damage**

**Star Ocean - 6**

**Samurai Dragon - 4**

"After that close fight, I'm not surprised how good both teams are, Samurai Dragon so far has a slight lead, but can they keep it up?" Dr.o asked.

"I'm not sure, but we do have Megan Sendou's choice to swich out to Max Suzugamori." Sage stated.

"In that case, lets get going right away, Max, and Jacob come on down." Jillian stated.

_As Max and Jacob got on their v wheels, the sat their starting vanguards down, then raced out at the same time._

"Accelerate Vanguard." Both players stated.

As soon as they said that, the stadium became an under water race course.

"Spring Breeze Messenger (5000)." Max revealed

_Spring breeze messenger wore silver armor with gold equipments, his helmet was like a bunny's ears, he held a sword in his left hand, and a shield on his right arm_

"Green Reef Sword Ricks(5000)." Jacob revealed

_Ricks wore a navel out fit with a sailor captain's hat, his sword was the color green._

(Both players 0 damage, Max's speed counters 1, Jacob's speed counters 6)

(Overall team damage

Star Ocean- 6

Samurai Dragon - 4)

"I'll start things off. I ride Blue Reef Sword Tripond (7000), then I call Red Reef Sword Linalee (7000), and Reef Knight Loyster(6000)." Jacob stated

_The three knights were all wearing white navel suits, but loyster was half lobster, Linalee looked like an exact duplicate for the Knight of Rose Morgana, and held a red sword. Tripond held a blue sword._

"I shall end my turn." Jacob stated

(Jacob's hand 3, damage 0, speed counters 7

Empty, Tripond, empty

Loyster, Linalee, empty)

(Max's damage 0, hand 5, speed counters 2.

Field.

Empty, Spring Breeze Messenger, empty

Empty, empty, empty)

"I draw, and ride Knight of Elegent Skills Gareth(8000), next Spring Breeze Messenger moves to the rearguard, and I call Player of the Holy Axe Nimue(7000)" Max declared.

_Spring Breeze Messenger moved out of the way for a man in red/gold armor, and a red haired woman wearing a black outfit, and holding a giant axe appeared behind the man in gold armor._

"So, your formation is based on supperior calls, with power levels shy of 18000." Jacob dudced.

"You hit the nail on the head, now with a boost from Nimue, Gareth attacks Tripond (15000)." Max declares.

"No guard." Jacob declared.

"Drive check(Speeder Hound -draw trigger.) Draw trigger activated, that's 5000 to Spring Breeze Messenger(10000), and I draw." Max stated.

_Gareth and Tripond clashed swords, and Tripond was bested, and was slahed in the chest._

"Damage check (Loyster, no trigger.)" Jacob revealed."

"Now Spring Breeze Messenger attack Tripond." Max declared.

"I guard with Giant hermit(5000)." Jacob responded

_As the little boy in the silver and gold armor went charging in, an old man in red robes halted the boy's attack._

"Its over to you." Max stated.

(Max's hand 6, damage 0 speed counters 3

Field:

Spring Breeze Messenger, Knight of Elegent Skills Gareth, empty

Empty, Player of the Holy Axe Nimue, empty)

(Jacob's hand 2, damage 1, speed counters 8

Field:

Loyster, Tripond, empty

Empty, Linalee, empty)

(Overall team damage

Star Ocean - 7

Samurai Dragon - 4)

"This game's almost as close as the last one, is it just me, or are these two teams equally strong?" Dr.o asked.

"They're both talanted, I'll give them that." Jillian stated.

"Stand, and draw, I ride Turquoise Reef Sword Ervan (9000), next Orange Reef Sword Soliane(9000), and I move loyster back to make room for Swift Halberd Lambert (9000)." Jacob stated

_Ervain was slightly more muscular than Tripond, as he held his blue/green sword in a reverse grip position,_

_Lambert like Loyster, was half human, but Lambert had a halibut for a head._

_Soliane was female like Linalee, but she resembled that woman that Adrian Gecko sacrificed to obtain exodia, close to the end of season 3 of Yugioh gx._

"Now boosted by Loyster, Lambert attacks Gareth(16000.)" Jacob declared.

"I guard with Silent punisher(10000.)" Max responded.

_As the halibut headed knight went in, a short demon with two short swords got in its way, and then the demon disappeared._

"Now boosted by Linalee, Ervan attacks Gareth (16000)." Jacob declares

"Speeder Hound, and Little Fighter Cron will put a stop to that(15000 shield, total defense 23000)." Max declared.

"Drive check (Defense Tortoise -draw trigger.) I give Soliane the power(14000), and I draw." Jacob decides.

_As Ervan tried to attack Gareth, a boy in the same outfit as Nimue, and a blue dog in golden armor got in_ _his way._

"He took the possibility of a trigger into account, that's some smart thinking." Cloud stated.

"And Jacob was able to refill his hand with that trigger as well, also it seems as though Max isn't using his full attack power." Nolan stated.

"Its like he prepared his deck for the Crystal Reefs defensive power." Cloud added.

"Soliane will attack Spring Breeze Messenger." Jacob declared.

"No guard." Max responds.

_The knight with the orange sword slashed through Spring Breeze Messenger, and he dissapated._

"Now that he's gone, I don't have to worry about Pellinor, so its your turn." Jacob stated.

(Damn, he knew what I was going to do.) Max thought

(Max's hand 3, damage 0, speed counters 4

Empty, Gareth, empty

Empty, Nimue, empty)

(Jacob's hand 2, damage 1, speed counters 9

Field

Lambert, Ervan, Soliane

Loyster, Linalee, empty)

(Overall team damage

Star Ocean 7

Samurai Dragon 4)

"I stand and draw, I ride Knight of Supperior Skills, Beaumains(10000)." Max declared.

_Beaumains had white hair, his armor was gold, and the chest plate along with his shield had a lion emblem on them. His armor's style was based off of a lion._

"I call Sacred Guardian Beast Nemean Lion to rear guard(8000)." Max stated, as he placed tge card next to Beaumains.

Nemean lion was a what lion wearing red armor, and a purple mask.

"Now boosted by Nimue, Beaumain attacks your vanguard(17000)." Max stated.

"Soliane, and Lambert intercept(10000 shield, total power 19000)." Jacob declared

"Drive check (Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel - no trigger)" Max revealed.

_Beaumain went charging in, but the woman with the orange sword, and the knight with th halibut head blocked the attack._

"Nemean Lion doesn't have the power to pierce your vanguard, so I end my turn." Max stated.

(Max's hand 3, damage 0, speed counters 5

Field:

Empty, Beaumains,Nemean Lion

Empty, Nimue, empty)

(Jacob's hand 2, damage 1, speed counters 10

Field:

Empty, Ervan, empty

Loyster, Linalee, empty)

"Stand and draw, master knight of the winter reefs, grace this field with your presence, I ride Cerulean Reef Sword, Khouseal(10000)." Jacob stated.

_Khouseal was the most powerfull looking sword user, he wore a white navel uniform, with a light blue sword_.

"I call Reef Knight Sailiron(10000)." Jacob declares.

_Sailioron was as big as Khouseal, as he held a silver blade._

"Now boosted by Loyster, Sailioron attacks beaumain, and with his counter blast, I add an additional 3000 power (20000)." Jacob declares.

(It'll take 15000 to stop Sailioron, but if I do, I won't have enough to stop Khouseal.) "No guard." Max thought, then stated.

_Sailioron slashed Beaumains in the chest._

"Damage check (Lop Ear shooter - no trigger.)" Max revealed.

"Now boosted by Linalee, Khouseal attacks Beaumains(17000)." Jacob declares.

"I intercept with Nemean Lion, and guard with Flame of Victory (20000 shield, 30000 total.)" Max declares.

"Twin drive check (Night Patrol Angler - stand trigger) I'll have Sailioron stand with 5000 more power (18000), second check (Frost Cannon Anemone -critical trigger), all effects to Sailioron (23000 power, 2 critical.)" Jacob stated.

_Khouseal went to attack Beaumains, but was stopped by a white lion, and a red humanoid salameander in purole armor._

"Sailioron will attack Beaumains once again." Jacob stated.

"No guard." Max said as he looked at his hand.

_Sailioron's attack was even sharper than last time, as Beaumains felt even more pain_.

"Damage check ( Lisiner of Truth Dindrane - no trigger, Great Silver wolf Garmore - no trigger.)

"I end my turn, if you're going to bring your power out, This is your last chance." Jacob stated.

(Max's hand 1, damage 3, speed counters 6

Field:

Empty, Beaumain, empty

Empty, Nimue, empty)

(Jacob's hand 3, damage 1, speed counters 11

Field:

Sailioron, Khouseal, empty

Loyster, Linalee, empty)

(Overall team damage

Star Ocean - 7

Samurai Dragon - 7)

"Stand and draw, with your burning courge, bring hope to the battlefield, I ride Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel (10000.)" Max stated.

_Blond Ezel had red armor with black under armor, he also had to sickle swords. His hair was bright gold._

"Now stand up my reincarnated avatar of darkness, I call Blaster Dark Spirit (10000)" Max added.

_Blaster Dark Spirit was an astral version of the original blaster dark._

"This fight is just to intense for words." Dr.O stated, as the crowed exploaded with excitement.

"I can't afford to let this game go on any longer, so I'm giving up all of my speed counters to borrow megan's damage for this Limit break×3." Max stated, as the seal signalling its activation. As he checked the top 3 cards of his deck. "Gigantic Destroyer (10000), Silver Fang Witch(5000), Knight of Elegent Skills, Gareth(8000), adding 23000 to Blond Ezel." Max stated.

_Silver Fang Witch was what her name states, she wears a silver dress, and she had claws and fangs like a cat._

_Gigantic destroyer wore the same style armor that Gareth wore, and his weapon of choice was a gold mace attached to a green energy rope._

"So 23000 with his tripple limit break, 7000 with Nimue's boost, and 5000 with his skill, and his natrual 10000 power, that comes to 45000 power altogether." Tom stated.

"But for Jacob's defense, he has Ricks'skill, Defense Tortoise and its skill, and Loyster's skill. "25000, plus 10000 Khouseal has, the attack will go through." Megan added.

"Now boosted by Silver Fang Witch, Blaster Dark Spirit Attacks Khouseal(15000)." Max declared.

"You set your field up for this turn, and I thought you were doing something else." Jacob stated.

"Are you guarding?" Max asked

"No guard." Jacob responded.

_Even as a spirit, Blaster Dark clashed swords with Khouseal, and won_

"Damage check (Green Reef Sword Ricks)" Jacob revealed

"Now boosted by Nimue, Blond Ezel attacks Khouseal, and with his skill, he gets 1000 for each gold paladin in the rearguard (45000)." Max stated.

"Even with all the defenses I can preform, I simply don't have enought to block this attack." Jacob stated.

"Twin drive check (Silent Punisher - critical trigger, Flame of Victory - critical trigger) Ezel keeps all criticals, the power increase goes to Gigantic Destroyer(Blond Ezel 45000 power, 3 critical, Gigantic Destroyer 20000 power.)" Max decides

_Blond Ezel jumped up, than dived down as he surrounded by blue flames_

"Damage check (Lambert - no trigger, Linalee - no trigger, Soliane - no trigger.)

"That puts him at 5 damage, if he doesn't get a heal trigger now, its all over" cloud stated.

"Well either way, I will have to face Blond Ezel, Dragonic Blaster Blade, and what ever Tom's ace card is." Nolan stated with interest.

"Now boosted by Gareth, Gigantic Destroyer attacks your vanguard. (28000)" max stated.

"No guard." Jacob declared

_Gigantic Destroyer swung his mace at Khouseal, and was slammed into the ground._

"Damage check (overgrown coral fence- draw trigger.)" Jacob revealed

_As the sixth damage point was placed in the damage zone, the stadium returned to normal, and both players returned to their respective dugouts._

"We're winning so far, but its still pretty close." Tom said

"Yeah, its you vs Nolan, and she destroyed mike in the first round." Zack stated.

_The board lit up after damage has taken into account_

_Team Samurai Dragon 7 damage_

_Team Star ocean 12 damage_

"We'll be taking a small break, after that break, its Tom Toshiki vs Nolan Elchart." Sage stated.

**(Author's notes, will Tom beat Nolan, or will she take down the ace card of each member of Samurai Dragon, I hope you guys are enjoying the final round of the regonals, because nationals will be an even tougher chalange)**

**Yubel: please make the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Me: sure, Tomorrow.**

**Yubel: awwww *dissaponted***

**Me: please leave a review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fight For Regional Champ Part 3: Clash of the Leader's Wills**

**(Disclamer: I don't own Team Star Ocean, they belong to Zetis Void)**  
_

**Above Dr.O's, jillian's, and sage's heads the score board read**

**Megan Sendou -4 damage - Cloud Souryu - 6 damage**

**Max Suzugamori - 3 damage - Jacob Edwards - 6 damage**

**Tom Toshiki -0 damage - nolan elchart - 0 damage**

"Well for those of you joining us, and thinking the matches weren't that close, lets take a recap of how things went, you ready Dr.O?" Jillian asked.

"Oh yes, first Megan impressed everyone with Dragonic Blaster Blade's limit break which was like a combanation of royal and shadow paladin skills. And last match, Max, had used Blond Ezel's limit break 3 times to overwhelm the defensive power of the Crystal Reefs, and succeeded." Dr.o stated

"Yes, now can the leader's of these two powerfull teams come down to fight?" Sage asked.

_Tom placed his starting vanguard down as well as Nolan, and both players raced out at the same time_.

"Accelerate vanguard." Both players stated

_The battle field changed into a golden tower/castle, the sky was also golden, and so was the lake. There was a maze that surrounded the castle._

"Glacier shield beike (4000)" Nolan revealed

_Beike was a small puppy barely wearing any ice armor._

"Spirit of righteousness - inferno (5000)" Tom revealed

_The spirit of righteousness was a red astral being_

(Both player's 0 damage, hand 5)

"I'll go first, I ride Glacier Guardian Souho (7000)."Nolan stated.

_Souho was slightly bigger than Beike, as fur got a darker shade of blue, and ice armor started to form._

"Beike is in the soul, souho gets 1000 power(8000), next Beike's skill I look at the top 7 cards of my deck, and I'll add either the grade 2, or grade 3 version to my hand." Nolan stated, as she revealed the grade 3 version.

"I call Mermaid Gardian Yadine (6000), and end my turn." Nolan stated

_Yadine had beautiful red hair, a yellow tail, and a red harp in her right hand._

(Nolan's hand 5, speed counters 12, damage 0

Field:

Empty, souho, empty

Empty, Yadine, empty)

(Tom's damage 0, hand 5, speed counters 1

Field:

Empty, inferno, empty

Empty, empty, empty)

(Overall team damage

Star Ocean:12

Samurai Dragon:7)

"Your team's a lot better then what the rumours about you guys were, lets enjoy this game while it lasts." Nolan stated

"Thanks, I ride Knight of Righteousness Ryo (7000), and I'll call Knight of Heart Miu (6000)." Tom stated.

_Miu wore traditional japanese robes, and had held a katana in a two handed grip, he also had black hair._

"Now boosted by Miu, Ryo attacks Souho(13000)." Tom stated.

"No guard." Nolan stated.

"Drive check (Spirit of Justice - Boulder -draw trigger.) I give 5000 to Ryo, and I draw (18000)." Tom stated.

_Ryo combined his two swords in a some sort of staff, then jumped in the air._

"Twin flame cut." Tom stated

_A white energy came from Ryo, and hit Souho._

"Damage check (stingray blockade - no trigger.)" Nolan revealed.

_In the stands_

"Well its going Tom's way so far." Leon stated to Kai.

"So far, but I've seen Nolan use this Combo in the first round." Kai responded.

_Back to the fight_

"I end my turn." Tom stated.

(Nolan's hand 5, damage 1, speed counters 12

Field:

Empty, Souho, empty

Empty, Yadine, empty)

(Tom's hand 6, damage 0, speed counters 2

Field

Empty, Ryo, empty

Empty, miu, empty)

(Overall team damage

Star Ocean: 13

Samurai Dragon: 7)

"Draw, now I Ride Glacier Protector Fangyu(9000), and call Sting Ray Blockade (7000)" Nolan stated

_Fangyu was even bigger than suoho, and had sharper claws, fangs, and ice armor became tougher_

"As long as Suoho's in the soul, Fangyu gets 1000 power (10000)" Nolan stated.

"Now Stingray Blockade will attack Ryo." Nolan added.

"I'm guarding with Spirit of Serenity - Spider(shield 5000)." Tom responded

_The stingray headed soldiers tried to attack, but were startled to see the astral spider._

"Boosted by Yadine, Fangyu attacks Ryo (16000)" nolan declared.

"No guard." Tom responded.

"Drive check(Armored Seahorse Transport - critical trigger) I give all effects to fangyu (21000 power, 2 critical)." Nolan stated.

_Fangyu scratched Ryo_

"Damage check (spirit of Obedience - wolf, stand trigger, Spirit of Piety - serpent, no trigger)." Tom revealed.

"I end my turn." Nolan stated.

(Nolan's damage 1, hand 6, speed counters 12

Field:

Empty, Fangyu, Blockade

Empty, Yadine, empty)

(Tom's hand 5, damage 2, speed counters 3

Field:

Empty, Ryo, empty

Empty, Miu, empty)

(Overall team damage

Star Ocean: 13

Samurai dragon: 9)

"Already this match has started to become close, and the damage race is still close as well." Dr.O stated.

"Yep, it's already turn 4, something tells me that this match will last longer than the last match." Jillian stated.

"I ride Knight of the Inferno, Ryo (9000)." Tom stated.

_All the red of Ryo's armor changed to white, and the white of his under armor changed to black._

"Now I call Knight of Wisdom Rowan (7000), next using his counter blast, I discard Knight of the Swamp Cye, now I bind three cards in your hand." Tom stated

_Rowan threw 3 arrows at Nolan's hand, and she chose 3 cards to go to the bind zone, and based on the look on Nolan's face, Tom could tell one of her more important units was sent to the bind zone._

"Now boosted by Miu, Ryo attacks Fangyu (15000.)" Tom stated.

"No guard." Nolan responded after looking at her hand.

"Drive check (Knight of Justice, Kento - critical trigger) the extra critical to Ryo, and the 5000 to Rowan (Ryo 2 crit, Rowan 12000)" tom stated.

_Ryo readied his 2 katanas, tyen crossed them_

"Rage of inferno." Tom stated.

_Fangyu was bathed in extra hot fire._

"Damage check (Bailen - no trigger, penguin squad beta, no trigger.)" Nolan revealed.

"She's sitting at 3 damage, and will be unable to complete the Bailen ride chain when her turn comes around." Cloud stated.

"Rowan's skill not only shut that chain down, but her defensive capabilities as well, and if he has another copy, she might not make it to her next turn after that." Jacob added.

"Rowan will attack Fangyu." Tom stated.

"No guard." Nolan responded

_Rowan loaded an arrow into his bow, then the tip of the arrow glew blue_

"Arrow shock wave." Tom stated

_Rowan launced the arrow that was covered in blue energy at fangyu._

"Damage check (icy water maiden lika - heal trigger) I heal one point of damage." Nolan stated.

"Rowan's skill did give you the advantage for now, but I won't lose." Nolan stated.

"That skill gave me the advantage in the long run, as we get closer to the late stage of the game, using up what few cards you have is risky, making your opponent give up cards with skills is a great way to ensure victory." Tom stated.

"You've got a point there." Nolan retorted.

"I end my turn." Tom stated.

(Nolan's hand 3, damage 3, speed counters 12

Field:

Empty, Fangyu, Blockade

Empty, Yadine, empty)

(Tom's damage 2, hand 5, speed counters 4.

Field

Empty, Ryo, Rowan

Empty, Miu, empty)

(Overal Team damage

Star Ocean :15

Samurai Dragon :9)

"This game is so even, I can't tell who's going to win." Dr.O stated.

"Yeah, the damage is to even at 2 to 3 with Tom Toshiki in the lead slightly." Jillian stated.

In the stands

"I bet there's no grade 3 in Nolan's hand right now, and I doubt the draw phase will give her one." Kai stated.

"Crystal Reefs, like Oracle Think Tank, need the hand for skills, but for different reasons." Leon stated.

"And Tom took shut that defense down." Kai stated.

_Back to the fight_

"Stand and draw." Nolan stated. "I call Twin Shell Shield Byros (8000)" Nolan said as she placed the card in the rearguard circle.

_Byros was a wearing armor made of coral, and his shields were sea shells_.

"Byros will attack rowan." Nolan commanded.

"Guarding with Virtuous White Tiger(5000)" tom responded.

_As Byros made a move, a white tiger got in his way stopping him from attacking._

"Boosted by Yadine, Fangyu attacks Ryo (16000)." Nolan stated.

"Guarding with Spirit of Obedience - Wolf, and Spirit of Justice Boulder (15000 shield, 24,000 power total) Tom responded.

"Drive check,(crystal barrier flurst, no trigger)." Nolan revealed

_As fangyu moved in for an attack, it was stopped by an orange rock with virtue symbol Justice, and a grey wolf._

"Stingray Blockade attacks Rowan." Nolan stated.

"No need to guard." Tom responded.

_The stingray headed men and Rowan got into a fight, Rowan was quickly overpowered, and dissapeared._

"I end my turn." Nolan stated

(Nolan's hand 4, damage 3, speed counters 12

Field:

Byros, Fangyu,Blockade

Empty, Yadine, empty)

(Tom's hand 2, damage 2, speed counters 5.

Field:

Empty, Ryo, empty

Empty, Miu, empty)

(Overall Team Damage

Star Ocean: 15

Samurai dragon: 9)

"Nolan, you've played honorably, but this is the final turn." Tom stated.

_The crowd started to whisper amungst themselves._

"Stand and draw, feel the power of virtues with this ride, I ride Knight of Serenity Dias(10000), and I call knight of clarity Sol(10000), and his skill unflips 1 damage ." Tom stated. As he unfliped serpent in the damage zone

_Sol like Miu wore traditional japanese robes, but he preferred a reverse grip style of combat._

"Now then, Boosted by Miu, Dais attacks Fangyu (16000) Tom stated.

"Guarding with flurst." Nolan stated.

"Twin drive check (Knight of justice Kento - critical trigger, Spirit of Grace - critical trigger.) Giving all effects to Sol (20000 power, 3 crit.)" Tom stated.

_As Dias created an illusory web, a crystal barrier shielded Fangyu from harm._

"Sol will end this." Tom stated.

(Damn it, I really can't guard no matter which cards I use.) Nolan thought

_Sol hit Fangyu with the sharp end of his halberd._

"Damage check (fangyu, yadine, stingray blockade.) Good game. Nolan stated, as the field returned to normal.

"There you have it, team Samurai Dragon once again makes it to the national tournament." Dr.O stated excitedly.

"Just you wait, we're going to be number 1." Tom mumbled to himself

**(Knight of clarity sol**

**Power 10000**

**Race human**

**Skill auto rc: when yoj place this card in the rearguard circle, if you have a virtue samurai vanguard, you can unflip one card in the damage zone)**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story, because before I write the last chapter, I'll be revising the earlier chapters to make it eaiser for you guys to read them**


	12. Chapter 12

**Training for the nationals begins part 1: enter the new cardfighter**

_We find ourselves one week after regionals, and Tom's been drilling new tactics into Zack, Max, and Megan like it could be their last cardfight ever._

"Yeesh Tom give us a break, it's kinda like your expecting us to fight someone at nationals." Max stated while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, Tom is there someone at nationals your trying to prepare to fight?" Megan asks

"No, its just that we need to prepare for the level of competition that the nationals is all." Tom responded.

"We've trained for nationals for years, we're going to be okay dude." Max stated.

"I guess training individually will be a nice change of pace." Tom thought out loud.

"Okay, see you guys later." Zack said.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked like an older brother would.

"The Fire Plates, I need some booster packs." Zack said, as he walked out of the hangout

_Zack took his usuall route to the store, and in 10 minutes entered The Fire Plates._

"Hey Zack, congrats on making it to the nationals." One of the older players said.

"Thanks, its going to be awsome." Zack responded.

_As zack bought some card packs, a nervous looking boy, who was at least 3 years younger than Zack with a green shirt, brown hair, blue shorts, and scuff marks on his face entered the store, and Zack was the first one to notice him._

"Hey, are you okay?" Zack asked the boy.

_All he did was shake his head._

"What happened?" Zack asked, as he got the boy to the same table he was sitting at.

"Well, this jerk that clames he's the best cardfighter at my school keeps picking on the younger kids because the younger kids can't use more advanced stratagies." The kid answered.

"Are you a card fighter?" Zack asked him

"No, but I do want to become one, but I don't know which clan would be better for me, my name's Dan by the way." The kid answered.

"Well Dan, there's a new clan that I've been saving for a special occasion, Recyclers, here you go, its slightly above the trial deck format, but I think it'll suit you just fine." Kyle stated.

"Thank you sir, but I don't have any money on me." Dan stated

"Its on the house actually, so don't worry about it." Kyle answered

"Thank you sir." Dan said while formally bowing.

Dan left the store, but zack followed him after cleaning his mess of cards up.

"Hey, Dan!" Zack yelled.

"Oh you again, what's up." Dan stated

"I wanted to come with you to meet this bully." Zack said angerly

"Okay, I hope these recyclers can help me." Dan said doubtfully.

"Don't worry, decks might feel weird at first, but as you train with them, you'll feel as if they're part of you." Zack said as he talked from experience.

_As the two boys walked to Dan's school, Tom got incresingly worried back at the appartment where he and Kai got into a game of chess._

"Zack's okay, you don't need to baby him every day of his life, now its your move." Kai stated while drinking water.

"Right, I guess I'll move my queens rook to c4." Tom decided.

"Checkmate." Kai said, as he moved the bishop to h6

_As dan and Zack walked to Dan's school, they noticed the younger kids with the same scuff marks._

"Haven't you told a teacher about this?" Zack asked.

"We went to every faculty member, but they said the same thing, "there's no way josh could do anything wrong, he's the class representative"." Zack quoted in a mocking tone.

"Okay, well that's unfair favouritism, trust me, you'll be the one to defend your fellow classmen, don't worry, I'll watch you." Zack said, with clear anger in his voice.

"Thanks, but I don't know your name." Dan said.

"Zack Toshiki." Zack answered

_As Zack and Dan entered the playground, a boy that looked like he could be the same age as Zack walked towards Dan. Josh had unkempt blond hair, blue eyes, and wore all orange._

"So, the baby brought someone to fight me, good can't wait to see his lame skills." Josh mockingly said.

"Oh, I'm not going to fight you, Dan will." Zack answered with a dark glare.

"Okay, then the table is over there, but I don't think Dan stands a chance, no one can beat me in this school, that's why I'm representing this school in the upcoming nationals." Josh stated

Dan and Josh placed their starting vanguards down, and put the gloves on.

"Stand up, my vanguard." Both fighters stated.

_The battlefield changed to a night time version of the royal paladin battlefield_

"Fullbal(5000)" josh revealed

_A black robot dog appeared behind josh._

"Trash Picker Pikeman (5000)." Dan revealed

_An android in a blue outfit who's main objective is to recycle the dump appeared behind Dan._

(Both players 0 damage.)

"I'll go first, ride Blaster Javelin(6000)." Josh annonced as he placed the card in the vanguard circle.

_Blaster Javelin wore black royal paladin armor, as he hrld a spear in both hands._

"Fullbal is in the soul, two effects are triggered, first I add Blaster Dark to my hand, next Javelin gets 2000 power (8000), and that'll do for now." Josh stated.

(Josh's hand 6, damage 0

Field:

Empty, Javelin, empty

Empty, empty, empty)

(Dan's hand 5, damage 0

Field:

Empty, pikeman, empty

Empy, empty, empty)

"Its my turn, so I draw, I ride Cyan Club Hammer Urritu(6000)." Dan declared"

_His vanguard changed into another android, but younger in model, and he had was holding a giant hammer._

(Wait, I thought that clan had a ride chain, if it does, Dan might not be using it, but then again its a new deck to him. I kinda wish Tom was here to guide Dan, he would've been better at it than I am.) Zack thought.

"I call Used Item Knight Arapone (5000)." Dan declared.

_Arapone was another android, but its armor looked like recycled gold paladin armor._

"Next his skill, I move him into the soul, to give my vanguard a 4000 power bonus (Urritu 10000), and since our vanguards are equal, I think I'll attack Javelin with Urritu." Dan declared.

"I guard with Abyss Freezer(5000)" Josh responded.

"Drive check(Junk Collector Frox - draw trigger.) I give 5000 to my vanguard, and draw" Dan revealed.

_As the hammer weiding android went to attack, a man in shadow paladin armor got in his way, but Urritu was strong enough to break through_.

"Damage check (Phantom Blaster Dragon) oh, you're going to pay for that." Josh angirly announced the last part.

"I end my turn *jerk*." Dan said, as he mumbled the jerk part

(Dan's hand 6, damage 0,

Field:

Empty, Urritu, empty

Empty, empty, empty)

(Josh's hand 5, damage 1,

Field:

Empty, Javelin, empty

Empty, empty, empty)

(At least Dan kept Josh from using Blaster Dark's counter blast.) Zack thought.

"I draw, now stand up my avatar from the everlasting shadows, ride Blaster Dark (9000)." Josh stated.

_Blaster Dark looked like Blaster Blade, but instead of white armor, white sword, or white helmet, the armor, sword, and helmet were black._

"He gets 1000 when javelin is in the soul(10000), heh, now for the counter blast." Josh declared.

"You can't use it." Zack stated.

"And why not?" Josh rudely asked.

"Blaster Dark's counter blast needs 2 damage, and at least one unit in the opponents rearguard to work, both conditions have not been met, so the effect can't happen." Zack responded in the same tone.

"I call Black sage Charon (8000), and Skull Witch Neman(3000)." Josh stated.

_Neman was a woman dressed in black, and had a ring of skulls around her, charon was a boy in a dark sage's uniform._

"Neman's skill, counter blast, now I discard a shadow paladin from my hand, and draw 2 cards." Josh said, as he drew two cards, and discarded a copy of charon.

"Now supported by charon, Blaster Dark attacks Urritu (18000)" Josh declared

"I'm guarding with shovel beast, and Bottle Rocket Launcher (15000 shield, total power 21000.)" Dan responded

"Drive check (Dark Metal Dragon - no trigger." Josh revealed

_Blaster Dark tried to attack, but was stoppec by two rusted robots, one of which was a dog, the other a catapult._

"Looks like shovel beast's skill activates, instead of going to the drop zone, I move him back into the deck, as long as I move a card from the soul to the drop zone." Dan stated.

"So what, you're still going to lose, and then I'm heading to nationals." Josh retorted

"How can you enter nationals, if you don't have a vehicle with a buit in motion figure system?" Zack asked.

"Not that nationals, the middle school singles division." Josh stated

"Oh, but you've been a bully to these kids, so why should you get to enter?" Zack asks once again

"Because I'm the best player in this school, and my dad's the principal." Josh responded.

(Oh great, a spoiled bully, what are the odds.) Zack thought sarcastically.

"I'm ending my turn." Josh stated

(Dan's hand 4, damage 0,

Field:

Empty, Urritu, empty

Emoty, empty, empty)

(Josh's hand 6, damage 1

Field:

Empty, Blaster Dark, Neman

Empty, charon, empty)

"I stand and draw, I ride Can Remodifier Korok (9000)" Dan stated.

_Korok like the other recyclers was a rusted robot, or incomplete android with one objective, in Korok's case his one objective is to remodify cans._

"I call Magician of Cleaning Plastic Mojion(8000), and Trash Stacker(7000)" Dan added.

_Trash stacker was another rusted out robot that had arms like a forklift whos main objective is to stack trash._

_Mojion was an android with a flamethrower like device that had the ability to clean plastic._

"Now boosted by Trash stacker, Korok attacks Blaster Dark (16000)." Dan declared

"No guard." Josh responded

"Drive check (steel dumper - critical trigger) I give 5000 to magician, and the extra critical to Korok." Dan decided.

_Korok threw the modified cans at Blaster Dark, and instead of annoying him, it actually hurt him_

"Damage check (Fullbal - no trigger, Charon - no trigger)" Josh revealed

"Now Trash Stacker's skill, after he boosts a unit, he returns to my hand." Dan stated.

(He just got that deck, and although he's made the mistake of not using the ride chain, he's pretty much mastered the clan.) Zack thought to himself

"Now my Magician will attack Blaster Dark." Dan declared

"No chance, I'm guarding with Dark Side Trumpeter(10000)." Josh responded.

_As Mojion blasted a hot clensing solution at Blaster dark, a dark angel took the hit for him._

"I guess I end my turn." Dan said

(3 damage, darn it, but I can use that skill to beat him.) Josh thought

(Dan's hand 4, damage 0

Field:

Mojion, Korok, empty

Empty, empty, empty)

(Josh's hand 5, damage3

Field

Empty, Blaster Dark, Neman

Empty, Charon, empty)

"Stand and draw, now my dragon from the ever lasting shadows, I ride Phantom Blaster Dragon (10000)." Josh declared.

_Phantom Blaster Dragon was a black dragon with green streaks that made a pattern, he held a giant lance._

"Phantom Blaster Dragon gets 1000 as long as Blaster Dark is in the soul (11000)" josh explained.

"Next I call grim reaper, and activate Phantom Blaster Dragon's counter blast, I destroy all 3 rearguards, next he gets 10000 power, and plus 1 critical." Josh said happily(21000, 2 critical)." Josh stated

_Phantom blaster dragon slashed the three beings that were adjacent to him, then they dissapeared, and his green streaks turned red_

"I call another Charon(8000), and now I attack your vanguard." Josh announced

"Perfect guard with Plastic Ghost Wewe." Dan responded.

"Twin drive check (Phantom Blaster Overlord - no trigger, dark mage bahbdcar - no trigger)." Josh revealed

_As Phantom Blaster Dragon attacked, a ghost made out of plastic came up, and covered the raging dragon._

"Hey that's not fair, I made a strong attack, there's no way you should guard that, I end my turn." Josh angerly stated.

(Josh's hand 6, damage 3

Field:

Empty, Phantom Blaster Dragon, empty

Empty, empty, empty)

(Dan's hand 2, damage 0

Field:

Mojion, Korok, empty

Empty, empty, empty)

_As the fight reached its conclusion, Zack walked uo to Dan, and_ _whispered in Dan's ear_ "you never needed me, you just needed the confidence to win, now show this guy who's boss."

_then Zack turned his phone on, which activated the tracking device, back at Kai's appartment_

"Zack's near the middle school, but he's home schooled, this doesn't make sense" tom said as he shut his laptop.

"If he's there just for a stroll, he turned his phone on just to tell you where he is, but that school is nartorious for its favoritism of the principal's son, so I'm going to go to that school if you are, if you want to go." Kai said as a caring father would.

"Get in the car." Tom said, as both father and son got in the car

_Back at the school_

"I've wanted to say this for a long time Josh, Final Turn." Dan exclamed

"Stand and draw, scrap yard master, lead me to victory, ride Trash-Eating Brown Dragon(10000)." Dan said, as he placed the card in the vanguard circle.

_Trash-Eating Brown Dragon was a giant robot dragon who's main objective was to eat trash, and it looked at phantom blaster dragon like it was trash._

"Now my dragon will attack your dragon." Dan declared.

"I don't need to guard a weakling like that." Josh laughed

"Twin drive check(steel dumper ×2) all effects to my trash eater (20000 3 critical)" Dan revealed

_The trash eating dragon went to phantom blaster dragon, and then took a bit out of him._

"Damage check (blaster dark, darkside trumpeter, dark metal dragon) no, I lost" Josh stated as he placed the three cards in the damage zone.

_Just then, Tom and Kai got to the school, and Tom looked at Zack._

"Hey Zack are you okay?" Tom asked

"Yeah, I just kinda helped a kid against a bully is all." Zack answered.

_Dan ran to Zack than put his hand out for a handshake_

"Thank you Zack, now the other kids are looking up to me as their hero." Dan stated with a smile.

_Kai went to the principal's office_

"Your kid has no right to pick on the other students, now sir if you can't control your kid, than you should be fired." Kai said with an angry scowl

"I'm sorry, but there's simply no proof that my kid has been bulling anyone." The principal stated

"Check your security camaras if you don't believe me." Kai said as he left the office

2 minutes later

"Tom, Zack we're going home." Kai said as he took the shutgun seat.

"See you Dan, keep training with that deck, and maybe you can be on Team Samurai Dragon." Zack said as he got in the car

_Tom drove the car back to the appartment_

"Josh, can you come here please." The principal stated with a very red face

"Yes, dad." Josh said with a very mean smile

"You're no longer going to be the school's representitve, instead, Dan will, and you're grounded for hurting these children." The Principal stated, as he grabbed joshes ear.

**(Author's notes, the recyclers clan to me would be like the angel feathers, but instead of the damage zone, the recyclers work with the deck, hand, and drop zone)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Training for Nationals part 2: quest for Psyqualia**

**Yubel: so what did I miss?**

**Me: read the previous chapters**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own the character Isaac, or Strike Shadow, they belong to Zetis Void)**

* * *

_Megan was sitting at a table in The Fire Plates, working on her deck_.

"I think putting this card in should give me a better chance to get The Bond out, but this card has far less attacking power. Damn what should I do?" Megan thought out loud.

_As Megan was working on her deck, her eyes were blinded by a bright mysterious light then an equally mysterious vision. Megan found herself on the Planet Cray witnessing a battle right before her very eyes. Dragonic Blaster Blade was fighting Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion The Blood, and the two units clashed creating an explosion of power. Megan saw the silhouette of one of these two units standing over the other, however she couldn't determine the victor before she found herself back in reality with Kyle staring at her._

"Hey Megan, are you okay?" Kyle asked with concern in his voice.

_But before Megan could answer, Max had walked into the shop._

"Yeah, just a daydream is all. Thanks for asking though." Megan answered.

"What kind of daydream?" a curious Max asked

_Megan dodged the issue focusing her energy on buying packs, having a few matches, and working on her deck. Still wanting to know what kind of daydream she had, Max followed her once she left the store._

"Was that Psyqualia induced image? If it was then we might have a better chance at winning nationals, but I couldn't tell if Dragonic Blaster Blade will win or if The Blood would stand over him. Maybe I should..." Megan tried to finish her self-mumbling, however moments later she had another vision of herself on the Planet Cray.

"Wait? Megan you have Psyqualia. That's so awesome." Max said happily

"Woah, why am I on Cray again?" Megan asked herself completely unaware of Max's presence.

_Megan's vision was filled with units from the Narukami clan battling both the Royal paladins and Kagero_. _Fear got to Megan and she tried to run, however__ Dragonic Blaster Blade appeared behind her causing her to stop in her tracks._

"Wait what's happening?" Megan asked the physical form of her most important unit

* * *

_The daydream had ended once more before the unit could answer, and when she came out of it Megan found herself in a replica store of Card Shop Psy with Max entering just a few moments later._

"Woah, this place is really cool. There are cards that I've only seen in history books here." Megan thought out loud.

"No kidding, and who knows what kind of stuff we can get here." Max follows equally excited.

_Megan and Max continued to look at the variety of cards here for several minutes. Eventually Megan noticed a young man no older then her, with dark purple eyes, wavy indigo colored hair tied in a small ponytail, wearing a plain black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a white jacket with a dragon printed on the back. He was staring at a small scale hologram of Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion The Blood rather intensely as he held something in his hand though neither Max nor Megan could see what._

"Umm excuse me..." Megan tried to say as she walked up to the boy.

"I don't work here if that's what you were going to ask." The indigo haired boy interrupts.

"No what we mean is…" Max tries to say.

"I'm not here as a customer if that's it then." The indigo haired boy interrupts again.

"Wow don't you think this looks like that shop that pop group Ultra-Rare owns in Japan?" Megan asks the boy trying to change the subject.

"Do I look like a former pop-star in her 40's to you? Or a girl for that matter?" the indigo haired boy retorts.

"Man this guy is rude." Max whispers to Megan.

"Play nice Max. We only get 1 chance to make a good first impression." Megan whispers in turn.

"Welcome to the American branch of the cards shop Psy." A woman tells the three.

_And the three turn to the source of this voice finding three women emerging from a back room aging from late 30s to mid-40s. The shortest woman had orange hair, the middle woman was a blond, and the tallest had light blue hair._

"It seems that we have more guests then intended. Should I escort them out Suiko?" the blond haired woman said asking the blue haired one.

"No that won't be necessary Kourin. Something tells me that fate brought them here for a reason." Suiko answers.

"Then do you mind telling us your reason?" Megan asked the indigo haired boy if for any reason other than to calm her own nerves after shockingly meeting the group she and Max recognized to be Ultra-Rare.

"I came here because Vermillion said something interesting would happen if I did." The boy answered with only then Megan and Max realizing he held a copy of Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion in his hand.

"Yes well thank you for coming Isaac Barett despite you're busy schedule." Suiko tells Isaac.

"Wait what?! This guy is the Isaac Barett?" Max asks in shock.

"That's right. It's his team that's the number one pick by experts to win the US vanguard national tournament. Especially since it's going to be the first tournament they entered and that Sakura Verde recently joined them." Rekka answers.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me her too?!" Max said looking like he was about to have a heart attack.

"You know who those two are Max?" a confused Megan asked.

"Well to the first Isaac is the Captain of Team Strike Shadow with the members consisting of himself, Preston Crawford, and Teresa Waver. They're a team funded and trained by major corporations. They made their reputation by winning several charity tournaments, exhibition matches against world class teams, other benign events, and doing so like they weren't even trying." Max explained.

"What about this Sakura girl?" Megan follows.

"Sakura Verde the daughter of Alexander Verde has also received such training, won the singles U.S national tournament several years in a row also with pure ease, and apparently recently joined Team Strike Shadow. Still I heard she was more of a lone wolf, so I'm surprised to find out she's joined up with someone. Oh I've heard she also has a sister, however for one reason or another she keeps a very low profile. As in no one but Sakura and her father knows where she is." Max explains again.

"That's weird." Megan points out.

"Yeah no kidding." Max retorts.

"Well if none of you mind I'd like to get to the reason we called Isaac here. You know that we didn't invite you here to offer a sales pitch." Kourin interrupts.

"I see. Well are you ready to accept the fate destiny has in store for you?" Isaac retorts with a serious look on his face.

"What the heck? He looked so relaxed just a moment ago." Megan thought.

"And I take it you want to have a match with me?" Isaac asks.

"Yes that's correct." Kourin answers.

"Very well, though it matters little to me which one of you wants to fight." Isaac responds.

"We have to watch this Megan. Can you imagine how awesome it would be to see an exhibition match between the leader of the team favorite to win Nationals and a member of Ultra-Rare?" Max tells Megan.

"Don't let Tom catch you saying that or he'd let you have it. Though yes I want to see this fight too." Megan retorts.

_As all 6 of them entered the back Megan was in shock at what she saw next._

"Woah that motion figure system's so retro." Megan stated in awe.

"Just what I'd expect from the pop group Ultra Rare" Isaac said nonchalantly

"If you don't mind we'd like you to use a deck prepared in advance." Kourin informs as she held out a deck to Isaac.

"If that's a house request then I have no objections. Hmmmm a deck of only female units? Still…. Ah I see so you're the one destiny has at this battle's forefront." Isaac said as he took the deck and looked over it.

"I'm glad you have no complaints." Kourin responds.

_As Kourin drew 5 cards, Megan got another daydream, and saw three mermaids in school uniforms splashing out of the water, jumping into the sky, than falling back into the water._

"Just so you don't think we're trying to give you a handicap, I'll be using the same deck." Kourin informs.

"Then your purpose is to gauge my skill level as a fighter. Like I said, however be prepared to accept the destiny fate has in store for you." Isaac retorts.

"Stand up, my vanguard." Isaac said at the Same time as Kourin.

"Stand up Vanguard." Kourin said at the same time as Isaac.

"Sphere Magus(3000)." both fighters revealed.

_The table activated a small hologram version of the river battlefield, Sphere magus was a little girl in a white dress with purple hair, and a hat that covered most of the hair, and she also carried a staff._

"I'll start things off by riding Weather Girl, Milk(6000), then I call Sphere Magus out of the soul, and I add Felucca to the mix(7000), and that ends my turn." Isaac said.

_Felucca was a blue haired mermaid with a blue dress as well as a blue tail; Weather Girl Milk had long purple hair with a yellow dress, pink wings, and held a stick like wand in her right hand._

(Isaac' s hand 4, damage 0

Field:

Empty, Milk, empty

Felucca, empty, Sphere Magus)

(Kourin's hand 5, damage 0

Field:

Empty, Sphere Magus, empty

Empty, empty, empty.)

"Draw, and I'll ride Battle Sister Coco (6000), Sphere moves out of the soul, and using coco's skill I check the top card of my deck (top card - Maiden of Libra) to the bottom." Kourin said.

_Coco had closed eyes, she also wore a nun's outfit, but underneath the cloak, were daggers._

"I call another coco, and Blazer Idols(6000), using their skills, I give my vanguard 2000 power, and I check the top card of my deck (Oracle Guardian Nike) it stays at the top." Kourin said

_The second coco had a faded outfit; Blazer Idols were three girls in red school uniforms with red tails_

"Now boosted by Sphere Magus, my rearguard Coco attacks Milk, and Sphere's skill adds another 3000 (12000)." Kourin declared.

"No guard." Isaac responded.

_Coco threw kunai knives at Milk, and Milk screamed in pain._

"Damage check (lady balm - no trigger.)" Isaac revealed.

"Now with support from Idols, My vanguard attacks next(14000)" Kourin declared.

"Perfect defense with Chocolat." Isaac responded

"Drive check (Nike -critical trigger.)" Kourin revealed.

"Wow, what a waste of a perfect shield." Megan said in awe.

"That's not all. Isaac is low on cards in his hand giving Kourin the edge in this fight for now." Suiko explained.

"True, but it's like Isaac knew she was going to get a trigger, and used the perfect shield accordingly." Max said analyzing Isaac's fighting style.

"Isaac possesses a truly strong Psyqualia. It could even be stronger then the level Chris, Ren, Leon, or Aichi's was at when they were his age. If that's the case just how strong will it become? And how did we not notice him sooner?" Suiko thought.

"During the end phase I shuffle Sphere Magus back into the deck. That means it's your turn now." Kourin said as she shuffled her deck.

(Isaac's hand 2, damage 1

Field:

Empty, Milk, empty

Felucca, empty, Sphere Magus)

(Kourin's hand 4, damage 2

Field:

Coco, Coco, empty

Empty, idols, empty)

"Stand and draw, I ride Top Idol Aqua (10000), and I call Coco(6000). I can't use her skill since Aqua is not an Oracle Think Tank unit, but it doesn't matter." Isaac explained

_Aqua had long blue hair, a blue dress, and held a blue microphone._

"Now boosted by Felucca, My Coco attacks your Coco(13000)." Isaac declared.

"I don't guard." Kourin responds.

_Isaac's Coco threw kunai at kourin's Coco, and That Coco screamed in pain._

"Damage check (Lady Balm - no trigger)." Kourin revealed

"Top Idol aqua attacks next." Isaac ordered

"I'm guarding with Cadet Caravel(10000)" Kourin responded.

"Drive check (Blazer Idols - no trigger)

_As aqua made her beautiful song, a small mermaid in a navel suit, and red tail shielded Kourin's Coco from harm_

"I end my turn." Isaac informs.

(Isaac's hand 2, damage 1

Field:

Coco, Aqua, empty

Felucca, empty, Sphere Magus)

(Kourin's hand 3, damage 3

Field:

Coco, Coco, empty

Empty, Idols, empty)

"Well it's even so far." Megan thought out loud.

"Not even close, the match is still early."Rekka interrupts.

"Remember those that possess Psyqualia are few in number Rekka. Especially since we only found about Isaac by chance." Suiko tells Rekka almost mysteriously.

"Wait he has that power too? I mean I was surprised to find the Leader of Strike Shadow right before us, but I never thought that he could be one." Max says in shock.

"Maybe he is maybe he isn't, but either way we'll just have to keep watching to find out." Megan whispered back to max

"You're right Suiko, Good luck Kourin." Rekka said excitedly

"Stand and draw, ride Madin of Libra (9000)." Kourin announced

_Madin of Libra was a woman in a tan dress, with while holding a scail in her left hand_

"Now boosted by Idols, Maiden of Libra attacks Aqua (15000)" Kourin declared.

"No guard." Isaac responds

"Drive check (dream eater - draw trigger) 5000 to Coco, and I draw." Kourin decides.

_An energy blast came from Lybra's scale, and hit aqua who screamed in pain_

"Damage check (Sphere Magus - heal trigger) 5000 to Aqua, no heal. With a bonus 5000, to my Aqua, your Coco can't touch her." Isaac explained.

"I end my turn." Kourin informs.

(Kourin's hand 5, damage 3

Field:

Coco, Lybra, empty

Empty, Idols, empty)

(Isaac's hand 2, damage 2

Field:

Coco, Aqua, empty

Felucca, empty, Sphere Magus)

"Stand and draw, perfect, everything's in place, I ride C.E.O. Amaterasu(10000), and I call 2 Blazer Idols, Using their skills together to add 4000 to Amaterasu (new total 14000)." Isaac explained

_Amaterasu had black hair with purple strips, and wore a yellow dress with tan boots, one pair of idols had the usual red color, but the second pair had black instead of red._

"Boosted by Sphere Magus, my second pair of idols attacks Lybra, and her skill grants Idols another 3000 power. (12000)" Isaac declares

"Guarding with Nike (10000)" Kourin counters.

_The idols jumped up, and did a tail slap on the stone statue, and the statue disappeared._

"Boosted by Idols, Amaterasu attacks Lybra (20000)." Isaac declares.

"I don't guard." Kourin responds, after looking at her hand.

"Twin drive check ( Battle Sister Ginger - critical trigger), all effects to Flores, and the second check (Oracle Guardian Nike - critical trigger) second verse same as the first." Isaac declared. (Amaterasu 30000 power, 3 critical)

_amaterasu used sun like energy to damage Lybra_

"Damage check (Amaterasu - no trigger) second check (Top Idol Aqua - no trigger), third check(Oracle Guardian Red Eye - no trigger) I lost." Kourin said

_As the 6th point of damage hit the damage zone, the field deactivated._

"Amazing it's as if Isaac knew he would pull double crits." Megan thought.

"He built an effective combination around Blazer Idol. I can't believe I lost this way again." Kourin also thought.

"Argh why did I get a headache?" Megan thought as she grasped her head in pain.

"Hey Megan are you okay?" Max asks with serious concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just felt dizzy for a moment, so don't worry." Megan answers.

_Meanwhile the three members of Ultra-Rare are showing Isaac the door._

"You're a skilled fighter Kourin, but it seems the fabric of fate was woven in my favor today. As for you, your dragon makes the third of interest to me." Isaac said to Kourin, then Megan.

"What does he mean by third dragon? And how does he know I use one? There's no way he should know that." Megan asks Max.

"I don't know how he knows, but my guess is there's two other fighters on Isaac's hit list." Max answers.

"I greatly appreciate you agreeing to have this match with us. It seems you're….." Suiko was saying.

"Far stronger then you originally anticipated. Just why did you invite me here anyway?" Isaac asks.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait until after you've shown us what you can really do at Nationals." Suiko answers.

"Until then I suppose." Isaac said before leaving.

"That guy is getting on my nerves as much as Ren did all those years ago." Kourin tells her two sisters.

"Still he's probably stronger then Ren was back then." Suiko retorts.

"He's kind of cute too. If only I was twenty years younger." Rekka follows.

"You're seriously going to go on about looks at a time like this?" Kourin asks Rekka.

"Well why shouldn't I? There's nothing else to go on about right now." Rekka points out.

_A few minutes after Isaac left, Megan bowed to the older women, and then left the store with max following her._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Author's notes: ****I'm sorry for not posting sooner; I'm a bit of a procrastinator.**


	14. Chapter 14

** Off to nationals, the new teamate: channel zero vs recyclers**

**Disclaimer, I don't own the name Strike Shadow, Isaac, or Destiny Breaker, they belong to zetis void**

_Before I begin this chapter, remember dan from chapter 12, he's now a reserve member for the team_

_To sum up what would've been a long boring flashback, zack watched the middle school nationals, he was routing for dan, but dan made only 3rd place, Tom was also watching these nationals, then left the hangout and got into his car. Drove up to dan's school, waited for 4 hours. When dan came out, he noticed tom, and tom asked him to join the team, whitch he accepted._

_To avoid any misunderstandings, tom took dan's directions to get to where he lived, dropped dan off at dan's house, and tom noticed tetsu shynjou was waiting for dan._

"Mister shynjou, what an honor to meet you." Tom said.

_Tom explained what his intentions were, tetsu understood, and agreed to let his son join samurai dragon_

_Now to the story_

"Its going to be a long trip Dan, are you sure you don't want to use the bathroom." Tom asked him.

"I'm good onii - chan." Dan answered

"Oh, that's too funny, tom, he's calling you..." max started to say.

"Say one more thing, and I'm leaving you here." Tom responded coldly

_Tom was still packing the car, with everything, except for the v wheels, which tom had arranged to get transported by his unofficial uncle, miwa._

"Don't worry guys, I'm going to be following you all the way." Miwa said.

"Yeah, because you'd get lost, if they followed you." Kai said with a little annoince in his voice.

_Miwa still has a full set of his spiky blond hair, and is wearing what truckers usually wear, he's still skinny_ _as well._

"Oh come on kai, I'm not that bad." Miwa said defensively

"Can we please go now?" Max asked

"Yeah, I'm getting excited." Megan said

_Tom took the driver's seat in his car, megan was sitting in the shotgun seat, and sitting in the back, zack and dan had the window seats, while max sat in between them. Zack's v board, unlike the v wheels, could be folded, and was in tom's backpack, which was sitting on zack's lap._

_Tom pulled out of the drive way, as miwa's truck with the 3 secured v wheels was driving right behind them._

_Megan took a look at her deck, still wondering about the image of the Blood, and Dragonic Blaster Blade clashing_.

"Something wrong Megan?" Tom asked.

"No, nothing." Megan answered as she look at her favorite unit.

_After 15 minutes or so, Tom noticed a micdonalds, but knowing his dad would kill him if he let Zack have fast food, drove right past it, but noticed Miwa stopped at it, Tom parked the car onto the side of the road, and calmly waited for miwa to catch up._

"Why does he purposely do this crap." Tom thought to himself.

_Miwa caught up with the team, then the group stopped for lunch_

They sat at a bench near where the vehicles where parked

"Dad will kill you for letting zack have fast food, and I'm sure tetsu wouldn't like the fact that his son is eating junk as well." Tom stated.

"Oh, don't worry, my dad's pretty lenient on this kind of stuff, as long as I have something healthy to balance it out." Dan said, as he took out an orange, and an apple from a bag.

"You keep that on you, dude that's..." max started to say.

"Its better than carrying condiments on you though." Dan retorted

"True, but still." Max said.

_After another 10 minutes of eating, miwa got back into the truck, as the team entered the car, and drove for another hour to the nationals._

_As they got there, the parking was light considering that the tme was noon_

"Like the regionals, this stadium should let us move the v wheels in the dugouts for our team." Tom said

"I can't believe this is really hapening though, too cool." Zack and dan thought at the same time.

_As tom, max, and miwa unpacked the v wheels, they then transported them inside to a dugout with the virtue samurai clan mark on top if the door._

"Okay guys, why don't you register yourselves, and I'll wait here for you." Miwa said.

"Sure, lets go max." Tom said.

"Okay." Max said back, equally as calm.

_At the front desk_.

"Okay, heres the forms, and when you get back, there's some extra thing we need to have to do for security reasons." The receptionist said.

"Thank you mam." Tom said.

_Zack, dan, megan, max, and tom filled the forms out, and handed them back to the receptionist._

"Okay, for final registration, place your avatar card on this scanner." The receptionist insisted.

_Tom went first, followed by max, Megan went third Zack fourth, And lastly dan_

"Knight of the Inferno, Ryo, Incandecent Lion Blond Ezel, Dragonic Blaster Blade - The Bond, Amber Dragon Eclipse, And New Product Warbot Recycle, okay your varified, I guess you already know your dugout through clan marker designated by the team leader's clan, good luck, and have a great time." The receptionist said

_The team lead by tom headed down to the dugout, as they got there, the looked through the glass door, and saw a big screen with names of 256 teams that made it through the regionals._

"So, recognize any teams on the board?" Max asked.

"Other than Strike Shadow, not really, and based on the size of the board, they're planning to divide the 256 teams into blocks of four, like the Japanese nationals q4 first entered." Tom answered.

"Okay, so other then them, who's going to give us the most troube?" Megan asked.

"Probably that team, but I'm not really sure how strong they're going to be." Tom answered once again, pointing at the name Destiny Breaker.

"Also besides you guys, there's only 1 other 5 person team on that board, my guess is that they'll pair you guys up with that team for a 3 wins gets the match type of fight." Miwa said

_Just then, a man in a doctors uniform, along with sage datte, and the pop group ultra rare came out onto the stage._

"Hello one and all to the United States vanguard nationals, I'm dr.o joining me today is Sage Datte head of Datte Enterprises, as well as the pop group Ultra Rare." Dr.o said.

"Thank you dr.o, now we're going to use the format for the elemination rounds of the Japanese tournament, with a few added rules, whitch ultra rare will explain." Sage said.

"Yes, normally in the round rummon style, teams a, b, c, d are in the same block, but two teams have 5 memebers to decide how this work, lets say team a has 5 members, as well as team b, those teams will battle for 3 wins instead of the usual 2." Kourin said

"Now lets say team c had 3, and team a still has 5, those teams play for best two out of three like normal, but everything else is consistant with the Japanese nationals, lets imagin, lets play vanguard." Suiko said.

_The board divided the teams by random pairings._

"Looks like we're in B block, the other teams are Destiny Breaker, Nova masters, and Tyranno terror." Tom said.

"What's the scoop on them." Megan asked.

"Nova masters are specializing the nova grapplers clan, tyranno terror uses tachikaze clan, but Destiny breaker I haven't heard of them, but that team like us has 5 members, so best 3 out of 5 when we face that team." Tom answered.

As the B block matches got under way, tom's team was bored after the first two teams

"Oh my lord, Nova Masters were so weak as well as Tyranno Terror being pathetic." Max thought out loud.

"Thsy weren't weak, they were nervous, and we happened to take the advantage of that." Tom explained.

"Well, atleast we secured our spot for the big games." Dan said, clearly enjoyed how brutal megan and max were against the other teams.

_If you guys are wondering what happened, just imagine how q4 won against Team Spyder, and Team Muscle Brain for the first two team fights_.

_Several minutes later_

_Tom decided to watch destiny breaker, while the others were play testing changes they made to their decks._

"They can play, as long as I can get to work, to help my teamates win." Tom thought as he watched destiny breaker, he noticed Isaac Barrett, the leader of Strike Shadow right next to him, taking an intrest in the fighter using the narukami deck.

"So, your team does control those dragons, very intriguing." Isaac said to Tom as if they know each other.

"Why take an intrest in Megan, she like all the other members on my team are just ordinarily talented players." Tom asked.

"Vermilion told me about the lord of the kagero forgeing an understanding with his rival, I want to see this power, nothing more, nothing less." Isaac answered.

"Okay, but the kid with Abraxas, why take an intrest in him as well?" Tom asked

"Hmmm, that dragon is rumored to rival vermilion, but when I did play his handler, he seemed nothing more than an ordinary fighter." Isaac answered once again.

"What image did you get when you think about them." Tom asked, with his intrest peeking

"Its easier just to show you." Isaac answered

_Isaac's eyes started to glow, and tom found himself on Cray, and he watched vermillion blasting a dragon that looked like it could be vermillion's twin was hit by thunder 3 times, the next image showed a dragon version of blaster blade and vermillion the blood clashing, but neither Isaac, nor Tom could tell who won through the conflict. Isaac ended the vision._

"She said something about getting a headache after I beat kourin, she might have the power to perceive destiny as well." Isaac stated, as he walked off.

"Isaac, I will make you understand free will is stronger than what you think, I promise you that." Tom thought

_10 minutes later_

*_will team Destiny Breaker, and team Samurai Dragon meet for next match of the b block elimination_.* a robot woman's voice said.

"Alright, its now time for the face off between the only two teams with 5 people roster, first the meet and greet, then we will deside who fights through computer randomization." Dr.o said.

_Team samurai dragon walked to the stadium grounds._

"The air is feels nice." Miwa said to ease the tension he sensed from the team.

"Wait, I think that's Kiba, the kid who almost beat Sakura." Max said.

"Hmmm, this should be fun then." Tom said

_Tom walked up to the center of the arena floor, as well as a girl, with blond hair that tom could instantly tell that was a wig, as well as green eyes that tom could tell were also fake_

Both team captains shook hands

"Your team is exceptionally strong, I hope the final match is you vs me." Tom said.

"Same here." The girl said.

"Okay, well that's one of the most tense meet and greets I've ever seen, now will the referee start the random match up." Dr.o said

_The referee started the computer, then two names appeared on the screen._

"Match 1, Dan shynjou, vs Sade Reher." The referee said.

"Good luck Dan." Zack said.

"Have fun, and don't be nervous." Max said.

"Thanks, I'll do my best." Dan said

_Dan walked up to a motion figure system that was elevated, so he can get to everything. He noticed a girl around seven years older then himself, but a little taller than zack walked up to the other motion figure_ _system._

"Are you as nervous as I'm feeling right now?" Dan asked the girl he knows to be sade.

"Yeah." Sade responded.

"Lets just try to have fun, I mean its a very cool game right." Dan said.

"Sure, okay." Sade answeres

"Are both of you ready?, if so, you can begin." The referee said.

"Stand up vanguard." Both of them said.

_As soon us they flipped the cards, a bright light flashed, then the field turned into a junkyard battle zone_.

"Green warbot(4000)" Dan revealed

_Dan's physical appearance to everyone in the stands changed to a rusted green robot soldier._

"Hollow director of channel zero(4000)." Sade revealed

_Sade's spirit changed to a film director that was sitting in some kind of lounge chair, and was holding a megaphone._

"Mind if I make the first move?" Dan askes sade.

"Sure." Sade answeres

"Okay, draw. I ride Useless Trashbot Reduce (6000), as long as warbot's in the soul, Reduce gets 2000 power (8000), then I take a copy of Reuse and add it to my hand, and I call trash stacker (7000), its your turn." Dan said.

_Reduce was a little less rusted then warbot was, and had some actual armor. trash stacker, like most recyclers units, is barly armored, and has one objective, to stack trash to give everything a better look_.

(Dan's hand 5, damage 0

Field:

Empty, Reduce, empty

Empty, trash stacker, empty)

(Sade's hand 5, damage 0

Field:

Empty, Hollow director, empty

Empty, empty, empty.)

"Okay, I draw, next I ride Energetic Reporter Kaye (7000), using his skill, I bind the top card of my deck, and hollow director moves to the rearguard, then I boost Kaye, with hollow director, and attack Reduce(11000)." Sade said.

_Kaye was dressed in a buisness suit, and held a microphone in his hand, and started to walk up to The rusted out robot to get an interview._

"I'm guarding with pikeman(10000)" Dan responded.

_Once in a while, recyclers main objectives change, Trash picker Pikeman's new objective is to keep reporters, or actors off of Reduce_

"Drive check (Reel-time effect magician - no trigger)." Sade revealed.

_Pikeman was successful in repelling Kaye_.

"I end my turn." Sade said.

(Sade's hand 5, damage 0

Field:

Empty, Kaye, empty

Empty, Hollow Director C.Z., empty)

(Dan's hand 4, damage 0

Field:

Empty, Reduce, empty

Empty, Trash Stacker, empty)

Back with Dan's team

"Channel Zero clan, that's interesting." Megan said.

"Maybe, but in the grand scheme of things if she runs out of cards in her deck, she's going to lose. While some recyclers can refill the deck, if used correctly Dan won't run out of cards if it gets to that point." Tom said.

"I think you're thinking too small, channel zero units can refill the deck as well as empty it, even though recyclers are much better at that then they are though." Miwa said.

_Back to the fight._

"Stand and draw, I ride Discarded Wastebot Reuse (9000), he gets 1000 power when Reduce is in the soul (new total 10000)."

_Reuse was a cleaner, and upgraded version of Reduce, but it was still a little rusty, and its armor looked cleaner as well._

"I call Used Items Knight Arapone(5000), Metal chopper(8000), and Wind Mage of Grassland Tyo (7000)." Dan announced.

_Arapone was a robot knight made out of trash, and other discarded metals, and materials. Metal chopper was a remote control helicopter, and Tyo was also a robot, but had a function that made his objective change from cleaning up the junk yard, to read what the wind wants._

"He emptied his hand, but the drive check, plus trash stacker is more than enough to refill it." Tom thought

"Now using Arapone's skill, he moves into the soul, giving Metal Chopper the 4000 power. (Metal Chopper (12000)" Dan decides

"Now boosted by Tyo, Metal Chopper attacks Kaye (19000.)" Dan declares.

"I'm guarding with Crazy Video editor, and Little Reporter Opad (15000 shield)." Sade responds.

_As Metal Chopper moved in for an attack, it was stopped by a man at a desk, and an annoying reprter that asked way to many questions._

"Boosted by Trash Stacker, Reuse attacks your vanguard next(17000)." Dan declares.

"Oh no, I used too much to fend off his first attack. No guard." Sade thought, then said

"Drive check (New Product Warbot Recyle - no trigger)." Dan revealed

_Reuse's attack was an equivalent to the pokemon move scald, but twice as hot, and Kay couldn't repel the burning water._

"Damage check (Action Actor Alex - no trigger.) Sade revealed.

"Now, I have two skills to use, first Trash Stacker's skill, if the attack he boosted was succesful, he returns to my hand, next Reuse's skill, I retire two rear guards, then I check the top 5 cards of my deck, and call up to two "recyclers units" from amongst them." Dan said.

_Dan returned Trash Stacker to his hand, then moved Metal Chopper, and Tyo to the drop zone, then looked at the top 5 cards of his deck._

"Supperior call Trash Eating Brown Dragon(10000, and Trash Stacker(7000)." Dan decided.

_Trash Eating Brown Dragon was a giant brown metallic dragon that loved to eat trash_

"Wow, a grade 2 vanguard, but Dan was able to get a grade 3 out to the field, he might only have made 3rd place in the middle school nationals, but Dan has shown great potential for what a champion should be." Dr.o said.

"This match has gotten interesting." One of sade's teamates said.

"Yeah no kidding, but that goes to show how serious he took his training." Destiny Breaker's leader said

(If an 8 year old is this good, then how strong are the other 4) the team leader of Destiny Breaker thought.

"Supported by Trash Stacker, Trash Eating Brown Dragon attacks Kaye(17000)" Dan declared.

"No guard." Sade responded.

_The robot dragon blasted Kaye with moltan metal it spit out of his mouth_

"Damage check (Thriller Actor Jack -no trigger)" Sade revealed.

"Trash Stacker's skill activates, since the attack he supported was succeful, he returns to my hand." Dan said.

_Now for some penut gallery time_

"With just 3 attacks, and a single drive check, Dan already refilled his hand, for an 8 year old, that's pretty impresive." Max said.

"Now do you understand why I wanted him on the team, just because he made 3rd in the middle school nationals, doesn't mean he can't improve, he's shown great determination in that tournament, and I wanted to max out his skills before this national tournament, but never got the chance to." Tom said.

"Well if we do win, there's still up to four more matches left." Megan said.

"Go Dan." Zack screamed.

"I end my turn." Dan said.

(Dan's hand 5, damage 0

Field:

Trash Eating Brown Dragon, Reuse, empty

Empty, empty, empty)

(Sade's hand 3, damage 2, bind 1

Field:

Empty, Kaye, empty

Empty, Hollow Director, empty)

"Huh, you're good, but for big bro's sake, I won't lose." Sade said with confidence in her eyes

"To help onii - chan, I won't give up either." Dan responded

"Wait, who are you calling big bro?" Sade asked.

"Him." Dan said pointing to Tom.

"Oh...kay, but he doesn't seem like he's related to you." Sade said.

"He's more like a brothly figure." Dan answeres.

"Oh, that sounds like my relationship with..." Sade thought to herself.

"Its your turn." Dan reminded her.

"Okay, stand and draw." Sade said.

(Wow, the move he set up emptied his hand, and filled his rearguard, then he emptied his rear guard to fill up his hand, so he might not take any damage this turn. But I still have to try.) Sade thought.

"Is something wrong?" Dan asked.

"No, I ride Guitar hound (9000)" Sade decided

_Guitar Hound was a cavalier king charals spaniel (white and brown fur color), and around his chest, there was a guitar._

"Now using his skill, I return the card I binded a couple turns ago to the bottom of my deck, and in return I give hollow director a bonus 3000 power." Sade said.

_The dog roared, and hollow director felt inspired to direct the vanguard for an attack_

"Now calling Nervous Reporter Kyle(7000), and Energenic Reporter Kaye(7000), Kaye's skill, I bind the top card of my deck, and by resting Kyle I bind a card as well, oh Lisale was the top card, yay, I bind one more card with her skill." Sade exitedly said.

_Kyle didn't have a confident look on his face, but he did have the bazic equipments for interviews, and reporting big news._

"3 cards in the bind zone, what's her angle?" Miwa thought to himself.

"Now supported by Hollow Director, Guitar Hound attacks Reuse (19000)" Sade declared.

"Guarding with both Trash Stackrs (10000 shield.)" Dan responded

"Drive check (script writting master - critical trigger) I give all effects to my vanguard." Sade decided (guitar hound 24000 power, 2 critical)

_The hound moved in to bite Reuse_

"Checking for damage (steel dumper - critical trigger) all effects to my vanguard,second check (green warbot - no trigger)." Dan revealed.

"Well she managed to even up the damage, but the game is still early." Miwa said.

"I can't believe this though, she's managed to even up the score, and has one attack left." Max said.

"Kaye doesn't have the power to attack either unit Dan has, if Sade got a stand trigger instead of a critical, she would have taken a slight edge in this fight." Tom retorted.

"Amazing play, from 2 of the youngest players here, as we enter turn 5, sage do you have any commentary."

"Well, actually, this game is very close dispite being the first fight we seen these two face off in, its like they both recieved training by stronger fighters, but givin Dan's last name, his training might come from the astroid fighter Tetsu, but that's just me" Sage answeres.

"I end my turn." Sade declares

(Sade's hand 2, damage 2, bind 3

Field:

Kaye, Guitar hound, empty

Kyle, Hollow Director, empty)

(Dan's hand 3, damage 2

Field:

Trash Eating Brown Dragon, Reuse, empty

Empty, empty, empty)

(Okay turn 5, if I can do 4 damage this turn, my team wins.) Dan thought

"Stand and draw, Feel the pinnacle of the recyclers,as he marches on to the battle field, ride New Product Warbot Recycle (10000)." Dan said, obviously enjoying the site of his strongest unit. "Since Reduse is in the soul, he gets 1000 power (11000)" Dan said.

_Recycle was the cleanest, and most heavied armoeed looking robot within the entire recyclers clan._

"Now calling Junk Builder Motor Tank (4000), and his counter blast, if the attack he supports hits, I can replace this unit with one from the drop zone." Dan said.

_Junk Builder was a rusted out tank, with a gun that barely works anymore._

"So he's going for combining Junk Builder and Trash Stacker." Miwa said.

"Yeah, that combo also fills his hand, twin drive, plus Trash Stacker and Junk Builder together fills his hand with the same amount he wasted a few turns ago." Tom explained.

"Now with support from Junk builder, Trash Eating Brown Dragon(14000) attacks Kaye." Dan declared.

"Ooh, she wasn't expecting that play, attacking rearguards are usually a good move." Megan said.

"No guard." Sade responded.

The moltan metal that came out of the dragon's mouth became hotter, and kaye was hit badly, then dissapeared.

"Now, with my Junk builder's skill, he's retired, then from the junkyard that is the drop zone, I supperior call Trash Stacker once more(7000)." Dan happily said.

_Trash Stacker was once again summoned, and looking at Recycle, he felt as if he had enough energy to respond to the clan leader._

"So you're trying to keep your hand big enough to fend off my attacks." Sade said.

"Yeah, I guess I am, there's 3 more cards I can add to my hand now, but seeing you play, I feel as though we should play longer than the match allows." Dan said.

"I know, you're one incredible fighter." Sade said.

"You too." Dan said back with a big smile.

"Now, boosted by Trash stacker, Recycle attacks your vanguard (18000)." Dan declares.

"Guarding with crazy video editor, and real time effect magician (20000 shield, 29000 total power)." Sade responds.

"Twin drive (shovel beast - stand trigger) I give all effects to Trash Eating Brown Dragon, now for the second check (Steel Dumper - critical trigger) again all effects to my dragon once more (Trash Eating Brown Dragon 20000 power, 2 critical.)" Dan decided.

"Now, my dragon attacks your hound." Dan said.

_The molten breath of the dragon injured the dog_

"I guess I check for two triggers, first check (Master of Show Time Sir william - no trigger), second check (Elite Action Actor Ravillion - no trigger)." Sade revealed.

"Losing two grade 3's is tough, but I'm hoping you can turn it around." Dan said, trying to cheer sade up.

"Thanks, but you're pulling very excellent techniques yourself, I didn't even know you could use cards in combos like the ones your pulling off." Sade answers

"My dad tought me these tricks, I'm hopeing this is enough to get momentum for my team, and I end my turn." Dan said.

_To samaurai Dragon_

"Sade wasted her entire hand on the vanguard's attack, so Dan only got two cards added to his hand this turn." Miwa thought out loud.

"That's just what he wanted, Dan has the advantage in hand, so he can fend off Sade's attacks, and have enough to counter attack on his turn, Dan is in control without realizing it." Tom said.

_Now to Destiny Breaker_

"Sade's going to lose." One guy said.

"It's still early even though Sade is in a bad spot, she can turn it around." The captain said.

"I end my turn." Dan said.

(Dan's hand 5, damage 2

Field:

Trash Eating Brown Dragon, Recycle, empty

Empty, trash stacker, empty)

(Sade's hand 0, damage 4, bind 1

Field:

Empty, Guitar Hound, empty

Kyle, hollow director, empty)

"Stand and draw." Sade said, but she didn't draw a a grade 3

"I call Dream Actor, Ferran (7000)." Sade said

_Ferren was dressed in a suit you'd expect to see in a stage performance of one of the great bard's_ _plays._

**(for those of you who do not understand, there will be a deffinition in the author's notes.)**

"Now boosted by kyle, Ferran attacks your vanguard(14000)" sade declared

"Tyo will guard(5000 shield)" Dan responded

_As the method actor went to reherse with Recycle, Tyo blocked him from doing so._

"Okay, now with support from hollow director, Guitar Hound attacks (13000)." Sade declared.

"Plastic Ghost Wewe will nullify." Dan responded.

"Drive check (revillion - no trigger)."Sade revealed

_As the dog jumped to attack, a plastic ghost wrapped itself around the dog._

"Well this was the fastest turn ever. " Sade said.

"You and I played a good game, there's no shame in giving it your all, right?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, its your turn now." Sade said.

(Sade's hand 2, damage 4, bind 3

Field:

Ferran, Guitar Hound, empty

Kyle, hollow director, empty)

(Dan's hand 2, damage 2

Field

Trash Eating Brown Dragon, Recycle, empty

Empty, Trash stacker, empty)

"Stand and draw, now with support from trash stacker, Recycle attacks Guitar Hound(18000)." Dan decides

"I don't guard." Sade said after looking at her hand.

"Twin drive check (steel dumper -critical trigger) all effects to my vanguard, and the second check (steel dumper - critical trigger) again all effects to Recycle." Dan decided.

_Recycle blasted Sade's vanguard._

"Damage check (hollow director - no trigger), second check (fluffy cutie - no trigger)" sade revealed.

The system deactivated, then on the board, sade's marker faded, as Dan's marker was bright.

"Yes, the first win goes to Samurai Dagon." Dr.o said.

_Before sade got a chance to clean her cards, Dan walked over, took his lunch bag out of his backpack, and handed apple juice to sade._

"I don't really like fruit juice, and you are extremely talanted, I hope I get to battle you again sometime." Dan said.

"Same here." Sade said, as she accepted the unopened juice box.

_Both players cleaned up their cards respectively, then went vack to their team's dugouts._

"alright, on to the next pairing." The refree said, as he activated the computer.

_The computer shuffled the last 4 fighters names for each team._

_The computer stopped on two names._

"Megan Sendou vs Kiba Nakashima." The refree read.

_At the sound of those two names, Isaac's curiosity sparked._

"So, destiny chose those two to fight, Vermillion lets see how they improved." Isaac said

_As both fighters walked to the motion figure system, they got a strange vison of their best units clashing._

**(Author's notes**

**Bard: a story teller.**

**Okay, now we're getting some where, with two stong fighters for the next fight as well, next time abraxas sky fire vs kagero and royal paladin fusion)**


	15. Chapter 15

** Abraxas Sky Fire vs Unity's Roar**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Destiny Breaker, or Isaac, they belong to zetis void)**

_The board on the monitor screen showed that Samurai Dragon has scored 1 win against Destiny Breaker, the next two to fight are Kiba Nakashima of Destiny Breaker, vs Megan sendou of Samurai Dragon._

_At the sight of these two names, Isaac Barrett's intrest sparked._

"Let's see how the improved, Vermillion." Isaac said to himself

_Megan got a good look at her opponent, Kiba had dark brown hair, as well as dark brown eyes._

"Are you ready, then begin" the refree said, as both players placed their starting vanguards down, then drew 5 cards after shuffling

"Stand up my vanguard." Both players said

_As soon as they stood their vanguards, a light came from the system, transforming the field into a dark sky mountain field._

"Kaiser Record Keeper (4000)" kiba revealed.

_Record Keeper looks like ecorsist mage koh koh, but with red hair, an orange cloak, and held an ancient book with the narukami symbol on it._

"Barcgal (4000)" megan revealed

_Barcgal was a silver robot dog with a dagger in its mouth._

"That starting vanguard, that's simmilar to how..." Kiba thought

"Hey, is something wrong?" Megan asked

"No, nothing, and I'll go first since my teammate lost." Kiba said.

"By all means, be my guest." Megan answers

"Draw, now I ride Night Raid Dragoon(7000)." Since Record keeper is in the soul, he gets 1000 power (8000), then using Record Keeper's skill, I look at the top 7 cards of my deck, and I'll add Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas to my hand." Kiba decides.

_Night Raid Dragoon looked like Red River Dragoon, but with lighter armor, and a shorter weapon._

"Now I'll call Wyvern Supply Unit (6000), that's it for my turn." Kiba said.

_Wyvern Supply Unit was a medium sized dragon_.

(Kiba's hand 5, damage 0

Field:

Empty, Night Raid Dragoon, empty

Empty, Wyvern Supply Unit, empty)

(Megan's hand 5, damage 0

Field:

Empty, Barcgal, empty

Empty, empty, empty)

"Okay, this seems pretty standard, but I still need to be carefull." Megan thought after she drew.

"I ride Little Sage Marron (8000), Barcgal moves to the rearguard, and using his skill I call Flogul (5000) from the deck." Megan said.

_Marron was wearing a blue mage's outfit, and wore a hat on top of his head, normally Marron would have blond hair, but he took Megan's hair color. Flogul was a pink dog._

"I call the Embodiment of Armor Bahr." Megan announced.

"Wait, your deck is mixed, I thought you were using a pure clan deck." Kiba said stunned.

"There's a special card in my deck, and it's the reason I play mixed." Megan answered.

"Now with support from Flogul, Bahr attacks Night Raid Dragoon (13000)." Megan declares.

"I guard with Dragon Dancer Catharnia (10000)." Kiba responds

_As bahr raced in to attack, a green haired woman in a brown dragon suit got in_ _his way_, _bahr backed down._

"Now Marron will attack your vanguard." Megan declares

"I don't guard." Kiba responds.

"Drive check (Dragonic Blaster Blade - no trigger.)" Megan revealed.

"What was that card she revealed, probably nothing, but she's set the field for getting Blaster Blade as the vanguard, if her stratagy goes where I think it will go, I'll destroy Blaster Blade assuming Alfred Early's in her deck." Kiba thought.

"I check the damage (djinn of the Lightning Spark - no trigger)." Kiba revealed.

"He figured out the first 2 parts of Megan's stratagy." Tom said.

"How could you tell, megan hasn't done anything to reveal it." Dan asks.

"Barcgal can call either Llew, or Flogul once per turn, and with Llew's counter blast he, Barcgal, and flogul can move into the soul to bring Blaster Blade to the vanguard circle." Zack answered.

"Then Alfred Early can bring blaster blade to the rearguard. When it gets to his turn after that turn, he'll go for Blaster Blade." Max followed.

"Oh, so how's she going to get out of that?" Dan asks.

"Just watch." Tom answered.

**Back to he fight.**

"I end my turn." Megan said.

(Megan's hand 5, damage 0

Field:

Bahr, Marron, empty)

Flogul, Barcgal, empty)

(Kiba's hand 4, damage 1

Field:

Empty, Night Raid Dragoon,empty

Empty, Wyvern Supply Unit, empty)

"Draw, I ride Night Storm Dragoon (9000), since I rode night storm on top of night raid, if kaiser record keeper is in the soul, I can retire Wyvern supply unit for a unit of equal grade, also since night raid is in the soul, Night storm gets 1000 power (10000)." Kiba said.

"Now I supperior call Photon Bomber Wyvern (6000)

"Compression stratagy?" Megan asked

"Yes, it is." kiba answered.

_Night storm dragoon looks like thunderstorm dragoon, but lighter in armor color, and a simmilar weapon._

"Next I call thunderstorm Dragoon(10000), and Red River dragoon(8000)" kiba decides.

_Red river dragoon wore red armor, and thunderstorm Dragoon had the same red armor, but was riding on a dragon_

"With a boost from Red River Dragoon, Thunderstorm Dragoon attacks marron (18000)." Kiba declares

"I need 15000 to stop that, and another 10000 to stop the next attack provided he doesn't get a trigger." Megan thoughf

"Something wrong?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not guarding." Megan answered.

_Marron withstood the attack from the dragon riding human._

"Damage check (margul - draw trigger) that's 5000 to marron(13000), and I draw." Megan said.

"Now with a boost from Photon Bomber, Night Storm Dragoon attacks Marron (16000)." Kiba decides.

"I'm guarding with the embodiment of spear tahr (10000 shield, total defence 23000)." Megan responds.

"Drive check (yellow gem carbuncle - critical trigger) even with the added 5000, your defence is too strong." Kiba said.

_As night storm went for marron, a man like demon holding a spear protected him from harm._

"Oh my, this match is just too close to call." Dr.O said excitedly.

"Yes, you're right, but there's something interesting about how Megan's playing with a mixed deck." Sage said.

"Interesting, what do you mean?" Dr.O asked.

"I'm not sure." Sage answeres.

**With Samurai Dragon**

"Megan made the right call not guarding the first attack." Tom said.

"Yeah, thanks to that draw trigger, she was able to block the critical trigger." Max followed.

"And she has enough to pay for Llew's counter _blast,_ man Aichi did the same technique before he switched over to shadow paladins for some odd reason." Miwa said.

**Back to the fight**.

"I end my turn." Kiba said.

(Kiba's hand 2, damage 1

Field:

Thunderstorm Dragoon, Night Storm Dragoon, empty

Red River Dragoon, Photon Bomber Wyvern, empty)

(Megan's hand 5, damage 1

Field:

Bahr, Maroon, empty

Flogul, Barcgal, empty)

"Stand and draw, perfect, Stand up my avatar, I ride Blaster Blade (9000)." Megan said.

_Like Marron, Blaster Blade took on the facial features, and hair style of Megan._

"I retire flogul, then I move Bahr back to make room for Dragon Knight Nehalem (10000)." Megan said.

_Nehalem like always wore blue leather armor, held a lance in one hand, a shield the size of a full length mirror in the other hand, while rideing a brown dragon._

"Now Nehalem will attack Thunderstorm Dragoon (18000)." Megan ddclared

"No guard." Kiba responded

_Nehalem moved in, and the two dragon riders clashed their lances against each other, nehalem caught dragoon off guard, and swooped in for the finishing blow._

"Now with support from Barcgal, Blaster Blade attacks Night Storm Dragoon(13000)." Megan declared.

"I guard with Yellow Gem Carbuncle (10000)." Kiba responds.

"Drive check (Dragonic Overlord - no trigger)." Megan revealed

"Hmmm, so if Alfred is in her hand, she can call blaster blade to the rearguard, but I don't get why she needs Dragonic Overlord, what is the connection." Kiba thought.

"I end my turn." Megan said.

"Megan's hand 5, damage 1

Field

Nehalem, Blaster Blade, empty

Bahr, Barcgal, empty)

(Kiba's hand 1, damage 1

Field:

Empty, Night storm Dragoon, empty

Red River Dragoon, Photon Bomber Wyvern, empty)

"Stand and draw, release the thunder that goes boom in the night, I ride Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas (10000)." Kiba stated.

**Now we go to Isaac in the stands.**

"So, the first of the two chosen to clash with each other has appeared, Vermillion does your blood stir for this conflict between them. Either way this battle will be intresting." Issac thought to himself.

"Now when Nightstorm is in the soul, Abraxas gets 1000 power(11000)." Kiba said.

_Abraxas looked like vermillion, but his armor fits better, and had no edges, he also carried a lance._

"I attack Blaster Blade with Abraxas supported with photon Bomber Wyvern his skill makes the boost 10000(21000)." Kiba declares.

"I Don't guard." Megan said.

"Twin drive check (Desert Gunner Shiden - no trigger) second check (Old Dragon Mage - draw trigger) 5000 to Abraxas, and I draw." Kiba said.

Abraxas blasted bolts of lightning at Blaster Blade.

"I check the damage (Flame of Hope Aremo - no trigger)" megan revealed

"I purposely didn't call this guy out because of the counter blast, so when her turn ends, I'll take care of Blaster Blade, and Dragonic Overlord before what she wats to happen happens." Kiba thought

**Back to the stands**

"Destiny will let her bring out what she wants to bring out, and when that happens, I'll be able to see their true power." Isaac thought.

"Wow, this match has just heaten up, both players barley have reached the middle point of the game, but Destiny Breaker needs to win to catch up." Dr.o said.

**Back to the fight.**

"I end my turn." Kiba said.

(Kiba's hand 4, damage 1

Field:

Empty, Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas, empty

Red River Dragoon, Photon Bomber Wyvern, empty)

(Megan's hand 5, damage 2

Field

Nehalem, Blaster Blade, empty

Bahr, Barcgal, empty)

"Now, megan has 2 turns left to bring the Bond out, its a good thing he didn't call any grade 2 or 3 unit out." Max said.

"It might be what he wants, he barley has anything out, and possibly is waiting for something to happen." Tom retorted.

"I stand and draw, see the king as he once was, I ride Alfred Early (10000)" megan said.

_Alfred wore the same type of armor as Blaster Bade, but was much bulkier._

"Alfred's skill, if I have Blaster Blade in the soul, I can move him to a rearguard, so stand up once more my avatar, supperior call Blaster Blade(9000)" megan said.

"So, what's the connection now." Kiba thought

"I retire nehalem for Dragonic Overlord, and he loses a little power because my vanguard isn't Kagero (9000)." Megan said.

_Dragonic Overlord is a giant red dragon, holding a sword in his right hand._

"Now my sky fire attack will only hit Alfred and Bahr, and if that card is what I think it is, she'll try to protect both Dragonic Overlord and Blaster Blade." Kiba thought.

"Now with Bahr's support, Dragonic Overlord attacks Abraxas (17000)." Megan declared.

"No guard." Kiba responded

_Dragonic Overlord spewed fire from its mouth, and it bathed Abraxas, as the dragon roared in pain._

"Damage check (Red River Dragoon- no trigger)" Kiba revealed.

"Now with support from Barcgal, Alfred attacks Abraxas (14000)" megan declared.

"I'm guarding with Old Dragon Mage (5000)." Kiba responds.

"Twin drive check (Flash Shield Isuelt - no trigger) second check (Wyvern guard barri - no trigger.)" Megan reavealed.

"Crap, she has what she needs to defend overlord, and Blaster Blade now." Kiba thought.

"I end my turn." Megan said.

(Megan's hand 6, damage 2

Field:

Dragonic Overlord, Alfred Early, Blaster Blade

Bahr, Barcgal, empty)

(Kiba's hand 3, damage 2

Field:

Empty, Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas, empty

Red River Dragoon, Photon Bomber Wyvern, empty)

"Stand and draw. I call desert gunner shiden (9000), his skill prevents Blaster Blade intercept." Kiba said

_Desert gunner shiden was wearing white robes with a hood that protected him from the heat, and he shot some hooks into Blaster Blade, causing some paralysis in him._

"Now Desert Gunner Shiden attack blaster blade with support from Red River Dragoon (17000)." Kiba declared.

"Guarding with flash shield Isuelt (perfect guard.)" Megan said.

_Shiden took out his gun, and started blasting, but a woman in crystal armor held a shield of energy blocking the attack._

"Go Abraxas, attack Alfred with Photon Bomber Wyvern's support (21000)" kiba declared.

"No guard." Megan said.

"Twin drive check (yellow gem carbuncle -critical trigger) all effects to abraxas, and the second check (zypher kid hayate - stand trigger) all effects to shiden." Kiba decided.

Abraxas let down lightning that shocked Alfred

"Damage check (Epona - critical trigger) all effects to Blaster Blade, second check (King of Knights Alfred- no trigger)." Megan revealed.

"Shiden attack blaster blade again." Kiba declared.

"Guarding with marron (5000)" megan responded.

_As shiden took another shot at blaster blade, a boy in a sage's outfit got in the way._

"I end my turn." Kiba said.

"Kiba's in the lead in terms of damage, but lets see if megan can make a comback." Dr.o said.

(Kiba's hand 6, damage 2

Field:

Desert Runner Shiden, Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas, empty

Red River Dragoon, Photon Bomber Wyvern, empty)

(Megan's hand 3, damage 4

Field:

Dragonic Overlord, Alfred Early, Blaster Blade

Bahr, Barcgal, empty)

"Stand and draw, strength found in unity, you are rivals no more, unite to show everything your power, unison ride Dragonic Blaster Blade - the Bond(11000)" megan said.

_Blast Blade and Dragonic Overlord went into Alfred, then a flash of light appeared. and after the light disapeared, a being that wore a red version of blaster blade's armor appeared._

_This being also had Dragonic Overlord's wings, and his face was some hybrid between both Dragonic Overlord's and Blaster Blade, his sword was also red._

"Now moving Bahr up, I call Barri (6000), Marron (8000), and with Barcgal's skill, i call Llew (4000)." Megan said.

"She filled up her rear guard, and has only one card left in her hand, now this attack is going to be massive." Sage said.

"So, this is the dragon I sensed, interesting." Isaac thought.

"Unison ride, I thought they were pure clan decks only." Kiba said.

"If you think he's safe, think again, here's his limit break." Megan said, as the seal of its activation triggered.

"By counter blasting 3, and discarding my entire hand, my vanguard gets 5000 power, and plus 1 critical, and all royal paladin and kagero rearguards get 5000 power(Llew (9000), Marron (13000), Bahr (13000), Barcgal (9000) Barri (11000) Dragonic Blaster Blade (16000 power, 2 critical))." Megan said

Dragonic blaster blade let out the overlords roar, as the seal on the back of all vanguard cards shone purple, giving energy to all units on megan's field.

"Woah, that's too much power." Sade said.

"He can still pull it off though." Destiny Breaker's leader said.

"Now boosted by Barri, Bahr attacks shiden (24000)" megan said.

"No guard." Kiba responded.

_Bahr's power as he attacked was just too much for shiden, and shiden disapeared._

"How are you likeing my Unity's Roar?" Megan asked.

"To be honest, I suspect its a move you save for the last turn." Kiba answered.

"Correct, I beat cloud with this, but my formation had only 3 rearguards at that time." Megan stated.

"Now then Dragonic Blaster Blade attacks Abraxas (16000 power, 2 critical.)" Megan said.

"I'm guarding with Yellow gem Carbuncle, and Red River Dragoon (15000 shield, 26000 total)" kiba responded.

"Twin drive check (Rakshasa - critical trigger)." Megan revealed first.

(The only way it can get through, is if I get another trigger, but can I risk it, no, I'll go with marron, he is the safer option.) Megan thought

"I'm giving everything to Marron (18000 power, 2 critical)" megan said

"That is the safer option, you still have one card left to check." Kiba said.

"Second check." Megan said as she hesitated. "(Margul - draw trigger.) Oh no I screwed up, all effects to Marron, and I draw(23000 power, 2 critical)." Megan said, as she started to look at her cards.

_Dragonic Blaster Blade attacked the two defenders, but didn't have the power to deal the finishing blow to Abraxas._

"With support from Llew, Marron attacks Abraxas (32000)." Megan said.

"I won't guard that." Kiba said, even though he can guard it.

_Marron shot a giant spell at Abraxas, which caused extreme pain._

"Damage check ( red river dragoon - no trigger) second check (djinn of the lightning flash - no trigger)" kiba revealed

"I end my turn." Megan said.

"Don't worry, its not the end of the world, even if you lose, your team can still make a come back in the next match, right?" Kiba asked.

"I guess so." Megan responded as she whipped the water forming around her eyes away, and started to blush.

(Megan's hand 3, damage 4

Field:

Bahr, Dragonic Blaster Blade, Marron

Barri, Barcgal, Llew)

(Kiba's hand 4, damage 4

Field

Empty, Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas, empty

Red River Dragoon, Photon Bomber Whyvern, empty)

"I stand and draw, now I call Thunderstorm Dragoon (10000), Lizard Soilder Riki (7000), and Dragon Dancer Veronica (8000)." Kiba decided

_Riki was a brown lizard soldier in black metal armor, and Veronica was entirly red with a lightning whip_

"Now Abraxas' limit break, I counter blast 3, now I can attack Dragonic Blaster Blade, Whyvern Guard Barri, and Future Knight Llew, and Abraxas will start this off with a boost from Photon Bomber Whyvern (21000)." Kiba declared.

"No guard." Megan said.

"Twin drive check (malevolent djin -critical trigger) I give the 5000 to Veronica, and the extra critical to Abraxas, and the second check (yellow gem Carbuncle - critical trigger) I give the 5000 to Veronica and the critical to abraxas (Abraxas 3 critical)" kiba said.

_Abraxas flew into the air, then blasted lightning powerfull enough to empty the ocean, and the lightning hit Llew, as well as Barri, and the two of them dissapeared, and Dragonic Blaster Blade was hit very hard._

"Damage check (Yggdrasil Madin Elaine - heal trigger) I give 5000 to The Bond, and recover one point. Second check (Marron - no trigger). Third check (Nehalem - no trigger.)" Megan revealed.

"Winner from team Destiny Breaker. Kiba Nakashima" the referee said.

**On the board, megan's name darkened, as kiba's name brightened.**

_Megan went back to her dugout._

"I'm really sorry guys, I couldn't get us the momentum we needed." Megan said.

"Its okay, you put up a really good game. Infact we could argue that was your best use of unity's roar." Max said.

"Yeah don't worry, we can still win the next 2 games." Tom said.

"Wow what a matchup, its worthy of being part of this tournament." Dr.O said

"Yep, now we'll see the thrid match pairings." Sage said

**The computer activated, shuffleing the three names of each teams remaining members, then stopped.**

"The next fight is Zack Toshiki of Samurai Dragon vs Virgil Hernandaz of Destiny Breaker." The refree said.

**(Author's notes**

**Are you guys excited for the next match up pairings, I hope so because its another close match.)**

**Next time: Clan rematch Granblue vs Kagero**


	16. Clan Rematch: GrandBlue vs Kagero

**Clan Rematch, Grandblue vs Kagero:**

**Disclamer: I don't own Destiny Breaker, they belong Zetis Void**

_The score between Destiny Breaker, and Samurai Dragon is tied 1-1, the computer activated, shuffled the names of the remaining members for each team, then stopped on 2 names._

"Zack Toshiki vs Virgil Hernandez." The refree said.

"Oh, yes, I have seen Zack perform at the Geratto City regionals, this should be very interesting." Sage said.

_As Zack walked up to the m.f. system, he noticed his opponent was Mexican,and Italian in decent, his hair was short, and black as well, and his eyes were brown._

"So, little man, you ready?" Virgil asked.

"Yep, but don't expect yourself to win." Zack said.

"Already being overconfident, I thought I took care of that." Tom thought to himself.

"If both of you ready, then begin." The refree said.

"Stand up my vanguard." Both fighters said.

_As soon as they said that, the motion figure system glew, then the field changed into an underwater battle field._

"Captain Night Kid (5000)." Virgil revealed

_Virgil's spirit transformed into a red haired kid with a blue pirate coat, white pants, brown boots, a blue cap, and a sword you see in pirate flicks._

"Amber Dragon Dawn (5000)." Zack revealed

_Zack's spirit changed into a very adorable red dragon, with black horns, gold rings wrists and ankles, and the tail had a simmilar gold ring._

"Kagero vs Grandblue, the last time these clans faced off was at the regionals q4 first entered." Dr.O said.

"Yes, well, lets hope to see some interesting moves from both players." Sage said.

"Draw, now I ride, and call Amber Dragon Daylight (6000)." Zack said

_As dawn grew into daylight, he started to stand on 2 legs, claws developing, and the gold rings developed into gold claws that you'd see on wolverine from x-man, his horns grew as well. His wings became gold, also on his right arm, a sword grew out of the former ring._

_Appearing behind daylight, was an orange skinned version of daylight._

"First my vanguard gets 2000 for having dawn in the soul (8000), next dawn's skill, let's me add dusk to my hand, and my rearguard daylight's skill, I discard a grade 3 from my hand, so I can add eclipse to my hand, that ends my turn." Zack said.

(Zack's hand 5, damage 0

Field:

Empty, Daylight, empty

Daylight, empty, empty)

(Virgil's hand 5, damage 0

Field:

Empty, Nightkid, empty

Empty, empty, empty)

"Zack's doing okay so far." Megan said.

"So Tom, is he going to ride Eclipse, or is he going for that move?" Max asked.

"I have no idea." Tom truthfully answeres.

**Back to the fight**

"Draw, now I ride Dandy Guy Romario (8000), and Captain Nightkid moves to the rearguard." Virgil decided

_Romario was a blue skined zombie wearing a white suit, and holding a red rose._

_As Romario appeared, Nightkid moved back._

"Now, boosted by Nightkid, Romario attacks Daylight(13000)." Virgil declared

"I'm guarding with Tahr. (Shield 10000.)" Zack responded

"Drive check (Ruin shade - no trigger)." Virgil revealed.

_Romario held his rose out, and a seal of petals tried to encase Daylight, but a demon in the form of a man, holding a spear took the hit instead_.

"I end my turn." Virgil said.

(Virgil's hand 6, damage 0

Field:

Empty, Romario, empty

Empty, Nightkid, empty)

(Zack's hand 4, damage 0

Field:

Empty, Daylight, empty

Daylight, empty, empty)

"Okay, stand and draw, I ride Amber Dragon Dusk (9000)." Zack announced.

_From Daylight to Dusk, his gold claws developed into machine guns, the wings also changed from gold to red, with gold edges, then gold armor developed mostly in Dusk's back._

"Calling the Dragon Knight Nehalem(10000), and the embodiment of Armor Bahr(8000), also Dusk's skill, he gets another 1000 (9000)." Zack said.

"Something's not right." Kiba said.

"What do you mean?" Sade asked.

"This kid didn't fill out his formation, giving his personality so far." Kiba answeted.

**Back to the fight.**

"Boosted by Bahr, my vanguard attacks Romario, and thanks to his skill, he gets another 2000 (total power 20000)." Zack declared.

"20000 on a grade 2's attack, Zack's making it clear, Samurai Dragon won't give up without a fight." Dr.O said.

"No guard." Virgil responds.

"Drive check (Dauntless Drive Dragon - no trigger.)" Zack revealed.

_Dusk shot a hot bullet at Romario, its good he's already dead, otherwise it would've hurt._

"Checking Damage (Evil Shade - no trigger.)" Virgil revealed.

"Now boosted by Daylight, Nehalem attacks Romario(16000)." Zack declared.

"Guarding with Goul Cannonball (10000)." Virgil responds

(Only one damage from my over 15000 attack plan, heh well I can do the break ride at least.) Zack thought

"I end my turn." Zack said.

(Zack's hand 4, damage 0

Field:

Nehalem, Dusk, empty

Daylight, Bahr, empty)

(Virgil's hand 5, damage 1

Field:

Empty,Romario,empty

Empty, Nightkid,empty)

"Who is this kid, he's pretty good." Virgil thought as he drew

"Ride Captain Nightmist (8000)" Virgil decided.

_From Romario to Nightmist, the look changed to pirate, with long curly black hair, a pirate hat, and pirate clothes, he also carried a pirate like sword._

"Now Nightkid's counter blast, I move him into the soul, then I take a look at the top 10 cards of my deck, then I choose 1 to send to the drop zone, and I think this Nightmist will do just fine." Virgil said.

"What was the point of that?" Zack asked looking confused

"Nightmist's skill activates, if there's a card named "Captain Nightmist" in the drop zone, my vanguard gets 3000 ( power 11000.)" Virgil answers.

"Now calling Ruin shade(9000), and Commodore Blue Blood(10000)." Virgil declares

_Commodore Blue Blood wore an orange out fit, while holding an orange gun, and Ruin Shade was a female ghost with no mouth, or nose. It wore a blue version of Blue blood's outfit._

"Now my vanguard will start things off by attacking Dusk." Virgil declares.

"No guard." Zack said.

"Drive check(Knight Spirit - critical trigger) the 5000 to Blue Blood, and the extra critical to my vanguard." Virgil decides.

_Nightmist turned into mist, hence the name, then moved behind dusk, and slashed him._

"Damage check (Dragonic Lawkeeper-no trigger), second check (Nehalem - no trigger)." Zack revealed.

"Ruin shade is up next, using her skill, I mill the top 2 cards for a bonus 2000 power" Virgil declared. (ruin shade 11000, milled cards Monster Frank and evil shade)

_Ruin shade slashed the front of Dusk._

"Damage check (Dragonic overlord - no trigger)." Zack revealed.

"Commodore Blue blood attack." Virgil said.

"No guard." Zack responds.

_Commodore Blue blood shot Dusk in the chest with his gun._

"Damage check (Dragon monk Gojo - no trigger.)" Zack revealed.

"I end my turn." Virgil said.

"Oh my, Zack has 4 damage, its likely he won't make it pass this round." Dr.o said.

**Back with Zack's team**

"This is what he wanted, he's combining the Amber Dragon ride chain with Drive Dragon's break ride skill." Tom said.

"Then to survive, he'll need to block his opponent's attacks, and make sure he has everything needed for his next turn." Miwa said.

(Virgil's hand 5, damage 1

Field:

Blue blood, Nightmist, Ruin shade,

Empty, empty, empty)

(Zack's hand 4, damage 4

Field:

Nehalem, Dusk, empty

Daylight, Bahr, empty)

(Perfect, oh don't worry Tom, this is going to end very well for me) Zack thought.

"Stand, and draw, dragon sleeping in the pits of a volcano, awaken, and defeat my opponent, I ride Dauntless Drive Dragon(11000)." Zack said as he placed the card on the vanguard circle.

_Dauntless Drive Dragon was a very red dragon wearing light armor, with bladed wings, and wings underneath those wings, as its arms were folded._

"Wait, I thought you were going to finish the ride chain." Virgil said.

"Oh I will, but Drive Dragon will be sufficient for now." Zack said

"Now boosted by daylight, Nehalem attacks your vanguard (16000)." Zack declared.

"I'm guarding with Knight Spirit (10000)." Virgil responds

_Nehalem moved in for his attack, but a gohst swordsman parried the attack._

"Boosted by Bahr, Dauntless Drive Dragon attacks Nightmist, and his skill grants another 2000 (21000)." Zack declared.

"No guard." Virgil responds.

"Twin drive check (Lizard Soldier Ganlu - stand trigger) I give all the effects to nehalem, second check (embodiment of spear tahr - critical trigger) I give the 5000 to Nehalem, and the extra critical to my vanguard (Nehalem 20000, Dauntless Drive Dragon 2 critical.)" Zack decides.

_Dauntless Drive Dragon elevated into the air, and from his mouth, he shot fire at Captain Nightmist._

"Damage check (ice prison necromancer cocoytus - no trigger) second check ( hook weilding zombie - draw trigger) 5000 to my vanguard, and I draw." Virgil declides.

"Nehalem attacks your vanguard once more." Zack said.

"Guarding with Skeleton Lookout (10000)." Virgil responds.

"I end my turn." Zack said.

(Zack's hand 6, damage 4

Field:

Nehalem, Dauntless.D.D, empty

Daylight, Bahr, empty)

(Virgil's hand 4, damage 3

Field:

Blue Blood, Nightmist, Ruinshade

Empty, empty, empty)

"Final Turn." Virgil said

_As he said that, the crowd, and his own teamates looked at each other._

Zack started laughing.

"Stand and draw, feel the strength of the pirate crew, I ride Master Swordsman Nightstorm(10000)." Virgil said.

_Nightstorm had blue hair, and wore all pirate clothing_

"Now I call Deadly Nightmare(7000), Evil shade(6000), and Dragon Spirit(6000)." Virgil anounces

_Evil shade, like Ruin shade, was a black spirit, but was male, and held a daggrr, but no coat. Deadly Nightmare, and Dragon Spirit were both ghosts, but Deadly Nightmare was a horse, and Dragon Spirit, obviously a daragon._

"Now boosted by Evil Shade, Ruin Shade attacks your vanguard, and milling 4 cards for a bonus 6000 power." Virgil said. (Total power 21000, milled cards Doctor Rouge Samurai Spirit Deadly Sword Master Captain Nightmist)

"No guard." Zack said.

_With more energy than ever, Ruin Shade slashed Dauntless Drive Dragon_.

"Damage check (Dragon monk genjo - heal trigger) 5000 to my vanguard(16000), and I recover 1 point of damage." Zack said.

"Boosted by Dragon Spirit, Commodore Blue Blood(16000)." Virgil declared.

"I'm intercepting with Nehalem (5000)." Zack responds.

_As Blue Blood took the shot, the bullet moved in for Dauntless Drive Dragon, the blue leather armored night blocked the attack._

"Now boosted by Deadly Nightmare, Master Swordsman Nghtstorm attacks your Vanguard (17000)." Virgil declared.

"Perfect defence with Wyvern Guard Barri." Zack said.

"Twin drive first check (Ice Prison Necromancer Cocytus - no trigger), second check (Gust Jinn - no trigger)." Virgil revealed.

"Wow, that was the most boring final turn ever." Zack said.

"What, you think you're better than me." Virgil asked in confusion.

"I don't think I am, I know I am." Zack answered.

**With Zack's team.**

"Oh no, there he goes showing off, he gets carried away everytime he fights." Tom said.

"Well I think its as funny as when Misaki humiliated Asaka." Miwa retorted.

"Well there's nothing Zack's opponent can do." Megan added.

"That's because Zack's been toying with him the entire game." Tom answered.

**Back to the fight**

"I end my turn." Virgil said with some annoince in his voice.

(Virgil's hand 3, damage 3

Field:

Blue Blood, Nightstorm, Ruin Shade

Dragon Spirit, Deadly Nightmare, Evil Shade)

(Zack's hand 4, damage 4

Field:

Empty, Dauntless Drive Dragon, empty,

Daylight, Bahr, empty)

"Virgil's final turn failed, and now Zack has the chance to come back from behind, to win this game." Dr.O said.

"Yes of course dr, but it kinda feels like Zack is toying with Virgil." Sage said.

"Stand draw, it's time to unshackle the power sleeping within you, burn the land as you were born to do Break Ride Amber Dragon Eclipse(10000)." Zack declared.

_Eclipse had 4 horns on each side of his head, and ontop of the arms, the guns from dusk grew into machine guns, eclipse's armor has grown only on the chest plate._

"Combining the ride chain boost, with the break ride boost, the power bonus is 11000." Zack said.

"That puts eclipse at 21000, but there's no way I'll let that attack through." Virgil responded.

"That's what I'm counting on, I have 4 cards in my hand, this should be fun." Zack thought.

"I'm moving daylight up, then I call ganlu (5000)." Zack said.

_Ganlu was a brown reptilian holding a Canon in his left arm._

(Crap, I only have enough to block one attack.) Virgil thought.

"Now boosted by Ganlu, Daylight attacks your vanguard (11000)." Zack said.

"No guard." Virgil responds

_Daylight slashed Nightstorm_

"Damage check (gust jinn - no trigger)" virgil revealed.

"Now boosted by Bahr, Eclipse attacks Nightsotm (29000)." Zack said.

"Perfect defence with Gust Jinn." Virgil responds.

"Twin drive check (Eclipse - no trigger), second check ( Rakshasa - critical trigger) I give everything to Eclipse." Zack decides.

"Are you stupid or something, Eclipse's only attack was negated, why are you giving the effects to a nullified attack?" Virgil asked with one eye raised.

_A ginger haired male pirate blue a gust of wind, which blocked the attack made by the huge dragon._

"Dauntless Drive Dragon's break ride skill, if the unit that I rode on top of this card didn't stand by its own power, I can discard 3 cards from my hand, and stand my vanguard." Zack said with an almost evil smile

"Oh crap, that's not good, I can only intercept for 10000, and his attack is for 21000." Virgil thought.

"Eclipse will once again attack your vanguard." Zack declared.

"I won't guard." Virgil said.

"Twin drive check (Flame seed salamander - stand trigger) I give all effects to daylight, and the second check (Dragon Dancer Monica - draw trigger) 5000 to daylight, and I draw." Zack decides.

_Eclipse once again fired its machine guns at Nightstorm, and he barely with stood it._

"Now before you check damage, I'm activating eclipse's counter blast, I retire Commodore Blue Blood, and Ruinshade." Zack said.

_Eclipse once again lifited its machine guns, then fired at the blue vampire pirate, and the female ghost pirate, like a mainiac._

"Damage check (black beard - no trigger), second check (Doctor Rouge - heal trigger) 5000 to my vanguard, then I recover one point." Virgil said.

(Okay, I'm in the clear, wait I forgot, he has one attack left, crap.) Virgil thought.

"Amber dragon Daylight attacks for the win." Zack said.

"Damage check (baskirk -no trigger), I can't believe it, I lost." Virgil said.

"Don't feel so bad, it was fun playing the grandblue clan." Zack said as he walked back to his team's dugout.

**On the board, Zack's name brightened, while Virgil's faded.**

_Back at the dugout._

"You risked defeat to win, that's too risky, even for you." Tom said.

"I wanted to see what would happen if I played like that against him." Zack said.

"Well either way, there's two games to go." Miwa said, obviously smiling about the victory Zack had.

"Well, its like Zack was in complete control of the battle, wouldn't you say sage." Dr.O asked.

"Yes, well let's get to the next game shall we." Sage said.

_The referee activated the board, the remaining names were shuffled, and then stopped once more_

"Max Suzugamori of Samurai Dragon vs Raphugio Gomez of Destiny Breaker." The referee said.

"Yes, its finally my turn." Max said with that stupid smile he usually has

_As Max walked up to the motion figure system, the female members in the crowd yelled in unison_ "Oh my god, its Ren, he's so dreamy."

"Oh no, not again." Max said out loud.

"Again?" Raphugio asked.

"Yeah, I'm an exact duplicate for Ren." Max said.

"That sounds really familliar." Raphugio thought.

"Are you two ready, then begin." The refree said

"Stand up vanguard." Both players announced.

**(Author's notes, if you couldn't read my description for Max in chapter 2, basically he looks like Ren did in season 2.)**

**Next time dark demons vs the golden knights**


	17. Dark Demons vs Gold Knights

**Dark Demons vs the Golden Knights**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Destiny Breaker, they belong to Zetis Void)**

_Max looked at his opponent, Raphugio was mexican, and was at least a foot taller than himself, infact max could assume he looks like Shaggy Rogers from Scooby Doo, but with a cowboy hat, and a scarf around his neck._

"If both fighters are ready, then begin." The referee said.

"Stand up, my vanguard." Raphugio said at the same time as max,

"Stand up, the vanguard." Max said at the same time as Raphugio

_At those words, the field changed to a decriped mansion on a golf course, with some windows broken, and the full moon revealed_.

"Greedy hand (5000)." Raphugio revealed

_Raphugio's spirit changed into a butler with light blue hair, long arms, and a butler's suit._

"Crimson Lion Cub Kryph(5000)" Max revealed

_Kryph was a boy in mostly red armor, that resembled Blaster Blade's armor, and his sword looked like 3 claws, 2 gold, 1 red, and they were combined._

"Well his stratagy couldn't be more obvious." Kiba said.

"What do you mean?" Virgil asked

"Kryph's skill brings out Blond Ezel, kind of like Crimson Heart Nahas can bring out Metatron." Kiba answered.

**Back to the fight**

"Well, I'll start things off, I ride and call vrykolakas(6000), greedy hand moves to the rearguard." Raphugio announced

_Vrykolakas was some kind of werewolf ninja, and a second one appeared behind him, and Greedy hand moved out of the way._

"Well, that's going to be annoying." Max said.

"So, you know my plan already?" Raphugio asked.

"On my turn, you can make a supperior call, and on your turn, the grade 2 you choose to ride gets to go critical with more power as well." Max said with an annoyed tone.

"Well, I'm surprised how well you know the dark irregulars deck, but its your turn now." Raphugio said.

(Raphugio's hand 4, damage 0 soul 0

Field:

Empty, Vrykolakas, empty

Greedy Hand, Vrykolakas, empty)

(Max's hand 5, damage 0

Field:

Empty, Kryph, empty

Empty, empty, empty)

"Oh my, already Raphugio's field is starting to fill up, will he be able to tie the score, or will Max get the 3rd win his team needs?" Dr.o asked.

"Stand and draw, I ride Player of the Holy Axe Nimue (7000), Kryph moves to the rearguard." Max announced

_Nimue was in a black dress, she had red hair, and held a giant axe._

"Since its your main phase, Vrykolakas' skill activates, I search my deck, to supperior call Dark Lord of the Abyss (11000)." Raphugio announced.

"Yep, that's annoying." Max said nonchalantly.

_Dark Lord of the Abyss was a man with green hair, and wore a black outfit with red ribbons cooming from the elbows and kneecaps._

"Okay, well any way, I'm calling Knight of Elegent Skills Gareth (8000)." Max said causally.

_Gareth like always wore red and gold armor with the same colered visor, and sword._

"Now boosted by Gareth, Nimue attacks Vrykolakas (15000)." Max declared.

"No guard." Raphugio responded.

"Drive check (Silent Punisher - critical trigger) all effects to my vanguard." Max decided.

_Nimue hit Vrykolakas with her axe, and a big cartoon like bump appeared on his head._

"Damage check (Hades Puppet Master - stand trigger) 5000 to my vanguard, and I don't stand, and the second check (Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour - no trigger)." Raphugio revealed.

"I end my turn." Max said

(Max's hand 5, damage 0

Field:

Empty, Nimue, empty

Kryph, Gareth, empty)

(Raphugio's hand 4, damage 2, soul 0

Field:

Empty, Vrykolakas, Dark Lord of the Abyss

Greedy Hand, Vrykolakas, empty)

"Draw, now I ride Werwolf Seiger (10000)." Raphugio announced.

_Werwolf Seiger was a metallic looking werewolf, but it was completely organic fur, as it stood on two legs, we can see the claws are very sharp_.

"Vrykolakas' skill activates when placed in the soul, the vanguard gets 3000 and an additional critical (Werwolf Seiger's power 13000, 2 critical)." Raphugio announced

"Oh, my there's a great chance for Raphugio to take the lead, and possibly cripple Max's defenses." Dr.O said.

"I call Alluring Succubus (7000) and Dark Soul Conducter(8000)." Raphugio decides.

_Dark Soul Conductor was a dark elf with white hair, and green streks around his upper body, Alluring Succubus was a female demon aith purple skin, and white hair._

"Alluring Succubus' skill, I soul charge the top card of my deck." Raphugio announced **(soul changed card - Demon** **Chariot of the Witching Hour)**

"Greedy Hand's counter blast, he moves into the soul, then I take a copy of Demon Bike of the Witching Hour, and move it into the soul, and from my hand I call a copy of Demon Bike of the Witching Hour (6000), he gets 2000 for each copy of himself in the soul (new total 8000)." Raphugio announced.

"Great, I don't have enough to guard each attack, Werwolf Seiger is attacking for 19000, darklord of the abyss is attacking for 18000, and dark soul conductor is attacking for 16000, I only have 15000 in defence, as well as a perfect guard, but I'd rather save them for later." Max thought.

"Boosted by Demon Bike, Dark Soul Conductor attacks Nimue (16000.)" Raphugio announces

"No guard." Max responded.

_Dark Soul Conductor charged green energy, then blasted Nimue with it._

"Damage check (Battlefield Tempest Sagramore - no trigger.)" Max revealed.

"Now boosted by Vrykolakas, Werwolf Seiger attacks Nimue (19000)"

"I'm guarding with Halo Shield Mark(perfect defence)." Max responded.

"Drive check (Hysteric Shirley - draw trigger) 5000 to Dark Lord of the Abyss (16000), and I draw." Raphugio decides.

_Werwolf Seiger was very fast, as he ran twords nimue, he was stopped by a man in a red outfit, as he generated a barrier which repelled the beast._

"With support from Alluring Succubus, Dark Lord of the Abyss attacks your vanguard (23000.)" Raphugio announces.

"If I got a trigger from his first attack, I could repell this attack." Max thought

"No guard." Max followed.

_Dark Lord generated Dark energy, then blasted Nimue with it_.

"Damage check (Speeder Hound - draw trigger) looks like I get to draw." Max revealed.

"I end my turn." Raphugio said.

(Raphugio's hand 3, damage 2, soul 4

Field:

Dark Soul Conductor, Werwolf Seiger, Dark Lord of the Abyss

Demon Bike of the Witching Hour, Vrykolakas, Alluring Succubus)

(Max's hand 3, damage 2

Field:

Empty, Nimue, empty

Kryph, Gareth, empty)

"Stand and draw, I ride Knight of Supperior skills, Beaumains (10000)." Max declared.

_Beaumains had gold armor with a lion mark pattern on the sheild he held, as well as the chest plate, and he had white hair._

"Now Kryph's skill, if Beaumains is my vanguard, I can move Gareth as well as Kryph into the soul, to supperior Ride, Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel (10000)." Max declared.

_Blond Ezel wore red armor with black under armor, held two sickle swords, and his hair normally would be blond, but it took the color of max's hair._

"Now calling Player of the Holy Bow Vivian(9000), and Slaygal sword(9000)." Max declared.

_Vivian was in a white dress, had ble hair, and had a bow and arrow in her left hand, Slaygal sword was a blue dog with a sword in its mouth._

"Blond Ezel will start things off, he gets 1000 for each gold paladin in the rearguard (12000)." Max decided.

"Dark Soul Conductor intercepts, and I'm guarding with Hysteric Shirley (10000 shield)" Raphugio responds

"Twin drive check ( Blaster Dark Spirit - no trigger) second check (Listener of Truth Dindrane - no trigger)." Max revealed

_Blond ezel moved in for an attack, but was instantly blocked by a white haired woman, and the green streaked man._

"Dark soul conductor's skill, I soul charge the top 2 cards of my deck." Raphugio said **(soul charged cards: March Hair of Nightmare Land, and Courting Succubus.)**

"I end my turn." Max said.

"Max's hand 3, damage 2

Field

Vivian, Blonde Ezel, Slaygal Sword

Empty, empty, empty)

(Raphugio's hand 2, damage 2, soul 6

Field:

Empty, Werwolf Seiger, Dark Lord of the Abyss)

Demon Bike, Vrykolakas, Alluring Succubus)

"Final Turn." Raphugio stated as everyone whispered

"Stand and draw, I ride and call Blade Wing Reijy (10000)." Raphugio annpunced.

_Blade Wing Reijy was a man wearing a black outfit, with bladed wings._

"Blade Wing Reijy's skill, I select one of my rearguards, then I add up to 3 copies of that unit into the soul, I choose Demon Bike, now I move the 2 remaining copies of demon bike into the soul, increasing his strength by 4000. (Demon Bike 12000.)" Raphugio exclaims.

"Oh that's bad." Tom said.

"Yeah, the attack from the rear guard Reijy is now 22000, while Dark Lord is still going for 18000, and the vanguard is going for 16000 plus triggers." Miwa explained what Tom said.

"I retire Vrykolakas, to call Yellow Bolt (7000), and using his skill, I soul charge the top card of my deck by resting him." Raphugio said. **(soul charged card Demon eater)**

"Okay, he has 10 cards in the soul, Max needs to end the game on his next turn, or his opponent could get the power he needs." Miwa said.

"Now boosted by Demon Bike, my rearguard Reijy attacks Blond Ezel (22000)." Raphugio declares.

"No guard." Max said

_The darker Reijy went in for striking Ezel where he stands._

"Damage check (Blazing Lion Platinum Ezel - no trigger)." Max revealed shocked.

"Oh my, the dark irregulars have quickly taken control of the battle, its likely Max won't be able to recover from this turn." Sage said.

"That's not all, the grade 3 that hit the drop zone is the ace of the gold paladin lion corps build." Max thought, while dr.o said it

"My Vanguard Reijy attacks Blond Ezel (10000)" Raphugio declared.

"I guard with Dindrane, and intercept with both Slaygal Sword, and Vivian(shield 15000)." Max replied.

"Twin drive, first check (Dark Knight of Nightmareland - critical trigger) I give all effects to Dark Lord, and the second check (Dark Queen of Nightmareland - stand trigger) I give all effects to my rearguard Reijy." Raphugio decided.

_The vanguard Reijy broke through the defence, but lacked the power to hurt Ezel._

"Now boosted by Alluring Succubus, Dark Lord attacks Ezel (22000)" Raphugio declared

_Dark Lord hit Ezel with Dark energy._

"Damage check (gigantic destroyer - no trigger) second check (lop ear shooter - no trigger)." Max revealed.

"Now my rearguard Reijy will once again attack Ezel (15000)" Raphugio declared.

"No guard." Max said.

_The darker Reijy once again slashed Ezel_

"Damage check (Halo Shield Mark - no trigger)" Max revealed.

_As soon as the 6th point of damage hit the zone, the field deactivated, returning the field to normal_

"Raphugio has won, that ties it, the final match is between Dalette Greyson, and Tom Toshiki." Dr.O exclaimed.

_Max returned to the dugout._

"Sorry guys, I didn't think it would end like that." Max said.

"Don't apologize, you did your best in a bad situation." Tom said, as he took his deck out."

"And now we'd like to report that Team Napoleon has won against all three of their Opponents in the g2 block." Dr.O said.

"No way, Mike, Sam and Kelly won, that's great." Megan said.

"I guess there were to many team names so I couldn't see them on the board." Tom said, as he walked out to the arena.

"Well, well, well, looks like we get to fight after all." Dalette said.

"I guess we do, but don't expect it to be easy." Tom said

"Same goes for you." Dalette answered.

"Are you both ready, if so, begin" the referee said

"stand up, the vanguard." both fighters said.

**(Author's notes, yep, I planned this fight to happen all along, hope you're ready because we're going for a ride.)**

**Next time Paladins of the sky vs Samurai of virtue**


	18. Paladins of the skies, vs Samurai of vir

**Paladins of the Sky vs Samurai of Virtue:**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Destiny Breaker, they belong to Zetis Void)**

_The board shows the score between Samurai Dragon and Destiny Breaker is tied at 2 a piece. The last two to fight are Dalette Grayson, and Tom Toshiki._

"Well, before we begin the final match of the b block, lets recap the first 4 fights, is that okay with you dr.o?" Sage asked.

"Oh my yes, first we had the youngest members for each team go up first. In that match between Sade Reher, and Dan Shinjou, it was a Recyers smack down, supperior calling a grade 3 with a grade 2 vanguard, and keeping the size of his hand bigger than Sade's hand was not a bad move either. The Recyclers clan, is kind of like the angel feathers clan, using the drop zone, hand, and field to rearrange the units you use." Dr.o said.

"Yes, then it was the analytical prowess of Megan Sendou squaring off against the equally skilled analyzer Kiba Nakashima, but unlike the first match, Megan couldn't keep up despite bringing out her ace." Sage added.

"In the third match, it was a clan rematch square off between Virgil Hernandez and the younger brother of Samurai Dragon's captain, Zack Toshiki, Zack made a devestating blow with combing Dauntless Drive Dragon's break ride skill with Amber Dragon Eclipse, which took the grandblue pirates by surprise, dispite Virgil using the grandblue's defensive, and offensive tactics, it was the second win for Samurai Dragon." Dr.o followed.

"And finally in the fight between Samurai Dragon's vice Captain, Max Suzugamori, and the second strongest member for Destiny Breaker, Raphugio Gomez. The combanations of soul charging, and high attacking power threw Max off his game, dispite getting Blond Ezel into the vanguard circle." Sage finished.

"So now, we have the captains squaring off, Dalette Grayson from what I've seen uses Sky Paladins, they involve binding the hand for a turn, and getting benifits from doing so, kind of like the infernity archetype in duel monsters, and Tom Toshiki uses the Virtue Samurai clan, which uses the vanguard in ways you'd never expect, also the clan itself uses tactics from both the Royal Paladin clan, and the Nova Grapplers clan, so come on down you two, lets start the final match." Dr.o stated.

"Dalette, why not take that disguise off now, you're not fooling me." Tom stated as he placed his starting vanguard down.

"I should've figured that you could see through it." Dalette said, as she took her wig and green contacts out, revealing her blue eyes and orange hair.

**With Samurai Dragon**

"Is it me, or does she remind you of someone?" Max whispered to Megan

"Yeah, but I'm not sure who." Megan whispered back.

**Back to the fight.**

"Stand up, the vanguard." Both fighters said.

_With those words, the battlefield changed into an old Greek colliseam, with pillars starting to fall, brite blue sky, and moss growing all over the place_

"Little Hero Perseus(4000)." Dalette revealed

_Dalette's spirit gender flipped, she became a boy wearing a traveler's cloak, the bow had brown hair kept in a pony tail_.

"Spirit of Righteousness - Inferno (6000)." Tom revealed

_Tom's spirit morphed into a red astral being with no facial fetures, in fact, the symbol for righteousness was on the spirit's forehead_.

"Well, this is the first time I had the pleasure of fighting Sky Paladins, this should be fun." Tom said.

"Well, your clan is a first for me as well." Dalette answered.

"Draw, I ride, Knight of Righteousness - Ryo(7000), Inferno moves to the rear guard." Tom stated.

_The vanguard changed from an astral being, to a 17 year old boy, his black hair reached his shoulder blades, his armor of wildfire was bright red, with white under armor, the marks on the shoulders were a dimond pattern. Ryo also carried two katana, one in each hand._

"I call Virtuous White Tiger (7000), his skill is like Dark Cat's skill." Tom said.

_A white tigrer joined the field right next to the astral being, and as it roared, both players got to draw an extra card._

"Well that should do for now." Tom said.

(Tom's hand 5, damage 0

Field

Empty, Ryo, Empty

Inferno, Tiger, empty)

(Dalette's hand 6, damage 0

Field:

Empty, L.H. Perseus, empty

Empty, empty, empty)

"Draw, I ride Hopeful Hero Perseus (7000), he gets 1000 for having the grade 0 version in the soul (new total 8000)." Dalette announced.

_Perseus grew up a little, but his appearence didn't change that much, but now he carries a sword in a two handed grip._

"Now I look through the top 7 cards of my deck for either the grade 2, or grade 3 version, and it looks like the grade 3 version this time." Dalette said, as she revealed Hero of the Skys Perseus.

"Now I'm calling Queen of Divine Beauty Andromeda (6000), and Skyward Messenger Iris(8000)." Dalette decided.

_Iris was a blue haired girl, in a dress that was mostly pink, and she carried a staff, Andromeda had long blonde hair, stunning blue eyes, and a dress you'd see in the 15th century_

"Now boosted by Iris, Perseus attacks Ryo(16000)." Dalette declared.

"I'm not guarding." Tom said.

"Drive check (Sky Beast Tamer, Ersa - draw trigger) 5000 to Andromeda, and I draw." Dalette stated.

_Both Perseus, and Ryo were pretty much even because they were both swordsmen, but givin Perseus' speed, he was able to get Ryo on the ground_.

"Damage check (Knight of Obedience, Cale - no trigger)." Tom revealed.

"Andromeda will attack now(13000)." Dalette ordered.

"I'm guarding with Spirit of Grace (10000)." Tom responded.

_As the beautiful blonde haired goddes moved in for an attack, she was stopped by a green astral being_.

"That ends my turn." Dalette said.

(Dalette's hand 7, damage 0

Field:

Andromeda, H.H. Perseus, empty

Empty, Sky Ward Messenger, Iris, empty)

(Tom's hand 4, damage 1

Field:

Empty, Ryo, empty

Inferno, Tiger, empty)

"Well so far, you remind me of her, but, no that is too much of a coincidence." Tom thought as he drew.

"Oh wow, what a great opening move by Dalette Grayson." Sage said.

"I'm O-ver whelmed with anticipation." Dr.O said

**Back to the fight.**

"I ride Knight of Inferno Ryo (9000)." Tom stated.

_The only things that changed on ryo was the color of parts of the under armor, from white to black, the swords went from blue handels, to gold handles with some sort of jewel, and the over armor went from red to white, with the shoulder blade's dimond pattern stayed._

"So, bringing out the big guns out right away, this should be interesting." Dalette thought.

"I'm calling Knight of Loyalty, Anubis (8000), as well as Knight of Hope Yu (7000)." Tom declared.

_Anubis had long milk chocolate hair, his armor was mostly dark blue, with a mostly brown vest, his weapon of choice looked almost like the image on the trap card Kunai With Chain. Yu was in a traditional Japanese robes, wearing sandals with socks, and perfered two handed grip, he also had dark hair that barley reached his eyes._

"Now boosted by Yu, Anubis attacks Andromeda (15000)." Tom declared.

"No guard." Dalette responded.

_Anubis jumped high into the sky, as he did, he swung his weapon around his head, then threw down the claw end of his weapon._

"Quake With Fear." Tom said.

_The claw part dug underneith the colliseam floor, the sprouted more chains, and got Andromeda trapped, Anubis jumped back to the ground, and took the blade part of his weapon, and slashed Andromeda through the chest. As Andromeda dissipated, the extra chains dissapeared, and Anubis' weapon returned to its normal size._

"If I'd known how violent that attack was, I would've guarded." Dalette said casually.

"There's more to come, boosted by Virtuous White Tiger, Knight of Inferno, Ryo attacks your vanguard(16000)." Tom declared.

"No guard." Dalette responded.

"Drive check (Knight of Justice, Kento- critical trigger), all effects to my vanguard.(21000, 2 critical)." Tom decided

_Ryo crossed his katana, as he did that, the red juwels in the handels started to increase the temperature of the stadium._

"Rage of Inferno." Tom said.

Ryo uncrossed his katanas, as he did, a hurricane wall of fire rushed twords Perseus, as he felt the fire consuming him, his skin was burned badly.

"Damage check(Sky Rider Chaos - no trigger) second check (Sky Rider Aura - no trigger)." Dalette revealed.

"Well, that ends my turn." Tom said.

(Tom's hand 3, damage 1

Field:

Empty, Ryo, Anubis

Inferno, Tiger, Yu)

(Dalette's hand 7, damage 2

Field:

Empty, H.H. Perseus, empty

Empty, Iris, empty)

"Stand and draw, now I ride Aspiring Hero Perseus(9000), he gets 1000 if Hopeful Hero's in the soul (10000)." Dalette announced

_Growing up a little more, the pony tail has grown, as well his cloak no longer needs to cover his body, as he carries several weapons capable of defending himself._

"Now, if Little Hero Perseus is in the soul, when I ride Aspiring Hero, over Hopeful Hero, I soul blast 1, and bind 3 cards from my hand, then I check the top card of my deck, if its a Sky Paladin, then I can superior call it." Dalette said. **(Top card -Princess of Pristine Snow,Chione)**

"Supperior call Princess of Pristine Snow Chione(8000)." Dalette announced.

_Chione had amber orange eyes, snow white hair, and by comparison of hair to armor in color, the the armor looked brown_.

"I use Chione's skill, counter blast, then bind 3 cards from my hand, and soul charge 1 card, to give perseus 2000 more power.(Perseus power 12000)." Dalette said.

"That leaves only 1 card in your hand, too bad you couldn't get it to 0, I'm guessing the only card you didn't bind was your grade 3 version correct?" Tom asked.

"How did you know?" Dalette answeres with a question.

"Logic." Tom answeres.

"Now Boosted by Iris, Perseus attacks Ryo (20000)." Dalette declared.

"I'm guarding with Knight of Trust, Cye (perfect defence)." Tom replied as he discarded a card.

_As Perseus moved in to clash with Ryo once again, a teenager with brown hair in the form of a mullet, wearing light blue armor, and holding a spear got in the way of the attack._

"Super Wave Smasher." Tom said,

_When used as an attack, Super Wave Smasher looks like a torrent, but when used as defence, the move in question, became a tornado of water, repelling Perseus' from getting any where near Ryo._

"Drive check (Primordial Sky God, Ouranos - no trigger)." Dalette revealed.

"Ryo's skill now activates." Tom said.

"What?" Dalette asked, slightly off guard.

"I counter blast 1, then I check the top card of my deck, if the unit I see is grade 2 or less, its called to rearguard, but if its grade 3, I add it to my hand." Tom explained

**(Top card: Knight of Sword, Ken.)** "Superior call Knight of Sword Ken (8000)." Tom exclaimed.

_Ken had a mix of dark, and light brown hair, as he wore it in pony tail fashion, he also wore dark green robes that covered everything except his head, and hands, he perfers to use his sword only when needed, and perfers the reverse grip style_.

"Chione attacks Anubis." Dalette declared.

"I'm not guarding." Tom replied.

_Chione slashed Anubis in the chest, and he dissapeared._

"So far this match is back and forth, even though its still early, I can honestly say that Dalette, and Tom are giving the best cardfight of their careers right now." Dr.O said.

"Yes you're correct dr, but it really doesn't matter which of these two teams takes the win, because they both earned spots for the big games tomorrow." Sage explained.

"Durring the beginning of the end phase, the cards I binded return to my hand." Dalette explained, as her hand increased to just shy of 10 cards.

(Dalette's hand 8, damage 2

Field:

Empty, A.H. Perseus, Chione

Empty, Iris, empty)

(Tom's hand 1, damage 1

Field:

Ken, Ryo, empty

Inferno, Tiger, Yu)

"Stand, and draw, I ride Knight of Serenity, Dais (10000)." Tom declared.

_Dais had snow white hair, pink armor that resembled a spider, with 6 sickles coming out of the back, he also had a mace that was in a wrist compartment, as well as an eye patch over his left eye._

"Now I call Spirit of Serenity, Spider (7000)." Tom decided.

_The Spirit of Serenity, was a giant astral spider._

"Now boosted by Yu, Spider attacks your vanguard (14000)." Tom declared.

"Now, I'm guarding with Sky Paladins Assult Squad(5000)." Dalette responded.

_As the astral spider moved in for the attack, it was stopped by a trio of knights, each riding a Pegasus._

"Boosted by Wite Tiger, Dais attacks your vanguard(17000)" Tom announced.

"Perfect defence with Guardian of the Skies Achelos." Dalette responded.

"Started with 8, down to 5, okay, I need at least a stand trigger." Tom thought.

"Is something wrong?" Dalette asked.

"Twin drive check ( Spirit of Obedience - stand Trigger) all effects to Spirit of Serenity, second check (Master of Dynasty, Talpa - no trigger)." Tom revealed.

_Dais created an illusory web, but was stopped by a woman in a barrier that covered perseus as well._

"Spider will once again attack(12000)." Tom declared.

"I'm guarding with Rusty Jetpack Skeiron(5000)." Dalette responded.

"4 cards left in her hand, I'm purposely doing this because I want to see the sky Paladins at their best." Tom thought.

_As spider again attacked, it was again stopped, but this time by a giant machine._

"Boosted by Inferno, Ken attacks your vanguard (14000)." Tom declared.

"I'm not guarding." Dalette decided.

_Ken took his sword into reverse grip, then clashed with Perseus, but both of them were excellent swordsman, but ken was still faster, and was able to strike Perseus in the arm._

"Damage check (Sky Child Aregestes - no trigger)." Dalette revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom said.

(Tom's hand 2, damage 1

Field:

Ken, Dais,Spider

Inferno, Tiger, Yu)

(Dalette's hand 4, damage 3

Field:

Empty, A. , Chione

Empty, Iris, empty)

"Not only is he keeping up with me, but he's taken a big lead, he's good." Dalette thought.

"I've takin the lead, but I can't let up yet, so far she's been playing really well." Tom thought.

"Well, I'd say warm ups are over, how about you?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, from here on out, I'm going all out." Dalette answered.

"So am I." Tom said.

"Do my ears deceive me, I just heard them say they were holding back for 5 turns, just how strong are they?" Dr.o asked.

"Yep that's Tom's style, he holds back to size his opponents strength, if he thinks they're strong, he'll go all out, but if they bore him, he'll hold back until he decides to push for the win." Megan thought.

"Okay, stand and draw, graceful hero, lend me your strenth once more, I ride Hero of the Skies Perseus (10000)." Dalette said.

_Perseus in his adult form wore a white half suit, half armor, tan hair that is still in a ponytail, and held two lances, one in each hand._

"When aspiring hero is in the soul, Hero of the Skies gets 1000, (11000), also when riding Hero of the Skies over Aspiring Hero, if Hopeful Hero is in the soul, soul blast 1, bind 3, then I check the top card of my deck, if its a sky paladin, I supperior call it." Dalette said.** (Top card: Invincible Fortress Porphyrion)**

"Supperior call Invincible Fortress Porphyrion (9000)." Dalette announced.

_Porphyrion was a robot made out of bricks, he carried a mace, and his shoulders were in the shape of castle towers._

"I call Goddess of Peaceful Sky Eirene (6000)." Dalette decided.

_Eirene had curly blond hair, a beautiful blue dress, and white feathered wings_.

"Well, since your hand is now empty, you can use Perseus' Holy Charging Lance, but you're at 3 damage, not 4." Tom said, while starting to get a little bored again.

"Boosted by Eirene, Porphyrion attacks your vanguard, his skill, if I have no cards in my hand, he gets another 4000 power (19000)." Dalette declared.

"I'm not guarding." Tom replied.

_As Porphyrion attacked, he moved very slowly, but even with prepairing to defend himself with his illusions, Dais still got hurt by the giant machine_

"Damage check (Spirit of Justice - Boulder - draw trigger) 5000 to Dais, and I draw." Tom decided.

"Now, boosted by Iris, Perseus attacks Dais (19000)." Dalette declared.

"I'm guarding with Spirit of Obidence - Wolf (10000 shield)." Tom responded.

"Twin drive check (Skyward Healer, Sona - heal trigger) 5000 to Chione, and I recover 1 point, second check (Celestial Avenger Tisiphone - no trigger)." Dalette revealed.

_As Perseus moved in for an attack, he was blocked by an astral wolf._

"If it wasn't for the draw trigger, that attack would've gone through, and you can no longer empty your hand unless you guard." Tom said.

"There's more than one way to empty a hand other than guarding." Dalette retorted.

"True, but the effects of the draw trigger are still in play, at 15000 to 13000 your last attack won't get through." Tom stated.

"Durring the begining of the end phase, the cards I binded return to my hand." Dalette explained.

"With 5 cards in hand, you still won't be able to unleash Holy Charging Lance." Tom thought.

(Tom's hand 2, damage 1

Field:

Ken, Dais, Spider

Inferno, Tiger, Yu)

(Dalette's hand 5, damage 2

Field

Porphyrion, H. , Chione

Eirene, Iris, empty)

"This match is just too close to call, neither player has had the momentum for long, if that at all." Dr.O said.

"You're correct dr, Tom has not allowed Dalette get the 4 damage, 0 cards in hand combo she needed, as well as calling Virtuous White Tiger, and forcing Dalette to get a draw trigger early, has messed with her plans, but dispite that her damage is within his own." Sage replied.

"You know, it seems to me that Tom has already figured out the mechanics of the Sky Paladin deck." Miwa said.

"Yeah, he's able to maintain his defensive plays, and attack when he knows he's effectively shut down his opponents best moves." Max explained.

"But why isn't he pushing for the win?" Zack asked.

"Its simple, he's found a player as good as he is, and wants to keep the match going." Miwa said.

"Stand and draw." Tom said.

"Hmm, I've been setting up for this turn the whole game, it's wierd she didn't figure out my plans, but that doesn't matter much to me right now." Tom thought.

"Is something wrong?" Dalette asked.

"Boosted by Inferno, Ken attacks Perseus (15000)." Tom declared

"I'm guarding with Hopeful hero (5000 shield, total defense 16000)." Dalette responded.

_As Ken made his attack, he was stopped by a younger version of Perseus._

"Boosted by White Tiger, Dais attacks next (17000)." Tom declared.

"I'm guarding with Skyward Healer Sona (10000)." Dalette responded.

"Twin drive check (Virue Demon Saber Stryke - no trigger), second check (Spirit of Grace - critical trigger) all effects to Dais." Tom decided.

_From the tips of the six scythes on Dais' back, silk started to form, then, dais grabbed the thing that carried the scythes, and started to move his arm in random movements, creating a web._

"Web of deception." Tom said.

_To Sona, Perseus' form morphed into Dais, and Dais turned into Perseus. Sona struck at the real Perseus, and the illusion dissapeared, as it did Sona felt grieved that she attacked the one she was supposed to guard, then dissapeared._

"What was that?" Dalette asked.

"That's how the Web of Deception works." Tom answered.

"Damage check (Skyward Messenger Iris - no trigger) Second check (Sky Rider Aura- no trigger.)" Dalette revealed.

"Now Spirit of Serenity, Spider attacks with a boost from Yu (14000)." Tom declared.

"Chione intercepts(5000)." Dalette responds.

"That ends my turn." Tom said.

"Oh my, Dalette Grayson has been pushed to 4 damage, while Tom is still at 1, Can she turn this fight around?" Dr.O asked.

"I'm not sure, but its clear, both captains are masters of the clan they have chosen to work with." Sage answered.

(Tom's hand 3, damage 1

Field:

Ken, Dais, Spider

Inferno, Tiger, Yu)

(Dalette's hand 3, damage 4

Field:

Porphyrion, H. , Empty

Eirene, Iris, empty)

"Stand and draw, well you did your best to repell this move, but it was all for nought, I ride Hero of the Skies, Perseus (10000)." Dalette said.

"She rode the same unit again, what's the point of that?" Dan asked.

"Perseus' skill is an automatic one, by binding 3, and soul blasting 1, she can check the top card of her deck once more." Megan explained.

"That's not all, Eirene gets 2000 for each card that's binded this turn, and with no cards in hand, Perseus gets 5000 power, and an additional critical." Miwa followed.

Back to the fight

"When I ride Hero of the skies on top of Aspiring Hero, if Hopeful Hero is in the soul, I check the top card of my deck, if its a sky paladin, I can superior call it, and for every card I bind, Eirene gets 2000 power, also Aspiring Hero is in the soul, Perseus gets 1000 power (11000)." Dalette explained. **(Eirene 12000**, **top card Tisiphone)**

"Supperior call Tisiphone (10000)." Dalette decided.

_Tisiphone had long, light, brown hair in a pony tail, and a black dress, she carried a sword in her right hand._

"Now boosted by Eirene, Porphyrion attacks Ken (21000)." Dalette ordered.

"So, trying to give your vanguard the chance to get through?" Tom asked.

"Yep, I can't let this battle continue to be one sided." Dalette answered, then explained.

"Suit yourself, the attack goes through." Tom ansered.

_Porphyrion was able to blast Ken with some rockets, he was able to doge some, but eventually he got hit, and dissapated._

"Now boosted by Iris, here comes Perseus' Limit Break, if there's no cards at the start of his attack phase, he gets 5000 power, plus an additional critical (Perseus 24000 power, 2 critical.) Holy Charging Lance" Dalette declared.

"Sabor Stryke, Spirit of Grace, and Spirit of Piety - Serpent guard (total shield 20000, total defence 30000)" Tom ordered.

"He guarded with his entire hand?" Zack asked shocked.

"He was prepairing to block this attack, but he needed Ken as well, Dalette realised that, and made sure to attack him first , now all she needs is 2 triggers back to back, but no one is that lucky." Miwa answersd.

"Twin drive, first check (Golden Flash Athena - critical trigger) all effects to my vanguard (Perseus 29000, 3 critical.)" Dalette decided.

"No more triggers." Dan thought.

"Yes, she's got this in the bag." Virgil said.

"Not yet, we need to see the next card, and what he's going to pull off the top of his deck." Kiba said.

"Second check (Flying Beast Knight, Aether - stand trigger) I give 5000 to Perseus, and Porphyrion stands up once more. (Perseus 34000 power, 3 critical)." Dalette decided.

_Perseus' lances glew, as they united, to tear past the masked demon, green astral spirit, and astral serpent, then pierced through Dais armor._

"Damage check (Knight of Clarity, Sol - no trigger), Second check (Master of the Falcon Armor, Rowan - no trigger), Third Check (Knight of Piety, Sehkmet - no trigger.) Tom revealed.

"Tisiphone will attack now, and since you used up your hand, you can't guard this attack." Dalette said.

Tisiphone and Dais clashed their weapons, but Dais was overpowered, and dropped to one knee on the ground.

"Damage check (Ancient One Who Created The Armor - Heal trigger) I get to recover one point of damage." Tom revealed.

"Durring the begining of the end phase, the cards I binded return to my hand." Dalette said, signalling the end of her turn."

(Dalette's hand 5, damage 4

Field:

Porphyrion, H. , Tisiphone

Eirene, Iris, Empty)

"Tom's hand 0, damage 4

Field:

Empty, Dais, Spider

Inferno, Tiger, Yu)

"Stand and draw." Tom said.

"Without a grade 2 unit in the front row, how will Tom make it through the round." Dr.O asked.

"Final Turn." Tom said.

"Final turn you say, but I don't see how you could possibly win this fight." Dalette responded.

"Where the light shines, darkness follows, I ride Knight of Black Sun, Mukala (11000)." Tom declared.

_Mukala was African in decent, he had snow white hair, and bright blue eyes, the armor he wore was simmilar to the inferno armor that Ryo wore, but the color was of black dimond, and instead of a dimond pattern on the shoulder blades, there's a red sun, his weapon of choice was a big black boomerang, with a crystal in the center._

"Now his Limit Break, he gets 2000 power for each rearguard I have. (Mukala 19000)." Tom stated

"I'm gessing there's more." Dalette said.

"The more will have to wait for now." Tom said.

"Now boosted by Yu, Spider will attack your vangard(14000)." Tom declared.

"I'm intercepting with Tisiphone (5000)." Dalette responded

_As the astral spider moved in, the woman in the black dress got in its way._

"Now Mukala's limit break skill, after each failed attack, I counter blast 2, then call 2 units out of the soul." Tom said.

"No way." Dalette said shocked.

"I retire Spider, for Knight of the Inferno Ryo(9000), then to the open space, I call Knight of Righteousness, Ryo(7000), and since the rearguard is full, Mukala's strength increases by another 2000. (Mukala 21000)." Tom explained.

_As the astral spider dissapeared, both versions of Ryo returned to the field._

"So, this was your plan from the begining, I take it?" Dalette asked.

"Pretty much." Tom answered.

"Now boosted by spirit of Righteousness, Inferno, Knight of Righteousness, Ryo attacks (13000)." Tom declared.

"I can't waste to much of my defences, lets see, I have 3 defencive units in my hand, that's over 20000, I'll save them for his vanguard." Dalette thought.

"No guard." Dalette followed.

"Twin flame cut." Tom said.

_The red armored Ryo hit Perseus with his fire attack, and once again perseus was burned._

"Damage check(Porphyrion - no trigger)." Dalette revealed.

"Now Mukala with support from Virtuous White Tiger attacks your vanguard (28000)." Tom declared.

"I'm guarding with Athena, and Aether (20000 shield)." Dalette responded.

"Drive check( Spirit of Grace - critical trigger.)" All effects to my vanguard." Tom decided.

_Mukala threw his boomerang, as he did, it started to glow red, than blue, and finally yellow, then the glow shifted between those 3 colors, as a tornado from the boomerangs rotation broke through the defence Dalette set up._

"Damage check(Aspiring Hero Perseus - no trigger)." Dalette revealed.

_As the sixth point of damage hit the damage zone, the field returned to normal, then after both players cleaned up their cards, they walked up to each other, and gave each other a hand shake._

"Well, that's excellent sportsman ship, and as for the rules, in the main tournament, the team leader will decide who fights in what order, and will be in normal elimination style. Hope everyone gets enough rest for tomorrow. See you than." Rekka said.

"Well, there's a room for every team that's won, I'm surprised that they got enough rooms for 128 teams still remaining." Miwa said.

**Later that night.**

"Hmm, so that was the power of Virtue Samurai, well its no match for my void deck" a mysterious figure in a shadowy room said as he watched the recording of the fight.

**(Author's notes, if you find yourself wondering what's going on, I'm afraid that's going to have to wait for a bit.)**

**Next time aqua's justice vs vigilanti police.**

**[please note all discriptions are from the anime, and ova specials, don't blame me]**

**new cards**

**Knight of the Black Sun, Mukala**

**grade 3**

**skill twin drive**

**power 11000**

**shield 0**

**race human**

**auto: vg: lb4(this skill can only be used, if you have 4 or moore damage)**

**Auto vg :this unit loses twin drive, and gains 2000 for each "virtue samurai" rearguard you have, and when power exceeds 14000 it gets **

**(act:counterblast 2 when a rearguard "virtue samurai"s attack fails, you can move up to "virtue samurai from the soul in the "stand posistion")**


	19. Aqua's Justice vs Vigilante Police

**Aqua's justice vs Vigilante Police**

**(Disclaimer I don't own Strike Shadow, they belong to Zetis Void)**

_As part of the reward for getting past the elimination rounds of the nationals, each team got a hotel style room, which cardfighters like Tom really didn't care for, and 5 booster packs per player, which are designated for each player's clan._

_We find Megan in the lobby of the tournament building ordering some breakfeast for herself._

"Can I just get some eggs?" Megan asked the cashier.

"Sure, $1.67, but for tournament competitors, its on the house." The cashier said.

"I'll just give you the $2." Megan insisted.

_As she waited for the food, she went to a table to work on her deck, when someone she least expected appeared._

"So, working on your deck, even if your team isn't competing right away?" Sakura asked.

"S -S- Sakura Verde. This is a surprise." A bewildered Megan said as she was called up for her eggs.

_Megan got her eggs, and went to sit down as she put her deck in card protectors, then ate her eggs, very calmly._

_As she finished, she decided to welcome Sakura's company._

"I saw your fights, but your deck isn't going to cut it for the rest of the tournament as it is now." Sakura said.

"And what do you mean by that." Megan asked curiously.

"Have you considered creating a pure Royal Paladin deck, then adding the necessary cards for your unison ride?" Sakura inquired

"No, but if it'll work, then I'll try it." Megan said with a sigh of relief.

"Then here, this should go in your deck." Sakura said handing Megan a vanguard card.

"Soul Savor Dragon, no way." Megan said in disbelief.

**Time skip to 10:00 am**

"Welcome to the main rounds of the nationals, you all know me of course, I'm Dr.O, joined by Sage Date, and the former pop group Ultra Rare." Dr.O said with enthusiasm.

_The crowd started roaring with excitment._

"Here's how the tournament is going to work, each of the remaining 128 teams will compete in single style fights, of course the team leader will present the 3 people competing, or if its 5 people vs 5 people, then all 5 get to fight, but again the order is decided on team leader." Suiko said.

"Now let's get to the fights shall we, the computer has already decided the which teams will fight." Sage said.

_The monitor activated, and displayed the teams fighting first, but one fight in particular caught Tom's attention_

"Team Strike Shadow vs Team Napoleon." Tom breathed.

"Now can we get the fighters down here." Dr.O said.

_The 2 teams competing came down to the field._

"Based on the order we have for both teams, I'm sure it'll be a blast for you guys. First off its

**1. Preston Crawford vs Sam Usui **

**2. Sakura Verde vs Kelly Usui **

**3. Isaac Barrett vs Mike Mitsusada.**"

Dr.O read of the board.

"And like always, the meet and greet by the leaders, then the fights begin." Sage said.

_Mike and Isaac walked up to each other, and started to shake hands._

"We'll beat your team, dispite it being the favorite to win." Mike said coldly.

"Its not your destiny to win against me." Isaac said equally as cold, as his eyes glew.

_The two team leaders went back to their dugouts, then the first fighter fof each team walked up._

"Sorry Preston, its going to be my team to win this match." Sam said confidently.

"I'm afraid, that your mistaken." Preston said as he placed the starting vanguard down.

"We'll see." Sam said mimicking the same motion.

"If your ready, begin." The referee said.

"Stand up, my vanguard." Both players said at the same time.

_With those words, the battlefield changed from the arena, to a luxurious city, that kinda looked like a cross between Las Vegas, and New York City._

"Larval Beast Zeal(4000)." Sam revealed.

_Sam's spirit changed into a little red and grey skinned alien, with yellow streaks around the front of its body._

"Officer Cadet Erikk(4000)." Preston revealed.

_Preston's spirit changed into a green haired boy, wearing a white navel suit, and holding a yellow sword._

"So, he swiched to Zeal, at least he's going to try his best." Max said.

"True, but he can't underestimate Strike Shadow." Tom retorted.

"No way, Aqua Force, I thought it was only for the members of the Souryuu clan." Sage said.

"There's an Aqua Force Trial Deck out, so building a deck with that, and booster packs can increase chances of victory." Dr.O answered.

**Back to the fight.**

"Dimension Poliece, well at least I get to enjoy myself." Preston said.

"I'll go first, draw, I ride Eye of Destruction Zeal (7000), larval beast's skill, i check the top 7 for either the grade 2, or grade 3 version, and add it to my hand, and my vanguard gets a bonus 1000 (8000)." Sam said as he added the grade 2 version

_The beast known as Zeal, grew to the size of Engiman Flow_

"I call Psycic Grey(6000), and end my turn." Sam added

_Psycic grey was a grey skinned beast, with sharp claws, and an alien like face._

(Sam's hand 5, damage 0

Field:

Empty, Eye of Destruction Zeal, empty

Empty, Psycic Grey, empty)

(Preston's hand 5, damage 0

Field:

Empty, Erikk, empty

Empty, empty, empty)

"My turn than, draw, I ride Tear Knight Cyprus(7000), Erikk moves to the rearguard." Preston decided.

_Tear knight Cyprus had wings made out of water, purple hair, and an orange crossbow, as he appeared, Erikk moved out of the way._

"With Erikk's support, Cyprus attacks Zeal (11000)." Preston decided.

"I'm guarding with Justice Colbolt (10000)." Sam responded.

"Drive check (Blue Typhoon Dragon Aquarius - no trigger)." Preston revealed happily.

_Cyprus launced an arrow from his crossbow, but a blue alien blocked the attack._

"Oh no, why did have to be that card." Tom said.

"Why, what does it do?" Max asked

"That unit's limit break grants 2000 power for each time you declared an attack, and an additional critical if its the 4th attack or later." Tom said.

"Nothing to worry about then, unless he gets a stand trigger, he can't unleash more than 3 attacks." Max said.

"Aqua force can create more than 3 attacks if their skills are used correctly." Tom answered, after hitting his head with his fist.

**Back to the fight.**

"I end my turn." Preston declared

"Preston's hand 6, damage 0

Field

Empty, Cyprus, empty

Empty, Erikk, empty)

(Sam's hand 4, damage 0

Field:

Empty, Eye of Destruction Zeal, empty

Empty, Psycic Grey, empty)

"Stand and draw, ride Devourer of Plenets Zeal (9000), now Cyprus looses 3000 power (Cyprus 4000), and my vangard gains 1000(10000) now I call Assult Monster Gunrock (8000)."

_The beast known as Zeal grew again, sprouting hard armor, as the yellow streaks became an upside down "Y", the energy generated from that deminished the power of the purple haired lad._

_Another monster, that was a cross between a turtle, and a rinousorus, appeared next to Zeal._

"Now boosted by Psycic Grey, Zeal attacks, Psycic Grey's skill, if the target of the attack has 8000 or less power, his boost becomes 10000 (20000)." Sam explained.

"I need 25000 to guard that, and another 20000 to block Gunrock successfully." Preston thought.

"Are you guarding?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm not guarding." Preston responds

"Drive check(Army Penguin - draw trigger) 5000 to Gunrock(13000), and draw." Sam decides.

_The unpide down Y on Zeal's chest blasted yellow energy, hurting Cyprus_

"Damage check (Tear Knight Theo - no trigger.)" Preston revealed.

"Now Gunrock attacks, and his skill, if the target of his attack has 8000 or less power, I add 3000 to this attack (16000)." Sam explains

"So you doubled the strength of your rearguard, which forces me to use up extra cards to defend." Preston deduced.

"You caught on, but a little late." Sam said.

"I'm guarding with Battleship Intelligence, and Sea Otter Soldier (15000)." Preston decides.

_As the monster known as Gunrock started running to attack the weakened Cyprus, a holographic man, and a sea ottor wearing a navel shirt blocked the attack._

"Your good." Sam said.

"Honestly, I could only guard against one of your attacks, if I had guarded against your vanguard, I'd be at 2 damage right now." Preston responds.

"No, if I had laid out a suport unit for Gunrock, you wouldn't have been able to guard either unit's attack." Sam retorted.

_Isaac' s eyes started to glow, and Isaac saw who's going to win, and how._

"Within 3 uses of Prisoner of gravity, that's his victory." Isaac mumbled to himself.

**Back to the fight.**

"I end my turn." Sam said.

(Sam's hand 5, damage 0

Field:

Gunrock, Devourer of Planets Zeal, empty

Empty, Psycic Grey, empty)

(Preston's hand 4, damage 1

Field:

Empty, Cyprus, empty

Empty, Erikk, empty)

"Stand and draw, I ride and call Tear Knight Lazarus (10000)." Preston declared.

_Lazarus like Cyprus, wore a navel uniform, but unlike the other tear knights who were humanoid, Lazarus was half fish, with a whip sword, and dragon wings, the second Lazarus was pale in comparison to the vanguard._

"And your little 8000 requirement no longer exisits, so I don't have to waist my hand." Preston said confidently.

"This idiot will lose badly for underestimating the Zeal ride chain." Tom thought.

"Now Erikk's counter blast, he moves into the soul, then from the top 3 cards of my deck, I check for a grade 3 aqua force unit, and add it to my hand." Preston said.

**(Top cards: Maelstrom, Dorothea, Mothership Intelegence)** _preston revealed maelstrom, and added it to his hand._

"Now my rearguard lazarus will start things off." Preston declared.

"I'm guarding with Eye of Destruction (5000)." Sam responds.

_As the pale Lazarus attacked, the older version of larval beast zeal got in his way._

"My vanguard attacks next (10000)

"I'm guarding with Army Penguin, and Gem Monster Jewelmine (10000)." Sam responds.

"Drive check (Jet Ski Rider - critical trigger) even with this, its not enough." Preston revealed."

_The full colored Lazarus attacked, but was stopped by a penguin and a frog._

"I end my turn." Preston said.

(Preston's hand 4, damage 1

Field:

Empty, Lazarus, Lazarus

Empty, empty, empty)

(Sam's hand 2, damage 0

Field:

Gunrock, Devourer of Planets Zeal, empty

Empty, Psycic Grey, empty)

"Stand and draw, alien that roams the universe, spew terror into my enimes, I ride Galactic Beast Zeal (10000)." Sam said.

_Galactic Beats Zeal landed from the sky, it has 2 heads, and a fat red body._

"Zeal gets 1000 for the previous form being in the soul(11000), and the ride chain skill decreases your vanguard's strength by 3000 (Lazarus 7000)." Sam said

_Zeal sapped some of Lazarus' energy._

"I'm calling Interdimensional Ninja Tsukikage(10000), and Dimensional Robo Dailander (6000)." Sam decides.

_Next to Zeal, an orange beast with a weapon that is equiped to the knuckles appeared, and behind the orange beast, a robot car appeared._

"Now boosted by Dailander, Tsukikage attacks, oh and Tsukikage's skill, if he's boosted by a Dimension Police unit, he gets another 2000 (18000)." Sam said.

"No guard." Preston said.

"Smart move, it would've taken 10000 to block Tsukikage, 25000 to sucsefully block Zeal, and 15000 to block Gunrock if there is a trigger." Tom said.

"50000 in total shields would've been impossible." Max added.

_The orange beast attacked the vanguard Lazarus, and with some energy gone, Lazarus couldn't block the Tsukikage._

"Damage check (Navel Gazer Dragon - no trigger)" Preston revealed.

"Now with Psycic Grey's boost and ability, Zeal attacks Lazarus (21000)." Sam ordered.

"No guard." Preston said as looked over his hand.

"Twin drive check (Justice Colbolt - critical trigger) 5000 to Gunrock, and the extra critical to Zeal, and the second check (Gem Monster Jewelmine - draw trigger) 5000 to Gunrock(18000), and I draw (card drawn dimond ace.)" Sam said.

_The two headed beast attacked with orange and blue energy coming from both heads_

"Damage check (storm rider basil - no trigger) second check (Battle Siren Dorothea - no trigger)

"Now, Gunrock attacks, if the target has 8000 or less power, he gains 3000 power (21000)." Sam said.

"No guard." Preston responds

_Gunrock rammed into Lazarus_

"Damage check(Ice Flow Angel - heal trigger) looks like I get to heal." Preston revealed.

"I end my turn." Sam said.

(Sam's hand 3, damage 0

Field:

Gunrock, Galactic Beast Zeal, Tsukikage

Empty, Psycic Grey, Dailander)

(Preston's hand 4, damage 3

Field:

Empty, Lazarus, Lazarus

Empty, empty, empty)

"Stand and draw. Drown the world's impurities in a flood of rebirth, and rise from its depths, I ride Blue Typhoon Dragon, Aquarius(11000)." Preston announced

_Aquarius is a combonation of dragonic kaiser vermillion, and spectral duke dragon, with heavy armor, and a very big rifil_.

"Now I move Lazarus back, and call Storm Rider Damon (9000), as well as a Veteran Strategic Commander(9000)" Preston decides.

_Damon was in a navel suit, while holding some sort of lazer gun, and sword, and Veteran Strategic Commander was in the navel suit, with green hair, and always had a look of wonder on his face._

"He's set up for 4 attacks, but only the vanguard will get through." Tom said.

"And being at 3 damage, he can't use the limit break, right?" Max asked.

"Strategic Commander is one of those units that deals damage to the controller." Tom answered.

"That means he can use the limit break this turn." Max said shocked.

"Yeah, and its a duesy." Tom responded.

"Veteran Strategic Commander's counter blast, the top card of my deck goes to the damage zone." Preston explained **(top card: sea otter soilder)**

"Now there's three cards face up in his damage zone, Preston has shown he's capable of manipulating the power of Aqua Force." Dr.o said.

"Now, Damon will start things off." Preston said.

_Even with his advanced weaponry, Damon couldn't hurt Zeal even if he tried._

"Damon's skill, counter blast 1, then switch Damon for Lazarus." Preston explained.

"And he still has enough for Aquarius' limit break." Tom thought.

_Damon teleported, and in his place was the hybrid between dragon, fish, and man navel officer._

"Lazarus attacks next." Preston declared.

_Even with this attack, Lazarus couldn't injure the 2 headed beat._

"You're just racking up attacks for your limit break, why else didn't you play your only support unit to the field." Sam inquired.

"It matters not, its going to be a straight win for my team." Preston answered.

"Now Veteran Strategic Commander attacks Zeal." Prsston ordered.

_Even with his skills, the green haired man couldn't deal damage to Zeal._

"My vanguard attacks, oh and his Limit Break, I counter blast 2 cards, then my vanguard gets 2000 power for every attack before this one, and an extra critical if this attack is fourth or more(Aquarius 17000 power, 2 critical)." Preston said.

_At that moment Isaac's eyes glew once more._

"No guard." Sam said

"Twin drive check (Supersonic Sailor - critical trigger) all effects to Aquarius, and the second check (Mother Ship Intelligence - critical trigger) again all effects to Aquarius (Aquarius 27000 power, 4 critical.)" Preston revealed.

_With its heavy rifil, Aquarius hit Zeal very hard, and the two headed beast fell to the ground with a loud thump._

"I check the damage (Twin Order - no trigger) second check (Tsukikage - no trigger), third check (Diamond Ace - no trigger), fourth check (Gunrock - no trigger)." Sam revealed.

"Durring the end phase, the sea ottor soldier I sent to the damage zone, goes back to the deck." Preston said, as he ended his turn.

(Preston's hand 4, damage 3

Field:

Veteran Strategic Commander, Aquarius, Lazarus

Empty, empty, Storm Rider Damon)

(Sam's hand 3, damage 4

Field:

Gunrock, Galactic Beast Zeal, Tsukikage

Empty, Psycic Grey, Dailander)

"O-Oh my, Prsston managed to turn the battle from one-sided, to slightly in the lead" Dr.o said.

"Stand and draw, I call Commander Laurel (4000)." Sam declared.

_Commander Laurel was in a grey supper hero suit, with helmet, and mask_.

"Now Zeal's limit break, he decreases the strength of your vanguard 1000 times the number of rearguards for this turn.(Aquarius 6000)" Sam said.

"First use, one more time he wins." Isaac thought.

"Now boosted by Psycic Grey, Zeal attacks Lazarus (17000)." Sam said.

"Why would he attack the rearguard?" Teresa asked.

"Commander Laurel rests 4 rearguards so the vanguard can stand, plus its a great way to insure your attack on the vanguard can hit." Sakura answered.

"Not only that, but it wastes his hand, so his tear dragon will go without his limit break next turn, as well as increase the size of the hand of his opponent." Isaac followed.

"No guard." Preston said.

"Twin drive check ( Cosmo Fang - stand trigger) all effects to Psycic Grey, and the second check (Diamond Ace - no trigger)." Sam revealed.

"Two daimond aces in his hand, plus a couple of 10000 point shields, yep this match is going to last a while." Tom thought.

_From the upside down Y, Zeal blasted Lazarus, and he dissapeared._

"Commander Laurel's skill, I rest him, Gunrock, Tsukikage, and Dailander, so Galactic Beast Zeal can stand once more." Sam said.

"Oh great, 11000 power for both units, and then there's the 4000 bonus, meaning 26000, where my vanguard has 6000, as long as he doesn't get two triggers back to back, I should be fine." Preston thought.

"Boosted by Psycic Grey, and his skill, Galactic beast Zeal attacks Aquarius (26000)." Sam announces.

"Jet Ski Rider, Mothership Intelligence, and Supersonic Sailor will guard that (30000 shield, total defence 36000)." Preston responded.

"Twen drive check (Justice Rose - heal trigger.)" I give 5000 to my vanguard, and recover one point, and the second check (Cosmo Fang - stand trigger) 5000 to my vanguard, and Gunrock stands(Zeal 36000)." Sam revealed.

_Zeal blasted the three defenders, and Aquarius roared with agony_.

"Damage check (Diamontes - no trigger)" Preston revealed.

"Gunrock attacks, and his skill grants 3000 power, because your vanguard has less than 8000 (Gunrock 11000)." Sam declared.

"Even if I were to intercept with my remaining front row grade 2, it won't be enough, so no guard." Preston said.

_Gunrock ran into Aquarius, then rammed into him._

"Damage check (Tear Knight Theo - no trigger.)" Preston revealed.

"This is astounding, Sam Usui has not only kept the lead for a while, but also took it back from a member of Strike Shadow." Dr.o said.

"Yeah, he might be able to win." Sage said.

"I end my turn." Sam said.

"Sam's hand 7, damage 3

Field:

Assault Beast Gunrock, Galactic Beast Zeal, Interdimensional Ninja Tsukikage

Commander Laurel, Psycic Grey, Dimensional Robo Dailander)

(Preston's hand 1, damage 5

Field:

Veteran Strategic Commander, Blue Typhoon Dragon Aquarius, empty

Empty, empty, Storm Rider Damon.)

"I won't lose to someone like you." Preston thought as he drew.

"I move Damon up, and call Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom (11000)." Preston decided.

_Maelstrom's body was mostly blue, with multible rocket launchers on his hips._

"Now like before, Damon will start things off." Preston said

_Damon once again attacked, but the power wasn't enough to peirce Zeal._

"You're in a dilemma now." Sam said.

"What do you mean dilemma?" Preston asked.

"If you use Damon's counter blast, you'll get a fourth attack, but you won't be able to use your vanguard's limit break, and if do use the limit break, you won't get the extra cfitical, and only a bounus 4000 power, not 6000." Sam answeres.

"It seems you know Aqua Force very well." Preston stated.

"After my team lost in the Geratto City Regonals, I decided to study the strengths and weaknesses of every clan in this game, and plan my stratagy accordingly." Sam retorted.

"Anyway, Veteran Strategic Commander attacks." Preston declares.

_Like Damon, Veteran Strategic Commander didn't have the power to pierce Zeal._

"Aquarius' Limit Break, I couldn't get the extra critical, but he does get 4000 more power (15000)." Preston declared.

"I'm guarding with Justice Rose(10000)." Sam responds.

"Twin drive check (Emerald Shield Paschel - no trigger), second check (emerald shield Paschel - no trigger)." Preston revealed.

_As the rifil was fired, a pink alien took the blast head on_.

"Well, that's it for this turn. "Max said.

"No, its the end of the match." Tom said.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Just watch." Tom followed.

"I end my turn." Preston said.

(Preston's hand 3, damage 5

Field:

Veteran Strategic Commander, Blue Typhoon Dragon Aquarius, Storm rider Damon,

Emoty, empty, Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom)

(Sam's hand 6, damage 3

Field:

Assult Beast Gunrock, Galactic Beast Zeal, Tsukikage

Commander Laurel, Psycic Grey, Dailander)

"Final Turn." Sam said.

"Sam Usui addressed final turn on a memeber of Strike Shadow." Dr.O said

_At that moment, the crowd started booing sam, obviously the fan boys in the crowd didn't like how Sam said final turn to a member of their favorite team._

"Stand and draw, I retire Commander Laurel, for Cosmo Fang (5000)." Sam announced.

_Cosmo fang was some kind of mechanical whale with a harpoon._

"Now Zeal's Limit Break, once more your vanguard looses 5000 power (Aquarius 6000)."

"No way." Preston said.

"So you finally caught on, with a boost from Cosmo Fang, Gunrock attacks your vanguard, and his skill grants 3000 power (16000)." Sam said.

"I'm guarding with Battle Siren Cynthia, and intercept with both Veteran Strategic Commander, and Storm Rider Damon (15000 shield, total defence 21000)." Preston responds.

_As Gunrock moved into attack, he was stopped by 3 navel suited people._

"Dailander boosts Tsukikage, and his skill, being boosted by a Dimension Police unit grants him another 2000 power(18000)." Sam declared.

"I have no choice, I guard with Emerald Shield Paschel (perfect defence.)

_The orange beast ran in for an attack, but was stopped by a navel officer that generated a shield that looked like an emerald_.

"Now finally boosted by Psycic Grey, Zeal attacks, and the skill makes the boost 10000 (21000)." Sam said.

"No guard." Preston said

"Twin drive check (glory maker - no trigger) second check (Psycic Grey - no trigger.)

_Zeal blasted Aquarius once more and after the explosion, Aquarius' body started to crack._

"Damage check (Tear Knight Cyprus - no trigger)." Preston revealed.

_As the sixth point of damage hit the drop zone, the battlefield returned to normal, with the crowd booing Sam for his victory_.

"God I hate these fans." Tom said, as he and Max went back to their team room to some calibrations on their V - wheels.

_On the board, Preston's marker darkened with a big "X" through the center._

"Well, with that, Team Napoleon scored the first win, next we have Kelly Usui to take on Sakura Verde." Dr.O said to get the crowed from booing to cheering.

**(Author's notes, I did my best to make the fight as exciting as possible, but I'm not as good as Zetis Void, or Tsukuyomi - Chan with that, please leave a review so I can get your perspective on my story)**

**Next time Golden Dragon vs Enigman's force.**


	20. Golden Dragon vs Enigman's Force

**Golden Dragon vs Enigman's force**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Shadow, they belong to Zetis Void)**

**The scoreboard on the monitor shows**

**Team Napoleon: 1**

**Strike Shadow:0**

_The fans have booed Napoleon because Sam Usui has scored a huge win for his team._

"Well Dr.O, I think that this was a good first game, don't you?" Sage asked, forcing the silence of the audience.

"Why yes, and we have another glorious match of the only female members of both teams fighting next, Kelly Usui vs Sakura Verde, this should be a good match." Dr.O answered.

_Both fighters stepped up to the m.f. systems._

"Let me be clear." Sakura said as she placed her starting vanguard down.

"Clear with what exactly?" Kelly asked confused, after placing her starting vanguard down.

"There's no chance of your victory when playing someone like me." Sakura answered.

"Actually I have a theory about you and that Dalette Greyson." Kelly said.

"And what is this theory between me and her." Sakura asked with her curiosity peeking.

"If you two were to swich decks with each other, the moves you'd use would be the same, but there's a difference, this game will determine that for me." Kelly answered.

"Okay then, game on." Sakura said.

"If you two are done, then begin" the referee said.

"Stand up, vanguard." Kelly said at the same time as Sakura

"Stand up, the vanguard." Sakura said at the same time as Kelly

_With those iconic words, the m.f. system started to glow, then after a gust of wind, we see a beautiful city, a cross between New York, and Las Vegas_

"Enigman Flow (**5000**)." Kelly revealed.

_Kelly's spirit changed into a male white alian with yellow eyes, no mouth or nose, and green streaks around his body._

"Black Dragon Welp Vortimer(**4000**)." Sakura revealed.

_Sakura's spirit also changed into a male, but he had blue hair, a purple sword, and his gold/purple armor was in the shape of a dragon._

"Well, gold paladin, same as max" kelly thought.

"So, just like Max Suzugamori, Sakura Verde uses the Gold paladins, amazing." Sage said.

"Its not that amazing." Dr.o stated.

"That deck has a disadvantage." Teresa said.

"Which player?" Preston asked.

"Usually the Enigman build doesn't have limit breaks, or break rides for that matter." Isaac said.

"So who do you think will win then?" Preston asked again.

"Sakura, it'll happen when her spectral dragon stands up twice in the same turn." Isaac said with his eyes glowing.

"Well, that's oddly specific." Preston said with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, no kidding." Teresa responded.

**Back to the fight.**

"I ride Scout of Darkness Vortimer(7000)." Sakura said.

_Scout of darkness kept his blue hair, but as he grew, his armor grew with him._

"Now I'm sure you know the two skills I get with this ride chain, a bonus 1000(Scout of Darkness Vortimer (8000)), and I look at the top 7 cards of my deck for either Vortimer's grade 2 version, or spectral duke dragon, and this time its the grade 2 version." Sakura said as she revealed the card.

"And I call Blade Feather Valkyrie(7000) to the rearguard." Sakura added.

_Blade Feather was a beautiful blue haired woman with white dress, as well as white feathered wings._

"I'm ending my turn." Sakura said.

**(Sakura's hand 5, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Scout of Darkness Vortimer, empty**

**Blade Feather Valkyrie, empty, empty)**

**(Kelly's hand 5, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Enigman Flow, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"Kelly's going to have a tough time, if Sakura set up that combo." Mike said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"The dragon corps of the gold paladin clan is very seclusive, and powerfull, that faction doesn't follow the lion corps of Blond Ezel, or White Hair in the Moon Shadow Pelinore's bunny corps." Mike answered.

"I draw, then I ride Enigman Ripple (6000)." Kelly said.

_Enigman Ripple had red streaks instead of green, as well it had shoulder blades now, as well its white skin is over armor, while its under body is blue._

"This unit is like Amber Dragon Daylight, and the skill of Flow is like Amber Dragon Dawn, 2000 power and I add the grade 2 version to my hand." Kelly explained.

"So, what now, are you going to attack or not?" Sakura asked.

"I call Glory Maker(6000)." Kelly announced.

_Glory maker was a woman made out of water, everything was blue._

"Now with a boost from Glory Maker, Ripple attacks Vortimer (14000)." Kelly declared.

"No guard." Sakura responded.

"Drive check (**army penguin - draw trigger**) 5000 to ripple and I draw." Kelly decides.

_Ripple charged energy from the palm of his hand, and blaster Vortimer._

"Checking damage (**Halo Shield Mark - no trigger**)." Sakura revealed.

"She's good, but there's no way I'm going to lose." Sakura thought.

"My cousin got the first win, that means I'm under pressure to get the second win, but she's under more to make sure her team stays in." Kelly thought.

"I'm ending my turn." Kelly stated.

"Oh my, not only has kelly scored an early lead, but her hand is bigger as well." Dr.o said.

"True, but that just means that she has more options to her defenses." Sage said.

**(Kelly's hand 7, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Enigman Ripple, Empty**

**Empty, Glory Maker, empty)**

**(Sakura's hand 5, damage 1**

**Field:**

**Empty, Scout of Darkness Vortimer, empty**

**Blade Feather Valkyrie, empty, empty)**

"Its my turn now, draw, I ride Black Dragon Knight Vortimer (9000)." Sakura declared.

_Vortimer's hair is covered mostly by the gold helmet he wears, he also rides a gold and black horse, as well as his sword changed into a scythe._

"Now the ride chain skill, the bonus 1000 comes first (Vortimer 10000), next I retire Blade Feather Valkyrie, then I take a look at the two top cards of my deck, if they're gold Paladins, I get to call them." Sakura explained.

"But her entire deck is made up of Gold Paladins." Sam said.

"Then its just a matter of which two she sees." Mike explained.

(Top cards: Gigantech Destroyer, Sleygal Dagger)

"I Supperior call Gigantech Destroyer (**10000**), and Sleygal Dagger (**7000**)." Sakura declared.

_Sleygal Dagger was a blue dog with a big dagger in its mouth, Gigantech Destroyer was as tall as a sky Scrapper, his armor was mostly gold, with dragon markings on the knee caps, as well as a dragon looking helmet._

"No way, her vanguard is only grade 2." Sam said shocked.

"Usually players need to ride grade 3 before calling them to rearguard circles, but abilities have a way of turning that around." Mike explained.

"Now Gigantech Destroyer attacks your vanguard, oh there's something else, if my vanguard is of the same clan as this unit, he gets 2000 power (**12000**)." Sakura explained.

_With his heavy mace, Destroyer smashed Ripple into the ground._

"Damage check (**Masked Police Grander - no trigger**)." Kelly revealed.

"With a boost from Sleygal Dagger, Black Dragon Knight Vortimer attacks Ripple (**17000**)." Sakura declares.

"I'm guarding with Army Penguin, and Cosmo Fang (**15000 shield**)." Kelly responds.

"Drive check (**Spectral Duke Dragon - no trigger**)." Sakura revealed

_Vortimer attacked with his scythe, but a penguin, and robot dolphin took the hit head on._

"I end my turn." Sakura said.

**(Sakura's hand 6, damage 1**

**Field:**

**Gigantech Destroyer, Black Dragon Knight Vortimer, empty**

**Empty, Sleygal Dagger, empty)**

**(Kelly's hand 5, damage 1**

**Field:**

**Empty, Enigman Ripple, empty**

**Empty, Glory Maker, empty)**

"Well still being early, I'd say that this match is very close." Dr.O said.

"You're right dr, but we can't assume that just yet." Sage retorted.

**Back to the fight.**

"Hmmm, I wonder what Sakura has instore, but I can't think about that right now." Kelly thought as she drew.

"I ride Enigman Wave (**9000**), and call 2 Cosmo roars (**6000**)." Kelly declares.

_Enigman's shoulder blade's turned into wings, as his body became blue and metallic. Cosmo roar was a giant robot white tiger, with missile launchers coming out of his back, the second one was black, but with the same physical features._

"When wave is ridden on top of ripple, 1000 power I'd added, and that's not all, by resting both Cosmo Roars, I add another 2000 power to my vanguard each (**Enigman Wave 14000**)." Kelly explained.

"Boosted by Glory Maker, Enigman Wave attacks Vortimer (20000)." Kelly declares.

"I'm guarding with Silent Punisher, and Speeder Hound (**total defence 25000**)." Sakura responds.

"Drive check (**Enigman Rain - no trigger**)." Kelly revealed.

_As Wave charged the energy to attack, a blue puppy, and a white haired, tan skined, demon wearing blue leather, as well as holding a knife, took the attack head on_.

"If that attack hit, kelly would've been able to draw a card, so she could replace the units she wasted." Mike thought.

"I think I've figured out your deck now, you're going to call Miracle Beauty, and Karenroid Daisy, after retiring one Cosmo Roar, and when Enigman Rain hits me, you can stand Beauty, which will stand daisy, and get an extra attack." Sakura stated.

"So you figured that out from my last drive check, but I'm going to make sure I won't lose." Kelly thought.

"I end my turn." Kelly said.

**(Kelly's hand 4, damage 1**

**Field:**

**Empty, Enigman Wave, empty**

**Cosmo Roar, Glory Maker, Cosmo Roar)**

**(Sakura's hand 4, damage 1**

**Field:**

**Gigantech Destroyer, Black Dragon Knight Vortimer, empty**

**Empty, Sleygal Dagger, empty)**

"Stand and draw." Sakura said.

"From the darkness, the dragon rises, I ride Spectral Duke Dragon (**10000**)." Sakura said.

_Spectral Duke Dragon was a green dragon with gold armor, and wielded a giant golden axe._

"Now for the skills, 1000 power is added to my vanguard(spectral duke dragon 11000), then since the grade 2 version of Vortimer is in the soul, I'm retiring Sleygal Dagger, then I check the top 2 cards of my deck, if their both gold Paladins, I can call them to two open rearguard circles." Sakura explained.

**(Top 2 cards: Flash Edge Valkyrie, Blessing owl)**

"Supperior call Flash Edge Valkyrie (**8000**), and Blessing Owl (**6000**)."

_Flash Edge Valkyrie was a beautiful woman in a gold armor, feathered wings, and held a sword in one hand, and a shield in another, blessing Owl was a tan owl._

"Oh great, her main phase isn't over yet." Mike said.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Pay attention." Mike answered.

"First Flash Edge Valkyrie's counter blast, I check the top card of my deck for a supperior call." Sakura said.

**(Top card: Blade Feather Valkyrie)**

"I supperior call Blade Feather Valkyrie(**7000**), and blessing owl's skill, when called to a rearguard circle, I add 2000 power to Spectral Duke Dragon (**13000**)." Sakura explained.

"So just by retiring a unit, and counterblasting 1, sakura filled her rearguard up, what an advanced stratagy." Kelly thought.

"Boosted by Blessing Owl, Gigantech Destroyer attacks Wave, and his skill grants another 2000 power (**18000**)." Sakura stated.

"No guard." Kelly responded.

_Gigantech Destroyer swung its energy mace at wave, and caused some damage._

"Damage check (**Justice Rose - heal trigger**) I grant 5000 to Wave (**Enigman Wave 15000**) and recover 1 point of damage." kelly decides.

"Spectral Duke Dragon attacks Wave (**13000**)." Sakura declared.

"Guarding with Cosmo Fang (**10000**)." Kelly responds.

"Twin drive check (**Greeting Drummer - stand trigger**) evrything to Gigantech Destroyer(**15000**), second check (**Greeting Drummer - stand trigger**) everything to Blessing Owl (**11000**)." Sakura revealed.

_As the golden dragon attacked, it was stopped by a robot dolphin holding a harpoon_

"As if kelly wasn't in trouble already, Sakura has revealed 2 stand triggers, giving her an extra attack, at full power to boot." Dr.O said.

"Now boosted by Blessing Owl, Gigantech Destroyer attacks, and his skill grants another 2000 power (**28000**)." Sakura declared.

"I need 20000 to block that, and 5000 to block her last attack, if I do, I won't last her next turn." Kelly thought.

"Are you guarding or not, speed it up." Sakura said.

"No guard." Kelly responded.

_Once again, with greater firce this time, Gigantech Destroyer swung its energy mace, and delt damage to Wave._

"Damage check (**Masked Police Grander - no trigger**)." Kelly revealed.

"Now boosted by Blade Feather Valkyrie, Flash Edge Valkyrie attacks (**15000**)." Sakura declared.

"Guarding with Cosmo Beak (**5000**)." Kelly responded.

"I end my turn then." Sakura said.

**(Sakura's hand 6, damage 1**

**Field:**

**Gigantech Destroyer, Spectral Duke Dragon, Flash Edge Valkyrie**

**Blessing Owl, empty, Blade feather Valkyrie.)**

**(Kelly's hand 2, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Empty, Enigman Wave, empty**

**Cosmo Roar, Glory Maker, Cosmo Roar)**

"I'm in a bad spot, she's filled up her field without wasting her hand, even if I do get my combo out, I'll still be at a disadvantage." Kelly thought as she drew.

"I ride Enigman Rain (**10000**)." Kelly declared.

_Enigman Rain's body was all organic and cream in color, she also had wings growing out of her back._

"I'm activating the skills of both Cosmo Roars, by resting them, I add 4000 power to my vanguard **(Enigman Rain** **14000**), next I retire one Cosmo Roar, and call Karenroid Daisy(**8000**), and Miracle Beauty(**10000**)." Kelly declared.

_Karenroid Daisy was a purple armored robot , and Miracle beauty was human looking, with pink armor._

"Now boosted by Daisy, Miracle Beauty attacks Flash Edge Valkyrie (**18000**)." Kelly declared.

"I'm guarding with Charjgal, and Greeting Drummer (**15000**)." Sakura responded

_As the pink armored woman attacked, she was stopped by a white dog, and a small drummer player._

"Boosted by Glory Maker, Rain attacks Spectral Duke Dragon (**20000**)." Kelly declared.

"No guard." Sakura responded.

"Twin drive check (**Justice Colbolt - critical trigger**). All effects to Rain, second check (**Justice Colbolt - critical** **trigger**.) All effects to rain again. (**Enigman rain 30000 power, 3 critical**.) Kelly revealed, and as she did reveal them, both Isaac and sakura smiled.

_Enigman Rain charged energy in the palm of her right hand, then blasted Spectral Duke Dragon with it._

"Damage check (**Spectral Duke Dragon - no trigger**) second check (**sleygal Dagger - no trigger**), third check (**Halo shield Mark - no trigger**)." Sakura revealed.

"Yes, kelly's in the lead." Sam said.

"No, she's about to lose." Mike said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"Sakura could've guarded Enigman Rain, and let Flash Edge Valkyrie go to the drop zone, but she didn't, and after this, she'll have enought to unleash blade feather Valkyrie's skill, and Spectral Duke Dragon's limit break 2 times in the same turn." Mike explained.

"Oh crap." Sam said.

"I'm activating Rain's skill, Beauty stands, and Miracle Beauty stands Daisy, and attack spectral Duke Dragon." Kelly said.

"No guard." Sakura responds.

_The pink armored woman punched the golden dragon._

"Damage check (**Blessing Owl - no trigger**.) Sakura revealed.

"I end my turn." Kelly said.

**(Kelly's hand 2, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Miracle Beauty, Enigman Rain, Empty**

**Karenroid Daisy, Glory Maker, Cosmo Roar)**

**(Sakura's hand 4, damage 5**

**Field:**

**Gigantech Destroyer, Spectral Duke Dragon, Flash Edge Valkyrie**

**Blessing Owl, empty, Blade Feather Valkyrie)**

"Final Turn." Sakura exclaimed slowly.

Everyone in the stands got a little nervous.

"Stand and draw, I call Golden Angel Nurse (**5000**)." Sakura said.

_Golden angel Nurse looked like Crimson Heart Nahas, but with gold armor._

"Her soul blast, by paying 1 card from the soul, I take the top card from my deck, and exchange it for the face down card in the damage zone, and bind it the cards in question will go back where they belong at the end of the turn." Sakura explained.

"Now boosted by Blessing Owl, Gigantech Destroyer attacks Rain, his skill grants 2000 (**18000**)." Sakura explained

"No guard." Kelly responds.

_For the last time, Gigantech Destroyer hit its targer sith his energy mace._

"Damage check (**Masked Police Quilt - no trigger**)." Kelly revealed.

"Now boosted by Golden Angel Nurse, Spectral Duke Dragon Attacks your vanguard (**16000**)." Sakura declared.

"I'm guarding with Justice Colbolt (**10000**)." Kelly responds.

"Twin drive check (**Speeder Hound - draw trigger**) 5000 to Flash Edge, and I draw, second check (**Flame of Victory** **- critical trigger**) 5000 power, and the critical stays with my vanguard(**spectral duke dragon 21000 power, 2 crit**)." Sakura announced

_Spectral Duke Dragon's axe did extra damage to Rain when it was swung._

"Damage check (**Commander Laurel - no trigger**). Second check (**Enigman Ripple - no trigger**)." Kelly revealed.

"Now Spectral Duke Dragon's Limit Break." Sakura said.

_Spectral duke Dragon Roared, and as it did, the seal on the back of the vanguard cards exploded on top of his head._

"I counter blast 2, and I retire Gigantech Destroyer, Blessing Owl, as well as Golden Angel Nurse, to stand Spectral Duke Dragon up again." Sakura explained.

"And that's not all, if she can use Blade Feather's counter blast, she can call another booster unit from the top of her deck, and get rid of it for Spectral Duke Dragon's limit break again." Mike thought.

"Now boosted by Blade Feather Valkyrie, Flash Edge Valkyrie attacks Rain (**15000**)." Sakura said.

"No guard." Kelly responded.

_Flash edge slashed Rain._

"Damage check (justice rose - heal trigger) 5000 to Rain, and I recover 1 point." Kelly decided.

"Now Blade Feather's counter blast, I check the top card of my deck, if its a gold paladin, I can supperior call it." Sakura said.

(**Top card: Gareth**)

"Supperior call Knight of Elegent Skills Gareth (**8000**)." Sakura decided.

"This is crazy." Kelly thought.

"Now boosted by Gareth, Spectral Duke Dragon Attacks Rain (**24000**)." Sakura declares.

"I'm guarding with Justice Colbolt (**10000 shield, total defence 25000**)." Kelly responds.

"Drive check (**Player of the Holy Bow Vivian - no trigger**)." Sakura reveals.

_Spectral duke dragon attacked, but was stopped by a blue armored alien._

"I'm not done yet." Kelly said with determination in her eyes.

"Yes you are, Spectral Duke Dragon's Limit Break." Sakura said.

_The seal for its activation once again activated._

"By counter blasting two, and retiring both Valkyries, as well as Gareth, I stand spectral Duke Dragon up for the last time." Sakura said.

"Its strength is 16000 thanks to the trigger, compared to Kelly's 15000, this game goes to a third round." Mike said.

"Spectral Duke Dragon will end this." Sakura said.

"Drive check (**Elixier Solmellier -heal trigger**).I recover 1 point of damage." Sakura said.

Spectral Duke Dragon slashed Enigman Rain, and its hody digitized, as the field returned to normal.

"This is it, the game is tied 1 a piece, we'll give the teams a 5 minute intermission for the team leaders to prepare their decks." Dr.O said.

**(Author's notes**

**Golden Angel Nurse**

**Grade 0**

**Power 5000**

**Shield 10000**

**Clan: Angel feather**

**Skill: boost**

**Cont: this unit counts as a gold paladin**

**Act: soul blast 1, if your vanguard is from the same clan as this unit, you can pay the cost, if you do, select 1 card in your damage zone, and bind it, then take the top card of your deck, and place it in your damage zone, at the end of the turn, the card you placed in the damage zone goes back in your deck, and the card you binded this turn goes back in your damage zone.)**

**Next time Destiny sight, vs Justice's instincts.**


	21. Destiny's sight vs justice's instincts

**Destiny's sight vs justice's instincts:**

**(Disclaimer, I don't own strike shadow, they belong to zetis void)**

_The score board for both teams is one a piece, the crowd went wild for sakura's come from behind victory._

"Welcome back folks, its time for the last fight between Strike Shadow, and team Napoleon." Dr.O said.

"Yes, well its clash of team leaders, from Team Napoleon, lets hear it for Mike Mitsusada." Sage said.

_As mike walked up to the motion figure system, the crowed booed him._

"And from Team Strike Shadow, Isaac Barrett." The woman of Ultra Rare said in unison.

_As Isaac walked up to the motion figure system, the crowed roared with excitement._

"My victory is assured, you'll lose when the apocalyptic lightning strikes 3 times." Isaac stated as he placed his starting vanguard down.

"I'm not so sure about that." Mike retorted.

"If both fighters are ready, begin." The referee said.

"Stand up, my vanguard." Mike said at the same time as Isaac.

"Stand up, the vanguard." Isaac said at the same time as Mike.

_With those words, the motion figure system changed the arena back into the city that looked like a cross between new York, and las Vegas._

"Dimensional Robo, Goyusha (**5000**)." Mike revealed.

_Mike's spirit changed into a blue gundam like robot, with a number 1 on his chest, as well as having a sword in his left hand, and a shield on his right wrist._

"Lizard Soldier Saishin (**5000**)." Isaac revealed.

_Isaac's spirit changed into a little orange dragon wearing silver armor._

"I'll go first, draw, I ride Dimensional Robo Daimariner(7000), Goyusha moves to the rearguard, and I call Dailander (6000), that's all for now." Mike said.

_Goyusha transformed into a battle ship, then teleported to another space on the field, as well a battle car has appeared to aid the ship._

**(Mike's hand 4, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Daimariner, empty**

**Dailander, Goyusha, empty)**

**(Isaac's hand 5, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Saishin, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"Draw, now I ride Red River Dragoon (8000), Saishin moves to the rearguard, and I call Lizard Soldier Riki (7000) to rearguard." Isaac decided.

_Red River Dragoon was a blond haired man in red armor holding a lance in both hands, Riki was a brown dragon wearing heavy brown armor, and holding a sword in the shape of a lightning bolt._

"Boosting with Riki, Red River attacks your vanguard(**15000**)." Isaac declared.

"I'm not guarding." Mike stated.

"Checking the drive trigger (**Old Dragon Mage - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard, and I draw." Isaac revealed.

_Red River Dragoon thrusted his lance at Daimariner, which caused a dent to form._

"Damage check (**Army Penguin - draw trigger**) looks like I'm matching you draw for draw." Mike said.

"You still won't win this, its your turn." Isaac said.

**(Isaac's hand 6, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Red River Dragoon, empty**

**Saishin, Lizard Soldier Riki, empty.)**

**(Mike's hand 5, damage 1**

**Field:**

**Empty, Daimariner, empty**

**Dailander, Goyusha, empty)**

"Stand and draw, I ride and call Dimensional Robo Daidragon(**9000**), as well as another Daimariner(7000)." Mike declared.

_Daidragon was a big robot dragon with a red paint job, a second one appeared but with an orange paint job, as well as a new battle ship appeared._

"Blitz tactics, that's not like mike at all." Kelly said a little concerned.

"He's trying to deal a lot of damage right now, so he won't have to deal as much later on, its risky, but it might pay off." Sam explained.

"I'm boosting my rearguard Daidragon with Daimariner, and attacking your vanguard, also if my vanguard is a Dimensional Robo unit,, he gets another 3000 power (**19000**)." Mike declared.

"No guard." Isaac responded.

_The orange version fired a laser from its mouth at Red River Dragoon._

"Damage check (**Bright Jet Dragon - no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

"Boosted by Goyusha, my vanguard attacks your vanguard (**14000**)." Mike declared.

"Old Dragon Mage, and Dragon Monk Ginkaku will guard that (**10000**)." Isaac responded.

"Drive check (**Super Dimensional Robo Daiyusha - no trigger**)." Mike revealed.

"I end my turn." Mike said.

**(Mike's hand 4, damage 1**

**field:**

**Empty, Daidragon, Daidragon**

**Dailander, Goyusha, Daimariner)**

**(Isaac' s hand 4, damage 1**

**Field:**

**Empty, Red River Dragoon, empty**

**Saishin, Riki, empty)**

"Stand and draw, I ride Thunderstorm Dragoon(**10000**)." Isaac announced.

_Thunderstorm dragoon, like Red River Dragoon, wore red armor, but thunderstorm rides a red and gold dragon._

"I'm activating Saishin's counter blast, if the attack it supports is successful, it moves into the soul, then I retire any rearguard unit who's grade is 0." Isaac explained.

"Damn." Sam said.

"Damn is right, if Goyusha is retired, then the Great Daiyusha combo will be broken." Kelly added.

"I'm calling Dusty Plasma Dragon (**9000**)." Isaac declared.

_Dusty Plasma was a red version of Burning Horn Dragon_

"Now Dusty plasma will attack your vanguard without support (**9000**)." Isaac declared.

"No guard." Mike responded.

_Dusty plasma shot lightning at the red robot dragon._

"Damage check (**Army Penguin - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard, and I draw." Mike declared.

"With Riki's boost, Thunderstorm Dragoon attacks your vanguard (**17000**)." Isaac declared.

"I'm guarding with Justice colbolt (**10000**)." Mike responded.

"Drive trigger check (**Zephyr Kid Hayate - stand trigger**) all effects to Dusty Plasma (**14000**)." Isaac declared.

_As thunderstorm Dragoon made his attack, a blue alien neutralized it._

"I'm boosting Dusty Plasma with Saishin, and I'm attacking your rearguard Daidragon (**19000**)." Isaac decided.

"I barely have enough to block it, and if I do, I won't survive another turn." Mike thought.

"No guard." Mike said.

"Now Saishin moves to the soul, I retire Goyusha." Isaac announced.

_Lightning fire, and blue lightning came swooping on the orange Daidragon, and Goyusha, making them both disappear._

"I think that'll end my turn." Isaac said.

**(Isaac's hand 4, damage 1**

**Dusty Plasma, Thunderstorm Dragoon, empty**

**Empty, Lizard Solider Riki, empty)**

**(Mike's Hand 4, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Empty, Daidragon, empty**

**Dailander, empty, Daimariner)**

"A heavily weakened Dimensional Robo Formation, and his Great Daiyusha combo has been broken, what can Mike Mitsusada do at this point." Dr.O said.

"Stand and draw." Mike said.

"I Ride Super Dimensional Robo Daiyusha(**10000**), and I call Cosmo Roar (**6000**)." Mike declared.

_Cosmo roar was a white robot version of a saber tooth dragon, and Daiyusha was a more armored version of Goyusha, with A sword and shield that resembled Daidragon._

"I activate Cosmo Roar's skill, by resting himself, I grant 2000 power to my vanguard." Mike declared.

"That still isn't enough to get the extra critical you need." Isaac said.

"That's why I'll call Speedster (**6000**)." Mike said.

_Speedster was a man riding a motorcycle._

"His skill gives Daiyusha 2000 power (**14000**)." Mike declared, but Isaac was only smiling.

"I boost Daiyusha with Speedster, and attack Thunderstorm Dragoon (20000), and that's not all, if daiyusha's power exceeded 14000 before this attack, he gets a bonus critical." Mike explained

"No need to guard." Isaac said.

"Twin drive check (**Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha - no trigger**). Second check (**dimensional Robo Daibattles - critical trigger**) everything to Daiyusha (**25000, 3 critical**)." Mike announced.

_Daiyusha swung its giant sword at Thunderstorm Dragoon, but he took the attack head on._

"Damage check (**Old dragon mage - draw trigger**). I draw one card, second check (**Dusty plasma dragon - no trigger**) third check (**old dragon mage - draw trigger**) I draw once more." Isaac revealed

"Destiny favors me." Isaac said, as he revealed the card the second trigger let him draw.

"T-that's the Blood." Sam said, almost completely scared.

"I knew he had vermilion, but his evolved form too, that's just..." Kelly said almost as stunned as Sam

"I end my turn." Mike said.

**(Mike's hand 4, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Cosmo Roar, Daiyusha, empty**

**Dailander, Speedster, Daimariner)**

**Isaac's hand 6, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Dusty Plasma, Thunderstorm Dragoon, empty**

**Empty, Lizard Solider Riki, Empty)**

"Remember when I told you that you'd get hit 3 times by apocalyptic lightning?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you'll win." Mike said.

"A new vision came, destiny wants me to end this game after our vanguards evolve." Isaac said.

"What's he talking about?" Mike thought.

"Can you hear it, The lightning calls to it, Break free from the cage that binds you, I ride Dragonic Kaiser Vermilion(**11000**)." Isaac declared.

_When looking at this dragon, it has similarities to Dragonic overlord, but its wings look like they're made of lightning, it holds two spears in its hands, and it wears heavy armor._

"Thanks to your reckless use of your criticals, you've given me the damage to do this, Limit Break." Isaac said, as the seal for its activation exploded in front of vermillion.

"It gets 2000 power, and can battle Cosmo Roar, and Daiyusha (**13000**)." Isaac said.

"That's too much to stop." Mike thought.

"Now I call Lightning of Hope, Helena(**6000**)." Isaac decided.

"This isn't good, famous fighters Kamui Katsuragi, Gai Usui and Aichi Sendou haven't beaten that unit, so what makes me so sure I can do it." Mike thought.

"Supporting Dusty plasma with Helena, I attack Daiyusha, his skill grants himself 3000 if my vanguard has vermillion in its name (**18000**)." Isaac declared.

"Cosmo fang will guard that (**10000**)." Mike responded.

_Dusty plasma shot a beam of fire and lightning from its mouth, but was blocked by a dolphin with a harpoon._

"Supporting Vermillion with Riki, I attack your vanguard, and Cosmo roar (**20000**), Vermillion Thunderbolt." Isaac announced.

"No guard." Mike declared

"Twin drive check (**yellow gem carbuncle - critical trigger**) all effects to Vermillion, second check (yellow gem carbuncle- critical trigger) again all effects to my vanguard." Isaac decided.

_From the edges of its armor, Vermillion blasted both Daiyusha, and Cosmo roar, and Cosmo roar disappeared, while Daiyusha felt nothing but pain._

"Damage check (**Dailander- no trigger**) second check (**Cosmo beak- no trigger**) third check (**Daiyusha- no trigger**)." Mike said.

"Oh my, both sides have dealt 3 damage to each other, and Isaac is slightly in the lead." Dr.O said.

"Please, just please let mike win this." Kelly prayed.

"Its your turn, not that it matters." Isaac said.

**(Isaac's hand 7, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Dusty plasma dragon, Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, empty**

**lightning of hope Helena, Lizard Solider Riki, Empty.)**

**Mike's hand 3, damage 5**

**Field**

**Empty, Daiyusha, empty**

**Dailander, Speedster, Daimariner)**

"Stand and draw, the mission of the Dimension Police, to catch criminals where ever they are, and what ever form they take, cross ride, Ultimate dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha (**11000**)." Mike said.

Great Daiyusha was a bigger version of Daiyusha, and had a mouth.

"Limit break, he gets 2000 if 3 or more dimensional robos are in the soul, also he gets 2000 if a normal Daiyusha exists in the soul(**15000**), and he gets an additional critical if his power is 15000 or more." Mike said.

"This is astounding, at the brink of defeat, mike Mitsusada is giving all he has to bring his team a chance to victory." Sage said.

"I call Cosmo beak(**8000**), his counter blast gives great Daiyusha 4000 power (**19000**)." Mike declared.

"Now supporting Cosmo beak with Dailander, I attack vermillion(**14000**)." Mike declared.

"I won't guard that." Isaac said.

_Cosmo beak blasted vermillion in the chest_

"Damage check (**red river dragoon - no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

"Both players have 5 damage, this match is close, real close." Dr.O said.

"Boosted by speedster, Great Daiyusha attacks your vanguard (**25000**)." Mike declared.

"Destiny said I'll win, so I'll take your attack head on." Isaac said.

"Checking twin drive (**justice rose - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard, and I recover 1 point of damage, second check (**Daidragon - no trigger**)." Mike revealed.

_Great Daiyusha slashed Vermillion in the chest._

"Damage check(**Demonic Dragon Nymph Seibo - heal trigger**) I recover 1 point of damage, second check (**Demonic Dragon Nymph -Seibo - heal trigger**) I recover once again." Isaac revealed.

"No way, double heal triggers, and that's not all, he has 3 damage to pay for vermillion's limit break once again." Mike thought.

"This match is simply too close to call, no matter how we look at it, this match is the second best fight seen at this national tournament." Dr.O said.

"I end my turn." Mike said.

**(Mike's hand 4, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Cosmo Beak, Great Daiyusha, empty**

**Dailander, Speedster, Daimariner)**

**(Isaac's hand 7, damage 5**

**Field:**

**Dusty Plasma, Vermillion, empty**

**Helena, Riki, empty)**

"Final turn." Isaac said.

"I can't believe it, Isaac declared final turn on mike." Dr.O said, as the crowd whispered.

"Stand and draw, to bear you, I need to generate more power then Vermillion can do on his own." Isaac said.

"Wait, you don't mean." Mike said.

"The lightning has reached a new power in its evolution, Break free from your previous limitations, Cross ride, Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, THE BLOOD (**11000**)." Isaac announced.

_Vermillion's scales has become blood red, and his armor became even more spiky, as well as its wings looked even more like lightning._

"When there's a normal vermillion in the soul, THE BLOOD gets an additional 2000 power (**13000**), next Ultimate Break." Isaac said.

_The seal for its activation was as big as the stadium itself, and it illuminated the battlefield with a red light._

"THE BLOOD's skill, he gets 5000 power and an additional critical." Isaac said.

"That's 25000 power, if I play my cards right I can block that." Mike thought.

"With a boost from Helena, dusty plasma attacks Cosmo Beak (**18000**)." Isaac declared.

"No guard." Mike said, as he moved his card to the drop zone.

"Now Helena's skill, I send a card from my hand to the drop zone, and draw." Isaac explained.

"With Riki's boost, Vermillion attacks your vanguard (**25000**)." Isaac declared.

"Justice Colbolt, and Justice Rose will stop that (**20000 shield**)." Mike responded.

"This is it, what decides the match is my twin drive, first check (Yellow gem Carbuncle - critical trigger) everything to vermillion, second check (Zephyr Kid Hayate - stand trigger) dusty plasma stands, and THE BLOOD gets the power (35000 power, 3 critical) Vermillion Catastrophe." Isaac announced.

_Vermillion blasted the front row, and Great Daiyusha took to much damage._

"Damage check (**diamond ace - no trigger**) second check (**great Daiyusha - no trigger**)." Mike revealed.

_As the sixth point of damage entered the damage zone, the arena returned to normal_.

"Isaac Barrett has won the match, Strike Shadow moves to the next round." Dr.O said.

_Mike cleaned up his cards, then team napoleon walked out to the entrance of the stadium, but wasn't expecting the person waiting for them._

"Tom, sorry we couldn't get to the next round." Mike said.

"Don't worry about it, you did your best, maybe when we get home, we can have a tag fight or something." Tom said obviously trying to cheer Team Napoleon up.

"Okay, see ya." Mike said, as he and his team left

**(Author's notes:**

**A little spoiler for the next chapter, there's going to be 3 fights in it, yay)**

**Next time tremble in fear for the pale moon circus**


	22. Tremble In Fear For the Pale Moon Circus

**Tremble In Fear For the Pale Moon Circus:**

**(Disclaimer/pre authors notes: I don't own Strike Shadow, Star Ocean, or Destiny Breaker, the names belong to Zetis Void. The team names are only going to be mentioned, nothing more, nothing less)**

_Match after match, the national tournament has been exciting for everyone participating, the teams that made it of course include, Star Ocean, Destiny Breaker, and Strike Shadow, at this time, we see that 65 teams are left, the last fight of this round, is Team Samurai Dragon vs Team Circus Stars, Tom, and max are in the team dugout, waiting for the storm in this calm._

"So, this is it, if we win, we're going to the next round." Max said excitedly.

"I've sent in my order for this round, its going to be Zack first, then Dan, Max you're last." Tom said.

"But wait, what about you and Megan?" Max asked.

"She told me she needs to work on her deck, and I want to see Dan perform when there's pressure on him to get the second win, Zack's first because I know he can get the first win without too much trouble, and if Dan looses, you can clean up the last fight." Tom explained.

"That's why you're the strategist." Max said.

_After a few minutes to an hour later._

"Welcome everyone, the last couple of games by the teams so far have been wonderfully exciting, Sage, would you like to do some of the highlights for this round?" Dr.O asked.

"Yes, team samurai dragon's members have all used clans from united sanctuary, dragon empire, and Gaia nations. First there's Dan Shinjou with the Recyclers clan, like the angel feathers, it exchanges units from the field with somewhere else, in this case, its hand, deck, and drop zones." Sage said.

"Yes, then the three members of team Circus Stars all use the pale moon clan, of course they're starting vanguards differ because of genders, but the circus is deadly none the less." Dr.O said.

"Max suzugamori focuses on a gold paladin deck, but for platina ezel, as well as having blaster dark spirit isn't bad either." Sage said.

"Megan Sendo uses a hybrid deck of royal paladins, and kagero, which can be a nuisance when using Dragonic Overlord with less power, but makes it work with The Bond as her vanguard." Dr.O said.

"Next the brothers Zack, and Tom Toshiki, where Zack uses an amber dragon build coupled with dauntless drive dragon for his kagero deck, Tom uses virtue samurai, that clan can use any trick, from any clan as I've seen first hand." Sage said.

As they spoke, the highlights from previous matches involving both teams played in the back round.

"So, now these 2 teams have to battle to determine if their team can get the 64th spot of the next round." Sage said.

"So come on down you guys." Dr.O said.

The crowd cheered for samurai dragon, because they've seen how skilled the team is.

"I have the line up for samurai dragon, but neither Megan, nor Tom are competing, for their lineup its

1. Zack Toshiki

2. Dan shinjou

3. Max suzugamori." Dr.O said.

"Well, that's weird, but for the line up of Team Circus Stars is

1. Mark Narumi

2. Dylan Bido

3. Lisa Prowler." Sage said

Both teams walked down to the arena floor.

"Well, Pale moon players, this should be fun." Zack said, as Tom shook Mark's hand, then walked off.

"Good luck Zack." Dan said.

_After everyone but Zack and mark walked off, the motion figure system activated, then both players placed their starting vanguards down, and drew 5 cards, mark has asaka's hair color, but keeps it short, and he dressed like a stage magician ._

"You have no chance of winning." Mark said.

"We'll see." Zack retorted.

"If both fighters are ready, then begin." The referee said.

"Stand up, my vanguard." Both fighters said.

_With those words, the motion figure system activated, and from it, grew a giant circus stage, around the field, the spectator seats grew dark, and there were two platforms big enough for a troop of vanguard units to stand on._

"Hades Ringmaster(**5000**)." Mark revealed

_Mark's spirit changed into Hades Ringmaster, who was a blue demon wearing a dark blue suit._

"Amber Dragon Dawn(**5000**)." Zack revealed.

_Zack's spirit changed into a very red dragon with gold rings around writs and ankles, as well as a gold neck brace, and its tail had black and gold armor on it._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to welcome you to today's performance of the Pale Moon Circus, I'll let you know, not only are my moves gracefull, but ruthless as well." Mark said, as if he was a ringmaster.

"Are you finished, I'm getting bored." Zack said.

"How dare you, I draw, next I ride Skull Juggler(**7000**)." Mark said

_Skull juggler was a blue demon on a big beach ball, it wore stripped pants, a stripped hat, but no shirt, and it juggled 3 skulls._

"Hades Ringmaster's skill, if I ride a palemoon unit, I soul charge one card." Mark said.

**(Soul charge: Crimson Beast Tamer)**

"Skull Juggler has the same skill." Mark explained.

**(Soul charge: Nightmare Doll Alice)**

"I call Turquoise Beast Tamer(**6000**), And Midnight Bunny (**7000**) to rear guard, that ends the first act." Mark said.

_Midnight Bunny was a woman in a bunny suit, and Turquoise Beast Tamer was a woman with short snow white hair, a purple dress, and held a whip that radiated ice._

**(Mark's hand 3, damage 0, soul 3**

**Field:**

**Empty, Skull Juggler, empty**

**Turquoise Beast Tamer, Midnight Bunny, empty)**

**(Zack's hand 5, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Dawn, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"Good, you're done with your turn, draw, I ride and call Amber Dragon Daylight (**6000**)." Zack announced.

_Both amber dragons had gold horns, and gold claw like weapons on their arms, which overlap their natural claws, the armor on their chests were gold as well, the only difference, was that one was red, while the second was orange._

"I've got a couple of skills to use, first my vanguard gets 2000 power, next dawn's skill adds dusk to my hand, and the rearguard lets me discard a grade 3 from my hand, to add eclipse to my hand." Zack said, as he added the cards to his hand.

"I call the Embodiment of Armor Bahr (**8000**)." Zack announced.

_Bahr was a blue demon, with a demonic looking sword, and wore red armor_

"Boosted by Bahr, my Vanguard Daylight attacks Skull Juggler(**16000**.)" Zack declared.

"I won't guard that." Mark responded.

"Drive trigger check (**Gattling Claw Dragon - draw trigger**), 5000 to my rearguard Daylight, and I draw." Zack decided.

_The red Amber dragon swung its golden claws at Skull Juggler, which caused pain to it._

"Checking damage (**Spiral Master - draw trigger**). 5000 to my vanguard, and I get to draw as well." Mark said.

"Drats, at 11000 to 12000 this attack won't get through." Zack thought.

"Well, that was an impressive start to this fight." Dr.O said.

"Yes, the pale moon is definitely a hard clan to deal with." Sage added.

"I end my turn." Zack said.

**(Zack's hand 6, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Daylight, Daylight, empty**

**Empty, Bahr, empty)**

**Mark's hand 4, damage 1, soul 3**

**Field:**

**Empty, Skull Juggler, empty**

**Turquoise Beast Tamer, Midnight Bunny, empty)**

"Now the second act of the circus begins, draw, I ride Hungry Clown (**9000**), and call Barking Cerberus (**10000**)." Mark decided.

_Hungry clown had the same h/w/l measurements as elephant juggler, its outfit was yellow, as well as it wearing white face paint, and speaking of face paint, barking Cerberus had purple fur, 3 heads that all wore party hats, and white face paint with some other designs._

"With a boost from Turquoise Beast Tamer, Barking Cerberus attacks your vanguard, and as long as Crimson Beast Tamer exists in the soul, Turquoise gets 3000 power (**19000**)." Mark explained.

"I'm not guarding that." Zack said.

_The three headed dog leaped up, and took a bite out of Daylight._

"Damage check (**Dragon Knight Nehalem - no trigger**.)

With a boost from Midnight Bunny, Hungry Clown attacks, oh and I'll soul charge one card thanks to his skill (**16000**.)" Mark said.

**Soul charge: Big League Bear**

"I won't guard that." Zack said.

"Check the drive trigger (**Dusk Illusionist Robert - no trigger**.)" Mark revealed.

_The clown just kept eating tanks, and some were spit up, and burned Daylight like it was acidic or something._

"Damage check (**Flame of Hope Aremo - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

"Midnight Bunny's counter Blast, she moves to the soul, then I superior call Nightmare Doll Alice(**10000**.)" Mark explained

_Alice had blond hair, a red and white dress, and red shoes, also she was almost as tall as Hungry Clown._

"Alice will end this act, by attacking daylight." Mark declared.

"I guard with bahr(**5000**)." Zack responds.

_As Alice made her move, a faded version of bahr got in her way._

"I end my turn." Mark said.

**(Mark's hand 4, damage 1, soul 5**

**Barking Cerberus, Hungry Clown, Nightmare Doll Alice**

**Turquoise Beast Tamer, empty, empty)**

**(Zack's hand 5, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Daylight, Daylight, empty**

**Empty, Bahr, empty)**

"Your act is tiresome, draw, next I ride Dusk (**9000**), and I call Berserk Dragon(9000), and Demonic Dragon Madonna Joka(**6000**)." Zack decided.

_Amber Dragon Dusk's gold armor covered his upper body, as well the gold claws on top of his arms turned into flame throwers, Berserk Dragon was a two headed blue scaled dragon, and Joka was a hybrid snake woman._

"Berserk Dragon's counter blast, I retire Barking Cerberus, next when I retire an opponents rearguard unit, I increase the strength of Joka by 3000, and if Daylight is in the soul, Dusk gets 1000 power at all times (**Joka 9000, Dusk 10000**)." Zack explained.

"Zack's really mastered Kagero, if he can increase a unit's strength with a counter blast." Megan said.

"He didn't want a 19k attack coming at him for another turn, and besides taking out either unit would've been a smart move." Tom explained.

"Boosted by Joka, Berserk Dragon attacks Hungry Clown (**18000**)." Zack ordered.

"Sorry, I guard with Sky High Walker (**10000**)." Mark revealed.

_Berserk Dragon shot fire from its mouth, but was blocked by a goblin in a stripped clown suit with white face paint._

"Boosted by bahr, Dusk attacks your vanguard, also Dusk gets 2000 when attacking a vanguard (**20000**)." Zack explained.

"No guard." Mark responded.

"Drive trigger check (**Blue Ray Draco Kid - critical trigger**). I give 5000 to daylight, and the extra critical goes to my vanguard." Zack decided.

If the fire from Dusk wasn't hot enough, the power from the extra critical made it even hotter.

"Damage check (**Barking Manticore - no trigger**) second check (**Mirror Demon- no trigger**)

"Daylight will attack your vanguard (**11000**)." Zack declared.

"Dark Metal Bicorn guards (**shield 5000**)." Mark responds.

"I end my turn." Zack said through gritted teeth.

**(Zack's hand 4, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Daylight, Dusk, Berserk Dragon**

**Empty, Bahr, Madonna Joka)**

**(Mark's hand 2, damage 3, soul 5**

**Field:**

**Empty, Hungry Clown, Nightmare Doll Alice**

**Turquoise Beast Tamer, empty, empty)**

"What an impressive move from Zack." Dr.O said

"Yes, but the damage is relatively close, so its anyone's guess who's going to win." Sage responded.

"Let the third act begin, stand and draw, now for the mater of ceremonies, dazzle everyone with your magic, I ride Dusk Illusionist Robert (**10000**)." Mark announced.

_The big clown decreased in size, changing into a man wearing a pale violet suit, the hair color and facial features changed to mark's hair, and face._

"I call Sky High Walker (**4000**)." Mark announced.

_Sky High Walker again was a goblin dressed as a clown._

"Using Sky High Walker's skill, he moves into the soul, and I unflip one card in the damage zone." Mark said, as he performed the actions.

"That makes 7 cards in the soul, just 2 damage left." Mark thought.

"As the master of ceremonies, Robert's skill, its the same as C.E.O Amaterasu." Mark said.

"Crap." Zack thought.

**Soul charge: spiral Master**

**Top card: Elephant Juggler**

"To the bottom." Mark said.

"This isn't good." Tom said.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

"Have you paid attention to his soul recently, what are the cards that have been put in their so far." Tom asked.

"Crimson Beast Tamer, Midnight Bunny, Skull Juggler, Hades Ringmaster, Big League Bear, Spiral Master, Hungry Clown, and Sky High Walker." Megan answered, still not getting it.

"Its Robert's mega blast he's after." Max realized.

"What does that do?" Dan asked.

"Basically he can move all of Zack's Boosters into the soul by emptying his own." Miwa answered.

"8 cards in the soul, now I need to block his attacks for the next round, and I've won." Mark thought.

"I move Turquoise Beast Tamer up, and She'll attack Berserk Dragon, and remember, when its my turn, if there's a Crimson Beast Tamer in the soul, she gets 3000 power (**9000**)." Mark declared.

"I'm not guarding that." Zack said

_Turquoise lashed her ice whip at berserk dragon, and he froze, curious and confused, she walked up to the ice statue, and tapped it. As she did, it crumbled into nothing._

"Now, Alice attacks your vanguard." Mark declared.

"I'm guarding with Chain Attack Sutherland (**5000**) Zack responded.

_As Alice moved to squeeze dusk, a man with 2 guns riding a dragon shielded the red dragon._

"Robert attacks next." Mark declared.

"Blue Ray Draco kid guards that (**10000 shield**.) Zack responded.

"Twin drive check (**Hades Hypnotist - no trigger**). Second check (**Rainbow Magician -draw trigger**) I draw one card." Mark revealed.

"Of course he'd get a perfect guard." Zack thought.

"I end my turn, so fell free to do whatever you want." Mark said.

**(Mark's hand 4, damage 3, soul 8**

**Field:**

**Turquoise Beast Tamer, Dusk Illusionist Robert, Nightmare Doll Alice**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

**(Zack's hand 2, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Daylight, Dusk, empty**

**Empty, Bahr, Joka)**

"Stand and draw, immortal dragon, descend back to the world, in the modern age, I ride Dauntless Dive Dragon (**11000**)." Zack declared.

_Dauntless Dragon was of course deep red, with 2 sets of wings, ruby armor, and kept its arms crossed._

"Trying to rush, you can't last much longer, if Gattling Claw and Eclipse are the only cards left in your hand." Mark taunted.

"With a boost from Bahr, Dauntless attacks your vanguard (19000)." Zack declared.

"I discard one card from my hand, to nullify the attack with Hades Hypnotist (**perfect defense**)." Mark responded.

"Twin drive ( **Blue Ray Draco kid - critical trigger**) I give everything to Daylight, second check ( **Flame Seed Salamander - stand trigger**) Bahr stands, and 5000 to daylight." Zack revealed.

_Even with his strength, drive dragon couldn't get to Robert._

"Daylight attacks (**16000**)." Zack declared.

"So desperate, but I'm not guarding." Mark responded.

_Daylight slashed Robert, and it caused terrible pain to Robert._

"Damage check (**Barking Manticore - no trigger**) second check (**Dusk Illusionist Robert - no trigger**)." Mark revealed.

"I've got nothing left, so I'll end." Zack said.

**(Zack's hand 4, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Daylight, Dauntless Dragon, empty**

**Empty, Bahr, Madonna Joka)**

**(Mark's hand 2, damage 5, soul 8**

**Field:**

**Turquoise Beast Tamer, Robert, Alice**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"Incredible, Young Zack has taken a huge lead, just one more turn, and He has won." Dr.O said, as the crowd cheered for Zack.

"It seems so, but the way he's playing makes me think he's desperate to finish Mark off, and desperate to block his attacks." Sage said.

"The 4th act begins, I stand and draw, Now Robert's skill, soul charge, and I take a peek at the top card of my deck to determine its fate." Mark said.

**Soul Charge: Crimson Beast Tamer**

**Top card: Popcorn Boy**

"It can stay, but now Robert's ultimate skill, Pale Moon Disappearance." Mark said, as he sent 8 cards from the soul to the drop zone, and flipped the 5 cards in the damage zone face down

"I send all grade ones or lower to your soul, this is the greatest feat any magician can perform." Mark said

_With a wave of his wand, Robert turned Joka, Daylight, and Bahr into energy, and that energy went into Dauntless Drive Dragon._

"I move turquoise back, calling Crimson Beast Tamer,(**8000**)." Mark decided.

_Like turquoise, Crimson had white hair, and a purple dress, but she used a whip made of fire._

"Now, boosted by Turquoise Beat Tamer, Crimson Beast Tamer attacks, and remember there's a copy of Crimson Beast Tamer in the soul, both units get 3000 power (**20000**)." Mark declared.

"Blue Ray Draco kid guards that." Zack responded.

_As the flame whip of Crimson Beast Tamer attacked, it was blocked by a blue dragon wearing red armor._

"Robert attacks next." Mark declared.

"Flame Seed Salamander will block that (**10000**)." Zack responded

"Twin drive check (**Popcorn Boy - heal Trigger**) 5000 to Alice, and I recover 1 point, second check (**Dynamite Juggler - critical trigger**) everything to Alice(**20000 power, 2 critical**)." Mark revealed.

_Even with the slight of hand, Robert couldn't get past the opponents defenses_

"Alice will end this act." Mark declared.

_Alice grabbed Dauntless Drive Dragon, and squeezed the life out of him_.

"Damage check (**Dragonic Overlord - no trigger**) Second check (**Embodiment of Armor Bahr - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

"That ends the fourth act of my performance." Mark said.

**(Mark's hand 3, damage 4, soul 1**

**Field:**

**Crimson Beast Tamer, Robert, Alice**

**Turquoise Beast Tamer, empty empty)**

**(Zack's hand 2, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Empty, Dauntless Drive Dragon, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"What a turnaround, not only has Mark dealt damage, but scored a heal trigger, and tied the game." Sage said.

"Yes, and Zack needs to either end it now, or build his hand back up to survive the circus fOr another turn." Dr.O said

"Tom, I know you're counting on me, but he's stronger then I thought, you should've taken him on, instead of me." Zack thought, while starting to cry, as he drew

"The pressure gotten to him." Tom said.

"What?" Max asked

"Look, he's been on the defensive ever since turn one, despite the fact he got his opponent to 5 damage at first." Tom answered.

Zack looked at his teammates in desperation

"Zack, when you first started playing, compared to now, you've improved faster then anyone I've ever seen." He heard Megan's voice say that when he looked at her.

"Do you think our dad would be giving up in this situation, keep fighting." Tom's voice said, when Zack looked at him.

"Thanks to you, I stood up to a bully, now its your chance to show everyone what your really made of." Dan's voice said, when Zack looked over to him.

"Dude, your the strongest Kagero player who mastered Amber Dragon Eclipse in just a short while, keep fighting, and don't give up." Max's voice said, when Zack looked over to him.

"My teammates believe in me, and I won't let them down." Zack thought.

"Now, general of Kagero, descend to the battle field with fire hotter than Apocalypse can bear, Break Ride, Amber Dragon Eclipse (**10000**)." Zack stated.

_Everything on Eclipse has grown, horns are longer, armor is thicker, and the flame throwers are bigger_.

"Now he gets 1000 for Dusk being in the soul, then the Break Ride gives him 10000 power (**21000**)." Zack declared.

"His breaking point, despite being in a bad situation, he's just won this." Tom said.

"Yeah, Mark should just let this through, if he doesn't, he's in a world of hurt." Max said excitedly.

"Eclipse's counter blast, until the end of this turn, if his attack gets through, I get to retire 2 rearguard units." Zack explained.

"That doesn't mean a thing, if your attack can't get through." Mark retorted.

"Eclipse attacks your vanguard." Zack declared.

"I guard with Popcorn Boy, and Dynamite Juggler, then Crimson Beast Tamer intercepts (**25000 shield**)." Mark responded.

"Twin drive check (**Dragon Monk Genjo - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard, and I recover one point of damage, and now the second check (**Gattling Claw Dragon - draw** **trigger**) 5000 to eclipse, and I draw." Zack decided.

_Even with the power from the double triggers, Eclipse couldn't get past the 3 units protecting Robert._

"Too bad for you kid, looks like I'll take my turn now..." Mark started to say.

"Dauntless' Break Ride skill, by discarding 3 cards from my hand, I can make my vanguard stand up once more." Zack said.

"Zack Toshiki, what a kid, when you think you've counted him out, he surprises you with one of his many talents." Sage said.

"Now Eclipse attacks Robert one more time, and I doubt you have enough to block a 31k vanguard." Zack declared.

"No guard." Mark responded.

"Twin drive check (**Blue Ray Draco kid - critical trigger**) everything to eclipse, second check (**Amber Dragon Daylight - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

_Through the flamethrowers, Eclipse has burned Robert to a crisp._

"Before you check damage, I retire Turquoise Beast Tamer, and Nightmare Doll Alice, via Eclipse's skill." Zack explained.

_Eclipse's flamethrowers activated once again, engulfing Alice, and Turquoise in flames, which made them disappear._

"Damage check (**Dark Metal Bicorn - no trigger**), its okay as long as I score a heal trigger, second check (**Purple Trapezist - no trigger**)." Mark revealed.

_As the sixth point of damage dropped, the field returned to normal, and both fighters returned to their dugouts._

"Zack, that was an impressive game you played." Max said.

"Yeah, you gave us the momentum." Megan said.

"But, you rushed your game plan, and that let him unleash a dangerous move against you." Tom criticized.

"At least I did my best." Zack said happily.

"Samurai Dragon has taken the first win in this game, just one more point to go, but I doubt Circus Stars will let them win a another point." Dr.O said.

"Yes, now we have Dan Shinjou, vs Dylan Bido, this match will be entertaining, and the pressure is on for both teams." Sage said.

_Both fighters walked up to the m.f. system Dylan had his father's hairstyle, outfit, and facial features._

"Your team won't get this point, I'll make sure of it." Dylan said.

"We'll see." Dan said.

If both fighters are ready, begin." The referee said.

"Stand up, my vanguard." Both fighters said.

_Once again, the figure system changed the field into the circus battlefield_

"Hades Ringmaster **(5000**)." Dylan revealed

Once again, the blue demon, in the dark blue ringleader suit appeared.

"Green Warbot (**4000**)." Dan revealed.

_Green Warbot like always has a rusted look to him, but that doesn't stop him from doing his duty._

"Since my teammate lost, I'll go first." Dylan said.

"Go a head." Dan said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to an encore performance of the Pale Moon Circus, draw, I ride Skull Juggler (**7000**), and combining skills, I soul charge the top 2 cards of my deck." Dylan said.

_Once again the goblin in stripped pants replaced the demon in the dark blue suit_

**Soul charge: Purple Trapezist**

**Soul charge: Crimson Beast Tamer**

"I call Turquoise Beast Tamer(**6000**), and Midnight Bunny(**7000**)." Dylan announced.

_Once again the woman wearing a bunny suit, and the woman wearing a purple dress, and ice whip appeared once again._

"Act one is over." Dylan said.

"What's with these guys, and thinking a fight is a performance?" Dan thought.

**(Dylan's hand 3, damage 0, soul 3**

**Field:**

**Empty, Skull Juggler, empty**

**Empty, Midnight Bunny, Turquoise Beast Tamer)**

**(Dan's hand 5, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Green Warbot, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"That's interesting." Tom thought out loud.

"What is?" Zack asked.

"Same starting vanguard, same opening, and a similar soul charge, its like they rehearsed different strategies for the same type of deck, that way, they can use techniques that failed to win from another angle, or surprise everyone with a different finisher." Tom answered.

"I'm worried about that Purple Trapezist in his soul." Megan said.

"I see what you mean, from Midnight Bunny to Purple Trapezist, you can get 2 full powered attacks back to back." Tom explained.

"Stand and draw, I ride Useless Trashbot Reduce (**6000**), and call Trash Stacker(**7000**), as well as Metal Chopper(**8000**)." Dan announced.

_Reduce was slightly cleaner then Green Warbot, and was slightly more armored, Trash stacker was of course a bulldozer type machine that had only a function to neatly stack trash in any junk yard its in, and Metal Chopper was a remote control toy helicopter._

"I've got a couple skills to use, first 2000 to my vanguard, next I look through my deck for the grade 2 version to add to my hand." Dan explained, as he did the actions.

"Metal chopper, will attack Skull Juggler." Dan declared

"No guard." Dylan responded.

_Even if its a toy, metal chopper made it all the way to Skull Juggler, and made it bleed a little._

"Damage check (**Dark Metal Bicorn - no trigger**)

"Boosted by Trash Stacker, Reduce attacks next (**15000**)." Dan declared.

"No guard." Dylan said.

"Drive check (**Steel Dumper - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**20000 power, 2 critical**)." Dan revealed.

_With more power then ever before, Reduce came at Skull Juggler, and dealt some heavy damage._

"Damage check (**Spiral Master - draw trigger**) I draw one card, second check (**Popcorn Boy - heal trigger**) I recover one point of damage." Dylan revealed.

"I use Trash Stacker's skill, if the attack he supported was successful, he returns to my hand, then I end my turn." Dan explained.

**(Dan's hand 6, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Metal Chopper, Reduce, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

**(Dylan's hand 4, damage 2, soul 3**

**Field:**

**Empty, Skull Juggler, empty**

**Empty, Midnight Bunny, Turquoise Beast Tamer)**

"2 damage so far, will Dan bring this 2 and 0, or will Dylan make this I tied game?" Dr.O asked.

"I don't know, but I'm enjoying this fight." Sage said.

"Let the second act of this circus begin, draw, I ride Elephant Juggler (**9000**)." Dylan announced.

_Elephant Juggler was so tall, that elephants were like little puppies to him, he wore a very yellow and red stripped outfit._

"I call Crimson Beast Tamer (**8000**), and Barking Cerberus (**10000**) whenever I call a Pale Moon unit to the rearguard, I soul charge

**Soul charge: Nightmare Doll Alice**

**Soul Charge: Hades Hypnotist**

"Pale moon circus is getting a bit out of hand, Dan, win this." Zack thought.

"Crimson Beast Tamer attacks your vanguard, with the support of Turquoise Beast Tamer, and there's a copy of Crimson Beast Tamer in the soul, so both units get 3000 power (**20000**)." Dylan explained.

"Steel Dumper, and Bottle Rocket Launcher will guard (**15000**)." Dan responded.

_The purple wearing woman jumped in the air, then moved her whip, but two robots took the hit head on._

"Cerberus attacks Reduce next." Dylan declared.

"No guard." Dan responds.

_The three headed dog leaped, then head-butted the armored robot._

"Damage check (**Can Remodifier Korok - no trigger**)." Dan revealed.

"With a boost from Midnight Bunny, Elephant Juggler attacks (**16000**)." Dylan declares.

"No guard." Dan responds

"Drive check (**Sky High Walker - stand trigger**) everything to Crimson Beast Tamer." Dylan revealed.

_Elephant juggler released an elephant, and it slammed into Reduce_

"Damage check (**Urritu - no trigger**)." Dan revealed.

"Now Midnight Bunny's counter blast, she moves into the soul, now I superior call Purple Trapezist(**6000**)." Dylan explained.

_This succubus, had blond hair, pale green eyes, and wore black pants, as well as being pretty thin._

"Now, for her skill, Cerberus moves into the soul, I superior call Barking Cerberus once again, which triggers Elephant Juggler's skill 2 times." Dylan said while smiling

Barking Cerberus disappeared from the stands, then reappeared, as if its ready to go again.

**Soul charge: Barking Manticore**

**Soul charge: Hades Hypnotist**

"This is just great, he has 2 more attacks, on top of the 3 he already did." Dan thought.

"Boosted by Purple Trapezist, Cerberus attacks your vanguard (**16000**).

"I'm guarding with Pike man (**10000**)." Dan responds

"Crimson Beast Tamer is coming in (**16000**)." Dylan declared

"No guard." Dan responds.

_Once again, the purple clad woman whipped Reduce, and the fire left a mark_

"Damage check(**Leaf Blower of Elixier Spirit - heal trigger**) I recover one point of damage." Dan revealed.

"And this act is done." Dylan said.

**(Dylan's hand 2, damage 2, soul 8**

**Field:**

**Barking Cerberus, Elephant Juggler, Crimson Beast Tamer**

**Purple Trapezist, empty, Turquoise Beast Tamer)**

**(Dan's hand 3, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Metal Chopper, Reduce, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"Stand and draw." Dan said.

"That last turn was brutal, soul charging, while taking units out of the soul, that's got to be hard for Dan to think of a comeback." Sage said.

"I ride Discarded WasteBot Reuse (**9000**), and call Trash Stacker (**7000**)." Dan stated.

_Reduce to Reuse, we see a complete upgraded form, and its almost a newly completed model, but with 2 percent rust, and very heavy armor._

"I refuse to lose this, you won't beat me." Dan thought.

"So little man, what now, with barley anything in your hand, and on your field, how can you hope to compete against the circus?" Dylan asked.

"With support from Trash Stacker, Metal Chopper will take care of Crimson Beast Tamer (**15000**)." Dan announced.

"Sorry boy, I'm guarding with Poison Juggler (**10000**)." Dylan responded

_As the toy helicopter made its way to attack, it was blocked by a goblin that juggled bottles of poison._

"Perfect, now Reuse will attack your vanguard." Dan declared.

"I have no reason to guard that."

"Drive check (**Steel Dumper - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard." Dan decided.

_From its machine gun, Reuse fired a couple of rounds of bullets, which of course caused pain to Elephant Juggler_

"Damage check(**Spiral Master- draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard, and I draw one card, second check (**Nightmare doll Alice - no trigger**)." Dylan revealed.

"Now, Reuse's skill, I retire Metal chopper, and Trash Stacker, then I take a look at the top 5 cards of my deck, and call up to two recyclers units, all other cards that were searched are shuffled back into the deck." Dan explained.

**Top 5 cards: Leaf sucker android, Lopan, Trash Eating Brown Dragon, Red Burning Berserker Quint, Wind Mage of Grassland Tyo, Shovel Beast**

"Superior call, Trash Eating Brown Dragon(**10000**), and Red Burning Berserker Quint(**9000**)." Dan declared

_Quint was the most human looking android, he wore red armor that can only be found In the halo game series._

"Quint is like Skull Witch Neaman, I discard a Recyclers unit, and draw 2 cards." Dan explained.

"Obviously he wants to survive the next round, who said I'll let him." Dylan thought.

"Trash Eating Brown Dragon attacks Barking Cerberus." Dan declared.

"Crimson Beast Tamer intercepts (**5000**)." Dylan responded.

_As the giant brown Dragon made its attack, the woman with the fire whip blocked the attempt._

"Quint attacks your vanguard, his counter blast gives him 6000 power (**15000**)." Dan explained.

"Barking Cerberus will intercept." Dylan responded.

"That's strange." Tom said.

"What is?" Megan asked.

"If he was going to send Cerberus to the drop zone anyway, why protect him with a unit who can attack for 20k a turn?" Tom pondered.

"I don't know, but he has 3 spaces open for whatever he has planned." Max said.

"I end my turn." Dan said.

**(Dan's hand 3, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Trash Eating Brown Dragon, Reuse, Quint**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

**(Dylan's hand 2, damage 4, soul 8**

**Field:**

**Empty, Elephant Juggler, empty**

**Purple Trapezist, Empty, Turquoise beast Tamer.)**

"Its the final act of the Pale Moon Circus." Dylan said as he drew.

"The star performer makes her appearance, I ride Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer Luquier(**10000**)." Dylan announced.

_Luquier had long silky black hair, a red eye, and wore a black dress, she wore glasses, held a shield that barks like a dog, and her weapon of choice, was a silver whip._

"Her Limit Break, I move Midnight bunny (7000), Nightmare Doll Alice(10000), and Crimson Beast Tamer(8000) out of the soul, and she gets 3000 for each unit that comes out (19000). Silver Whip Revelations." Dylan said as the seal for its activation exploded on top of her.

_As Luquier moved her whip, 3 units returned to the battle field._

"If your wondering why the star performer is female, I chosen her for the skill, not looks. Now boosted by Purple Trapezist, Alice attacks your vanguard (**16000**)." Dylan said.

"I'll guard with Reduce, and I intercept with Quint(**10000**)." Dan responded.

_Alice marched forward, and squeezed the life out of the red armored android, and the green armored robot._

"Boosted by Midnight Bunny, Luquier attacks your vanguard (**26000**)." Dylan declared.

"No guard." Dan said after taking a look at his hand.

"Twin drive first check (**dynamite juggler -critical trigger**) that's 5000 to Crimson Beast Tamer, and the extra critical to Luquier, second check (**sky high walker- stand** **trigger**) everything to Alice." Dylan revealed.

_Luquier jumped up, then slashed reuse with her whip._

"Damage check (**New Product Warbot Recycle - no trigger**) second check (**Bottle rocket launcher - no trigger**)

"Alice will attack once again(15000)." Dylan declared

"I don't guard." Dan said.

"Supported by Turquoise Beast Tamer, here comes Crimson Beast Tamer (**19000**)." Dylan said.

"I don't guard." Dan responded

_Crimson beast Tamer used her whip to slash Reuse_

"Damage check (**junk builder motor tank - no trigger**)." Dan revealed.

_As the sixth point of damage entered the damage zone, the field returned to normal_.

"Winner of the second round, Dylan Bido." The referee said.

"So now we go to the third game, who is going to win, Lisa, or max." Sage asked.

"I don't KnOw, but the fighters are stepping up to the plate." Dr.O said

**(Author's notes**

**I know I promised 3 fights, but 2 fights Is what I can handle right now)**

**Next time: Pale Moon Finale**


	23. Pale Moon Finale

**Pale Moon Finale:**

_We come to the end of the second fight between Team Samurai Dragon and Team Circus Stars, both teams have one win a piece, we're coming to part where Max and Lisa are coming to the last game, oh and you sonic fans, Lisa may have Tails' last name, but she isn't a fox._

"Well Dr.O, we've seen some amazing attacks from the first two fights, but now the last fight, its Vice Captain of team Circus Stars, Lisa Prowler, vs Team Samurai Dragon's vice Captain Max Suzugamori." Sage said.

"Yes, I can see both fighters coming to the m.f system right now." Dr.o said.

"Your team has no chance of winning." Lisa said.

_Lisa has long brown hair, as well she has deep blue eyes, wears red lipstick, and is dressed in a light summer dress._

"We'll see, so far your team has been pretty lame." Max retorted.

"If both fighters are ready, begin." The referee said.

"Stand up, vanguard." Lisa said at the same time as Max

"Stand up, my, vanguard." Max said at the same time as Lisa

_With those words, the m.f. system once again generated the big circus battlefield._

"Girl Who Crossed the Gap(**5000**)." Lisa revealed

_Lisa's spirit changed into a blue hair girl who had a pink tutu, black dress, red cape that somehow defies the laws of gravity, and stays above the back of her neck, on her left hand is a black glove, and on the right its a red glove._

"Crimson Lion Cub, Kryph(**5000**)." Max revealed

_Kryph wore a red version of blaster blade's armor, he also had blue hair, and his sword had three blades on it._

"Welcome to the finale of the Pale Moon Circus, in this stage, new and old performers gather for your entertainment,and downfall. "Lisa said as she drew.

"Okay, Max, my stratagy is working, you need to finish it." Tom thought to himself

"I ride Skull Juggler (**7000**), Girl Who Crossed the Gap moves to the rearguard, and using Skull Juggler's skill the top card of my deck moves into the soul." Lisa said.

**Soul charge: Crimson Beast Tamer.**

"Now, like my teamates have done, I call Turquoise Beast Tamer(**6000**), and Midnight Bunny(**7000**) and end my turn." Lisa declared.

**(Lisa's hand 3, damage 0, soul 1**

**Field:**

**Turquoise Beast Tamer, Skull Juggler, empty**

**Girl Who Crossed the Gap, Midnight Bunny, empty)**

**(Max's hand 5, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Kryph, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"They all opened with the same 2 units for the rearguard, and putting Crimson Beast Tamer in the soul, either its the luck of the soul charge, or..." Max thought.

"Its too much of a coincidence." Tom said.

"What is?" Megan, Dan, and Zack asked.

"Their decks might have been stacked." Tom said.

"So do we report that, or what." Megan asked.

"We can't report that without hard evidence, and besides, that wouldn't be fair to Max." Tom said with a little humor in his voice.

"What do you mean, it wouldn't be fair to Max?" Zack asked.

"Just watch." Tom answered.

"Stand and draw, I ride Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue (**7000**), Kryph moves out of the soul, and I call Gareth (**8000**)." Max declared.

_Nimue of course was a red haired woman wearing a black dress, holding a giant axe, Gareth wore red and gold armor in the form of blaster blade's armor._

"Boosted by Gareth, here comes Nimue (**15000**)." Max declared.

"I don't guard." Lisa responded.

"Drive trigger check (**Blaster Dark Spirit - no trigger**)." Max revealed

_Nimue threw her giant axe at Skull Juggler, which of course caused pain._

"Damage check (**Nightmare Doll Alice - no trigger**)." Lisa revealed.

"That's the end of my turn." Max said.

**(Max's hand 5, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Nimue, empty**

**Kryph, Gareth, empty)**

**(Lisa's hand 3, damage 1, soul 1**

**Field**

**Turquoise Beast Tamer, Skull Juggler, empty**

**Girl Who Crossed The Gap, Midnight Bunny, empty)**

"Draw, I ride Dancing Princess of the Night Sky (8000)." Lisa declared.

_Dancing Princess had green hair, a red dress, purple sleeves that don't cover the hands._

"Her counter blast, I select a grade 2, or less palemoon unit, and place it in the soul, and I choose Jumping Jill." Lisa announced.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about the Deadly Shadow Beasts." Max thought.

"Now boosted by Girl Who Crossed the gap, Here comes Turquoise Beast Tamer, oh and since Crimson Beast Tamer is in the soul, she gets another 3000 power (**14000**)." Lisa declared.

"No guard." Max responded.

_Turquoise launched her whip at Nimue, and she felt the stinging cold of the whip_.

"Damage check (**Player of the Holy Bow, Vivian - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"Now Boosted by Midnight Bunny, Here comes Dancing Princess of the Night Sky (**15000**)." Lisa declared.

"No guard." Max responded

"Drive check (**Dynamite Juggler - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard." Lisa declared.

_With very precise moves, the Dancing Princess has kicked Nimue in the neck at the pressure point._

"Damage check (**Knight of Passion, Bagdemagus - no trigger**) second check (**speeder hound - draw trigger**) I draw one card." Max revealed.

"I end my turn." Lisa said.

**(Lisa's hand 4, damage 1, soul 3**

**Field:**

**Turquoise Beast Tamer, Dancing Princess of the Night Sky, empty**

**Girl Who Crossed the Gap, Midnight Bunny, empty)**

**(Max's hand 6, damage 3**

**Field:**

**Empty, Nimue, empty**

**Kryph, Gareth, empty)**

"In just one turn, Lisa has taken a huge lead over Max." Sage said.

"But, like every member of Samurai Dragon, we can't count him out, until the last card is played." Dr.O stated.

"Why didn't Max guard those attacks?" Megan asked.

"Because, he found a way to make Platina Ezel even more deadly." Tom answered.

"And you know this because?" Zack asked.

"Just watch." Tom answered.

"Stand and draw, I ride Knight of Supperior Skills, Beaumains (**10000**)." Max declared.

_Beaumains had white hair, gold armor in the shape of a lion, his chest plate and shield also had lion patterns_

"Oh, crap." Lisa said.

"With Kryph's skill, he and Gareth move into the soul, supperior ride Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel (**10000**)." Max declared

_Blonde Ezel had big hair, normally it is blond, but with max possessing him, he has red hair, his armor was also red, with black under armor, and his swords were sickle swords._

"Back from the dead, my avatar is reborn, I call Blaster Dark Spirit (**10000**) as well as Sleygal Dagger(**7000**), and Silver Fang Witch (**5000**). Using her soul blast, to draw 1 card." Max said, as he took Kryph and Nimue out of the soul.

_Blaster Dark Spirit was of course the ghost version of Blaster Dark, Sleygal Dagger was a little puppy holding a dagger in its mouth, and finally silver fang witch was a moan in silver armor_

"Why didn't he use Blaster Dark's counter blast?" Dan asked.

"It can only be used when he's supperior called, and now max has to protect him." Tom answered.

"Why?" Dan asked

"Have you ever played Number 39 Utopia, and used up all of its overlay units?" Zack asked Dan.

"Yeah, its automatically sent to the graveyard." Dan answered.

"Its the same for both Blaster Dark Spirit, and Blaster Blade Spirit." Tom stated

"Boosted by Silver Fang Witch, here comes Blaster Dark Spirit (**15000**)." Max announced.

"Dynamite Juggler will guard that (**10000**)." Lisa responded

_A goblin juggling barrels of dynamite, threw some in Blaster Dark Spirit's face, which stopped the attack cold._

"Boosted by Dagger, here comes Blond Ezel, Ezel's skill grants him 1000 for each rearguard Gold Paladin." Max declared.

"So, only 19000 power, I can stop that easily." Lisa said.

"Actually, Blaster Dark Spirit has a special Ability." Max said.

"What ability?" Lisa asked.

"Blaster Dark Spirit counts as a Gold paladin, dispite being a shadow paladin." Max answered.

"No choice, by discarding one card in my hand, I nullify it with Hades Hypnotist (**perfect guard**.)" Lisa responded.

"Twin drive check (**Solitary Liberator Gancelot - no trigger**) second check (**Blazing Lion Platina Ezel - no trigger**), well that sucks." Max said after revealing the cards.

_Ezel's attack was diverted by the hypnotist, and the crowd was just stunned by the cards max revealed during the twin drive._

"A-a-a Liberator unit, that's a legendary unit from a legendary deck." Sage said stunned.

"Yes, very legendary, because the Liberator deck belonged to the famous card fighter Aichi Sendou." Dr.O said.

"Belonged being the key word." Max thought.

"I have no attacks left, so I'll end my turn." Max said.

**(Max's hand 6, damage 3**

**Field**

**Empty, Blond Ezel, Blaster Dark Spirit**

**Empty, Sleygal Dagger, Silver Fang Witch)**

**(Lisa's hand 1, damage 1, soul 3**

**Field:**

**Turquoise Beast Tamer, Dancing Princess of the Night Sky, empty**

**Girl Who Crossed the Gap, Midnight Bunny, empty)**

"Solitary Liberator Gancelot?, why is everyone besides you guys shocked to see that?" Dan asked.

"Its simple, we recived our training by Kai Toshiki, Aichi Sendou, and Ren Suzugamori, our dads, and Dan, you recived training from your dad Tetsu correct?" Tom answered then asked.

"Yeah, but what's a Liberator deck?" Dan asked.

"Its some of the royal paladins and gold paladins that came together to form the second army in the united sanctuary." Megan answered.

"Stand and draw." Lisa said.

"Hmmm, besides those grade 3's in his hand, he has something to guard with, in that case." Lisa thought.

"Is something wrong?" Max asked.

"No, crack your siver whip, lets give the audiance a good finale, I ride Siver Thorn Dragon Tamer Luquier (**10000**)." Lisa announced

_This version of Luquier has Lisa's hair color, as well as her face, but the glasses, red eye, and everything else was left._

"Bring it." Max thought.

"Now boosted by Girl Who Crosed the Gap, Turquoise Beast Tamer attacks your vanguard, Turquoise's skill gives her another 3000 power (**14000**)." Lisa declared.

"Speeder Hound guards (**5000**)." Max responded

"Now boosted by Midnight Bunny, Luquier attacks your vanguard (**17000**)." Lisa declared.

"No guard." Max declared.

"Twin drive first check (**Nightmare Doll Alice -no trigger**) Second check (**Dynamite Juggler- critical trigger**)all effects to my vanguard." Lisa revealed.

"Damage check (**Charjgal - no trigger**) second check (**Advance of the Black Chains Kahedin - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"And with that, this act is over." Lisa said.

**(Lisa's hand 3, damage 1, soul 4**

**Field:**

**Turquoise Beast Tamer, Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer Luquier, empty**

**Girl Who Crossed the Gap, Midnight Bunny, empty)**

**(Max's hand 5, damage 5**

**Field**

**Empty, Blond Ezel, Blaster Dark Spirit**

**Empty, Sleygal Dagger, Silver Fang Witch)**

"Max is about to lose, Tom are you really okay with this?" Megan asked.

"His hand has the key for his victory." Tom answered.

"With the proud golden wings of fate, descend to the battlefield, I ride Solitary Liberator Gancelot(**11000**)." Max declared.

_When comparing both versions of Gancelot, the only difference is the armor being gold instead of silver._

"I'm calling Player of the Holy Bow Vivian(**9000**), and Blade Feather Valkyrie (**7000**)." Max decided.

"This is Max's plan, he's hoping for two heal triggers, and his opponent scoring a critical trigger on her next turn, that way he can break ride, and ultimate break on top of that." Tom mumbled

"Boosted by Silver Fang Witch, Here comes Blaster Dark Spirit (**15000**)." Max declared.

"No guard." Lisa responded.

_Blaster Dark Spirit slashed Luquier straight through the chest._

"Damage check (**Elephant Juggler - no trigger**)

"With a boost from Sleygal Dagger, Here comes Gancelot, and Gancelot's skill grants him another 2000 power (**total power 20000**)." Max declared.

"Dynamite Juggler, and Spiral Master Guards that (**15000 shield, total defense 25000**)." Lisa responds.

"Checking twin drive (**Elixier Sommelier - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard, and I recover 1, and the second check (**Elixier Sommelier - heal trigger**) 5000 to Vivian, and I recover 1 (**Gancelot 25000, Vivian 12000**)." Max revealed.

_With very high power, Gancelot slashes Luquier_

"Damage check (**Big League Bear - no trigger**)

"With a boost from Blade Feather Valkyrie, Here comes Vivian (**19000**)." Max declared.

"No guard." Lisa said disappointed.

_Vivian slashed Luquier as well as the other knights._

"Normally I would Counter blast, but I can't perform the action that specified in Vivan's ability, so its your turn." Max said.

**(Max's hand 4, damage 3**

**Field**

**Player of the Holy Bow Vivian, Solitary Liberator Gancelot, Blaster Dark Spirit**

**Blade Feather Valkyrie, Sleygal Dagger, Silver Fang Witch)**

**(Lisa's hand 1, damage 4, soul 4**

**Field**

**Turquoise Beast Tamer, Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer Luquier, empty**

**Girl Who Crossed the Gap, Midnight Bunny, empty)**

"Its just like I said, never count a member of Samurai Dragon Out until the last card is played, in one turn Max has basically tied this game." Dr.O said.

"So what, I won't lose to you, stand and draw." Lisa said.

"So what is max waiting for." Megan asked.

"If my guess is correct, a critical trigger, he wants to get back to 5 damage to unleash a massive amount of attacking power." Tom answered.

"Calling Nightmare Doll Alice (**10000**), and I'm using Girl Who Crossed the Gap's counter blast, she moves into the soul, come back to battle Skull Juggler, and that increases Luquier's power by 3000 (**13000**), and lets not forget Skull Juggler's skill." Lisa said.

**Soul charge: Hungry Clown.**

"I have both Alice's attack, and Bunny's boost, either of eitch will let me attack again if they succeed." Lisa said.

"Go ahead, bring it." Max said.

Now, Turquoise Beast Tamer attacks your vanguard, her skill grants her 3000 power. (**9000**)." Lisa declared

_Even with her expertise, Turquoise couldn't hurt Gancelot._

"Now boosted by Midnight Bunny, here comes Luquier (**20000**)." Lisa declared.

"Elixier Sommelier, and Blessing Owl will guard that (**15000**)." Max responded

"Twin drive check (**Poison Juggler -critical trigger**) all effects to Alice, and the second check (**Big League Bear - no trigger**)." Lisa revealed.

_Even with extra energy, Luquier couldn't break through Gancelot's body guards._

"Now with a boost from Skull Juggler, here comes Alice (**22000**)." Lisa declared.

"No guard." Max responded.

_Alice threw a punch at Gancelot, and he felt a little pain._

"Damage check (**fortune bell- stand trigger**) I'm giving 5000 to Gancelot, and Blaster Dark Spirit stands, and the second check (**Player of the Holy Axe Nimue - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"Alice's counter blast, she moves into the soul, supperior call Crimson Beast Tamer (**9000**)." Lisa decided.

_Alice disappeared, and in her place, a woman that looked like Turquoise appeared in Alice's place_.

"Crimson Beast Tamer attack Vivian." Lisa declared.

"Elixier Sommelier guards that." Max responded.

"No way, you with stood everything." Lisa said surprised.

"Its your endphase now." Max responded.

"Your right." Lisa said.

**(Lisa's hand 3, damage 4, soul 4**

**Field:**

**Turquoise Beast Tamer, Luquier, Crimson Beast Tamer**

**Empty, Midnight Bunny, Skull Juggler)**

**(Max's hand 2, damage 5**

**Field**

**Player of the Holy Bow Vivian, Solitary Liberator Gancelot, Blaster Dark Spirit**

**Blade Feather Valkyrie, Sleygal Dagger, Silver Fang Witch.)**

"Final Turn." Max said.

"Did you hear that, max has declared final turn." Dr.O said.

"With your courage and valor, you lead the gold paladins to victory, I Break ride Blazing Lion Platina Ezel (**11000**)." Max declared.

_Blazing lion still had his blond hair, but his armor became silver, and he grew a red cape on his back._

"That's nice, but I don't understand how your going to win." Lisa said

"First Blond Ezel is in the soul, so 2000 power is added, next since I rode Platina Ezel on top of Gancelot, 10000 power is added to my vanguard, then I give 3 rearguards 5000 power(**Platina Ezel 23000**)." Max said.

"What?" Lisa said shocked.

"I give 5000 to Blaster Dark Spirit (**15000**), 5000 to Sleygal Dagger (**12000**), and 5000 to Vivian (**14000**)." Max declared.

"There's definitely more coming." Tom thought.

"Now Platina Ezel Ultimate Break." Max said, as the seal for its activation exploded all over the stadium.

"A break ride skill, and an ultimate break, max risked defeat to unleash this power, incredible." Sage said.

"I give 5000 to each rear guard I have (**Blaster Dark Spirit 20000**, **Silver Fang Witch 10000**, **Sleygal Dagger 17000**, **Blade Feather Valkyrie 12000,** and** Vivian 19000**)." Max said.

"And he still has 2 damage left to use." Tom said.

"I'm using Sleygal Dagger's counter blast twice, giving him 4000 more power (**21000**)." Max declared.

"Oh crap, I can't defend myself from all these attacks." Lisa thought.

"Boosted by Silver Fang Witch, here comes Blaster Dark Spirit (**30000**)." Max declared.

"Dynamite Juggler, Elephant Juggler and Big League Bear will guard, and Crimson Beast Tamer will intercept (**25000**)." Lisa responded.

"She used her entire hand to block that." Zack said stunned.

_As blaster dark moved in for the attack, four defenders got in the way._

"Big League Bear's skill, if he was used to guard, I move the top 2 cards of my deck for a soul charge." Lisa explained.

**Soul charge: popcorn boy**

**Soul charge: Crimson Beast Tamer**

"Boosted by Blade Feather Valkyrie, here comes Vivan (**31000**)." Max declared.

"No guard." Lisa said.

Vivian struck Luquier, with even more power.

"Damage check (**Spiral Master - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard, and I draw." Lisa revealed.

"Now boosted by Sleygal Dagger, Platina Ezel will finish this (**44000**)." Max declared.

"Well if perfect Guards didn't require me to dicard a card to use the skill, I would've gotten a way with 1 damage this turn, but no guard." Lisa said completely defeated

"Twin drive first check (**Gareth - no trigger**) second check (**Speeder hound - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard, and I draw." Max decided.

With all the power Ezel could muster, he slashed Luquier, and she fell in a state of unconsciousness.

"Damage check (**Luquier - no trigger**.)" Lisa revealed

_As the sixth point of damage went in the damage zone, the stadium returned to normal. The crowd was stunned at Max's win, even some of the other teams were shocked to see overwhelming attack power._

"Samurai Dragon advances to the next round." The referee said.

_The crowd started to cheer them on._

_Now I'll use my power as the writer to fast forward to the evening, team samurai dragon is in their team room resting up for the next round of the tournament._

"Hey guys, check this out." Max said.

"What?" Meagn, Dan, and Zack said.

"Its a letter from the tournament organisers, its some kind of notification, for a dinner party tomorrow night." Max said.

"Leave me out of it." Tom said.

"Oh come on, Tom you work yourself half to death with everything you do, its good to loosen up for a bit." Miwa said.

"Please." Dan and Zack said at the same time.

"Fine, I'll go, but I won't like it." Tom said.

"Yes." Megan thought.

**(Author's notes, yes I know I made a misplay with Vivian, so don't egg me on about it, any way, the next chapter will probably be more about the plot, but there's still going to be cardfighting involved, so hopefully you'd get to see more of the team's individual personalities.)**

**Next time, dreadful encounter**


	24. Dreadful Encounter

**Dreadful Encounter**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Strike Shadow, Star Ocean, or Destiny Breaker, they belong to Zetis Void

_Just moments after Max's narrow victory the camera in our minds show a dark room, with three individuals standing in front of a large screen, and thanks to the only light in the room being from that monitor reveals only that these individuals are dressed only in black robes with their faces being concealed._

"Status report?" a mysterious entity asked.

"The tournament as of this moment is going smoothly for us; we've already defeated a fairly well-known Mega Colony team." The leader of this trio said.

"And the groups of interest?" the mysterious entity asked.

"We will continue monitoring Teams Star Ocean, Destiny Breaker, Samurai Dragon, and Strike Shadow as you've requested. We'll strike at the team leaders as weaknesses about them are discovered." A female voice answered.

"Good. Remember that failure will not be tolerated." The mysterious entity said.

"As fighters personally chosen by you the master's voice, failure is not possible." A second male voice said.

_It's quite clear dark clouds are moving in over what was supposed to be a fun event. For now Tom and Megan are enjoying a day off together along with the other remaining teams, thanks to the tournament administrators. Right now they're walking down the street together; shopping for clothes due to a dinner party being held in the remaining 64 team's honor._

"Megan, where exactly are we going? I could've sworn you told me we were just going for a short walk." Tom asked.

"Sorry for lying about that, but it's to get you ready for the party silly." Megan answered with some humor in her voice as she walked in arms with Tom.

"Alright who put you up to this? Was it Max or Miwa?" Tom asked.

"No one put me up to this. I wanted to do this really." Megan earnestly said.

_After 45 minutes of walking by little boutiques and side shops, Tom and Megan arrived at one of the largest shopping malls in the area._

"Alright fine; may as well try to enjoy myself today. I could also use a new suit now that I think about it." Tom thought.

_Tom and Megan continued their supposedly short walk inside this mall only to be distracted by every store inside except the one they meant to go to, especially the few Card Shops there. Eventually they're able to break from their procrastination, and finally go inside to look around a store that sells suits and dresses._

"This one would look sooooo cute on you. Could you please try it on?" Megan asked as she passed Tom the suit.

"Personally I don't really care what I have to wear as long as it gets us out of here sooner." Tom said as his growing impatience started to slip through.

"Look, could you please just try it on?" Megan asked as she became irritated by Tom's rude behavior.

"I swear you have a hidden temper just like your aunt." Tom thought.

_Deciding it would be more hazardous to his health to ignore Megan, Tom swallows his pride and goes inside the dressing room to try on the suit she picked out._

"I definitely look silly in this. At least there's no clown nose or a rainbow colored wig, otherwise that would be much worse." Tom sighed as he came out of the dressing room wearing a bright red suit.

"Red is a good color for you, so don't worry about the fact you look a bit like a clown." Megan said.

"Wait you agree with me?!" Tom says a little irked.

"Say do you remember the 8th grade spring formal we went to all those years ago?" Megan asked completely ignoring Tom's question.

"Must I remind you of the horrible humiliation we suffered as a result?" Tom asked in turn.

"We may have been new to tag fights, but it wasn't that bad." Megan answered.

"I attacked diagonally, you used an intercept for me, along with a perfect guard, so despite the fact everyone makes mistakes yes it was that bad." Tom retorts.

"My point being that at least this wasn't as bad as that. Now that I think about your suit though, I might have something that would go perfectly with it." Megan explained as she started to become a little lost in thought.

"You definitely planned to have me wear this from the beginning didn't you?" Tom asked after he put his street clothes back on.

_Tom paid for the suit and then hurried back to the hotel he was staying at on the tournament grounds with Megan. After enjoying the hotel's variety of facilities for most of the day, it came time to get ready for the dinner party._

"Uncle Miwa I know you wanted to go, but could you please watch Zack and Dan tonight?" Tom asked as he, Megan, and Max put on the finishing touches for their outfits.

_Max was wearing a navy blue clone of Tom's bright red suit, but at least he didn't look like a clown. As for the lady of the trio Megan was wearing a light pink dress, with a pure white high heels, and matching nail polish on her fingers._

"Sure I don't mind. Wait, why can't I go?" Miwa asked.

"Because you're a well-known card fighter, people would notice you easily as a result, by proxy they would notice us, and I don't want to have attention on us just because of our lineage." Tom explained.

"You make a good point, but wouldn't you have a similar problem with Max?" Miwa points out.

"We've taken the necessary precautions to ensure that no fan-girls get at him or get the wrong idea, and besides I just have the feeling that something's not right. As long as the two of them are here with you, I know they'll be in good hands is all." Tom answered.

"Sigh you and your sound logic. Fine I'll watch them, but try to have some fun for me as well okay?" Miwa said disappointed at the fact he couldn't go to the dinner party.

_Several minutes later as the trio walked down the hall way towards the ball room where the dinner party would be taking place, Megan's eyes began to glow for a few moments seemingly without her notice_

"Megan, are you okay?" Tom asked.

"Other than the fact this dress is a little tight around my chest I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Megan answered in her normal voice.

"At least for now your power hasn't caused any of the normal side effects." Max whispered to Megan.

"Yeah, and I'm hoping Tom didn't notice that little light show, and is just being a bit paranoid right now." Megan said

"Why?" Max asked, as the three of them kept on walking.

"During the previous round and the elimination matches a team clad in black cloaks quickly won all their matches. Still what freaked me out wasn't their wardrobe sense." Megan explained.

"What was so weird about them then?" Tom asked overhearing what Megan just said.

"A flash of light would show up anytime a member of that team fought, and once the light dissipated it would end in their win like the entire fight happened in a few seconds" Megan answered.

"How could they possibly do something like that?" Tom asked surprising even himself with the fear in his voice.

"I don't know how they do it, but it doesn't make it any less freaky." Megan answered.

"Do you at least know the name of this team?" Max asked.

"I checked the official roster before we left. They call themselves Team Reverse." Megan answered.

"Looks like the only way we'll figure out how they do their little light show is to win long enough to fight them ourselves." Tom pointed out.

_It took them about another minute or so to get to the ball room given how large the building was, but by the time they arrived the room was already filled. As the three of them looked around they found that most if not all of the members of 63/64 of the remaining teams in attendance. The odd man out being the members of Team Reverse_

"I don't see Team Reverse anywhere, weird." Tom thought.

_Moments after Max, Tom, and Megan finally found an unoccupied table happy at the fact they can take a load off._

"Enjoying the party so far?" a familiar masculine voice asked.

"To be honest we just got here, so we haven't had a cha…. Isaac?!" Max said shocked as he realized who he was talking to.

"I find it a little amusing that we should see each other again." Isaac said

"Shouldn't you be with your teammates?" Tom asked

"Teresa had other commitments; Preston doesn't really care for these kinds of parties, and Sakura's over there." Isaac said as he pointed at Sakura sitting at a table for 2 behind him, of which for some reason Sakura was staring intently at another table.

"So, why did you want to talk to us?" Tom asked.

"Line for the drink bar happens to start a few feet away from this table." Isaac explained.

"How'd I miss that? Well anyways do you know what clan Team Reverse uses?" Tom asked.

"Does it really matter that much?" Isaac asked.

"It's kind of weird how each member won so quickly, and another weird rumor going around is that any one that has lost to them has their personality go through a complete 180." Megan explained.

"That is a little disturbing now that you bring it up, but time will reveal the true." Isaac retorts before returning to his shared table with Sakura.

"That was pretty different from how I expected this party to start for us. Wait, what did he mean by the fact he found it amusing seeing you two again?" Tom inquired.

"A while back Max and I stumbled into an American version of Card Shop Psy. It was there we ran into Isaac, of who was challenged by Kourin Tatsunagi of all people. Anyways, they happen to use a deck awfully similar to the one Ren used against her the first time they fought all those years ago." Megan explained.

"I can't believe I... Sigh how did he do against her?" Tom asked angered by the fact he missed a chance to see Isaac fight in person.

"I could give you whole details, but to sum it up it was a one-sided slaughter inflicted by Isaac. He practically knew every move Kourin was going to make before he did." Max answered.

_This trio of friends ended up chatting about Isaac's team, Nolan's team, Dalette's team, and Team Reverse among other noteworthy competition for a bit before a waiter arrived to take orders._

"Good evening everyone. My name is Tristan and I'll be your waiter today. Is there anything I can get to start you off?" Tristan asked.

"I'd like some spaghetti, no meatballs, and some garlic toast on the side." Tom said.

"I would like some vegetable ravioli, with pesto sauce, and some garlic toast on the side as well." Max said.

"Just some ice water for me." Megan answered as Max and Tom looked at each other with surprise.

"What is it? I'm trying to lose weight, and I'm actually not that hungry right now." Megan said.

"Oh it's just the 'I'm feeling fat phase' when we all know perfectly well your body is like a twig." Max and Tom thought.

_Time flew by as teams mingled, ate the delicious food, and danced together with one another. The Dr. O of this time was wearing a black version of the outfit you see him wear at tournaments. I swear if it wasn't for that smile you'd assume he was a bad guy. Anyways he draws the attention of the party goers to the center of the ball room where Dr. O is standing in front of a screen specially set up for today's event._

"First of all thank you for coming to today's party. If I could just borrow your attention for a few moments I promise to return as quickly" Dr. O said into the microphone.

_Intrigued by whatever event must have been planned, the other teams drop what they're doing and focus in on Dr. O._

"The tournament organizers have asked me to set up this machine. It works by selecting four fighters at random out every team that's entered pairing them together for a tag-fight" Dr.O explained.

_Many teams grew giddy with excitement at the thought of fighting on this stage while others scowled at fact they chose not to bring their decks with them._

"This is purely an exhibition fight, so win or lose the position of the participant fighters in the tournament will not be effected. Now let's see who shall be fighting here tonight." Dr. O explained as he activated the machine.

_Imagine the 4 different boxes on this screen spinning around like a slot machine in Vegas. The proverbial jackpot for everyone here is to see their own name on this screen once the roulette stops spinning. It does just that after a few minutes revealing the opponents to be…._

"Megan Sendou and Tom Toshiki vs Isaac Barrett and Sakura Verde." Is what the big screen showed.

"Oh talk about luck of the draw. It appears we have an unofficial match of sorts between Team Samurai Dragon and Team Strike Shadow. Could the four of you please step up?" Dr. O announced.

_Just seconds after Dr. O made that announcement, a set of fight tables rised up out from the floor._

"I guess this is the perfect chance to redeem ourselves from all those years ago." Tom said as he and Megan walked up to the M.F system.

"Yeah." Megan said finding their shared situation a little amusing.

_As they walked up to the M.F system, Tom stood across from Sakura while Megan stood across from Isaac._

"Oh man, my hearts racing." Megan thought as she and the others placed their starting vanguards face down.

"Sigh….man do I really hope this doesn't end up like last." Max said.

"Hmmm…what is?" Nolan asked overhearing Max's comment as she and her teammates happened to be walking by.

"Oh hey Nolan Several years ago back in the 8th grade Tom and Megan got into a tag fight with some random pair of kids, but they got into trouble during the match." Max said.

"What kind of trouble?" Cloud asked.

"It was a case of three strikes you're out They were new to tag fights at this point, but Tom broke 2 rules while Megan broke a third." Max Answered.

"I see. Well hopefully their past mistakes won't haunt them too much in this fight." Jacob pointed out.

"Let this exhibition tag fight begin!" Dr.O declared.

"Stand up my vanguard!" Megan and Isaac said at the same time as Tom and Sakura.

"Stand up the vanguard!" Tom and Sakura said at the same time as Isaac and Megan.

_The light from the motion figure system changed the battle field to a very beautiful plateau, with a very bright sky, when the light from the sky shines on the moss covered grey stones, and the light reflected off those stones wonderfully._

"Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany (5000)!" Megan revealed.

_Megan's spirit transformed into a silver haired girl, with matching silver armor, a blue cape, and her sword was a longer more mechanical version of the sword wielded by Blond Ezel._

"Lizard Soldier, Saishin (5000)!" Isaac revealed.

_Isaac's spirit form changed into an orange dragon wearing silver armor, and holding a sword made out of lightning._

"Little Hero, Perseus (4000)!" Tom revealed shocking everyone except megan and max.

_Tom's spirit transformed into a little boy wearing a brown cloak, with matching brown hair, and in a pony tail._

"Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer (4000)." Sakura revealed

_Sakura's spirit transformed into a blue haired boy in dragon like gold armor._

"That's a Sky Paladin deck, but I thought his clan was Virtue Samurai." Nolan said a little caught off guard.

"The three of us use different decks for tag fights. Megan and I use the same clan though a different build, however in Tom's case he uses Sky Paladins." Max explained

"Oh well this should be pretty interesting." A familiar feminine voice said.

"Oh nice timing Dalette." Nolan said as Dalette and Kiba of Team Destiny Breaker joined Star Ocean for this little gathering of friends and rivals.

"Interesting… Tom's choice of deck compliments Megan's rather well." Kiba pointed out likely already trying to calculate the potential outcomes of this fight.

"You mean asides from the fact it's a variation of my deck?" Dalette asked feeling a little flattered.

"In the Sky Paladin clan lore they watch over the Royal Paladins." Max explained.

"That's exactly why it's interesting." Kiba followed.

_Now that the peanut gallery has had its fill, let's get back to the fight._

"Sky Paladin's is that your tag deck?" Sakura asked.

"Pretty much yeah." Tom answered as Megan drew her first card.

"I suppose for now it's the closest I'll get." Sakura thought.

"I ride Regret Jewel Knight, Ulien(7000) and Tiffany moves to the rearguard." Megan said.

_Ulien was a taller more mature woman, with orange hair, silver armor, and a ruby red sword. Tiffany refusing to stay out of the fight appeared right behind her._

"I end my turn." Megan said.

(Megan/Tom - Isaac/Sakura

0/0/0 - Damage - 0/0/0

5/5/10 -hand - 5/5/10

Dreaming Jewel Knight Tiffany, empty - empty, empty

Empty, Regret Jewel Knight Ulien - Lizard Soldier Sashin, empty

Empty, empty - empty, empty

Empty, empty -empty, empty

Empty, Little Hero Perseus -Black Dragon Welp Vortimer, empty

Empty, empty - empty, empty)

"I guess it's my turn then. I draw and ride Lizard Soldier Riki (7000). Saishin moves to the rearguard, and I call Red River Dragoon (8000). That's it for me." Isaac said.

_Riki was a brown dragon wearing silver armor with Saishin appearing again in the back right. While a man in red armor with, blond hair, and his weapon of choice being a lance appeared next to Riki._

(Megan/ Tom - Isaac Sakura

5/5/10 - hand - 4/5/9

0/0/0 - damage - 0/0/0

Dreaming Jewel Knight Tiffany, empty - Red River Dragoon, Lizard Soldier Saishin

Empty, Regret Jewel Knight, Ulien - Lizard Soldier Riki, empty

Empty , empty - empty, empty

Empty, empty - empty, empty

Empty, Little Hero Perseus - Black Dragon Welp Vortimer, empty

Empty, empty - empty, empty)

"I ride the Hopeful Hero, Perseus (7000). While the Little Hero is in the soul he gets +1000 power, and I look through the top 7 cards of my deck for his grade 2 form. Next up I'll call Skyward Messenger, Iris(8000) behind him." Tom said.

_Perseus grew up a little with his hair now a little red, part brown as well, he also wears a cape instead of a cloak, and his weapon of choice is a sword that he keeps in a two handed grip. Iris has blue hair and eyes, and wears a very pink dress, she carries a staff in her right hand._

"That ends my turn." Tom said.

(Megan/Tom - Isaac/Sakura

5/4/9 - hand - 4/5/9

0/0/0 - damage - 0/0/0

Dreaming Jewel Knight Tiffany, empty - Red River Dragoon, Lizard Soldier Saishin

Empty, Regret Jewel Knight Ulien - Lizard Soldier Riki, empty

Empty, empty - empty, empty

Empty, empty - empty, empty

Skyward Messenger Iris, Hopeful Hero Perseus -Black Dragon Welp Vortimer, empty

Empty, empty -empty, empty)

"I ride Scout of Darkness, Vortimer (7000)." Sakura declared

The Scout of Darkness still had blue hair, his armor is more fitting, and his sword is pure black.

"Using Whelp's skill I check the top 7 cards for either the grade 2 version,or Spectral Duke Dragon, and add it to my hand. In this case it looks like the grade 2 version this time, and my vanguard gets 1000 since his grade 0 form is in the soul." Sakura explained.

"Oh just keep breathing like normal Megan. The match just started, so there's no reason to be nervous." Megan told herself.

"I call Blessing Owl to give my vanguard +2000 more power, and boosted by Blessing Owl Vortimer attacks Perseus (16000)." Sakura declared.

"No guard." Tom said.

"Drive check (Flash Edge Valkyrie - no trigger)." Sakura revealed.

_Vortimer and Perseus clashed weapons, but only Vortimer's sword was successful in hurting Perseus._

"Damage check (Sky Rider Aura - no trigger)." Tom revealed.

"That ends my turn." Sakura said

(Megan/Tom - Isaac/ Sakura

5/4/9 - hand - 4/6/10

0/1/1 - damage - 0/0/0

Dreaming Jewel Knight Tiffany, empty - Red River Dragoon, Lizard Soldier Saishin

Empty, Regret Jewel Knight Ulien - Lizard Soldier Riki, empty

Empty, empty - empty, empty

Empty, empty -empty, empty

Skyward Messenger Iris, Hopeful Hero Perseus - SoD Vortimer, Blessing Owl

Empty, empty - empty, empty)

"Stand and draw. I ride Pathetic Jewel Knight Owlen (8000)." Megan stated.

_In cases of gender swapping Megan's new vanguard is a man with green hair, wearing silver armor, and his weapon is a cobalt staff._

"Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill (8000), and Fellowship Jewel Knight Tracie (9000) goes to the rearguard." Megan said.

_Sybill wore glasses, had short blue hair, a silver dress, and held a silver spell book with an emerald glow to it. While Tracie had long brown hair, a silver and red armor, and her weapon of choice was similar to Owlen's spear but instead of cobalt it was ruby._

"Boosted by Tiffany, Sybill attacks Red River Dragoon (13000)." Megan declared.

"No guard." Isaac responded.

Through her book, Sybill generated a spell that generated lightning, which took Red River out.

"Tracie attacks your vanguard." Megan declared.

"Zephyr Kid Hayate will guard that (10000)." Isaac responded.

_As Tracie moved in to attack, a demon child with red hair blocked it._

"Olwen will attack, and his skill grants him a bonus 3000 if I have more rearguards then you (11000)." declared.

"Flame of victory will guard that (10000)." Sakura countered.

"Drive check (Dedicated Jewel Knight, Tabitha - draw trigger) I draw 1 card." Megan said.

_The only male jewel knight did his best, but even with the trigger's power he couldn't break through the Flame of Victory's defense._

"I'll end my turn." Megan said

(Megan/Tom - Isaac/Sakura

5/4/9 - hand - 3/5/8

0/1/1 - damage - 0/0/0

Dreamin Jewel Knight, Tiffany, Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill - empty, LS Sashin

Empty, Pathetic Jewel Knight, Olwen - Lizard Soldier Riki, empty

Empty, Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie - empty, empty

Empty, empty - empty, empty

Skyward Messenger, Iris, Hopeful Hero Perseus -SoD Vortimer, Blessing Owl

Empty, empty - empty, empty)

"Sigh…. Boring." Isaac mumbled as he drew

"What's that supposed to mean?" Megan asked.

"I was hoping to see you and your captain's true power, but so far I'm disappointed." Isaac explained.

"This is my tag-fight deck. When the time comes challenge me one on one, and I'll show you just what I can do." Megan retorts.

"I ride Thunderstorm Dragoon (10000). Now Dusty Plasma Dragon (9000) will strengthen my formation." Isaac said.

_Thunderstorm Dragoon wore bright red armor, his weapon of choice was also a lance, and his dragon was also bright red. Dusty Plasma was also red while lightning hit the ground around him as he roared._

"Dusty Plasma Dragon with the support of Saishin attacks Tracie (14000)!" Isaac declared.

"No guard." Megan responded.

_The lightning generated from Dusty Plasma, was enough to turn Tracie into particles of light._

"Thunderstorm Dragoon attacks your vanguard (10000)!" Isaac declared.

"No guard." Megan said as she quickly glanced over her hand.

"Drive check (Spark Edge Draco Kid -critical trigger). All effects to my Thunderstorm Dragoon." Isaac decides.

_With extra power, Thunderstorm struck Olwen._

"Damage check (Knight of Silence, Gallatin -no trigger). Second check (Toypogal -no trigger)." Megan revealed.

"That ends my turn." Isaac said.

(Megan/Tom - Isaac/Sakura

2/1/3 - damage -0/0/0

5/4/9 - hand - 3/5/8

Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany, DJK, Sybill - Dusty Plasma Dragon, LS Saishin

Empty, Pathetic Jewel Knight Olwen -Thunderstorm Dragoon, empty

Empty, empty - empty, empty

Empty, empty - empty, empty

Skyward Messenger Iris, Hopeful Hero Perseus - SoD Vortimer, Blessing Owl

Empty, empty -empty, empty)

"Stand and draw." Tom said.

"It seems your friends are cracking under Team Strike Shadow's furious assault." Cloud said

"They haven't even begun to fight, so just wait until the grade 3's roll in and you'll see what I'm talking about." Max said.

"See what?" Dalette asked.

"Just how well their tag-fight skills have developed." Max answered.

"I Ride Aspiring Hero Perseus (9000). He gets 1000 for having Hopeful Hero in the soul. Now by binding 3 cards in my hand and soul blasting 1, I look at the top card of my deck and if it's a Sky Paladin I can superior call it." Tom said.

**[Top Card - Celestial Avenger, Tisiphone]**

"Superior call Celestial Avenger, Tisiphone (10000) and I call Sky Rider Aura (9000)." Tom added.

_Tisiphone was a brunette, with long brown hair in the form of a ponytail, and her armor was black. While Perseus as a young adult wields 2 swords, he still has brown hair, and he still wears his favorite cape. Last we have Sky Rider, Aura with pink hair, a red cape, a white dress with black gauntlets, and knife holders attached to her waist._

"Sky Rider, Aura will start things off (9000)." Tom declared.

"Red River Dragoon guards (5000)." Isaac countered.

_As the pink haired warrior made her march, a man in red armor stopped her assault._

"Boosted by Iris, Perseus is coming in (18000)." Tom declared.

"No guard." Sakura stated.

"Drive check (Golden Flash Athena -critical trigger) 5000 to Tisiphone, and my vanguard Perseus is going critical." Tom decided.

_Once again, Perseus and Vortimer clash, only this time Perseus is the one to overpower Vortimer._

"Damage check (Speeder Hound - Draw trigger) 5000 to my vanguard and I draw. Second check (Great Silver Wolf, Garmore - No trigger)." Sakura revealed.

"Tisiphone will finish this turn (10000)." Tom declared.

"No guard." Sakura said.

_Tisiphone slashed Vortimer in the chest._

"Damage check (Spectral Duke Dragon - no trigger)" Sakura revealed.

_Tom felt a little satisfied knowing he took down a copy of Sakura's favorite card._

"That should end my turn." Tom said.

Megan/Tom - Isaac/ Sakura

2/1/3 - damage - 0/3/3

5/5/10 - hand - 2/5/7

Dreaming Jewel Knight Tiffany, Djk Sybill - Dusty Plasma Dragon, LS Saishin

Empty, Pathetic Jewel Knight Olwen - Thunderstorm Dragoon, empty

Empty, empty - empty, empty

Empty, Sky Rider Aura - empty, empty

Skyward Messenger Iris, Aspiring Hero Perseus -SoD Vortimer, Blessing Owl

Empty, empty -empty, empty

"Stand and draw." Sakura said.

"For a national champion you're not very strong. No don't get big headed Tom. Like yourself ,she's not showing her true colors just yet." Tom thought.

"I ride Black Dragon Knight Vortimer (9000)." Sakura announced.

_This version of Vortimer wears a helmet covering most of his hair, while riding a horse, and carrying a spear in his left hand._

"My vanguard gets a +1000 power bonus since his grade 1 form is in the soul. Next I'll retire Blessing Owl to take a look at the top 2 cards of my deck. If they're Gold Paladins I can superior call them, and the lucky 2 are..." Sakura said as she turned over the top 2 cards of her deck.

"Here it comes." Tom thought.

"Superior call Blade Feather Valkyrie (8000), and Flash Edge Valkyrie (7000). Flash Edge's skill: If it was superior called from the deck I check the top card, and if it's a Gold Paladin, I superior call it. I superior call Sleygal Sword (9000)" Sakura said as she checked the top card of her deck.

_Flash Edge Valkyrie was a woman wearing gold armor, as well as feathered wings. While Blade Feather wore a blue dress with the same weapons as Flash Edge. Last Sleygal Sword was a blue dog with a blue energy sword in its mouth._

"I can't believe with a single ride she filled up her entire rearguard without using up her hand." Megan thought.

"I'm going to enjoy taking your Sky Paladins down." Sakura thought.

"Sleygal Sword will attack Sky Rider, Aura." Sakura declared.

"No guard." Tom responded.

_The blue dog jumped up, and slashed Aura with his sword._

"Boosted by Blade Feather, Flash edge attacks Perseus (15000)." Sakura declared.

"No guard." Tom declared.

_The gold armored Valkyrie clashed with Perseus, and she won._

"Damage check (Primordial Sky God, Ouranos - No trigger)." Tom revealed.

"Blade Feather's counter blast, and what happens next should be obvious." Sakura explained.

"Why isn't Tom guarding her attacks?" Megan thought.

"Superior call Halo, Shield Mark(6000)." Sakura revealed.

_Mark had blue hair, orange skin, and red armor._

"Boosted by Mark, Vortimer attacks your vanguard (16000)." Sakura declared.

"Sky Paladin's Assault Squad and Golden Flash Athena will guard that (Total Shield: 15000)." Tom responds.

"Drive check (Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion - No trigger)." Sakura revealed.

_Vortimer made his assault, but was blocked by a woman in gold armor, and a troop of gnomes on pigeons._

"That ends my turn." Sakura said.

Megan/Tom - Isaac/Sakura

2/2/4 - damage- 0/3/3

5/3/8 -hand - 2/6/8

Dreaming Jewel Knight Tiffany, DJK, Sybill -Dusty Plasma Dragon, LS Saishin

Empty, Pathetic Jewel Knight Olwen -Thunderstorm Dragoon, empty

Empty, empty - empty, empty

Empty, empty - Sleygal Sword, empty

Skyward Messenger Iris, Aspiring Hero Perseus - BDK Vortimer, HS Mark

Empty, Celestial Avenger Tisiphone - Flash Egde Valkyrie, Blade Feather Valkyrie

"Stand and draw. If light is the path I walk, then let be filled with nothing but happiness, I ride Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashley (11000)." Megan said.

_Ashley had brilliant blond hair, her armor was a mix of Gold and Royal Paladin armor colors, her shield was also gold, and her sword was made of energy with a gold handle._

"Calling Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes (10000)." Megan declared.

"Rushing him when he can barely defend himself is just like you Megan. Still the fact Isaac isn't bothering to conserve his hand or defend himself is strange." Tom thought.

"Palamedes will attack, and his skill grants him 3000 power (13000)!" Megan declared.

"No guard." Isaac said.

_With his big swords, Palamedes slashed Thunderstorm Dragoon._

"Damage check (Old Dragon Mage - Draw trigger) 5000 to my vanguard, and I draw one card." Isaac revealed.

"Now Ashley attacks next." Megan said.

"Her attack could hit, if she gets a trigger." Isaac thought.

"Twin drive check (Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle - Critical Trigger) all effects to my vanguard, second check (Leading Jewel Knight Salome - No Trigger)." Megan revealed.

_Ashley slashed Thunderstorm Dragoon._

"Damage check (Demonic Dragon Berker, Garuda - No trigger). Second check (Desert Gunner Raien - No trigger)." Isaac revealed.

"Supported by Tiffany, Sybill attacks Dusty Plasma Dragon (13000)." Megan declared.

"No guard." Isaac said.

_Sybill's spell once took out a supportive Narukami unit._

"I end my turn." Megan said.

Megan/Tom - Isaac/Sakura

2/2/4 - damage - 3/3/6

6/3/9 - hand - 3/6/9

Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany, Dogmatize Jewel Knight Sybill - empty, LS Saishin

Empty, Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashley - Thunderstorm Dragoon, empty

Empty, Swordsman of the Explosive Flames Palamedes -empty, empty

Empty, empty -Sleygal sword, empty

Skyward Messenger Iris, Aspiring Hero Perseus - BDK Vortimer, Halo Shield Mark

Empty, Celestial Avenger Tisiphone - Flash Edge Valkyrie, Blade Feather Valkyrie

"Enveloped by the chains of destiny I pull you from history my embodiment of thunder! I ride Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion (11000)." Isaac declared.

_Vermillion looks like Dragonic Overlord, but with very pointy armor, a double edged spear, and wings that look like they're made out of lightning._

"Now for his Limit Break: By counterblasting 3 he gains +2000 power and the ability to battle your front row with a single attack." Isaac explained as the seal for its activation exploded.

"I've seen recordings of this countless times, but seeing that power in person makes every inch of my body quake in fear

"Now, I call Exorcist Mage Roh Roh (7000), and with her skill, I remove Vermillion's cont ability." Isaac explained.

_Exorcist mage roh roh was an orange skinned woman with a white dress and purple hair._

"That doesn't make sense. If he had a mixed deck and the blood was his vanguard it would be understandable." Max thought.

"Supported by Roh Roh, Vermillion attacks Palamedes, Sybill, and Ashley, taste the power of my Vermillion Thunderbolt. (20000)." Isaac declared.

"Perfect guard with Flashing Jewel Knight Iesult." Megan countered.

Iesult in her crystal armor, apeared infront of Ashley, and activated her jewel barrier.

"Twin drive check (Dragon Monk Kinkaku - no trigger) second check (Lightning of Hope -Helena - no trigger)." Isaac revealed.

_With the lightning coming down, only Ashley was safe from the onslaught, Sybill and Palamedes on the other hand dissipated._

"I have no other attacks to make, so I end my turn." Isaac stated.

(Megan/Tom - Isaac/Sakura

2/2/4 - damage - 3/3/6

4/3/7 - hand - 4/6/10

Dreaming Jewel Knight Tiffany, empty - empty, LS Saishin

Empty, Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley - Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, EM Roh Roh

Empty, empty - empty, empty

Empty, empty -Sleygal Sword, empty

Skyward Messenger Iris, Aspiring Hero Perseus -BDK Vortimer, Halo Shield Mark

Empty, Celestial Avenger Tisiphone -Flash Edge Valkyrie, Blade Feather Valkyrie)

"It's my turn again. Exiled Knight come down from the skies, and lead those in distress to a path of hope! I ride Hero of the Skies Perseus (10000)." Tom declared.

_Perseus in his adult form had pale blond hair, his armor was white, and he held two swords with one in each hand._

"Perseus gets 1000 when Aspiring Hero is in the soul. I bind the 3 cards in my hand, soul blast one, and get the option of superior calling the top card of my deck if it's a Sky Paladin." Tom explained.

"I know that's coming next, but it's still not as strong as hers even if you did win by luck" Sakura thought.

"Superior call Gigantech Bomber (9000)." Tom revealed.

_If we take a look at this creature, it looks like it could be Gigantech Charger's twin brother._

"Tisiphone attacks Flash Edge Valkyrie (10000)." Tom declared.

"Sleygal Sword intercepts (5000)." Sakura countered.

_Tisiphone swung her blade, but was blocked by the blue dog with the energy sword._

"Boosted by Iris, Perseus attacks your vanguard. Now Perseus's Limit Break: Holy Charging Lance gives him +5000 power and +1 critical (24000 power, 2 critical)!" Tom declared.

"Sacred Guardian Beast Nemean Lion, Elixier Sommelier will guard, and Flash Edge will intercept (Total Shield: 20000)." Sakura countered.

"Twin drive check (Sky Beat Tamer, Ersa - Draw Trigger.) I give 5000 to Gigantech Bomber, and I draw. Second check (Aspiring Hero Perseus - No Trigger)." Tom revealed.

_Perseus's lance lit up brightly, but was blocked by a woman with blue hair, and a white armor dress, and a white lion in red armor, as well as a person holding beakers._

"Gigantech Bomber will attack your vanguard to end this turn (14000)." Tom ordered.

"I won't guard that." Sakura informed.

_Bomber launched his assault, and Vortimer did feel some pain_

"Damage check (Flame of Victory -critical trigger)." Sakura revealed.

"To end the turn, the cards I binded return to my hand." Tom informed.

(Megan/Tom - Isaac/Sakura

2/2/4 - damage 3/4/7

4/6/10 -hand - 4/4/8

Dreaming Jewel Knight Tiffany, empty - empty, LS Saishin

Empty, Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley -Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, EM Roh Roh

Empty, empty -empty, empty

Empty, Gigantech Bomber - empty, empty

Skyward Messenger Iris, Hero of the Skies Perseus -BDK Vortimer, Halo Shield Mark

Empty, Celestial Avenger Tisiphone -empty, Blade Feather Valkyrie)

"Beware the roar of Hades other great beast! I ride Spectral Duke Dragon (10000)!" Sakura declared.

_Spectral Duke Dragon of course was a green dragon, wearing gold armor, his weapon of course was a halberd._

"I sacrifice Marke, take a look at the top two cards of my deck. If they are Gold paladins I can superior call them." Sakura explained.

"As long as I get through this turn, Megan has a chance to finish the game on hers." Tom thought.

"Superior call Gigantech Destroyer (10000) and Sleygal Dagger (7000). Don't forget the +1000 power bonus Spectral Duke Dragon gets since Black Dragon Knight is in the soul." Sakura explained.

_Gigantech Destroyer wore gold armor with dragon patterns on it, and Sleygal Dagger was a puppy with a dagger in its mouth._

"Boosted by Blade Feather, Destroyer attacks Tisiphone (19000)!" Sakura declared.

"No guard." Tom said deciding it be best to conserve his hand for now.

"Boosted by Sleygal Dagger, Spectral Duke Dragon attacks your vanguard (18000)!" Sakura declared.

"Gigantech Bomber intercepts, and I'll add Apeliotes to my defensive wall as well (15000)." Tom countered.

"Twin drive check (Elixier Sommelier - Heal Trigger) 5000 to my vanguard, and I recover one point of damage, second check (Herald of Vortimer - No trigger)." Sakura revealed.

As Spectral Duke Dragon made its assault, it was stopped by two protectors.

"Now my Limit Break: By counter blasting 2 and sacrificing 3 of my rearguards, I can make Spectral Duke Dragon stand once more." Sakura explained as the seal for its activation exploded.

_On the battle field Sleygal Dagger, Gigantech destroyer, and Blade Feather Valkyrie turn into energy before being absorbed by Spectral Duke Dragon allowing him to stand again._

"So you're that type of fighter, making sacrifices to better yourself?" Tom thought.

"No I'm the type of fighter that who makes sure my allies who sacrifice themselves for a chance at victory don't go to waste. Now Spectral Duke Dragon will attack once again (16000)!" Sakura declared as if he knew what Tom was thinking.

"I don't guard." Tom countered.

"Drive check (Player of the Holy Bow Vivian -no trigger)." Sakura revealed.

_The golden armored dragon once again attacked._

"Damage check (Sky Paladin's assault squad – No Trigger)" Tom revealed revealed.

"I end my turn." Sakura said.

Megan/Tom - Isaac/Sakura

2/3/5 -Damage - 3/3/6

4/5/9 -hand - 4/7/11

Dreaming Jewel Knight Tiffany, empty - empty, LS Saishin

Empty, Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashley - Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, EM Roh Roh

Empty, empty - empty, empty

Empty, empty - empty, empty

Skyward Messenger Iris, Hero of the Skies Perseus - Spectral Duke Dragon, empty

Empty, empty - empty, empty

"Stand and draw, you protect those who can't protect themselves, Break ride Leading Jewel Knight Salome (10000)." Megan announced.

_The head of the jewel knights has appeared, in her silver armor, her sword was of course glowing green, while the hilt was silver, and her hair was also a pale pink._

"Ashley's break ride skill: Salome gets +10000 power and plus one critical. I call Tabitha (5000), Ulien (7000), Prizme (7000), and Sybill (8000). With Sybill's counter blast I superior call Sherrie (7000)." Megan said.

"Isaac doesn't look bothered by this at all. In fact his face is of someone who is wishing for this fight to hurry up and be over." Tom thought.

"Boosted by Prisme, Sherrie attacks and her skill grants her another 3000 power (17000)!" Megan declared.

"No guard." Isaac said.

_With her beautiful ruby sword, Sherrie struck Vermillion very hard._

"Damage check (Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion - no trigger)." Isaac revealed.

"Boosted by Ulien, Salome is coming for you, her limit break, she gets another 2000 power and an extra critical (29000 power, 3 critical)." Megan declared

"I guard with Wyvern Guard, Guld (Perfect Defense)." Isaac countered.

"Twin drive (Jewel Knight, Glitme - stand trigger) all effects to Sherrie, second check (Knight of Silence, Gallatin - No trigger)." Megan revealed.

_A purple wyvern kept Salome from dealing a major blow to Vermillion._

"Boosted by Tabitha, Sybill attacks Vermillion (13000)!" Megan declared.

"No guard." Isaac said.

With her emerald book, Sybill generated enough power to cause pain to Vermillion.

"Damage check (Demonic Dragon Nymph, Seibo - heal trigger) 5000 to Vermillion, and I recover one point of damage." Isaac revealed.

"Sherrie attacks once again with her skill adding +3000 power (18000)." Megan declared.

"No guard." Isaac said.

_Once again Sherrie struck Vermillion._

"Damage check (Old Dragon Mage - Draw Trigger) Power to Vermillion and I draw." Isaac revealed.

"I end my turn." Megan said.

Megan/Tom - Isaac/Sakura

2/2/4 - damage - 5/3/8

2/5/7 - hand - 3/7/10

Dedicated Jewel Knight Tabitha, DJK Sybill - empty, LS Saishin

Regret Jewel Knight Ulien, Leading Jewel Knight Salome -DKV, EM Roh Roh

Jewel Knight Prizme, Stinging Jewel Knight Sherrie -empty, empty

Empty, empty - empty, empty

Skyward Messenger Iris, Hero of the Skies Perseus -Spectral Duke Dragon -empty

Empty, empty - empty, empty

"Final Turn!" Isaac said as he drew.

"There's no way you can win right now. You still have to inflict 5 more points of damage." Megan asked.

"I let your attacks hit me for a reason. Enveloped by the chains of destiny I pull even your true power from history! I Crossride Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "The Blood" (11000)!" Isaac declared.

"It shouldn't be possible right now, but why do I feel the fear of imminent defeat?" Tom thought as barely could hold the cards in his hand.

_Vermillion's scales became deep blood red, his armor grew more around his upper body, his wings became more like lightning._

"Ultimate Break: Vermillion gains +5000 power and plus 1 critical. Don't forget about the +2000 power bonus for his old form being in the soul (18000)." Isaac declared.

"Now face destiny's judgment, Vermillion Catastrophe." Isaac declared

"Glitme and Gallatin guards (Total Shield 15000)." Megan stated.

"That's still not enough." Isaac points out.

"That's why I'm here. I'll add Athena to Megan's defense (Total Shield 25000)." Tom interjects.

"Twin drive check (Yellow Gem Carbuncle - Critical Trigger) I give all effects to my vanguard. Second check (Yellow Gem Carbuncle - Critical trigger) Once more all power to my vanguard Vermillion (35000 4crit)." Isaac declared.

_Vermillion's roar was enough to turn the clouds above a dark grey before lightning bolts the size of sky scrapers effectively razed all life within miles from existence. Sadly Megan's Jewel Knight army was unable to defend against such destructive power._

"Damage check (Sherrie -no trigger) second check (Ashley -no trigger) third check (Marron -no trigger) fourth check (Prizme - no trigger)." Megan revealed as those 4 cards were practically catapulted off her deck into the damage zone.

"And it's over. The winners of our little exhibition match is Sakura Verde and Isaac Barett of Team Strike Shadow." Dr. O announced.

_Seeing Isaac's sudden and abrupt victory sent a chill down all the other team's spines. It made them realize the battle to the top would be a hard one, a loss could be sudden along with being unexpected, and there could be teams who have yet to show their true strength._

"I'm sorry Megan. We lost because I did the one thing a fighter should never do. I chose to ignore my fear rather than accept it." Tom said as he and Megan walked back to their table.

"No I should have kept something in reserve." Megan pointed out.

"You lost because you got arrogant. Win a few fights with ease and the occasional one with some effort, and you think you can't be defeated. There will be times reality knocks you to the ground while kicking you in the teeth. Isaac and Sakura didn't bother working together at all, and just treated the fight as two separate one on one matches. You can't win tag-fights for long this way, but you still lost to a team who fought exactly like that. This is why I say you got arrogant." Dalette pointed out.

"Now Dalette that's a little…." Max was trying to say

"Don't bother Max. She's right about everything." Tom interrupts before walking to the ball room exit.

"what's with him?" Kiba asked

"No idea." Megan and Max said at the same time.

_Tom moved to he now empty hallway where he and his friends walked through to get to the ball room. Once he was sure no one would be listening in, intentionally or not Tom took out his cell phone and dialed a number._

"Suiko it's me. We need to talk." Tom said then hung up

**(The plot thickens, who's team reverse, and what do they have to do with the blinding flash of light)**

**Next time revelations**


	25. revelations

Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean, Destiny Breaker, or strike shadow, they belong to Zetis Void:

The camrea in our minds goes into a private room, three woman are either lounging around, reading, or watchkng t.v., when they hear a knock on the door.

"Suiko, I didn't think we were expecting anyone now." Rekka said.

Suiko, ignoring Rekka opened the door, and Tom Toshiki was standing in the threshold.

"Well, Tom, nice to see you." Suiko started to say.

"Cut the crap, you'd really expect me to believe you didn't set up that little exhibition match." Tom said rather rudely

"The nerve, its not your place to question our intentions, your mission is to." Kourin started to say.

"I know my job, to make sure those who have psyquallia don't fall to link joker or Void, that's why I have this card on me." Tom said, revealing Goddess of the Full Moon Tsukuyomi.

"Well anyway, what did you think of your opponents?" Suiko asked.

"Stronger then what the rumors of them said, but I don't put much stock into rumors." Tom truthfully answered.

"Well, we don't want to keep your friends waiting, here's Takuto's next assainment for you, now if you excuse us, I'm getting ready to go to my reunion at Fukahara High, and Rekka, as well as Kourin, are getting ready for their reunion at Miyaji Academy." Suiko said.

"Tell my mother I said hi." Tom adressed to Kourin.

"It'll be my pleasure." Kourin said

Now we time skip to the party, as megan and max are slow dancing.

"I really wish miwa was here, he always, and I mean always know how to cheer Tom up." Max said.

"I know, its kinda weird how he just left, but his anger wasn't all that real." Megan said.

"Maybe, but I'm going to get something, do you want anything?" Max asked.

"Not really." Megan answered, as they sat down at their table.

As Tom walked back to the ball room, he kept thinking to himself.

"When the time comes, I'll tell them the truth, but for now.." Tom thought, as he opened the scroll of printer paper.

"You have been doing very good work with that Tsukuyomi card, even if you don't think its important, I have messed with its art work, the card will glow when it is near those with psyquallia, whoever is running the tournament will want that card to increase their chances of getting at everyone with that power, but for now, don't show it to your friends.

Now to your assignment, go back to the party, and order a milkshake, any flaver will do, the waiter will give you design specks, these specks are for those devices, that I believe you noticed.

Put the Tsukuyomi card in the devices face, and it will malfunction, it will attract attention from them, but too much to raise suspicion of your activities, once your done destroying one, rewire it, to dectect those who are under the influence of reverse,then one of my other agents will confront a reverse fighter, and save them from it." Tom read in his mind, then closed the scroll.

"Okay, so spy work now, well at least I can keep my team's funding up, with this job." Tom thought, as he re entered the event hall.

Tom walked over to the table his team was sitting at.

"Hey where'd you go." Megan asked.

"No where important, just took a stroll." Tom half lied, but said it honestly.

"And what will the three of you have for dessert?" Tristan asked, as he took out his notepad.

"Vanilla milkshake." Tom answered, and tristan rose an eyebrow at the order

"I'm good, but thanks." Megan and Max said at the same time.

After a minute or so, tristan came back with the milkshake for Tom.

"Here's the specks you wanted." Tristan whispered to Tom, as he walked off to serve another table.

"That was weird." Nolan, and Kiba collectively thought, witnessing what transpired, while sitting with theur respective teammates.

"So, that's what the device does." Tom thought to himself, as he read the specks of what he thought were security cameras, when megan and max were dancing.

Once again, Tom walked out on his friends, and found a supposed camera, and held up the Tsukuyomi card.

The card's artwork glew, and the device created a loud malfunctioning noise.

"Takuto, you're a freaken genious." Tom thought.

As the reprogramming took place, then completed, Tom walked back to the party, not paying attention to a security officer running twords the device.

"He thinks its working properly, but in reality, its hunting down reverse fighters." Tom thought.

Tom rejoined his friends at the party, now getting curious, Max decided to interrogate him.

"Okay, you walked out on us twice now; what's going on?" Max asked.

"My superiors needed a report on a project that my boss assigned to me." Tom answered.

"And that explosion, and or reprogramming sound?" Megan asked.

"Security camera got a little bugged, so I was tinkering with it, until a security guard came, and told me to leave." Tom distorted the truth in his answer, but left enough of it in his lie, to be a plausible answer.

"I didn't think you'd be the tech type." Sakura said, as she walked up to them.

"Sometimes, my job requires some technical, mechenical, or some other skills needed for the assianments to get done." Tom answered.

"You seem to be multi talented, have you ever considered working for a big corporation, then." Sakura asked.

"I have, but I perfer not to." Tom answered.

After sakura got up and left, kiba followed by nolan, camd to their table.

"What was that note that the waiter gave you." Kiba asked.

"The bill." Tom answered.

"Wait, I thought this was free?" Nolan said, after raising an eyebrow.

"Crap, great, now what do I do, if I tell them I've been messing with verde, and elchart tech, they'll think I'm working for preston's company." Tom thought.

"It's something that my boss wanted me to do." Tom desperately said, just to get Kiba and Nolan away."

"Talk about committed." Megan thought.

As the party goes on, we see the three members of team reverse, in a darkened room.

"There was a malfuncfion with one of the devices, but its working fine." The female voice said.

"What caused the disturbance, those devices are important to my plans to recreate project a.c." a mysterious voice said.

"As team leader, I have inspected the device in my security uniform, but nothing seems out of the ordinary." A male voice stated.

"Well, any way, how are the targets doing." The voice asked.

"They are still at the party, it will end soon though." A second male voice said.

"Which of the targets are tou playing." The voice asked.

"I believe Star Ocean is our next opponents." The female voice stated.

Well we're going to the end of the party, team samurai dragon is back in their hotel room.

"So how was it?" Miwa asked.

"Well other than Tom leaving the event twice, we hand a good time." Max answered.

"Glad to hear it, and I found out your next opponents." Miwa said.

"Really, who?" Megan asked with interest

"Team wild nature, the three members use mega colony, great nature, and tachikaze." Miwa answered.

Well two chapters in one day, that's a record, special thanks to zetis void for being a very big help with some parts of this story.

Next time: knights vs bugs


	26. Knights vs Bugs

Knights vs Bugs:

We find ourselves obseving Megan, Max, Tom, Zack, and Dan walking to the battlefield, for the next round, while walking, Tom found himself lost in thought.

"Hey, Tom, you okay?" A concerned Megan asked.

"Yeah, just a little excited for this round, the three members are using dinosaurs, bugs, and beasts, nothing our decks can't handle." Tom said confidentially.

"Okay, if you say so." Megan said.

After a few minutes, both Samurai Dragon, and team Wild Life have made it to the field.

"Welcome to the next round, we have two teams with expectional skills, I wouldn't be surprised, if there's 3 fights for this match." Sage said.

"Oh my yes, we have team Samurai Dragon, going with Megan, Max, and Tom going up for their team, and then for Wildlife, we have Kieth Gordon, William Nicholson, and their leader, Jack Yahagi." Dr.O stated.

"Oh, great." Tom said.

"What?" Max asked.

"Jack Yahagi, is the son of kyou, and he wants to get revenge for his father's defeats." Tom exolained.

"Well, I'm up." Megan stated.

Megan, and William walked up to the motion figure system, and yes William looks exactly like the William from Code Lyoko, just to give you guys a look.

"This is going to be quick." Megan thought, as she placed her vanguard down.

"If both fighters are ready, then begin." The referee stated.

"Stand up, my, vanguard." Both fighters said.

The motion figure system activated, and the battlefield turned to a jungle within a greenhouse.

"Wingal Brave(5000)." Megan revealed.

Megan's spirit changed into a blue dog, wearing silver armor

"Larva Mutant Giraffa (5000)." William revealed.

This bug walks on two legs, it has a yellow exoskeleton, as the exoskeleton is armor itself, it also has black claws as hands, and mouth, at the site of this, megan started freaking out.

"What's with Megan?" Dan asked.

"Bugs creep her out." Tom answered.

"Still, wow, I thought she got over that." Max stated.

"I'm going first, draw, I ride Pupa Mutant, Giraffa (6000), with larva mutant in the soul, I add Elite Mutant to my hand, and my vanguard gets 2000 power, I'll end it here." William explained.

This version of Giraffa was orange in armor, its mouth is now unclawed, and its orange armor has 3 claws over each pink hand.

(William's hand 6, damage 0

Field:

Empty, Pupa Mutant Giraffa, empty

Empty, empty, empty)

(Megan's hand 5, damage 0

Field:

Empty, Wingal Brave, empty

Empty, empty, empty)

"I draw, and ride Little Sage Marron (8000), Wingal Brave moves to the rearguard." Megan explained.

Normally Marron has blond hair, but we see Megan's hair where Marron's supposed to be, and megan's face has replaced Marron's, the mage suit, and the spell book have not changed at all though

"Now with support from Wingal brave, Marron attacks your vanguard (13000)." Megan declared.

"No guard." William responded.

"Drive trigger check (Future Knight Llew - critical Trigger) all effects to Marron." Megan revealed.

For this attack, Marron's spell was even more painful for Giraffa, then normal.

"Damage check (Phantom Black -no trigger) second check (Hell Spider -no trigger)." William revealed.

("Megan's hand 6, damage 0

Field:

Empty, Marron, empty

Empty, Wingal Brave, empty)

(William's hand 6, damage 2

Field:

Empty, Pupa Mutant Giraffa, empty

Empty, empty, empty)

"So that's it." William thought.

"Stand and draw, I ride Elite Mutant Giraffa (9000), he gets 1000 for having Pupa Mutant in the soul, next I call Tail Joe(8000), and Stealth Millipede (6000)." William declared.

This version of Giraffa had black and yellow armor, a sword in his left hand, and holds a crossbow in his right, both Tail Joe, and Stealth Millipede, are big purple centipedes.

"Tail Joe attacks your vanguard, Tail Joe's skill, if all my opponents units are at rest, he gets a bonus 3000 power(11000)." William declared.

"No guard." Megan responded.

Using his tail, Tail Joe slashed Marron.

"Damage check (Margal - draw trigger) 5000 to Marron, and I draw one card." Megan revealed.

"Boosted by Stealth Millipede, Elite Mutant Giraffa attacks, Millipede's skill, if all my opponent's units are in rest, and if he's boosting a vanguard, the vanguard gets an added 4000 power (20000)." William explained.

"No guard." Megan stated.

"Drive check (Toxic Trooper -no trigger)." William revealed.

Giraffa slashed Marron with his sword, and Marron screamed in pain.

"Damage check (Soul Savior Dragon -no trigger)." Megan revealed.

"Elite Mutant's skill, whenever he lands a successful attack, I'm allowed to stun a rearguard unit, I choose Wingal Brave, and I end my turn." William stated.

(William's hand 5, damage 2

Field:

Tail Joe, Elite Mutant Giraffa, empty

Empty, Stealth Millipede, empty)

(Megan's hand 7, damage 2

Field:

Empty, Marron, empty

Empty, Wingal Brave (stunned), empty)

"Oh man, the game's tied." Zack said

"Stand and draw, stand up my avatar, I ride Blaster Blade (9000)." Megan declared.

Blaster blade, had Megan's face as well this time, and some of megan's hair is covering his left eye.

"Counter blast, I retire Tail Joe, now I call Knight of Friendship Kay (7000), Knight of Loyalty Bedivere (9000), and I retire Wingal Brave for Wingal (6000) to rearguard." Megan explained.

"This is very bad." William thought.

"Now Kay attacks your vanguard, he gets 3000 when I have a vanguard with blaster in its name (10000)." Megan declared.

"I guard with Megacolony Battler B (5000)." William countered

Even with blaster blade's insperation, kay couldn't get through.

"Boosted by Wingal, Blaster Blade attacks your vanguard, Wingal's skill adds another 4000 to this attack (19000)." Megan declared.

"I don't guard that." William stated.

"Drive check (Dragonic Overlord - no trigger) Megan revealed.

Blaster blade slashed Giraffa diagonally.

"Damage check (Medical Battler Ranpli -heal Trigger) 5000 power will keep Giraffa safe from your last attacker, and I heal one point." William revealed.

"I end my turn." Megan stated.

(Megan's hand 5, damage 2

Field:

Bedivere, Blaster Blade, Kay

Empty, Wingal, empty)

(William's hand 4, damage 2

Field

Empty, Eliete Mutant, Giraffa, empty

Empty, Stealth Millipede, empty)

"Woah, the action here is sO tense, brutal attacks from both sides, and scoring a heal trigger, william makes it clear that he won't give up without a fight." Dr.O said.

"But there is a problem, since he gave his vanguard 5000 power to withstand Megan's last attacker, he can't give Giraffa an extra 10000 like he wanted." Sage stated.

"That's no problem, based on her drive checks, she has what she needs for a unison ride, and a 10000 point shield." William thought.

"Looks like megan will lose this." Tom said.

"What, why?" Max asked.

"He hasn't been declaring no guard for fun, he's been saving his forces for an all out attack, and he has what he needs in his hand to make sure it happens." Tom explained.

"Feel the rath of all my insects, I ride Evil Armor General Giraffa (10000)." William stated.

The full grown version of Giraffa is covered in a golden exoskeleton, it has one sword on both of its wrist, the sword itself is as long as a horse, its wings were pretty big too.

"With the grade 2 form in the soul, he gets 1000 power, next I call Toxic Trooper (9000), and Karma Queen (7000), with her counter blast, I stun Wingal from standing." William explained.

Karma Queen opened her palm, and Wingal was covered in a web.

"Now you can't give blaster blade 19000 power, shame." William taunted.

"With a boost from Karma Queen, Toxic Trooper attacks Bedivere, Toxic Trooper keeps you from using intercepgs until the end of the battle (16000)." William declared.

"No guard." Megan said.

With his army gun, Toxic Trooper shot at Bedivere.

"Perfect, now boosted by Stealth Millipede, Evil Armor General Giraffa attacks, Stealth Millipede adds an additional 4000 power to this attack (21000)." William declared.

"I guard with Iseult (perfect defense), by discarding a royal paladin from my hand, I nullify your attack." Megan explained.

"Twin drive check (Awaking Dragonfly - Stand trigger) all effects to Toxic Trooper, second check (Death Wardern Ant Lion -no trigger)." William revealed.

"He scored a stand trigger, damn it, I still have llew in my hand, but I perfer to save 10000 point shields." Megan thought.

"Now, Toxic Trooper attacks once again (14000)." William stated.

"I don't guard." Megan stated.

Once again, thanls to his gun, Trooper shot Blaster Blade.

"Damage check (High Dog Breeder Akane - no trigger)." Megan revealed.

"And with that, I end my turn." William stated.

(William's hand 3, damage 2

Field:

Toxic Trooper, Evil Armor General Giraffa, empty

Karma Queen, Stealth Millipede, empty)

(Megan's hand 4, damage 3

Field:

Empty, Blaster Blade, Kay

Empty, Wingal (stunned), empty)

"I know your hand." William stated,

"Oh yeah, well proove it." Megan stated.

" Turn 4, your drive check revealed Dragonic Overlord, so know your going to ride, what I assume will be alfred early, to put blaster blade in the rearguard, and call Dragonic Overlord, who will lose 2000 for not having a kagero vanguard." William stated.

"He's figured Megan's next 2 turns out, but even with that, can he win this fight." Dr.O stated.

"He has a sharp memory, so maybe I can't win." Megan thought, as she drew.

"Megan, Megan Sendou." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Megan asked.

"Use me, I can help you." The voice said once again.

Megan saw the unit she just drew, as it slashed paved the way to victory for her, but to William her eyes were glowing.

"See the knig as he once was, I ride Alfred Early (10000), blaster blade moves to the open spot, and behind him, I call Young Pegasus Knight (6000), then by moving kay back, I call Dragonic Overlord, he looses 2000 because my vanguard is not kagero (900)." Megan stated.

"You only have llew left in your hand, and I'll make sure you don't get it." William stated.

"You may have figured out what's in my hand, but there's people I want to fight in the later rounds, so I won't lose to you." Megan stated.

"Kay boosts Dragonic Overlord, I attack Toxic Trooper (16000)." Megan declared.

"No guard." William said.

Overlord's fire breath destroyed the soldier.

"With a boost from Young Pegasus Knight, Blaster Blade attacks your vanguard (15000)." Megan declared.

"I'm guarding with Gloom Flyman (5000)." William countered.

Blaster blade slashed the giant bug.

"If you get a trigger, then your vanguard could get through, but who says I'll let that happen." William thought.

"Alfred Early attacks your vanguard.

"I guard with Awaking Dragonfly (10000)." William countered.

"Without Wingal's boost, I can't get through, but." Megan thought.

"Twin drive (Margal -draw trigger) I draw one card, second check (Margal -draw trigger) I draw once more." Megan said.

Alfred couldn't get through, even with the trigger's power.

"I end my turn." Megan said.

(Megan's hand 5, damage 3

Field:

Blaster Blade, Alfred Early, Dragonic Overlord

Young Pegasus Knight, Wingal, Kay)

(William's hand 2, damage 2

Field:

Empty, Evil Armor General Giraffa, empty

Karma Queen, Stealth Millipede, empty)

"Llew has 10000, those margals have 5000 each, plus whatever else she drew, meaning up to 30000 in defence, crap." William thought.

"Megan had to use her psyquallia against this guy, that means they must be good." Max thought.

"Stand and draw, I call Death Warden Ant Lion (10000)." William stated.

"I only have 2 attacks to make, I'm hoping I can get through." William thought.

"Boosted by Karma Queen, Ant Lion attacks Dragonic Overlord (16000)." William declared.

"Both Margals will guard your attempt (10000)." Megan countered.

"Boosted by Stealth Millipede as well as his boost, Giraffa attacks your vanguard(21000)." William declared.

"No guard." Megan stated.

"Twin drive check (Shelter Beetle -critical trigger) all efects to my vanguard, second check (Shelter Beetle - critical trigger) again all effects to my vanguard (total power 31000, 3 critical.)" William revealed.

Giraffa slashed Alfred with all of his might.

"Its over, Megan lost." Zack said dissapointedly.

"Not yet, she needs to check the triggers." Tom said.

"Damage check (Little Sage Marron -no trigger) second check (Knight of Silence Gallatin -no trigger) third check (Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine -heal trigger) I recover 1 point of damage." Megan stated.

"I end my turn." William said.

(William's hand 4, damage 2

Field:

Death Warden Ant Lion, Evil Armor GeneralGiraffa, empty

Karma Queen, Stealth Millipede, empty)

(Megan's hand 3, damage 5

Field:

Blaster Blade, Alfred Early, Dragonic Overlord

Young Pegasus Knight, Wingal, Kay)

"She's at 5 damage, she really needs to finish it now." Max said.

"But with her field the way it is, she doesn't have the power." Dan said.

"You forgot, she has what she needs in her hand." Tom said with a smirk.

"Stand and draw, Strength found in unity, you are rivals no longer, now unison ride, Dragonic Blaster Blade, the Bond (11000)." Megan stated.

"Its here, Megan's trunp card." Dr.O said, as the crowd roared with excitement.

"Young Pegasus Knight gets 3000 for each unit moved into the soul, since 3 were sent there this turn, he gets 9000 power (15000), I move Kay up, and I call the 2 units the margals gave me, Little Sage Marron, as well as Another Bedivere." Megan stated.

"Oh crap." William thought.

"Now Limit Break, when Dragonic Overlord, and Blaster blade are in the soul, The Bond gets 5000 Power, and plus one critical (16000, 2critical), and by discarding my entire hand, and counter blasting 3 cards, I give all royal paladin rearguards 5000 power. (Bevidere 14000, Kay 12000, Young Pegasus Knight 20000, wingal 11000, Marron 13000)" Megan explained.

"No way, all her rows are attacking with approximately 30000 to approximately 40000 power." Dr.O said.

"Now this is Royal Paladins at their best." Sage added.

"Boosted by Pegasus Knight, Bediver attacks, he gets 3000 when I have a unit with blaster in its name as the vanguard (37000)."

"I don't guard." William stated.

With all the power in the universe, bedivere slashed Giraffa.

Damage check (Tail Joe - No trigger)." William revealed.

"Boosted by Wingal, The Bond attacks your vanguard (27000)." Megan stated.

"Both Shelter Beetles will guard that (20000)." William countered.

"I should be fine, this defence will drain her power to 7000, against 11000, as long as she doesn't get a trigger." William thought.

"Twin drive the first check (King of Knights Alfred -no trigger) Second check (Silent Sage Sharon -stand trigger) I give 5000 to the Bond, and Bedivere stands up." Megan revealed.

Dragonic Blaster Blade slashed both defenders, and then slashed Giraffa.

"Damage check (Stealth Millipede -no trigger) second check (Pupa Mutant Giraffa -no trigger)." William revealed.

"Even if I do get a heal trigger, there's one attack left after that." William thought.

"Boosted by Marron, Kay attacks, and he has the same skill as Bedivere (28000)." Megan declared.

"I can only guard up to 10000 now, and that's 8000 less then I need." William thought.

"Are you guarding?" Megan asked.

"No." William said completely defeated.

Kay slashed Giraffa in the chest.

"Damage check (Lady Balm -no trigger)." William revealed.

As the 6th point of damage entered the damage zone, the battle field returned to normal.

"The winner, Megan Sendou." The referee said.

"Impressive win by team Samurai Dragon, wouldn't you say dr?" Sage asked,

"Yes, Megan has used her deck to the fullest in this fight." Dr.O stated.

Now with Megan and her friends.

"You destroyed him, I never seen anything like it." Mex said.

"That formation, if your boosters were all Young Pegasus Knight, you'd be attacking for over 30000 for each row." Tom said with satisfaction in his voice.

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit, he backed me into a corner." Megan said.

"So, did you use Psyquallia then?" Max asked.

"I only used it in last resort, its incredibly draining." Megan answered.

"Well, it looks like I'm up." Tom said, as he pulled out a deck.

"Wait Tom, is that your kagero deck?" Max asked.

"Yep, its about time I show people why our team name is Samurai Dragon." Tom answered.

"Well the first round was impressive, but now, we have the team leaders, Tom Toshiki, vs Jack Yahagi." Sage said.

"You can't beat my tachikaze, I'll have revenge." Jack said, as he placed his starting vanguard down.

"We'll see." Tom stated, placing his vanguard down.

(Author's notes

Well, its been a while since Tom used a kagero deck, will he have better luck using it, or will he lose)

Next time Unstopable Restraint.


	27. Unstoppable Restraint

**Unstoppable Restraint:**

_In the match between Samurai Dragon, and Wildlife, the game is 1 -0 with Megan's victory, now we have the team leaders going up, and yes, Jack Yahagi looks exactly like kyou, and acts like him too._

"So, the son of the great Toshiki Kai is actually going to fight me, I feel honored." Jack said sarcastically.

"Lets get this over with." Tom said apatheticly

"Fighters at the ready, begin." The referee said.

"Stand up, the vanguard." Both fighters said.

_With those words, the battlefield changed into a ravage landscape, with mountains as far as the eye can see, and dark purple sky covering the area_.

"Red Pulse Dracokid (**4000**)." Tom revealed, shocking the crowd.

_This kid had black scales, a white mane, mechanical wings, little heavy blasters, and mechanical feet._

"Ancient Dragon, Baby Rex (**5000**)." Jack revealed.

_This baby newly hatched, has part of its eggshel as a helmet, and half of it is armor, he also had orange armor underneith the egg, and attached to his claws, were gattling guns._

"I'll go fist, draw, I ride Ancient Dragon Gattling Allo (**7000**), haby rex moves, and I call Ancient Dragon Tri -Plasma (**7000**)." Jack stated.

_Tri -plasma wore electrically charged armor, its body undernieth was brown scales, it also was a triceratops, Gatlling Allo was a blue Velociraptor, with heavy machine guns on its back, and the baby dino moved behind the triceratops._

"I end my turn." Jack said.

**(Jack's hand 4, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Ancient Dragon Tri -Plasma, Ancient Dragon Gatlling Allo, empty**

**Ancient Dragon Baby Rex, empty, empty)**

**(Tom's hand 5, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Red Pulse Dracokid, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"His stratagy couldn't be more obvious, if I declare an attack on his vanguard, he won't guard it, then he'll ride a new Ancient Dragon, then call a second Gattling Allo, and use their skills to supperior call a very dangerous grade 3, I won't let that happen." Tom thought as he drew.

"I ride the Embodiment of Armor Bahr (**8000**), Dracokid moves to a rearguard circle, then I call Gatlling Claw Dragon (**4000**)." Tom declared.

_Gatlling Claw Dragon was a huge red dragon, with heavy machine guns on its arms, and Bahr was a blue demon in red armor._

"Boosted by Gatlling Claw Dragon, Bahr attacks Tri Plasma (**12000**)." Tom declared.

"No guard." Jack stated.

"Drive check (**Prowling Dragon, Striken -no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

_Bahr slashed the triceratops in the head, and it dissapeared._

"I end my turn." Tom stated.

**(Tom's hand 5, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, the Embodiment of Armor Bahr, empty**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, Gatlling Claw Dragon, empty)**

**(Jack's hand 4, damage 0**

**Field**

**Empty, Ancient Dragon Gatlling Allow, empty**

**Ancient Dragon Baby Rex, empty, empty)**

"Draw, I ride Ancient Dragon Deino Clawed (**9000**), and I call another Gatlling Allow (**7000**)." Jack stated.

_Deino Clawed was a golden mechanical variation of Gatlling Allo, but without the Gatlling guns, and a new Allo appeared next to him._

"Now I see it." Max said.

"What?" Zack and Dan asked, a little confused.

"He went for the rearguard last turn, is because he didn't want to deal with a third attacker." Max answered.

"And the unit he revealed is a huge asset to him for his next turn." Megan explained.

"Grrr, how'd you figure it out?" Jack asked.

"Simple, I did my homework on the tachikaze clan, you prepared your deck for my Virtue Samurais didn't you?" Tom asked.

"So what, I'm still going to win this." Jack stated.

"We'll see." Tom stated.

"Deino Clawed attacks, his skill, I retire Gatlling Allo, to increase his strength by 5000 (**14000**)." Jack declared.

"No guard." Tom stated.

"Drive check (**Ancient Dragon Dinodile -critical trigger**) yes just what I needed, all effects to my vanguard." Jack declared

_With the extra power from the critical trigger, the Velociraptor slahed Bahr extra hard._

"Damage check (**Lava Arm Dragon, no trigger**) second check (**Dragon Mage Kimnara -no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"You should've damaged me, but its too late, I took the lead, and I won't give it up." Jack stated.

"In terms of damage yes, but this game is about stratagy, you need damage to use your clan's skills, you could've retired your baby Rex, but you didn't, that means your still going to rely on its skill to bring out Tyrannolegend, but who said I'll let that happen." Tom stated.

"I end my turn." Jack said.

**(Jack's hand 4, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Ancient Dragon Deino Clawed, empty**

**Ancient Dragon Baby Rex, empty, empty)**

**(Tom's hand 5, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Empty, the Embodiment of Armor Bahr, empty**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, Gatlling Claw Dragon, empty)**

"Tom Toshiki has made a misplay not attacking the vanguard, and its hurting him badly." Sage said.

"Not necessarily, the Ancient Dragon deck of the tachikaze clan uses counterblasts to reinforce the field, if you can hinder that, then the game is yours, but I'm still not seeing Tom's stratagy yet." Dr.O stated.

"Stand and draw, I ride Prowling Dragon Striken (**10000**), and I call Chain Attack Sutherland (**8000**)." Tom stated.

_Tom's vanguard is a big black Dragon, but its limbs, and wings are covered in red scales in the back, and next to him, is a yellow haired man riding a red dragon, the man is holding 2 guns, one in each hand, his wardrobe his Hawaiian style._

"I'm using Gatlling Claw's counter blast, paying the cost, he moves into the soul, and I retire your Baby Rex, as well as Red Pulse Dracokid's counter blast, it moves into the soul, then I search my deck for Dragonic Overlord the End, and add it to my hand." Tom explained.

_Gatlling Claw shot the baby dinosaur in the egg, then both of them dissapeared._

"Grrr, are you trying to make a fool out of me?" Jack asked.

"No, you already are one." Tom answered.

"Chain attack Sutherland gets 3000 power whenever a unit on ky opponents field is retired (**11000**)." Tom explained.

"I call Demonic Dragon Mage Kimnara (**6000**)." Tom stated.

_Kimnara was a blue reptile in a mage's cloak, holding a scepter._

"Boosted by Kimnara, Sutherland attacks (**17000**)." Tom declared.

"Dinodile Will guard that attempt (**10000**)." Jack countered.

_When Sutherland took a shot, an alligator took the hit._

"I end my turn." Tom stated.

"Wait, you haven't attacked with your vanguard." Jack said with a raised eyebrow.

"Striken has the restraint skill." Tom stated.

"Then why didn't you get rid of it?" Jack asked.

"It can't be removed, you'll see the reason soon." Tom explained

**(Tom's hand 4, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Chain Attack Sutherland, Prowling Dragon Striken, empty**

**Demonic Dragon Mage Kimnara, empty, empty)**

**(Jack's hand 3, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Ancient Dragon Deino Clawed, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"Stand and draw, its time for the millitary might of all tachikazes, I ride Ancient Dragon Spinodriver (**11000**), and I call Ancient Dragon Tri -Plasma (**7000**), and Ancient Dragon Beamankylo (**7000**)." Jack stated.

_Beamankylo was a stegosaurus, and once again the Triceratops came back, Spinodriver was a purple, more violent looking stegosaurus then Beamankylo._

"Beamankylo starts this onslaught, if my vanguard has ancient dragon in its name, 3000 power is added (**10000**)." Jack declared.

"No guard." Tom said.

_Beamankylo rammed into striken, but Striken was unphased._

"Why aren't you checking for a damage trigger?" Jack asked.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Tom stated.

"Oh boy, Tom's really doing it now." Megan said.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"Prowling Dragon Striken's skills are only vanguard related, if he called it to a rearguard, it could attack, but it wouldn't have this skill." Max stated.

"Which skill is this?" Dan asked.

"If its under attack, by a unit, if that unit doesn't have support, Striken gets 5000 power, so when Jack attacks, he assums he's attacking a 10k vanguard, in reality, he's attacking a 15k vanguard." Zack explained to Dan.

"Tri - Plasma is up now, he gets 3000 if my vanguard has Ancient Dragon in its name (**10000**)." Jack declared.

"No guard." Tom stated.

_From its horns, Tri -plasma shot lightning at Striken, but again Striken didn't feel anything._

"That's 2 triggers you have to check, my units hit your vanguard." Jack said, with his temper raising.

"Maybe you'll get lucky with your next attack." Tom mocked.

"Spinodriver attacks (**11000**.)" Jack declared.

"I intercept with Sutherland, since I did that, now you need 2 triggers to get this attack through ." Tom stated.

"No, your defence is 15000, I need one trigger, and my attack will get through." Jack said.

"Twin drive check (**Ancient Dragon Tyrannolegend -no trigger**) second check (**Ancient Dragon Titanocargal -draw trigger**) I give 5000 to my vanguard, and draw one card." Jack revealed.

_Spinodriver generated yellow boomerangs from its markings, which hit Sutherland, but it didn't cause pain to Striken_.

"What's the deal, all my attacks got through, why aren't you checking damage, whatever I end my turn." Jack practically lost it at this point when he said that.

**(Jack's hand 4, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Ancient Dragon Tri -Plasma, Ancient Dragon Spinodriver, Ancient Dragon Beamankylo**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

**(Tom's hand 4, damage 2**

**Empty, Prowling Dragon Striken, empty**

**Demonic Dragon Mage Kimnara, empty, empty)**

"Well, Dr.O, I've never heard of this grade 2 unit, have you?" Sage asked, looking confused.

"Its a kagero unit, as rare as Vrykolakas, Its also alesser known unit compared to the other units Tom's been using, as Tom stated, it has a restraint skill only in the vanguard circle, to make up for this fact, it has 2 skills, the unit that rides it gets plus 5000 power, and plus 1 critical." Dr.O said.

"And why didn't Tom check for damage?" Sage asked.

"If the attacker doesn't have a boosting unit, and its target is Striken, Striken gets 5000 power." Dr.O explain.

"What, that's not fair, how is that even possible?" Jack asked Tom as he heared what dr.O said.

"My deck is full of units that nobody has seen before, and units that people know very well, when I use the units nobody knows about, I get a big advantage." Tom stated as he drew.

"Rain down with a flush of pure water, and cleanse the world of its impuritues my dependable avatar, I ride Dragonic Waterfall (**10000**)." Tom stated.

_Dragonic Waterfall was a white dragon with blue armor, it stood on 2 legs, and carried a red sword._

"Now Striken's final skill, whenever I ride a kagero unit on top of this card, that unit gets a bonus critical, and 5000 power." Tom explained.

"Damn, Tom, give him a break." Max said.

"What does this card do?" Dan asked.

"Its a rare card, like Star Drive Dragon, but its perhaps more powerful than a limit breaking unit." Max said.

"This is getting good." Zack thought.

"I call Wyvern Strike Tajes(**8000**), Wyvern Strike Jarren(**6000**), and Lizard Soldier Raopia (**6000**)." Tom stated.

"Oh, this is good, this is definitely good." Max said, as he was craking up.

"Supported by Jarren, Tejas attacks your vanguard, Jarren gives Tajes another 4000 power (**18000**)." Tom declared.

"I guard with Ancient Dragon Caudinoise (**10000**)." Jack countered.

_As Tajes fired, Cray's version of the dodo dropped in population._

"Now, you don't stand a chance." Tom said.

"What do you mean." Jack asked.

"Boosted by Raopia, Waterfall attacks your vanguard, when Waterfall attacks an opponents vanguard, he gets 3000 power, then By discarding Dragonic Overlord The End, I increase Waterfall's power by another 10000, as well as Raopia's skill, the unit it boosts gets another 4000 on top of his 6000, so adding everything up, my vanguard has 38000 power." Tom said.

"I can't guard that." Jack said stunned.

"Woah, overwhelming attack power, Dragonic Waterfall has to be on equal terms with any limit breaker out there." Dr.O stated.

"Now to check the twin drive (**Embodiment of Spear Tahr -critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard, second check (**Blue Ray Dracokid -critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard." Tom stated (**48000 power, 4 critical**)

_Waterfall ascended into the air, then with one handed grip style, slashed Spinodriver, the impact sent Spinodriver back a few feet._

"Damage check (**Ancient Dragon Tyrannolegend - no trigger**) second check (**Ancient Dragon Stegobuster -no trigger**) third check (**Ancient Dragon Igunanagorg - no** **trigger**) fourth check (**Ancient Dragon Cryolophor -no trigger**)." Jack revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom said.

**(Tom's hand 2, damage 2**

**Empty, Dragonic Waterfall, Wyvern Strike Tajes**

**Demonic Dragon Mage Kimnara, Lizard Soldier Raopia, Wyvern Strike Jarren)**

**(Jack's hand 3, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Ancient Dragon Tri - Plasma, Ancient Dragon Spinodriver, Ancient Dragon Beamankylo**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"In one move, Tom has taken a huge lead over Jack, I don't think anyone expected this match to be like this." Sage stated.

"I can't let this game go on any longer." Jack thought.

"Its your turn, draw or quit." Tom stated.

"Final turn." Jack said.

"Jack has declared final turn, can he pull it off, or is it his last turn of the game." Dr.O stated.

"Stand and draw, Tri Plasma attacks your vanguard, his skill grants 3000 power (10000)." Jack declared.

"No guard." Tom said.

Tri plasma shot lightning at waterfall, which caused some pain.

"Damage check (**Gattling Claw Dragon -draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard, and I draw one card.

"Vanguard against vanguard." Jack declared.

"No guard." Tom said.

"Twin drive check (**Ancient Dragon Igunanagorg -no trigger**) second check (**Ancient Dragon Spinodriver -no trigger**)." Jack revealed.

"Heh, looks like your attack failed.

"I'm attacking Tajes with Beamankylo, his skill grants 3000 power (**10000**)." Jack stated.

"Tahr will guard that (**10000**)." Tom countered.

"I end my turn." Jack said with fear and anger in his voice.

**(Jack's hand 6, damage 4**

**Field**

**Ancient Dragon Tri -Plasma, Ancient Dragon Spinodriver, Ancient Dragon Beamankylo**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

**(Tom's hand 2, damage 3**

**Empty, Dragonic Waterfall, Wyvern Strike Tajes**

**Demonic Dragon Mage Kimnara, Lizard Soldier Raopia, Wyvern Strike Jarren)**

"Final turn, stand and draw, I call Blazing Flare Dragon (**10000**), Kimnara's counter blast, it moves into the soul, and I retire Beamankylo, Blazing Flare gets 3000 power, and I call Blue ray Dracokid (**5000**)." Tom stated.

"Oh my, Tom might end it here." Dr.O said.

"Boosted By Blue Ray Dracokid, Blazing Flare attacks (**18000**)." Tom said.

"Guarding with Ancient Dragon Titanocargo, and Ancient Dragon Iguanogorg (**10000**)." Jack countered.

"Let me show you the card that I got from the draw trigger." Tom said, revealing Vortex Dragon.

"No, no, no, damn it." Jack thought.

"With a boost from Raopia, and all skills considered, Waterfall attacks Spinodriver (**33000**)." Tom declared.

"I can't stop this, damn it." Jack thought

"Twin drive check. (**Embodiment of Spear Tahr -critical trigger**) I give the extra critical to my vanguard, and 5000 power to Tejas, second check (**Lizard Soldier Ganlu - stand** **trigger**) I give Tejas 5000 power, and Blazing Flare Dragon Stands." Tom explained.

_Once again Waterfall flew up, then dived down with his red sword, and slashed Spinodriver._

"Damage check (**Ancient Dragon Spinodriver - no trigger**), second check ( **Ancient Dragon Dinodile -critical trigger**.)" Jack revealed.

_As the sixth point of damage went through, the field returned to normal._

"Team samurai dragon advances to the next round." Dr.O said, as the crowd cheered.

"Overkill." Megan said.

"Yeah, well, its Tom after all." Max said, with an awkward smile.

"Still, looked like he was using his dad's fighting style." Megan said.

Tom entered the dugout, and his teamates congratulated him on his win.

"Wait, you said, you had bad luck when it comes to kagero decks." Zack said.

"I have bad luck with Dad's deck, but Dragonic Waterfall was the first grade 3 I gotten from a booster pack." Tom said.

"That must've been one big booster pack." Megan said.

"It was, and Dragonic Waterfall is my avater, because he represents who I am." Tom stated, as he walked out of the dugout, with his team following behind him.

**(Author's notes, Striken, Waterfall, and Raopia are not oc cards, they're on the kagero card list on the Wikipedia site)**

**Next time: liberated power**


	28. Liberated Power

**Liberated power:**

_Moments after Tom's win, the camera in our minds leads us back to Kai's appartment in Geratto city, where Kai hears a knock on the door._

"Its open." Kai stated.

_The door opened, and standing on the threshold, were some of Kai's friends, Aichi, and Ren._

"Hey Kai, you want to go to the nationals?" Ren asked.

"No, Tom told me that there might be players there that will want to test their strength against us, and that'll expose their leniage, and they want to win without relying on their last names." Kai answered.

"We know, but I want to watch them in person." Ren said with puppy dog eyes.

"I said no chance." Kai stated.

_Aichi took the shotgun seat of Ren's car, then ren got in the drivers seat._

"Last chance Kai, its good to get out in the world once in a while." Ren said while getting in the car.

"Fine." Kai said, feeling defeated.

"Alright, lets go." Aichi said excitedly.

_Now we move back to the tournament grounds, since Samurai Dragon's match was first, Zack, Dan, and Miwa sat in the stands, while Max, Tom, and Megan were play testing their decks._

"So Max, been a while since we played each other." Tom said, while getting his deck out.

"Yeah, I won't lose to you, like I did at the shop tournament the three of us entered." Max said, while placing his starting vanguard down, tom micked the same motion.

"Stand up, the vanguard." Both of them stated.

"Wingal Liberator (**5000**)." Max revealed.

"Red Pulse Dracokid (**4000**)." Tom revealed.

_On Cray, Max's spirit changed into Wingal wearing a gold version of his armor, and Tom's spirit changed into a baby dragon, with blasters on both hands, black scales, and mechanical feet._

"Alright draw, I ride the Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (8000), Dracokid moves, and I call Lizard Soldier Raopia (6000) behind bahr, ending my turn." Tom stated.

**(Tom's hand 4, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, the Embodiment of Armor Bahr, empty**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, Lizard Soldier Raopia, empty)**

**(Max's hand 5, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Wingal Liberator, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"Draw, I ride Little Liberator Marron (**7000**), Wingal Liberator moves, then I call Barcgal Liberator,(**7000**), and Future Liberator Llew (**6000**)." Max stated.

_Marron's outfit is a gold version of his royal paladin sage suit, Llew is now wearing golden armor instead of that white suit, and Barcgal Liberator is a gold version of Barcgal._

"I see what your planning now." Tom thought.

"Wingal Liberator supports Marron for this attack (**12000**)." Max stated.

"I don't guard that." Tom replied.

"Drive check (**Halo Liberator Mark -no trigger**)" Max revealed.

_Marron's spell hit Bahr, which caused some pain_.

"Damage check (**Gattling Claw Dragon - draw trigger**) 5000 power to Bahr, and I draw one card." Tom revealed.

"Llew doesn't have the power to attack, so I end my turn." Max said

**(Tom's hand 5, damage 1**

**Field:**

**Empty, The Embodiment of Armor Bahr, empty**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, Lizard Soldier Raopia, empty)**

**(Max's hand 4, damage 0**

**Field**

**Future Liberator Llew, Little Liberator Marron, empty**

**Empty, Wingal Liberator, Barcgal Liberator)**

"Stand and draw." Tom said.

"Ride Prowling Dragon Striken (**10000**), Red Pulse Dracokid's counter blast, it moves to the soul, then I search my deck for Dragonic Waterfall, and add it to my hand, then I call Jarren(**6000**), and Tajes (**8000**)." Tom decided.

"You know my plan already?" Max asked.

"Its where you placed Wingal and Barcgal on your field that gave it away." Tom answered.

"With support from Jarren, plus his skill, Tajes attacks Barcgal Liberator (**18000**)." Tom stated.

"Wait, I thought you can only attack the front row." Megan said confused.

"Tajes has a skill that allows that." Max explained, then sent Barcgal to the drop zone.

"I have to end my turn, as you know Striken's restraint skill keeps him from attacking as long as he's in the vanguard circle." Tom stated.

**(Tom's hand 4, damage 1**

**Field**

**Empty, Prowling Dragon Striken, Wyvern Strike Tajes**

**Empty, Lizard Soldier Raopia, Wyvern Strike Jarren)**

**(Max's hand 4, damage 0**

**Future Liberator Llew, Little Liberator Marron, empty**

**Empty, Wingal Liberator, empty)**

"Avatar of light, lead me to victory, I ride Blaster Blade Liberator (**9000**)." Max declared.

"Too bad, you can't use his counterblast." Tom stated.

"I move Llew back, I call Gallatin(**10000**), and Escard (**9000**)." Max declared.

_Gallatin wore a gold version of his royal paladin armor, and escard was in gold armor, had green hair, and is always playing a small flute._

"Gallatin attacks Tajes." Max declared.

"No guard." Tom responded, as he put Tajes in the drop zone

"Boosted by Wingal Liberator, Blaster Blade Liberator attacks your vanguard (**14000**)." Max declared.

"No guard." Tom stated.

"Drive check (**Flogul Liberator -stand trigger**) I give all effects to Gallatin." Max decided.

"Damage check (**Demonic Dragon Mage Kimnara -no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"Gallatin attacks your vanguard(**15000**)." Max declared.

"At this time, Striken gets 5000 if his attacker doesn't have a booster, and I'll guard with the Flame of Hope Aremo (**total defense 20000**)." Tom countered

"Supported by Llew, Escard attacks Striken (**15000**)." Max declared.

"No guard." Tom stated.

_Back on Cray, Escard played his flute, and it created a gust, this gust blew Striken into the ground with some injuries._

"Damage check (**Blueray Dracokid -critical trigger**)" Tom revealed.

"I end my turn." Max stated.

**(Max's hand 3, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Liberator of the Flute Escard, Blaster Blade Liberator, Liberator of Silence Gallatin**

**Future Liberator Llew, Wingal Liberator, empty)**

**(Tom's hand 3, damage 3**

**Field:**

**Empty, Prowling Dragon Striken, empty**

**Empty**, **Lizard Soldier Raopia**, **Wyvern Strike Jarren**)

"Stand and draw, Rain down with a flush of pure water, and cleanse this world of its impurities, my dependable avatar, Dragonic Waterfall (**10000**)." Tom stated.

"Oh man, I'm in trouble." Max thought.

"Striken's final skill, the unit that rode ontop of this gets 5000 power, and a bonus critical, and I call Kimnara, using Kimnara's counter blast, lets take care of Future Libertor Llew." Tom stated.

"Oh man, this is bad." Max thought.

"I call Bahr (**8000**) and Nehalem (**10000**)." Tom added.

"Supported by Bahr, Nehalem attacks your vanguard (**18000**)." Tom declared.

"I intercept with both Escard and Gallatin (**10000**)." Max countered.

"Supported by Raopia, and all skills considered, Waterfall attacks your vanguard (**28000 2 critical**)." Tom declared.

"Halo Liberator Mark will nullify it." Max countered.

"Twin drive (**Gattling Claw Dragon -Draw trigger**) I draw one card, second check (**Vortex Dragon -no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"I stopped Waterfall, but he's going to be able to increase his strength by 20000 next turn, and I wont be able to stop that." Max thought.

"Wingal's skill, if it supports a successful attack, it moves to the soul, and then, you can supperior call Blaster Blade Liberator, too bad, I have to stop that attack." Tom thought.

"I end my turn." Tom said.

**(Tom's hand 3, damage 3**

**Field**

**Dragon Knight Nehalem, Dragonic Waterfall, empty**

**Embodiment of Armor, Bahr, Lizard Soldier Raopia, Wyvern Strike Jarren)**

**(Max's hand 1, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Blaster Blade Liberator, empty**

**Empty, Wingal Liberator, empty)**

"Stand and draw, Tom, you're the best player I've ever seen, I might not be able to win this fight, but it's always fun playing with you." Max said.

"Likewise." Tom stated.

"Enter the fray, master of the sanctuary, Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred (**11000**)." Max stated, as he placed the card in the vanguard circle.

"So the last card I take it is a defensive card, right?" Tom asked.

"You're right, but that won't matter, boosted by Wingal Liberator, Alfred attacks Dragonic waterfall (**16000**)."

"Too bad, I have to guard this with Gatlling Claw Dragon, and Nehalem's intercept (**10000**)." Tom countered.

"I need to get this attack through." Max thought.

"Twin drive check (**Liberator of Hope Epona -critical trigger**) all effects to alfred, second check (**Liberator of Royalty Phallon**)." Max revealed.

"Damage check (**Duel axe Arch Dragon - no trigger**), second check (**Dragon Dancer Monica -draw trigger**) I draw 1 card, and 5000 to my vanguard." Tom stated.

"Wingal Liberator's skill, it moves to the soul, supperior call the avatar of light, Blaster Blade Liberator, and I end my turn." Max stated.

**(Max's hand 3, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Blaster Blade Liberator, Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

**(Tom's hand 4, damage 5**

**Empty, Dragonic Waterfall, Empty**

**the Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Lizard Soldier Raopia, Wyvern Strike Jarren)**

"Stand and draw, I call Vortex Dragon, (**10000**), and Garnet Dragon, Flash (**9000**)." Tom stated.

"You still have a grade 3 in your hand, don't you?" Max asked.

"Yep." Tom answered.

"Boosted by Bahr, Garnet Dragon attacks your vanguard (**17000**)." Tom declared.

"No guard." Max said.

"I need to build my hand back up, then play carefully, that's the only way to beat him." Max thought

"Damage check (**Halo Liberator Mark - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"Garnet Dragon's skill, if his attack was successful, I grant 3000 to the unit of my choice, and I choose Waterfall." Tom explained.

"No boosted by Raopia, and their skills, Waterfall attacks alfred (**36000**)." Tom declared.

"No guard." Max stated.

"Twin drive (**Blueray Dracokid -critical trigger**) 5000 to Exile Dragon, and the critical stays with my vanguard, second check (**Dragon Monk Genjo -heal trigger**) 5000 to Exile Dragon, and I recover 1 point." Tom revealed.

"Damage check (**Little Liberator Marron -no trigger**) Second check (**Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore -no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"Now supported by Jarren, Vortex Dragon attacks (**26000**)." Tom declared.

"No guard, damage check (**Armament Liberator, Gwydion -draw trigger**) and I draw 1 card then." Max revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom said.

**(Tom's hand 5, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Garnet Dragon Flash, Dragonic Waterfall, Vortex Dragon**

**Bahr, Lizard Soldier Raopia, Wyvern Strike Jarren)**

**(Max's hand 4, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Blaster Blade Liberator, Liberator of the Round Table Alfred, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"Stand and draw, I call Barcgal Liberator(**7000**), and Liberator Flare Mane Stallion(**6000**)." Max declared.

"Those units are perfect as boosters for your front row, too bad, I can't let Blaster Blade's attack through." Tom thought

"Boosted by Barcgal Liberator, Blaster Blade Liberator attacks Dragonic Waterfall (**16000**)." Max declared.

"I guard with Genjo (**10000**)." Tom countered.

"Alfred's limit break, he gets 2000 for each liberator in the rearguard, and with Stallion's boost, and soul blast, I'm attacking your vanguard (**28000**)." Max declared.

"This card was in my hand since the begining, Wyvern Guard Barri will nullify that attack." Tom stated, as he discarded a card.

"Twin drive (**Solitary Liberator Gancelot -no trigger**) second check (**Pomergal Liberator -no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"You know what happens now." Tom stated.

"Yeah, I end my turn." Max said.

**(Max's hand 5, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Blaster Blade Liberator, Liberator of the Round Table Alfred, empty**

**Barcgal Liberator, Liberator Flare Mane Stallion, empty)**

**(Tom's hand 2, damage 4**

**Garnet Dragon Flash, Dragonic Waterfall, Vortex Dragon**

**the Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Lizard Soldier Raopia, Wyvern Strike Jarren)**

"Its the final turn." Tom stated, as he drew.

"Vortex Dragon with Jarren's support attacks your vanguard (**16000**)." Tom declared.

"Blaster blade intercepts, and I guard with Pomergal Liberator (**10000**)." Max countered.

"Garnet Dragon Flash with Bahr's support attacks your vanguard (**17000**)." Tom declared.

"Epona will guard that (**10000**)."Max countered.

"I should be fine, as long as he doesn't get a stand trigger or critical trigger." Max thought.

"Combing Raopia and Waterfall's skills, attacking your vanguard (**33000**)." Tom declared.

"No guard." Max stated.

"Twin drive (**Blueray Dracokid -critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard, and the second check (**Dragon Knight Nehalem -no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"Damage check (**Future Liberator Llew -no trigger**) second check (**Little Liberator Marron -no trigger**) max revealed.

"That's game." Tom said.

"Yeah, but one of these days, Megan and I will find a way to beat you." Max said, while offering a handshake to Tom.

_Just then, Zack, Dan, and Miwa walked up to Tom and Max, as they were cleaning their cards._

"Guys you won't believe who you're playing next" Miwa said

"who?" Megan asked out of curiosity

"I'll give you hint, you played them in the elimination rounds." Miwa said

"oh, them again." Tom said after realizing who they're going to play next

_Now we turn our attention to the parking lot, where a car just parked._

"Wow, that stadium is huge." Aichi said, clearly impressed.

"Kinda reminds you of the first tournament you entered doesn't it?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe how strong Tom, Megan, and Max have gotten." Aichi stated

"Well come on then." Kai said, as all 3 of them entered the stadium.

**(Author's notes: they weren't playing on a motion figure system, so describing what the units do, isn't necessary.)**

**Next time team rematch, the meaning of no limits**


	29. Team Rematch, the Meaning of No Limits

**Team Rematch: Meaning of No Limits**

(**Disclaimer: I don't own destiny breaker, they belong to Zetis Void**)

_As the next round of nationals are about to begin, the camera points to Ren and his friends just as they pull up into a conveniently open parking spot just outside of the stadium._

"This looks like a really nice stadium." Ren points out to his friends.

"It reminds me quite a lot of the Japanese nationals, and the Vanguard High School championship." Aichi notes.

"Let's not waste anytime then." Kai said as the three of them walked up to and inside the stadium.

_As these now adult legendary fighters walk inside the stadium, within another mysterious dark room somewhere the still unknown members of Team Reverse were talking to a mysterious entity whose only description one can give is a darkened humanoid silhouette_.

"Master, we have dealt a huge blow in our last match. The team of Granblue users was of little challenge against us." The team leader said.

"Good work then; there's a little matter of importance that I need you three to observe upon for me." The figure informed.

"What would that be master?" The second member of Team Reverse asked.

"A rematch between two of the teams on our little list, I want the two of you to watch them." The figure said referring to the lesser members of Team Reverse.

"What do you wish for me to do in the meantime?" The leader asked.

"Of these two teams pick one of the captains, and once you do get info on the strength of that person." The figure said.

"As you wish master." The three members of Team Reverse said.

_As this band of enigmatic villains receive their latest mission orders, the camera switches back to Ren, Aichi, and Kai hunting through the stadium for a decent set of seats. _

"These should be good enough for our purposes." Ren said.

"I don't care at all where we sit. We all know who's fighting next, so the only thing that matters is that we actually watch the fight." Kai bluntly pointed out.

"Well these seats do appear to be good enough anyway." Aichi said the three of them sat down while he tried to defuse the situation.

_The camera then turns to Dr. O and Sage as they sit behind an announcer's desk ready to comment on the exciting developments that will occur in the fights to come._

"Welcome one and all Vanguard fans. We may be nearing the end of the tournament, but we still have several ever more exciting cardfights to show you." Sage said.

"These two teams have already fought during the elimination round and are looking forward to going at it again. Hoping to get revenge for their previous defeat we have Team Destiny Breaker, and on the other corner a band of cardfighters that'll go through any obstacle in their way Team Samurai Dragon." Dr.O announced.

_For the next few minutes both teams chatted with one another again for a typical meet and greet, but just as quickly they returned to their own dugouts._

"Okay, without further delay, let's have the first two fighters come on down." Sage announced.

_From the Team Destiny Breaker dugout, Kiba walked up to the MF system first._

"Alright let's see how things go in round two here." Kiba thought.

_As Kiba continued to contemplate on who from Team Samurai Dragon he'd be fighting, Tom walked up to the MF system answering that question for him._

"Oh so it's the big dog this time. Well this should be interesting." Kiba thought.

"This is certainly quite the surprise, Tom Toshiki vs Kiba Nakashima; with firsthand experience watching these two fight in earlier rounds of the tournament. Kiba uses his analytical prowess with the powerhouse Narukami compared to the more tactical clans players with his skillset prefer to use, while Tom has a combination of the talents from two different famous cardfighters flowing through his veins." Dr.O explained.

"This should be interesting, I rebuilt my virtue samurai deck, and I'm hoping you could test them." Tom said.

"What's that supposed to mean? Well regardless, I've got something up my sleeve as well" Kiba asked as he placed his starting vanguard down.

"You'll give me the same answer, but you'll see." Tom answered.

"If both fighters are ready, then begin." The referee said.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Kiba said at the same time as Tom

"Stand up the vanguard!" Tom said at the same time as Kiba

_With that the battlefield changed to a mountainous area, with hard brown rocks as far as the eye can see, and the sky is filled with several clouds just as far._

"Kaiser Record Keeper (**4000**)." Kiba revealed

_Record Keeper looks like Koh Koh, except with red hair, an orange outfit, and a book with the Narukami symbol on it._

"Spirit of Righteousness, Inferno **(5000**)." Tom revealed

_Tom changed into a red astral being with the virtue symbol righteousness where its face should be._

"Well looks like it's my turn to see how I do against the other Kaiser." Tom thought.

"I'll go first, draw, I ride Night- Raid Dragoon (**7000**), he gets 1000 for Kaiser Record Keeper being in the soul, next I take a look at the top 7 cards of my deck and add the grade 2 form, or Abraxas, but this time, no such luck." Kiba said, as he put the cards back, and shuffled.

"Is that all?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, its your turn." Kiba said.

**(Kiba's hand 6, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Night –Raid Dragoon, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

**(Tom's hand 5, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Spirit of Righteousness, Inferno, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"Draw, I ride Master of Sealing Shikaisen (**6000**), Spirit of Righteousness moves to the rearguard, and Shikaisen's skill, I take a Virtue Samurai from my hand, and place it in the soul, and I choose Saber Stryke" Tom explained.

_Shikaisen was a shriveled up old man, with yellow wrinkled skin, no pupils in his eyes, a red robe, a katana in its holder, and an evil thin pointy goatee, with a pointy mustache._

"I call Virtuous White Tiger (**7000**), and Knight of Righteousness, Ryo (**7000**), using the tiger's skill, we both get to draw one card." Tom explained.

"What's his angle, why put a grade 3 in the soul this early?" Kiba thought.

"Boosted by Inferno, Ryo attacks your vanguard (**12000**)." Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Kiba stated.

"Twin flame cut." Tom stated.

_Combining his two katana into a staff, Ryo jumped into the air, than a white energy came from the swords, and struck Night Raid Dragoon._

"Damage check (**Old Dragon Mage -draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard, and I draw(**13000**)."Kiba revealed.

Boosted by Virtuous White Tiger, Shikaisen attacks (**13000**)." Tom declared.

"Yellow Gem Carbuncle guards that(**10000**)." Kiba countered.

"Drive Check (Spirit of Obedience, Wolf - Stand Trigger) all effects to Ryo." Tom revealed.

_Shikaisen grabbed his sword, then from it created a circle that instantly binds anything that it touches, but a bright orange fox took the hit for Night Raid Dragoon._

"Even with the effects of the stand trigger, Ryo doesn't have the ability to deal damage, so I end my turn." Tom stated.

**(Tom's hand 4, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Knight of Righteousness, Ryo, Master of Sealing, Shikaisen, empty**

**Spirit of Righteousness, Inferno, Virtuous White Tiger, empty)**

**(Kiba's hand 7, damage 1**

**Field:**

**Empty, Night - Raid Dragoon, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"Well, Tom improved with that deck, wouldn't you say, Kai?" Ren asked.

"I guess he has, but it's not just my play style he uses." Kai stated.

"What do you mean?" Aichi asked.

"When I first started training him, it got a little harder each time to beat him, because he has his mother's incredible memory, he was able to remember what I do, and counter it." Kai answered.

"The ability to instantly remember anything is certainly skill certainly comes in handy." Aichi thought.

"Stand and draw." Kiba said.

"So boss, what's Kiba's chances of winning?" Virgil asked.

"If it was Dan, 100 percent, if it was Zack, probably around 72 percent, against Max somewhere around 65 percent, against Megan 98 percent, but against Tom considering the difference in skill I'd say about 20 percent if he's lucky." Dalette answered with a grim face.

"I can't seem to read his moves, they're too random, his usual opening move was changed, and for some reason he placed a grade 3 in the soul. Just what is his plan?" Kiba thought.

"Are you okay, it's your turn." Tom stated.

"Well I need to thank you for letting me draw last turn." Kiba stated.

"Why?" Tom asked.

"I ride Night -Storm Dragoon (**9000**) he gets 1000 power for having his grade 1 form in the soul, and I can't use his skill, but I'll call Dragonic Deathscythe (**9000**), and Hex Canon Wyvern (**8000**)." Kiba declared.

_Night -Storm Dragoon was like Thunderstorm Dragoon, but had darker colored, and lighter looking armor._

Dragonic Deathscythe was a big red dragon holding a scythe.

_Hex Canon Wyvern was a bat like creature with some missile launchers added on to its wings._

"Hex Canon Wyvern starts off this attack against your vanguard." Kiba declared.

"No guard." Tom declared

_Hex Canon Wyvern screeched, which forced Shikaisen to close his ears in pain_.

"Damage check (**Knight of Hope, Yu -no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"Night -Storm Dragoon will attack next (**10000**)." Kiba declared.

"No guard." Tom stated.

"Drive check (**Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas - no trigger**)." Kiba revealed.

_Night - Storm Dragoon thrusted his lance at Shikaisen, Shikaisen took the hit, and was hurt badly._

"Damage check (**Spirit of Justice, Boulder -draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard, and draw." Tom decided.

"Dragonic Deathscythe will attack Ryo." Kiba declared.

"I'm guarding with Spirit of Serenity, Spider (**5000**)." Tom countered.

"Then I end my turn." Kiba stated.

**(Kiba's hand 5, damage 1**

**Field**

**Dragonic Deathscythe, Night Storm Dragoon, Hex Canon Wyvern**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

**(Tom's hand 4, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Knight of Righteousness, Ryo, Master of Sealing, Shikaisen, empty**

**Spirit of Righteousness, Inferno, Virtuous White Tiger, empty)**

"Stand and draw, I ride Knight of the Inferno, Ryo (**9000**)." Tom stated.

_Tom's vanguard changed in body height, and age, from an old prune, to A young man with black hair that grew down to the back of his neck in the back, and staying short in the front. Comparing him to his grade 1 form, the over armor is white instead of red, the under armor is black, instead of white, the swords handles were gold with red orbs on the hilt, instead of the usual blue hilt._

"Now calling Temple Guardian Samurai (**6000**), and Knight of the Stars, Kayura (**9000**)." Tom declared.

_Temple Guardian Samurai was nothing but a walking dark green armor with eyes, and wielded a staff. Kayura was a beautiful young woman with very long, dark blue hair she keeps in a ponytail, her weapons of choice were two knife swords that could extend or contract in size, she wore a light cerulean dress that matches her Petite figure, with a tan chest plate, white gloves, and black boots. On her neck, she wears a golden necklace with some inscription that nobody could identify, possibly a mind control spell._

"Kayura's skill, when she enters the battle, I can select one unit on my field, then take any other copies of that unit from my deck, and place them in the soul, and I'm choosing Temple Guardian Samurai." Tom explained as he performed the actions, and placed 3 copies of it in the soul, then shuffled his deck.

"What's the point of that?" Kiba thought.

"Temple Guardian Samurai's ability, he gets 2000 for each copy of him in the soul (**12000**)." Tom explained.

"I see his plan now." Dalette said.

"What?" Raphugio asked.

"He's going to try to exhaust Kiba's defenses, so he can use Knight of Righteousness' counter blast to stand itself back up." Dalette explained

"I don't think it's that simple, there's something else to his plan." Virgil thought.

"Boosted by Virtuous White Tiger, Knight of the Inferno, Ryo attacks (**16000**)." Tom declared.

"Zephyr Kid Hayate guards, and Deathscythe intercepts (**15000**)." Kiba countered.

"Drive check (Knight of Justice, Kento - critical trigger) I give Kayura the critical, and the 5000 power to the Knight of Righteousness, Ryo (**Ryo 12000, Kayura 2 critical**)." Tom decided.

_As the fire coming from the Knight of Inferno's swords, it spread quickly and raced to Night - Storm Dragoon, but the scythe holding dragon, and a red haired boy absorbed the bulk of the impact._

"Something's not right." Max said.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"My brother isn't known for random moves like the ones he's been doing so far." Zack explained.

"Boosted by Spirit of Righteousness, Inferno, Knight of Righteousness, Ryo attacks Hex Canon Wyvern (**17000**)." Tom declared.

"I want to protect him, but if I do, I might not be able to fully protect my vanguard." Kiba thought.

"Are you guarding?" Tom asked.

"No, I'm not." Kiba answered.

_Ryo combined the hilts once more, and then from them, a very hot white energy blast was generated, and it consumed Hex Canon Wyvern_

"Now, Knight of Righteousness' counter blast, if the attack he made was successful, and was boosted by a Virtue Samurai, he can stand up again, and I activate Inferno's counter blast as well, it moves into the soul, and I take a look at the top 5 cards of my deck, if the Knight of Righteousness Ryo, or Knight of the Inferno, Ryo is among them, I can add it to my hand." Tom said.

_Tom checked the top 5, but neither unit was there, but he smiled, which Kiba didn't know the reason._

"Now Knight of Righteousness Ryo attacks your vanguard, and remember the trigger effect is still going (**12000**)." Tom declared.

"Red River Dragoon will guard that (**5000**)." Kiba countered.

_Once again, Ryo generated a white hot energy blast, but a man in heavy red armor took the hit head on._

"It's time, Boosted by Temple Guardian Samurai, Knight of the Stars Kayura attacks Night- Storm Dragoon (**21000**)." Tom declared.

"I guard, with Catharina, and Ginkaku (**15000**)." Kiba countered.

"I end my turn, but know this; you can't beat someone, who lives in a world where limits don't even begin to exist." Tom stated.

**(Tom's hand 1, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Knight of Righteousness, Ryo, Knight of Inferno, Ryo, Knight of the Stars, Kayura**

**Empty, Virtuous White Tiger, Temple Guardian Samurai)**

**(Kiba's hand 1, damage 1**

**Field**

**Empty, Night -Storm Dragoon, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty**)

"Stand and draw." Kiba said.

"Someone who lives in a world where limits don't even begin to exist, what does he mean by that? Ha sounds just like what my ex told me in a way." Kiba thought.

"Emerge from the night, and descend to the field my incarceration of lightning, I ride Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas (**10000**), he gets 1000 for night storm being in the soul, but I can't use his skill." Kiba stated.

"So your ace has come, too bad, you can't win this." Tom thought.

"I Photon Bomber Wyvern(**6000**)." Kiba announced

_Photon Bomber looks a lot like Hex Cannon Wyvern, but with a smaller body and Gatling guns attached to its body. _

"Photon Bomber boosts, and since you have 3 cards in your damage zone he adds another 4000 power to Abraxas's attack against your vanguard (**21000**)." Kiba declared.

"I don't guard." Tom said.

"Twin drive (**Old Dragon Mage -draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard, and I draw. Second check (**Yellow Gem Carbuncle -critical trigger**) I give everything to my vanguard." Kiba declared.

_Abraxas and Ryo clashed, but due to the sheer difference in size and power Ryo ended up losing rather quickly._

"Damage check (Spirit of the temple -no trigger), second check (Knight of Trust, Cye -no trigger)." Tom revealed.

"I end my turn." Kiba said

**(Kiba's hand 3, damage 1**

**Field**

**Empty, Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas, empty**

**Empty, Photon Bomber Wyvern, empty)**

**(Tom's hand 1, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Knight of Righteousness, Ryo, Knight of Inferno, Ryo, Knight of the Stars, Kayura**

**Empty, Virtuous White Tiger, Temple Guardian Samurai**)

"It's time to show you the power of no limits, stand and draw." Tom said

"Looks like the big dog is about to get a little serious, but that's what makes things fun" Kiba thought.

"Demon of virtue, walks the path of indifference and swirl a storm of darkness, ride the vanguard, Demon of Virtue Saber Stryke (**11000**), and call Virtuous Black Tiger (**6000**)." Tom declared

_Virtuous Black Tiger, looked like Virtuous White Tiger, but Virtuous Black Tiger wore white armor, with two sword covers on its back._

_Saber Stryke had a white visor covering his nose and mouth, the visor was connected to a yellow helmet that covered the rest of his head-butt his eyes glowed an uneasy blue, he held the same swords that Knight of the Inferno Ryo held, he wore a yellow cape, his suit was dark blue, with green gauntlets._

"Virtuous Black Tiger persona caller, it moves to the soul, then if I have a Virtue Samurai vanguard, I can add a copy of Saber Stryke to my hand." Tom explained.

_Without looking at his deck, Tom took the bottom card of his deck, revealed it, and added it to his hand, then he shuffled his deck._

"A world where limits don't exist? It must be that skill." Dalette thought.

"Lucky for you, I can't use the skill right away, but I've set up to use it." Tom stated.

"I don't like where this is going." Kiba thought.

"Boosted by Virtuous White Tiger, Saber Stryke attacks Abraxas (**18000**)." Tom declared.

"No guard." Kiba said, trying to conserve his hand.

"Twin drive (**Ancient One Who Created the Armor -heal trigger**) 5000 to Knight of Righteousness, and I recover one point, second check (**Spirit of Justice - draw trigger**) 5000 to the Knight of Righteousness, Ryo, and I draw." Tom revealed.

_A wind started to blow, and surrounded Saber Stryke, and then started to become visible, if it had color, it would be pale yellow, and stardust started to form around it, then the tornado covered Abraxas, which roared in pain_.

"that's his Winged Angel of Death technique, just so you know." Tom explained

"Damage check (**Red River Dragoon -no trigger**)." Kiba revealed.

"Boosted by Temple Guardian Samurai, Kayura Attacks your vanguard (**21000**)." Tom declared.

"Old Dragon Mage, and Yellow Gem Carbuncle will guard that(**15000**)." Kiba countered.

_From her two knife swords, Kayura generated purple lightning, but a dragon in a red cloak, and a pink fox took the hit_

"Let's go, Knight of Righteousness, Ryo attacks (**17000**)." Tom declared.

"No guard." Kiba stated.

The white energy slashed Abraxas in the chest.

"Damage check (**Night Storm Dragoon -no trigger**)." Kiba revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom stated.

**(Tom's hand 4, damage 3**

**Field:**

**Knight of Righteousness, Ryo, Saber Stryke, Knight of the Stars, Kayura.**

**Empty, Virtuous White Tiger, Temple Guardian Samurai)**

**(Kiba's hand 1, damage 3**

**Field:**

**Empty, Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas, empty**

**Empty, Photon Bomber Wyvern, empty)**

"Well look at that folks, both fighters are tied for damage, there's no telling who's going to win it at this point." Dr. O announced.

"Well Kai this is not his normal virtue samurai build, so why did he remake his deck like this?" Ren asked.

"I honestly have no idea, so I'm just as surprised as you two are." Kai answered.

"Well Tom does work for Takuto, so maybe he gave Saber Stryke to Tom." Aichi speculated.

"Just one more damage, I can use Abraxas Sky Fire, but why is he trying to keep our hand sizes at a difference of 3?" Kiba thought.

"Something's not right." Dalette said.

"What do you mean?" Raphugio asked.

"He took a copy of his vanguard from the bottom of his deck, without looking at his deck, that's the sort of thing I'd expect from the famous cardfigher Misaki Tokura." Dalette answered.

"So, he has an indelible memory, what's your point?" Virgil asked.

"If he's Misaki's son, with Misaki's memory skills, and Toshiki Kai's fighting style, he could be the ultimate vanguard fighter." Dalette said.

"Yeah, with Misaki's memory, He can find weaknesses in others strategies, and put pressure on them with Kai's play style, I doubt any one could beat him with those tricks up his sleeve." Virgil said, understanding what Dalette meant.

"Stand and draw." Kiba said.

"This is going just as I planned it." Tom thought.

"I call Thunderstorm Dragoon (**10000**)." Kiba declared.

"Come on, do it." Tom thought.

"Boosted by Photon Bomber, Abraxas attacks your vanguard (**21000**)!" Kiba declared.

"Ancient One Who Created the Armor, Spirit of Justice - Boulder will guard plus Kayura's intercept (20000)." Tom countered.

"Twin drive, first check (**Brightjet Dragon -no trigger**) second check (**Yellow Gem Carbuncle - critical trigger**) all effects to Thunderstorm Dragoon." Kiba revealed.

Abraxas let down some lightning, but it was absorbed by a monk who hides his eyes under a straw hat, lady Kayura, and an orange astral being.

"Thunderstorm Dragoon attacks next." Kiba declared.

"No need to guard." Tom stated.

_With his lance, Thunderstorm Dragoon crossed weapons with Saber Stryke, but Saber Stryke was bested._

"Damage check (**Knight of Grace, Sage -no trigger**) second check (**Spirit of Serenity, Spider -no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"I end my turn." Kiba said.

"And this turn was your last chance to win." Tom thought.

**(Kiba's hand 3, damage 3**

**Field**

**Thunderstorm Dragoon, Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas, Empty**

**Empty, Photon Bomber Wyvern, empty)**

**(Tom's hand 2 ,damage 5**

**Field:**

**Knight of Righteousness, Ryo, Demon of Virtue, Saber Stryke, empty**

**Empty, Virtuous White Tiger, Temple Guardian Samurai)**

"Final Turn." Tom stated, as he drew.

The crowd started to murmur.

"Final Turn, How?" Raphugio asked

"Oh crap." Dalette said suddenly.

"What?" Sade asked

"If Virtuous Black Tiger's skill is called persona caller, and it adds a copy of Saber Stryke to your hand, then he has all he needs to do to do..." Dalette started to say

"Now Personification Break, Soul addition." Tom exclaimed

"is that." Dalette finished

"What?" Kiba asked suddenly caught off guard.

"I have 4 or more damage, and I have a copy of Saber Stryke in the soul, as well as a copy of him in my hand, the first part, by discarding a copy of him, I can soul charge equal to the difference of rearguards we have, currently I have 3, and you have 2, so I soul charge 1 card." Tom explained.

Soul charge: Knight of Loyalty Anubis

"And now I move Ryo back, calling Master of the Dynasty Talpa(**9000**), and Knight of Serenity Dais (**10000**)." Tom stated.

_Talpa, the king of the netherworld was a soulless armor, red mask with glowing pink eyes, white hair that flowed to where his shoulder blades would be, if he had any, and the armor itself was stone cold grey, and was as tall as Galactic Beast Zeal._

"A personification break that soul charges only, that seems kind of lame, wait he said first part, so how strong is the second part?" Kiba asked himself.

"Saber Stryke's counter blast, when he attacks, if it succeeds, I can soul blast 3 cards, and I can retire up to two of your rearguards." Tom explained.

"Oh, crap." Kiba thought.

"Boosted by Ryo, Talpa attacks your vanguard (**16000**)." Tom declared.

"I intercept with Thunderstorm Dragoon, and guard with Brightjet Dragon(**10000**)." Kiba countered.

"You were going to lose him anyway, now boosted by Temple Guardian Samurai, Dais attacks Abraxas (**22000**)." Tom declared

"No guard." Kiba declared.

_Grabbing the holding compartment for his six scythes, Dais pressed a button on it, and a spider web formed from the tips of each scythe, Abraxas struggled to escape, but got even more stuck. Dais climbing down like a spider, came face to face with Abraxas, and hit him in the face, with his mace._

"Damage check (**Night -Raid Dragoon -no trigger**)." Kiba revealed.

"Here's the finale, with support from Virtuous White Tiger, Saber Stryke Attacks your vanguard (**18000**)." Tom declared.

"Wyvern Guard Guld will nullify (**perfect defense**)." Kiba countered.

"Twin drive (**Spirit of Obedience, Wolf -stand Trigger**) all effects to Talpa(**14000**), second check (**Spirit of Obedience, Wolf -Stand Trigger**) all effects to Dais(**15000**)." Tom revealed.

_Saber Stryke reformed the pale yellow tornado, as it made its way to Abraxas, it was blocked by a winged bat like dragon._

"Talpa attack." Tom declared.

_Talpa slashed Abraxas_

"Damage check (**Demonic Dragon Berserker Garuda -no trigger**)." Kiba revealed.

"Tom has one last attack, if Kiba doesn't get a heal trigger, he'll lose." Sade thought.

"Tom probably calculated the odds of getting a heal trigger, so it's really unlikely Kiba has one at the top of his deck." Dalette thought.

"Kiba, just so you know, I wouldn't be fighting this hard, if I didn't recognize your skills." Tom stated.

"Oh, thanks." Kiba said gratefully

"Dais end this, Web of Deception." Tom declared.

Dais once again created an illusory web, as he did, Abraxas got caught, and then Dais hit Abraxas with his mace.

"Damage check (**Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas -no trigger**.)" Kiba revealed.

"It's over, the winner of the first fight, Tom Toshiki." The referee said.

"Samurai Dragon has taken the lead, Sage, the clan your company created sure works wonders." Dr.O said.

"Why thank you Dr.O, and now, can we have the next two combatants come up." Sage stated.

Max and Raphugio walked up to the m.f system.

"Sorry Max, I can't let you win this." Raphugio stated.

"The last time we fought, you won, but this time I'll get my revenge." Max stated.

_At the word revenge, Aichi, and Kai looked at Ren with raised eyebrows_

"You gave him your revengers, didn't you?" Aichi asked.

"Well, when he beat me, I let him choose a deck, he chosen the revengers deck." Ren explained.

**(Author's notes**

**Persona caller, and Personification Break belong to Tsukuyomi Chan.)**

**New cards:**

**Virtue Samurai:**

**Temple Guardian Samurai**

**Grade 1**

**Power 6000**

**Shield 5000**

**Race Zombie**

**Cont. when this unit is on a (rc) if you have a "virtue Samurai" vanguard, this unit gets 2000 for each copy of Itself in the soul**

**Master of Sealing, Shikaisen**

**Grade 1**

**Power 6000**

**Shield 5000**

**Auto: when you place this unit in the (vc), or (rc), if you have a "virtue Samurai" vanguard, take a card from your hand, and place It in the soul**

**Knight of the Stars, Kayura**

**Grade 2**

**Power 9000**

**Shield 5000**

**Skill auto: when this unit is placed in a (rc), if you have a "virtue Samurai" vanguard, select one Virtue Samurai unit in a rearguard circle, and take any copies of that unit from your deck, and place them in the soul.**

**Virtuous Black Tiger**

**Grade 1**

**Power 6000**

**Shield: 5000**

**Race high beast**

**Cont. persona caller (you can only have up to 4 units with "cont. persona caller) in a deck**

**Auto: counter blast 1, place this unit into your soul, if you have a "virtue Samurai" vanguard, you can pay the cost, if you do, search your deck for one copy of "Demon of Virtue, Saber Stryke", and add It to your hand, then shuffle your deck.**

**Demon of Virtue, Saber Stryke**

**Power 11000 Shield 0**

**Race: demon**

**Act (v): personification Break soul 4 (this can only be activated, if you have 4 or more damage), (this can only be activated, if you have at least one copy of this card in your soul, and In your hand)**

**Auto : counter blast 2 {cards that are from the Virtue Samurai clan}Discard a copy of "Demon of Virtue, Saber Stryke" from your hand, you can pay the cost, if you do, soul charge cards, equal to the difference in rearguard units you have, compared to your opponent.**

**Auto: soul blast 3 {cards from the virtue Samurai clan} when this unit successfully hits a vanguard, you can pay the cost, if you do, retire up to 2 of your opponents rearguards**

**Auto:(vc) this unit gets 1000 power times the number of your opponents rearguards retired during your turn.**


	30. Team Rematch2: Clashing Darkness

**Team Rematch 2: Clashing Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Team Destiny Breaker, they belong to Zetis Void**

_As Tom's fight with Kiba drew to a close, two of the three members of Team Reverse are found standing at the top-most point in the stadium discussing the battle that occurred below them._

"Well, that Toshiki kid is starting to be a pain." The female member pointed out.

"Intentional or not, he still ended up showing us some of his true strength to us. Either way it still makes valuable data." The male member retorts.

"What do you think of the Narukami user?" The female member curiously asked..

"You know I have to be impartial about these things, but it felt like he still had something more to show before Tom took him out and something about his power seems familiar though I can't place it. Still the power at our finger tips is far superior then what anyone else can throw at us." The male member pointed out.

"I meant no disrespect of course, but I just wanted your opinion regardless." The female member explained.

"After we defeat the next team unfortunate enough to be placed against us, we'll be facing Team Samurai Dragon. I wonder what their power will become once it's one with the Void." The male member thought.

_Evil plans and conspiracies to rule the world aside, it's time we focus back on the second fight of this round before it begins._

"Sorry to tell you this Max, but I can't exactly let you win this one." Raphugio declared.

"You may have beaten me in our last fight, but do you think you can cut down the power and motivation of Revenge?" Max asked with an almost overconfident smirk.

_The moment the word "Revenge" reached Aichi and Kai's ears, the turned to Ren with a look of curiosity and surprise on their faces._

"You gave him the Revengers didn't you Ren?" Aichi asked.

"Oh yeah I did. That's right I remember now, I promised that I'd give him one of my decks when he finally managed to beat me. Though I thought it was my old Gold Paladin deck, but oh well." Ren explained as if he… no he completely forgot about the arrangement until now.

"Well that should make this fight a bit more interesting if nothing else." Kai notes.

_The members of Team Destiny Breaker were made equally curious when Max said the word "Revenge", so let's see for now what the other members think of that._

"Revenge, what's he talking about?" Virgil asked.

"Oh crap." Dalette and Kiba said at the same time.

"Seriously what is he talking about?" Virgil asked again.

"Shadow Paladin sub-clan Revengers, from Max's choice of words that must be the deck he's using." Kiba explained.

"From there it's a matter of if he's using Raging Form Dragon or Cursed Spear Revenger as his main." Dalette followed.

"Are the both of you ready? The referee asked.

"Yeah." Raphugio and Max answer.

"Then let the fight begin!" the referee declared.

"Stand up vanguard!" Raphugio yelled.

"Stand up, the vanguard!" Max yelled.

_With those words the MF system changed the battlefield to an abandoned mansion, with cracked windows all over, the courtyard looked equally decrepit of life, and the only light showing one's way was a full moon that happened to be right over the mansion._

"Frontline Revenger, Claudas (**5000**)." Max revealed

_Max became a purple haired man, wearing a silver helmet, mostly black armor, a silver staff, and was wearing a red cape._

"Greedy Hand (**5000**)." Raphugio revealed.

_Raphugio turned into a blue haired man with a butler suit._

"This will be fun." Kiba sighed.

"Don't worry Raphugio's got this." Virgil confidently stated.

"I ride and call Yellow Bolt (**7000**), Greedy Hand moves to the rearguard." Raphugio declared.

_Yellow Blot was a man with yellow hair, black suit, and yellow streaks around the suit, a second one appeared next to him, but the yellow was faded._

"I rest my vanguard and rearguard Yellow Bolt to soul charge 2 cards." Raphugio informed.

**[Soul charge – Alluring Succubus]**

**[Soul charge - Mad Hatter of Nightmare Land]**

"I end my turn." Raphugio informed.

**(Raphugio's hand 3, damage 0, soul 2**

**Field**

**Yellow Bolt, Yellow Bolt, empty**

**Empty, Greedy Hand, empty)**

**(Max's hand 5, damage 0**

**Field**

**Empty, Frontline Revenger Claudas, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"Draw and I ride the Transit Revenger, Masquerade (**7000**). I'll Claudas moves, and you'll be seeing doubles with another Masquerade (**7000**)." Max explained..

_Masquerade was a white haired man in a dark suit, one hand was black metal with some Razor blades coming out of his arm, the other hand was organic, but had the same Razor blades. A second one appeared quickly afterwards, but there was no notable difference between the two Masquerades._

"My rearguard Masquerade attacks your rearguard Yellow Bolt, and since I have a Revenger vanguard his skill adds 3000 power to his attack (**10000**)!" Max declared.

"I'm not going to guard that." Raphugio said as he glanced over his hand.

_Masquerade quickly dashed towards Yellow Bolt, and just as quickly Yellow Bolt disintegrated into particles of light._

Boosted by Claudas, my vanguard Masquerade attacks your vanguard (**12000**)!" Max declared.

"Dark Queen of Nightmare Land will stop that (**10000**)!" Raphugio counters.

"Drive check (**Revenger Fortress, Fatalita - No Trigger**)." Max revealed.

_Thanks to interception from an evil queen, Yellow Bolt was safe from harm._

"Over to you Raph." Max said.

"Thanks, but only my friends can call me that." Raphugio responds.

**(Max's hand 4, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Transit Revenger Masquerade, Transit Revenger Masquerade,**

**Empty, Frontline Revenger Claudius, empty)**

**(Raphugio's hand 2, damage 0, soul 2**

**Field:**

**Empty, Yellow Bolt, empty**

**Empty, Greedy Hand, Empty)**

"That was an impressive opening attack by Max, wouldn't you say Dr. O?" Sage asked.

"Yes it was. Shadow Paladins were already an aggressive clan, but the Revengers take that aggressiveness to a whole new level." Dr. O explained.

"Stand and draw." Raphugio said.

"Raphugio is playing like an idiot right now." Dalette pointed out.

"Yeah, I wonder if Raphugio can keep up with Max if keeps playing this way." Kiba pointed out as well.

"I ride Flirtatious Succubus (**9000**), and I soul charge 1 with her skill." Raphugio said.

_Flirtatious Succubus had long dark blue hair, black wings, and a purple and black dress that revealed her stomach._

**[Soul charge – Demon Bike of the Witching Hour]**

"I call Courting Succubus (**7000**), and Demon Bike of the Witching Hour (**6000**), Demon Bike's skill, he gets 2000 for each copy of him in the soul." Raphugio said.

_Courting Succubus had lavender hair, pink eyes, and a black dress. Demon Bike was a bike with a skull on the front, and the sleek metal, was covered in flames._

"Raphugio's not in a good position." Tom said.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"Raphugio's been forced on the defensive earlier then he wants. That prevents him from using Reijy's skill, stops Dark Lord of Abyss's skill less effective, and Blade Wing of the Abyss wouldn't help much either" Tom explained.

"By putting everything from his hand on the field, he's rendered himself defenseless." Megan points out.

"Unless he gets a draw trigger during his next drive or damage check." Tom pointed out as well.

"Boosted by Demon Bike, Courting Succubus attacks your vanguard (**15000**)." Raphugio declared.

"Dark Sage Charon and Revenger Dark Bond Trumpeter will stop that (**Total Shield: 10000**)." Max countered.

_As the purple haired woman made her attack, she was stopped by a dark angel, and a boy elf in dark robes._

"Greedy Hand Boosts Flirtatious Succubus and she'll attack your vanguard Masquerade (**14000**)." Raphugio declared.

"No guard." Max stated.

"Drive check (**Blade Wing Reijy - No trigger**)." Raphugio revealed.

_Flirtatious Succubus started to swoon Masquerade, and when he was under her spell she scratched his armor._

"Damage check (**Freezing Revenger - Draw Trigger**) I draw one card." Max stated.

"I end my turn." Raphugio stated.

**(Raphugio's hand 1, damage 0, soul 4**

**Field:**

**Courting Succubus, Flirtatious Succubus, empty**

**Demon Bike of the Witching Hour, Greedy Hand, empty)**

**(Max's hand 3, damage 1**

**Field:**

**Empty, Transit Revenger Masquerade, Transit Revenger Masquerade,**

**Empty, Frontline Revenger Claudius, empty)**

"Stand and draw." Max said.

"With my hand right now I can't guard against his attacks, but at least his hand isn't much better right now either." Raphugio thought.

"Warrior of darkness purified by your twin's light, come to my side for this battle my avatar! I ride Blaster Dark Revenger (**9000**)!" Max yelled.

_The new Blaster Dark isn't that much different to the old one except for a red cape._

"I move Masquerade back, and call Revenger Fortress Fatalita (**8000**), and Nullity Revenger Masquerade (**9000**)." Max informed.

_This version of Masquerade, wears dark blue armor with a red cape, and the gauntlets are the same on this version, as the ones on the grade 1 version, Fatalita was made of dark blue bricks, it looks like it's alive, and wears a red cape as well._

"Nullity Revenger Masquerade attacks Courting Succubus, his skill grants another 3000 (**12000**)!" Max declared.

_Thanks to Blaster Dark, Masquerade found the power to strike the woman in front of the bike._

"Claudas gives his support; Blaster Dark Revenger attacks your vanguard (**14000**)!" Max declared.

"No guard." Raphugio thought because he knows Max knows the only card in his hand.

"Drive check (**Revenger, Raging Form Dragon - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

_Blaster Dark Slashed the purple haired woman and she cried from the pain._

"Damage check (**Cheshire Cat of Nightmare Land -heal trigger**) That's bad timing, but 5000 power goes to my vanguard (**14000**)." Raphugio informed.

"Boosted by Masquerade, Fatalita attacks your vanguard (**15000**)." Max declared.

_With its mass, Fatalita pounded the violet haired demon into the ground._

"Damage check (**Vrykolakas -no trigger**)." Raphugio revealed.

"I end my turn." Max stated.

**(Max's hand 2, damage 1**

**Field:**

**Nullity Revenger Masquerade, Blaster Dark Revenger, Revenger Fortress Fatalita**

**Empty, Frontline Revenger Claudius, Transit Revenger Masquerade)**

**(Raphugio's hand 1, damage 2, soul 4**

**Field:**

**Empty, Flirtatious Succubus, empty**

**Demon Bike of the Witching Hour, Greedy Hand)**

"Again he went for the rearguard. Is he actually trying to limit me? No given how much of an odd ball he is, must be planning something. I'm just going to play my normal game until I can figure out what." Raphugio thought as he drew.

"Slice my enemies with your blade like wings, I ride Blade Wing Reijy (**10000**)!" Raphugio announced.

_Changing genders, Blade Wing Reijy is male, with shaggy white hair, a black outfit, and four jagged blade wings on his back._

"Reijy's skill, I take the remaining copies of Demon Bike, and place them in the soul, increasing its strength by another 4000 (**12000**), and that's not all, Greedy Hand's counter blast, I place Vrykolakas into the soul along with him, by doing that, Reijy gets 3000 power, and an additional critical." Raphugio announced.

"He moved another 4 cards in the soul, but its useless to beat Max, when he's like this." Tom said.

"I move Demon Bike up, and attack your vanguard with it." Raphugio declared.

"Masquerade intercepts this one." Max countered.

The demon bike revved up, and went to attack Blaster Dark, but was cut off by the blue armored knight.

"Blade Wing Reijy attacks next (**13000 power, 2 critical**)." Raphugio declared.

"I don't guard." Max countered.

"Twin drive check (**Dark Knight of Nightmareland -critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard, second check (**March Rabbit of Nightmareland -no trigger**)." Raphugio revealed.

Blade Wing Reijy slashed blaster dark hard enough, that it actually hurt him, despite his armor.

"Damage check (**Coilbau Revenger -no trigger**) second check (**Revenger Dark Bond Trumpeter -no trigger**) third check (**Revenger of Darkness Mac Lir -no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"That ends my turn." Raphugio stated.

**(Raphugio's hand 3, damage 2, soul 9**

**Field:**

**Demon Bike of the Witching Hour, Blade Wing Reijy, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

**(Max's hand 2, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Empty, Blaster Dark Revenger, Revenger Fortress Fatalita**

**Empty, Frontline Revenger Claudius, Transit Revenger Masquerade)**

"Stand and draw" Max said.

"From the darkest parts of Cray, come to the surface and aid me in this fight, I ride Illusory Revenger, Morderd Phantom (**11000**)." Max announced.

Riding his dark horse, this white haired elf in the shadow paladin armor, leads the revengers to victory.

"I call Barrier Troop Revenger Dorint (**7000**), Claudius' counter blast, it moves to the soul, then from the deck, I superior call Blaster Dark Revenger (**9000**), Blaster Dark Revenger's counter blast, if I have a vanguard with revenger in it's name, I pay the cost, when I do, I can retire any front row rearguard, and I choose your Bike, Dorint's skill, if I call Blaster Dark revenger to the same row as him, I flip one face down damage face up." Max stated.

Claudius turned into energy, and was absorbed by Morderd, and in his place Blaster Dark came in front of a black armored Security guard, that looked like Claudius.

"Whoa, I never seen Max like this before." Dan said.

"I have played him like this, it was a close fight to, the only thing that saved me was getting a heal trigger from his last attack." Tom said honestly.

"Supported by Masquerade, Fatalita attacks your vanguard (**15000**)." Max declared.

No guard." Raphugio declared.

With its massive arm, the castle Fatalita crushed Reijy.

"Damage check (**Dark Lord of the Abyss -no trigger**)." Raphugio revealed.

"Supported by Dorint, Blaster Dark Revenger attacks Reijy (**16000**)." Max declared.

"I guard with Dark Knight of Nightmareland (**10000**)." Raphugio countered.

_Blaster Dark made his attack, but another Knight blocked the attempt_.

"Morderd Phantom is up next." Max declared.

"I nullify it with March Rabbit of Nightmareland (**perfect defense**)." Raphugio stated.

"He used up his entire hand, that's it, he won't win this." Max thought.

"Twin drive (**Awakening Revenger -stand trigger**) all effects to Fatalita, second check (**Awaking Revenger -stand trigger**) all effects to Blaster Dark." Max stated.

_Morderd made his attack, but a rabbit with a hypnotizing stop watch kept him from doing so._

"Blaster Dark Revenger will attack once more (**14000**)." Max declared.

_Raphugio didn't need to say no guard, because Max knew he couldn't anyway, Blaster Dark turned into an energy force, which of course pierced Blade Wing Reijy._

"Damage check (**Hysteric Shirley -draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard, and I draw." Raphugio sighed.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Max said.

"Even if he gets another attacker, I'll just destroy it anyway, and finish him off." Max thought.

"I end my turn." Max said.

**(Max's hand 3, damage 4**

**Field**

**Blaster Dark Revenger, Illusory Revenger Morderd Phantom, Revenger Fortress Fatalita**

**Barrier Revenger Dorint, empty, Transit Revenger Masquerade)**

**(Raphugio's hand 1, damage 4, soul 9**

**Field:**

**Empty, Blade Wing Reijy, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"Stand and draw." Raphugio said.

"So, Dr.O, what do you think of the fight so far?" Sage asked.

"Its just Omazing, brutal attacks, clever defense, its just wow." Dr.O said impressed.

"Max's opponent knows max is going to win this." Kai said.

"What makes you so sure?" Ren asked.

"He doesn't have enough cards in his soul to unleash Reijy's skill." Kai explained.

"I call Vrykolakas (**7000**)." Raphugio announced.

"I guess it can't be helped, can it?" Max asked.

"I guess not, but its the only way to reinforce my field right now." Raphugio answered.

"Boosted by Vrykolakas, Blade Wing Reijy attacks Morderd (**17000**)." Raphugio announced.

"Awaking Revenger Guards, and Fatalita especial intercepts (**total defense 31000**)." Max countered.

"Twin drive (**Hysteric Shirley -draw trigger**) I draw 1 card, second check (**Hysteric Shirley -draw trigger**) I draw another card." Raphugio announced.

Even with the trigger's boost Reijy couldn't break through Mordred's defense.

"I end my turn." Raphugio announced.

**(Raphugio's hand 5, damage 4, soul 9**

**Field**

**Empty, Blade Wing Reijy, empty**

**Empty, Vrykolakas, empty**)

**(Max's hand 2, damage 4**

**Field**

**Blaster Dark Revenger, Illusory Revenger Morderd Phantom, empty**

**Barrier Revenger Dorint, empty, Transit Revenger Masquerade**)

"Final turn." Max announced as he drew.

"From the darkness, the overlord of the shadow paladins returns, I break ride Revenger Raging Form Dragon (**11000**)." Max announced.

_Raging form dragon had purple scales, wearing dark blue armor, a red cape, and purple gauntlets on its arms, its face was very ferocious._

"Break ride skill, counter blast, 10000 power is added to my vanguard, and I superior call Nullity Revenger Masquerade, and he gets a bonus 5000 power (**14000**)." Max declared.

"Vrykolakas' skill, superior call Emblem Master (**9000**)." Raphugio announced.

"Whew, just when you think that this fight couldn't get any more stressful." Sage said.

"Max's play style is near perfect, maintaining defense, and still having a hand, why wasn't he selected to be a part of that team." Dalette found herself wondering.

"Now, boosted by Transit Revenger Masquerade, Nullity Revenger Masquerade attacks your vanguard, his skill adds another 3000 power (**24000**)." Max declared.

"I'll let that one through." Raphugio stated.

Masquerade slashed Reijy, and Reijy screamed in pain.

"Damage check (**Dark Lord of the Abyss- no trigger**)." Raphugio revealed.

"Dorint supports Blaster Dark's attack (**16000**)." Max announced.

"Double Hysteric Shirley will guard that." Raphugio countered.

"My vanguard attacks next, counter blast, adding 3000 power (**24000**)." Max declared.

"Sorry, but my Rabbit says otherwise (perfect defense." Raphugio countered.

"Twin drive (**Revenger Raging Form Dragon - no trigger**) second check (**Revenger Waking Angel -stand trigger**) all effects to Nullity Revenger Masquerade." Max declared.

The rabbit once again protected Reijy from harm.

"You really should've let that through." Max stated.

"Well that's your opinion." Raphugio countered.

"No, its fact, because now Raging form Dragon's limit break is online." Max declared.

_The seal for the limit break's activation exploded on top of all shadow paladins on Max's field_.

"From the darkness, your spirit is on yielding, Raging Form Dragon superior persona ride." Max stated.

"Persona what now?" Kiba asked.

"Persona ride, its when you ride another copy of yourself to gain an extra attack." Dalette explained.

"I retire Transit Revenger Masquerade, Barrier Revenger Dorint, and Blaster Dark Revenger to re ride Raging Form Dragon, and the new copy gets 10000 power (**21000**)." Max explained.

_The dragon roared, as three of its followers turned into energy, it found the power It needed to stand_.

"Wait a minute, Raging Form Dragon can attack for 24000, and that Masquerade still has the 10000 power it gained this turn from the break ride and stand trigger." Kiba said.

"To be able to generate this kind of power in the late game, I can only guard one of those attacks, provided he doesn't get a trigger." Raphugio thought.

"Masquerade attack, his skill grants him 3000 power (**22000**)." Max declared.

"Dark Queen of Nightmareland Guards, and Emblem Master intercepts (**15000**)." Raphugio countered.

_Masquerade attacked once again, but was stopped by a purple clad man, and a red haired queen._

"Raging Form Dragon attacks next, counter blast for 3000 power (**24000**)." Max declared.

"I can't guard this." Raphugio said.

"You played well, but this deck has only lost once, and until my team have become national champs, I will keep getting better, then one day ill beat you Tom." Max thought.

"Twin drive check (**Transit Revenger Masquerade -no trigger**) second check (**Revenger Dark Bond Trumpeter - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

_With the final strike, Raging Form Dragon blasted fire from its mouth, and Reijy was bathed in the purple flames, then the top card of Raphugio's deck went face up in the damage zone._

(**Damage check - Demon World Marquis Amon -no trigger**).

_As the sixth point of damage went through, the field returned to normal._

"Winner of the second match, Team Samurai Dragon." Referee stated.

"Impressive win from Max Suzugamori, wouldn't you say Dr.O?" Sage asked.

"Yes, yes, and their next round opponents are the mysterious Team Reverse, they didn't reveal their names, so all we can call them is Agent X, Agent Y, and Agent Z." Dr.O said.

"Team Reverse, now we get to know what your clans are." Tom thought.

Max and Raphugio shook hands, then went back to their team's dugouts.

"We can't lose the next round, there's only 30 teams remaining, until the top 16 are chosen, almost there." Tom thought again.

**Later that night.**

"Tomorrow is our fight against Samurai Dragon, we won't lose." The male voice of Agent X said.

"I can't wait to destroy them." The female voice of Agent Y added.

"Yes, its going to be enjoyable." The leader, Agent Z said.

**(Author's notes**

**Team Reverse's clans will be revealed soon, I'm sure it will surprise all of you)**

**Next time: Reverse the vanguard.**


	31. Reverse te Vanguard

**Reverse the Vanguard:**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Shadow or Star Ocean, they belong to Zetis Void)**

_Sixteen teams remain in the national tournament, team Samurai Dragon is getting ready for the fight of their lives, because now the face team Reverse, and no one has been able to figure out their clan or clans, we find the team walking down to the dugout._

"I guess, its time then." Tom finally said.

"Yeah, and to be honest I'm nervous." Megan said.

"Well, as long as we score two wins in a row, we'll be okay." Zack said.

"Easier said then done." Max countered.

_The team of five arrived to the dugout, anxious for the match to get started; we find the imaginary camera close up on Strike shadow, because Isaac felt like watching this match, and as a result, his teammates are watching it as well._

"So, Team Reverse, I wonder if they'll do that little trick of theirs again." Teresa found herself wondering out loud.

"I'm wondering how destiny will play out today." Isaac thought.

_The camera in our heads goes to Star Ocean, who also took in intrest in this match._

"Somethings not right in the air." Cloud said while looking the three cloaked members of team reverse.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked him.

"The wind comming off the three of them is sort of evil, almost cynical to the point of being mad, crazy mad." Cloud answered.

"Well, Tom's team beat both us, and Dalette's team, so I think they can handle them." Nolan retorts.

Now we go back to the tournament grounds, where the meet and grat ended.

"This pair up will determine the first team to make it in the top 8, its team Samurai Dragon, vs Team Reverse." Dr.O said.

"Yes, now lets get the first fight under way." Sage said.

_Tom, and Agent Z walked up to the motion figure system, their eyes intensified as they placed their starting vanguards down._

"I won't let you reverse anyone else." Tom said, as he drew his starting hand.

"When I beat you, the entire world will once again fall prey to our power." Agent Z stated.

"Fighters at the ready, begin." The Referee said.

"Stand up, the, vanguard." Tom said the same time as Agent Z

"Stand up, Reversed, Vanguard." Agent Z said at the same time as Tom

_The motion figure system changed into a red dash board meant to hold vanguard decks, then from the system, the two fighters found themselves in outer space._

"Micro -Hole Dracokid (**4000**)." Agent Z revealed.

_In front of Agent Z, a small dragon wearing silver armor with a black ring appeared._

"Red Pulse Dracokid (**4000**)." Tom revealed.

_In front of Tom, a small black scaled chick with mechanical wings, feet, and blasters appeared._

"Link Joker?." Cloud asked shocked.

"And Tom's using Kagero." Nolan said equally as shocked.

"I actually watched his fight against Jack Yahagi, he used kagero, and was in complete control of that fight." Jacob stated.

"Oh, well then, this should be intriguing." Nolan stated

"This should be interesting, how will Tom deal with lock." Isaac found himself thinking.

"Draw, I ride Gravity Ball Dragon (**7000**), ride chain's first skill, I look through the top 7 cards, and add Schwartzchild Dragon to my hand, and my vanguard gets 1000 power." Agent Z explained.

_This new dragon looked a little chubby, it was taller with silver scales, a black ring on each of its wings, and one on each arm._

"I call Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star (**8000**)." Agent Z stated, shocking a lot of people.

"That unit." Sakura started.

"Looks like Blaster Blade." Nolan unkowingly finished Sakura's statement.

"I end my turn." Agent Z stated

**(Agent Z's hand 5, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Gravity Ball Dragon, empty**

**Empty, Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star, empty)**

**(Tom's hand 5, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Red Pulse Dracokid, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"I draw, then I ride the Embodiment of Armor Bahr (**8000**), Dracokid moves, and I call Lizard Soldier Raopia(**6000**)." Tom said.

The vanguard Tom has chosen, turned into a blue demon wearing armor, the tiny black scaled dragon moved out of the way, and a red scaled dragonman appeared behind him.

"Boosted by Raopia Bahr attacks your vanguard, with Raopia's skill, the boost becomes 10000 (**18000**)." Tom declared.

"I don't guard that." Agent Z stated.

"Drive check (**Dragonic Waterfall -no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

_Bahr slashed the evil looking Dragon with all of its strength._

"Damage check (**Soaring Star Vader Krypton- no trigger**)." Agent Z revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom said.

**(Tom's hand 5, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, the Embodiment of Armor Bahr, empty**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, Lizard Soldier Raopia, empty)**

**(Agent Z's hand 5, damage 1**

**Field:**

**Empty, Gravity Ball Dragon, empty**

**Empty, Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star, empty)**

"Well Dr.O, I'm kind of nervous about this fight, are you?" Sage asked.

"Why, yes, a little bit." Dr.O answered.

"Draw, I ride Gravity Collapse Dragon (**9000**)." Agent Z announced.

_This dragon's scales look very mechanical, as it generates a black hole in its hand, behind its red wings, was a big black ring that looks like the image on the back of the vanguard cards._

"For having its previous form in the soul, 1000 power is added (**10000**), then I select one of your rearguards, and lock it, I choose Raopia." Agent Z explained.

_Agent Z lifted the tips of his middle and index fingers, then pointed them at Raopia, two black rings that circled each other formed, and then were shot towards Raopia._

_The reaction to the rings was instantaneous, Raopia turned into a card, and the two rings circled each other around it._

"That's a little disheartening." Jacob said.

"Its locked now, so he can't use its skill to increase his power until the end of his turn." Nolan said.

"I call La Mort (**8000**)." Agent Z announced.

La Mort looked like a purple version of Gold Routile, but with a red sword, gold spikes, a red streaks, and the black ring on its back.

"La Mort attacks Bahr, and his counter blast adds 4000 power (**12000**)." Agent Z declared.

"No guard." Tom stated

With its black sword, La Mort slashed Bahr.

"Damage check (**Gatlling Claw Dragon -draw trigger**) 5000 to bahr, and I draw." Tom revealed.

"Boosted by Binary Star, Collapse Dragon attacks your vanguard (**18000**)." Agent Z declared.

"Sorry, but I defend with double Joka (**10000**)." Tom countered

"Drive check (**Star Vader Nebula Captor -draw trigger**) I draw one card." Agent Z revealed.

_Gravity Collapse Draggon threw its gravity ball at Bahr, but two snake woman took the bulk of the attack._

"Damage check (**Dragon Monk Gojo -no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"Impressive, you managed to defend yourself through that attack, but you can't win." Agent Z said, as he ended his turn.

**(Agent Z's hand 5, damage 1**

**Field:**

**La Mort, Gravity Collapse Dragon, empty**

**Empty, Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star, empty)**

**(Tom's hand 4, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Empty, Embodiment of Armor Bahr, empty**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, Lizard Soldier Raopia (Locked), empty.)**

"Draw." Tom stated.

"Without Raopia, He's going to have a tough time overwhelming his opponent." Sakura said.

"The flow of this battle has already decided the winner." Isaac retorted.

"I ride Prowling Dragon Striken (**10000**), his first skill, restraint." Tom announced.

_Striken was a big black Dragon, parts of his body were red_

_The members of Reverse laughed at the site of this Dragon._

"This is rich, you have a locked rearguard, and you restraint your vanguard you must be the weakest player on your team." Agent Z laughed.

_At that insult, Megan, Zack and Max started to get angry._

"That bastard, he's going to regret saying that to our team leader and friend." Megan said with clenched teeth.

"Red Pulse Dracokid's counter blast, by moving it to the soul I search for Dragonic Overlord the End, and add it to my hand, next I call Wyvern Strike Jarren (**6000**), and Tajes (**8000**)." Tom declared.

"So what as long as your vanguard is restrained you won't get far in this match." Agent Z stated with glee.

"There's more to me than you think." Tom thought.

"Boosted by Jarren, Tejas attacks your vanguard, Jarren's skill makes the boost 10000 points (**18000**)." Tom declared.

"No guard." Agent Z stated.

The arial dual lead by Tejas, shot the wierd white scaled Dragon.

"Damage check (**Twilight Baron -no trigger**)." Agent Z revealed.

"Durring the end Phase of my turn, Raopia becomes unlocked again." Tom stated.

_The black rings behind Striken dissapeared, and the red dragon with the spear returned._

**(Tom's hand 3, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Wyvern Strike Tajes, Prowling Dragon Striken, empty**

**Wyvern Strike Jarren, Lizard Soldier Raopia, empty)**

**(Agent Z's hand 5, damage 2**

**Field:**

**La Mort, Gravity Collapse Dragon, empty**

**Empty, Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star, empty)**

"Draw, Dragon born from eternal darkness and despair, reek your havoc on this world, ride Schwartzchild Dragon (**10000**)." Agent Z announced.

_This dragon is conpletely mechanical, it is covered in mechanical scales, black rings cover the part of the arm that joins the upper part of an arm, with its lower part, as well as a black ring on its back_.

"He gets 1000 for Gravity Collapse being in the soul, and counter blast; checking the top 5, and if Schwartzchild Dragon is among them I can add it to my hand." Agent Z said, but he didn't get it.

"Supported by Binary Star, Schwartzchild Dragon attacks your vanguard (**19000**)." Agent Z declared.

"No guard." Tom declared.

"Checking twin drive (**Star Vader Stellar Garage -heal trigger**) 5000 to La Mort, and I recover one point, second check (**Swift Star Vader Strontium - no trigger**)." Agent Z revealed.

_From its mouth, Schwartzchild Dragon fired black fire, that bathed Striken_.

"Damage check (**Demonic Dragon Mage Kimnara -no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"La Mort attacks your vanguard next (**13000**)." Agent Z declared.

"Striken's second skill, if its under attack by a unit, if that unit doesn't have a booster, he automatically gains 5000 power (**15000**)." Tom countered.

_La Mort swung its sword at Striken, but Striken didn't feel any pain._

"I end my turn then." Agent Z stated.

**(Agent Z's hand 7, damage 1**

**Field:**

**La Mort, Schwartzchild Dragon, empty**

**Empty, Hollow Twin Blades Binary Star, empty)**

**(Tom's hand 3, damage 3**

**Field:**

**Wyvern Strike Tajes, Prowling Dragon Striken, empty**

**Wyvern Strike Jarren, Lizard Soldier Raopia, empty)**

"This fighting style, no, it can't be Greg can it? But, no its pure coincidence." Tom thought. dissbeliveng the motion.

"Hey get a move on with your turn." Agent Z said.

"Stand and draw, now rain down with a flush of pure water, and cleanse this world of its impurities, my dependable avatar, I ride Dragonic Waterfall (**10000**)." Tom stated.

_Dragonic Waterfall has a simmilar build to Soul Savor Dragon, with 2 sets of wings, a red sword, and white armor._

"Striken's final skill, when a Kagero unit rides on top of this card, that unit gets 5000 power, and plus 1 critical (**15000 power, 2 critical**)." Tom explained.

"Now's his chance to take the lead." Nolan thought.

"I call Kimnara, then it's counter blast, it moves to the soul, and I retire Binary Star." Tom explained again.

"The true power of Link Joker is to overcome anything your opponent throws at you." Agent Z thought.

"Boosted by Raopia, Dragonic Waterfall attacks, and now for their skills, by discarding the End, Waterfall gets 10000 power, then Waterfall recives another 3000 power when attacking a vanguard, and since I have more rearguards, Raopia's boost is 10000 (**38000**)." Tom explained.

_Dragonic Waterfall started to float in the air, then it started moving forward, with its sword, getting ready to strike._

"No guard." Agent Z stated.

"Twin drive check (**Dragon Knight Nehalem -no trigger**) second check (**Blueray Dracokid -critical trigger**) Waterfall keeps the critical, and Tajes gets 5000 power." Tom revealed.

Waterfall slashed Schwartzchild Dragon with its sword, and since the sword was extra sharp, it caused some extra pain.

"Damage check (**Pursuit Star Vader Fermium -no trigger**) second check (**Unrivaled Star Vader Radon -no trigger**) third check (**Star Vader Aurora Eagle -no trigger**)." Agent Z revealed.

"Jarren gives Tajes support, and attacks your vanguard (**23000**)." Tom declared.

"Mobius Breath Dragon, and Bismuth will stop that (**15000**)." Agent Z countered.

"I end my turn." Tom stated.

**(Tom's hand 4, damage 3**

**Field:**

**Wyvern Strike Tajes, Dragonic Waterfall, empty**

**Wyvern Strike Jarren, Lizard Soldier Raopia, empty)**

**(Agent Z's hand 5, damage 4**

**Field:**

**La Mort, Schwartzchild Dragon, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"For those of you just tuning in, the first game of team Samurai Dragon, and Team Reverse is close with the team leaders at 3 to 4 damage, Dr.O how would you say the game's going?" Sage asked.

"Both leaders are maintaing a fair sized hand, and still able to launch brutal attacks, but this kind of play is what I'd expect at a world tournament." Dr.O honestly said

"Stand and draw, I call Furious Claw Star Vader Niobium (**9000**), and Demonic Claw Star Vader Lanthanum (**7000**)." Agent Z Declared.

_Both units were human looking, but both wore otherworldly silver armor, Lanthanum even had fiery rings around his arms and legs._

"Schwartzchild Dragon limit break." Agent Z Declared

_A black ring appeared, then disappeared, as the limit break was activated._

"Counter blast and persona blast, now I lock 3 of your rearguards, and my vanguard gets 10000 power." Agent Z explained.

_Agent Z lifted his middle finger and index finger, and pointed them at Tajes._

"Lock." Agent Z exclaimed.

_As Tajes was covered in the black rings, Agent Z pointed his fingers at Jarren._

"Lock." Agent Z exclamed once again.

_As Jarren suffered the same fate as Tajes, agent Z pointed his fingers at Raopia._

"Lock." Agent Z stated once more.

_Raopia once again was subjected to the black rings seal_.

"3 units locked at once?" Nolan stated shocked.

"So, that's a Link Joker's limit break." Isaac said with some interest.

_The crowd looked Tom, and saw that he was unphased by this turn of events._

"What's with that look, oh I see, your so scared, your afraid to speak." Agent Z stated.

"No, its sad that you had to betray your true self for this clan, that's why you won't win this fight." Tom stated with some sadness in his voice.

"Lanthunam, and Niobium get 2000 each time one of your rearguards are locked.(**Lanthanum 13000, Niobium 15000, Schwartzchild Dragon 21000**)." Agent Z stated.

"That's so much, but he's keeping his cool, impressive." Sakura stated.

"Boosted by Lanthanum, Niobium attacks your vanguard (**28000**)." Agent Z exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't guard." Tom stated.

_With her dark blade, Niobium slashed Waterfall_

"Damage Check (**Vortex Dragon -no trigger**)." Tom revraled.

"Schwartzchild Dragon attacks Waterfall (**21000**)." Agent Z Declared.

"Blueray Dracokid and Nehalem will guard that (**15000**)." Tom countered.

"In theory it could be successful, but he'd better hope his opponent doesn't get a trigger." Cloud stated

"Twin drive check (**Star Vader Mobius Breath Dragon -no trigger**) second check (**Twilight Baron -no trigger**)." Agent Z revealed.

_As Schwartzchild Dragon made his attack, Nehalem, and a small blue dragon were ready to face the impact, just before they were destroyed, the two of them looked at Tom, who mouthed thank you to the both of them, the two defenders smiled as they were turned into particles of light._

"La Mort doesn't have the power to deal damage to you, and Tajes is locked, so I can't attack him, so its your turn." Agent Z stated.

**(Agent Z's hand 5, damage 4**

**Field:**

**La Mort, Schwartzchild Dragon, Furious Claw Star Vader Niobium**

**Empty, empty Demonic Claw Star Vader Lanthanum)**

**(Tom's hand 2, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Wyvern Strike Tajes (locked), Dragonic Waterfall, empty**

**Wyvern Strike Jarren (locked), Lizard Soldier Raopia (locked), empty)**

"Draw, Now I call Bahr (**8000**), and Berserk Dragon (**9000**), counterblast, I retire Niobium." Tom stated.

_Next to Waterfall, a two headed blue scaled dragon shot fire at the weird female humanoid, and behind the blue scaled dragon, a blue demon in red armor appeared_.

"Wow, tied at 4 damage, neither fighter is willing to give up, what a close fight." Sage said.

"Boosted by Bahr, Berserk Dragon attacks La Mort (**17000**)." Tom declared.

"No guard." Agent Z stated.

_The two headed Blue Dragon shot fire at the purple version of Gold Routile, and it dissipated._

"Dragonic Waterfall attacks Schwartzchild Dragon, I discard Blazing Flare Dragon to increase his power by 10000 his skill gives him 3000 power (**23000**)." Tom declared.

"That's why Waterfall is his avatar." Isaac realised.

"What?" Sakura and Teresa asked.

"The power Waterfall can generate, is a maxanum of 23000, with Raopia, that changes to 33000, even if one part of that combo is missing, it still has a very high attack power which forces the opponent to waist a fair amount of cards to guard it." Isaac explained

"I guard with Star Vader Moon Commander, Star Vader Stellar Garage, and Star Vader Mobius Breath Dragon (total defense 36000)." Agent Z countered.

"Twin drive first check (**Dragon Dancer Monica -draw trigger**) I draw one card, second check (**Gatlling Claw Dragon -draw trigger**) I draw again." Tom revealed.

Dragonic Waterfall slashed the three defenders, but was unable to slash the leading dragon.

"Durring the end phase, Tajes, Jarren, and Raopia are unlocked." Tom stated.

_The spell on the three units, were lifted._

**(Tom's hand 4, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Wyvern Strike Tajes, Dragonic Waterfall, Berserk Dragon**

**Wyvern Strike Jarren, Lizard Soldier Raopia, the Embodiment of Armor Bahr)**

**(Agent Z's hand 2, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Empty, Schwartzchild Dragon, empty**

**Empty, empty, Demonic Claw Star Vader Lanthanum)**

"Draw." Agent Z stated.

"Hand sizes are close, and damage is even, but the field is not in our favor, we highly underestimated his strength." Agent X said.

"He won't quit, our team leader is not the type to give up." Agent Y countered.

"I call Twilight Baron (**10000**), Demonic Bullet Star Vader Neon (**7000**), and Star Vader Pulsar Bear (**8000**)." Agent Z declared.

_All three units where the most robotic of the bunch of this clan, Pulsar bear looked like it could block the strongest of attacks, Neon looked like an incomplete mech, and Twilight Baron of course was the biggest of the weird invaders._

"That was a bad move, he let himself wide open for an attack." Sakura said.

"But, Tom might not be able to withstand this assault, so maybe this was a good call." Teresa interjected.

"Boosted by Neon, Pulsar Bear attacks your vanguard (**15000**)." Agent Z declared.

"I don't guard that." Tom stated.

_Using its cyber lasers, pulsar bear shot Waterfall right where it hurts_

"Damage check (**Dragon Monk Genjo -heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard, and I recover one point." Tom revealed.

"Supported by Lanthanum, Twilight Baron attacks your vanguard, he gets 2000 when attacking a vanguard (**19000**)." Agent Z declared.

"Dragon Dancer Monica will guard that (**5000**)." Tom countered.

"Schwartzchild Dragon attacks now." Agent Z declared.

"I don't guard that." Tom stated.

"Checking Twin Drive (**Star Vader Nebula Captain -no trigger**) second check (**One Who Shoots Gravitational Singularities -no trigger**)." Agent Z revealed.

_Schwartzchild Dragon shot fire from its mouth, but Dragonic waterfall was unaffected thanks to the trigger's power._

"I end my turn." Agent Z reluctently said.

**(Agent Z's hand 2, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Star Vader Pulsar Bear, Schwartzchild Dragon, Twilight Baron**

**Demonic Bullet Star Vader Neon, empty, Demonic Claw Star Vader Lanthanum)**

**(Tom's hand 3, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Wyvern Strike Tajes, Dragonic Waterfall, Berserk Dragon**

**Wyvern Strike Jarren, Lizard Solider Raopia, the Embodiment of Armor Bahr)**

"Final Turn." Tom said.

_The crowd murmured._

"There you have it, final turn, can he pull it off?" Dr.O asked.

"Stand and draw." Tom said.

"Now Tajes supported by Jarren will attack Lanthunam (**18000**)." Tom declared

"I don't guard that." Agent Z stated.

"With support from Bahr, Berserk Dragon attacks yor vanguard (**17000**)." Tom declared.

"I don't guard that." Agent Z stated.

_Berserk dragon shot Schwartzchild Dragon in the chest with fire._

"Damage check (**Star Vader Infinite Zero Dragon -no trigger**)." Agent Z revealed.

"Supported by Raopia, Waterfall attacks your Vanguard, I don't have a grade 3 in my hand, so my vanguard will only get a 13000 point boost instead of the usual 23000 boost (**23000**)." Tom declared.

"Pulsar Bear intercepts, then from my hand, I guard with One Who Shoots Gravitational Singularities, and Star Vader Nebula Captain (**15000**)." Agent Z countered.

"So 23000 to 26000, just one trigger determins my victory." Tom thought.

"Check your twin drive already." Agent Z stated

"Twin drive check (**Blueray Dracokid -critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard, and the second check (**Dragon Monk Goku -no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

_With his sword, Dragonic Waterfall slashed the three defenders, and then slashed Schwartzchild Dragon._

"Damage check (**Star Vader Nebula Lord Dragon -no trigger**) second check (**Schwartzchild Dragon**)." Agent Z revealed.

_The mf system, and the battlefield returned to normal as the sixth point of damage entered the damage zone._

"The winner, Tom Toshiki." The referee stated.

_As Tom walked back to his team's dugout, something interesting is happening to agent Z._

_A dark red aura appeared around him, and then it started to leave his body._

"Gwwwwaaaaaa." He screamed, as if he was in pain.

"Is he okay, should we get some paramedics?" Dr.O asked.

_The red aura went up into the air, and disappeared, then agent Z took his cloak off, as he did, he looked confused as to where he is._

"No way?" Megan said.

"But that's Greg Katsuragi." Max said.

"Who?" Dan asked.

"A month before the regional tournament, Greg dissapeared, he was supposed to be the alternate for our team." Tom answered.

"And he's my cousin." Megan added.

"Hey Megan, where are you going?" Zack asked, as Megan got up.

Megan walked out to the mf system, as Greg looked confused

"Greg, you're alive, its. I cant believe this." Megan said, as tears flown from her eyes.

"M-Megan, where are we, where's my Nova Grappler deck?" Greg asked as he saw her walk up.

_Megan punched Greg in the stomach in anger._

"Oooowwww, what was that for?" Greg asked.

"For making me, you uncle, and your parents worry about you, you...you...you air head." Megan yelled.

"Okay, I deserve that." Greg said as he gripped his stomach.

"You deserve more than that." Megan yelled as she placed her head on Greg's chest, then sobbed more heavily.

"So, where are we exactly, last thing I remember is driving to the hang out, and from out of nowhere, some guy challenges me to a fight, and all I remeber is losing rather badly." Greg said as he held her.

"We're at the national tournament top 16 teams." Megan answered.

"Wait, the national tournament, but that means..." Greg trailed off shocked by the realization of the news

"you've been missing for over 2 months."Megan explained, as she handed him a deck box

"Wow, my deck, where'd you?" Greg asked, as he looked through the cards.

"A week after the four of us won the shop tournament, Tom found your deck box in some dirt pile, ever since then we've been looking for you in our own ways, but gave up when there was no trace of you." Megan said.

_The camera goes to the remaining members of team Reverse._

"Gag me now." Agent Y said as Agent X nodded in agreement witht that statement.

_The camera goes up to the stands where Strike shadow watches_

"The way she let loose those emotions, its like she knows that guy." Sakura said.

"Maybe they're lovers?" Teresa suggested.

"Not so sure about that, didn't you hear her scream?" Isaac asked.

"How could we not." Sakura said.

_The camera goes back to the stadium floor, after the family reunion has ended, Greg walked back to Samurai Dragon's dugout, where he was greeted by Max, Dan, Zack, Miwa, and Tom._

"Dude, you hade us worried." Max said.

"I know, but what happened to me?" Greg asked shocked.

"Reverse, you lost to a reverse fighter, and you became reversed." Tom explained.

"And how would you know?" Greg asked.

"Tom works for Takuto, remember." Miwa explained.

"Oh yeah, but what's he having Tom do again?" Max asked.

"Nothing you need to know about for now." Tom answered

Agent Y walked to the mf system where megan gave her an angry look.

"You're going to pay for doing that to my cousin." Megan said as she placed her starting vanguard down.

"You don't stand a chance against me." Agent Y stated with what Megan assumes is a creepy smile.

**(Author's notes**

**In chapter 3, Zack did ask where a guy named Greg was, and I didn't have any significant place to put a person with that name in the earliest part of the story, but this seemed very effective.)**

**Next time: Reverse the Vanguard 2: Revenge Fight**


	32. Reverse the Vanguard2: Revenge Fight

**Reverse the Vanguard 2: Revenge Fight**

**(Disclamier I don't own Strike Shadow, or Star Ocean, they belong to Solus Ortis)**

_Team Samurai Dragon is up 1 nothing against Team Reverse, Megan has stepped up, it turns out her missing cousin, Greg, was Agent Z of team Reverse._

"I'll make you pay for what you did to my cousin." Megan said.

"Bring it on girly." Agent Y countered

"Megan, let me fight her." Greg said as he walked up to the mf system.

"Greg, what are you?" Megan started to ask

"She's part of that group who captured me, its the least I can do to get them back." Greg countered as he placed his starting vanguard down.

"Now, hold on, you can't just..." the referee started to say.

"Actually, he can, he's a member of Samurai Dragon, and we do have him listed as a member of their team." Dr.O said to the referee.

"Megan, go back to the dugout, I'll handle her." Greg said.

"Alright." Megan respinded as she walked back.

_As Greg and Agent Y placed their vanguards down, the camera goes to Strike Shadow._

"This should be interesting if he's fighting." Isaac thought.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, this kid is going to fight his own teammate, why are they even allowing that?" Preston asked.

"If what I'm guessing is correct, the three members might not even know they're teammates once they comeback to their senses." Teresa stated.

_The camera goes to Kai, Aichi, and Ren as they watch this turn of events_.

"Its good to see Greg's alright, Emi and Kamui were really worried about him." Aichi said.

"So, which Nova Grappler deck is he using then?" Ren asked.

"Last time I saw him play, he was using Beast Deity." Aichi answred.

"How primitive." Kai bluntly said.

"Stand up, my vanguard." Greg said at the same time as Agent Y

"Stand up, reversed vanguard." Agent Y said at the same time as Greg.

_The light from the motion figure system changed the field into a solid blue battle arena, with all sorts of buildings surrounding the area._

"Beast Deity, White Tiger (**5000**)." Greg revealed.

_Greg turned into a ferocious humanoid Tiger with huge claws on each of its two hands._

"Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionela (**5000**)." Agent Y revealed.

_Agent Y became a little girl with purple hair in the form of pigtails, cat ears on top of her head, a yellow princess dress from the movie Beauty And the Beast, and a purple wand in her left hand._

"Palemoon vs Nova Grappler, should be interesting." Sakura said.

"So, its that type of deck, interesting, each member controls a Dragon." Isaac thought.

"I'll go first, I ride Beast Deity, Scarlet Bird (**6000**), White Tiger moves back, and I end my turn." Greg stated.

From tiger to Battleroid, Greg's vanguard changes to a red machine like creature, which was red like a phoenix.

**(Greg's hand 5, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Beast Deity Scarlet Bird, empty**

**Beast Deity White Tiger, empty, empty)**

**(Agent Y's hand 5, damage 0, soul 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Silver Thorn Assistant Ionela, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty**)

"First act, draw, I ride Silver Thorn Assistant Irina (**7000**), Ionela moves, and using Irina's skill, I send Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer Luquier to the soul." Agent Y explained.

Like Ionela, Irina has cat like ears, but she has short blond hair, eyes that look like they're hypnotized, and a stage magician assistant's suit.

"I call Breathing Dragon (**7000**)." Agent Y announced.

"Why does this style feel so familiar?" Greg thought.

"With support from Ionela, Breathing Dragon attacks your vanguard, Breathing Dragon gets 3000 thinks to its skill (**15000**)." Agent Y declared.

"I don't guard." Greg stated.

_The yellow dragon in a pink tutu shot fire at the red battleroid._

"Damage check (**Twin Blader -no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

"Ionela's skill, I check the top 2 cards from my deck, and place one in the soul, and I choose Barking Dragon." Agent Y stated.

"She's focused on filling her soul based on the unit's grade, to unleash Luquier's limit break." Tom thought.

"Irina attacks next." Agent Y declared.

"I don't guard." Greg responded.

"Drive check (**Silver Thorn Barking Dragon -critical trigger**) I give all effects to my vanguard (**total power 12000, 2 critical**)." Agent Y revealed.

Irina decided to attack the red battleroid by an acrobatics trick on a trapeze swing, the momentum from jumping off the swing increased the power of the attack.

"Damage check (**Beast Deity Golden Anglet -no trigger**) second check (**Wall Boy -heal trigger**) looks like I'm recovering one point." Greg revealed.

"This concludes the first act." Agent Y said.

**(Agent Y's hand 5, damage 0, soul 2**

**Field:**

**Silver Thorn Breathing Dragon, Silver Thorn Assistant Irina, empty**

**Silver Thorn Assistant Ionela, empty, empty)**

**(Greg's hand 5, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Empty, Beast Deity Scarlet Bird, empty**

**Beast Deity White Tiger, empty, empty)**

"I draw." Greg said.

"this kid is so going to lose." Preston said.

"I'm not so sure about that, he's conserving something in his hand." Teresa said as she looked at Greg.

"I ride Beast Deity Black Tortoise (**8000**), and I call 2 Hatred Chaos (**9000**)." Greg anounced.

_Black Tortoise itself was a giant robot like creature made to look like an actual tortoise, as for Hatred Chaos, its like it was a robotic bull, but standing on two legs._

"He's reckless, rushing like that." Tom thought to himself.

"The lone Hatred Chaos attacks your vanguard first, he gets 3000 when I have a "Beast Deity" vanguard (**12000**)." Greg declared, as he made the victory sign.

"I don't guard." Agent Y stated.

_Hatred Chaos rammed into Irina, as she yelped by the shock of the impact._

"Damage check (**Silver Thorn Marionette Natasha -draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard, and I draw." Agent Y revealed.

"Black Tortoise is coming in." Greg declared.

"No guard." Agent Y stated.

"Drive check (**Fighting Battleship Prometheus -critical trigger**) well normally I would split the effects, but I need to give everything to my vanguard." Greg explained.

Black Tortoise struck Irina with one of its arms.

"Damage check (**Silver Thorn Beast Tamer Ana -no trigger**) second check (**Silver Thorn Juggler Nadia -heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard, and I recover one point." Agent Y revealed.

"Now, since Black Tortoise's attack went through, I check the top 5, but this time no such luck." Greg said.

"Damn, he needed Azure Dragon." Tom thought.

"Supported by White Tiger, Hatred Chaos attacks your vanguard, his skill grants another 3000 to this attack (**17000**)." Greg announced.

"I guard with Breathing Dragon (**5000**)." Agent Y countered.

"So that's 10000 from the draw and heal triggers, and a 5000 point shield, at 22000 the attack will not go through." Megan said.

"And that's not all, if she allowed that attack to go through, Greg would've gotten an extra attack." Tom added.

"Well, I have to end my turn." Greg said like he was dissapointed.

**(Greg's hand 4, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Beast Deity Hatred Chaos, Beast Deity Black Tortoise, Beast Deity Hatred Chaos**

**Beast Deity White Tiger, empty empty)**

**(Agent Y's hand 5, damage 2, soul 2**

**Field:**

**Silver Thorn Breathing Dragon, Silver Thorn Assistant Irina, empty**

**Silver Thorn Assistant Ionela, empty, empty)**

"At the end of the third round, we have both competitors at 2 damage a piece, but based on field and formation, I'd say Greg has the edge, wouldn't you agree dr.O?" Sage asked.

"Well, its never easy to say who's in the lead, when you have such a close game in terms of damage." Dr.O said.

"The second act starts now, draw." Agent Y said.

"Bring it on." Greg said.

"I ride Silver Thorn Marionette Lillian (**10000**), and I'll call Silver Thorn Rising Dragon (**9000**)." Agent Y announced.

_Going from magician's assistant to puppet, Lillian was a purple haired doll, wearing a bride's outfit, as well as holding two machetes, and around her joints, there's puppet strings attached._

_Next to her, a big black scaled dragon appeared._

"Well, this is going to be an interesting turn." Greg thought.

"Rising Dragon starts things off against your vanguard, his skill allows him 3000 power (**12000**)." Agent Y declared.

"I intercept with the lone Hatred Chaos (**total defense 13000**)." Greg countered.

"With Ionela's support, Breathing Dragon attacks, his skill grants him 3000 power (**15000**)." Agent Y declared again.

"Prometheus will guard that (**10000**)." Greg countered.

"My vanguard attacks yours now (**10000**)." Agent Y declared.

"I don't guard." Greg stated.

"Drive check (**Silver Thorn Beast Tamer Serge -stand trigger**) I give all effects to Rising Dragon." Agent Y revealed.

_Lillian moved at hyper speeds, as it slashed Black Tortoise, it dropped on one knee as it was slashed by the machetes._

"Damage check (Beast Deity Hilarity Destroyer -no trigger)." Greg revealed

"Rising Dragon attacks, his skill grants him 3000 (**total power 17000**)." Agent Y declared.

"I guard with Beast Deity Blank Marsh, and Hatred Chaos intercepts (**total defense 18000**)." Greg countered.

"I end my turn." Agent Y stated.

**(Agent Y's hand 5, damage 2, soul 3**

**Field:**

**Silver Thorn Breathing Dragon, Silver Thorn Marionette Lillian, Silver Thorn Rising Dragon**

**Silver Thorn Assistant Ionela, empty, empty)**

**(Greg's hand 2, damage 3**

**Field:**

**Empty, Beast Deity Black Tortoise, empty**

**Beast Deity White Tiger, empty, empty)**

"I stand and draw." Greg said.

"Well I'm in a bad spot, weakened formation, and these cards aren't good defensively." Greg thought.

"Make your move." Agent Y exclaimed.

"The blue dragon sleeping on the blue planet, listen to my call, wake up, and descend to the field, I ride Beast Deity Azure Dragon (**11000**)." Greg announced.

_Continuing the beast theme, Greg's new vanguard is a big robotic blue Dragon, with a white mane, it holds a sword made of fire in its right hand, and in its left it holds a shield that's electrically charged._

"I call Golden Anglet (**9000**), and Black Tortoise (**8000**)." Greg anounced.

"He's risking a lot, but it might pay off." Cloud said.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked

"Look at the formation, he's betting on his vanguard's and rearguard's skills to get more than 3 attacks this turn." Cloud explained.

"He used up his hand, but that's Greg for you, reckless until the end." Megan thought.

"Black Tortoise attacks Breathing Dragon (**8000**)." Greg declared.

"I won't guard that." Agent Y stated.

_The robotic tortoise went into its shell, and turned into a saucer, where it struck the golden dragon in the chest with its razor shell._

"Black Tortoise's skill, I check the top 5, and...I add another Azure Dragon to my hand." Greg explained.

"Things are looking up for Greg Katsuragi, as he obtained the ability to get the upper hand." Dr.O explained.

"Fool, I'm leading you into a trap." Agent Y thought.

"Supported by White Tiger, Golden Anglet attacks your Vanguard (14000)." Greg announced.

"Rising Dragon intercepts (**total defense 15000**)." Agent Y countered.

"Azure Dragon its your turn now (**11000**)." Greg declared.

"You're really naive, but I won't guard that." Agent Y stated.

"Twin drive (**the Gong -draw trigger**) 5000 to Golden Anglet, and I draw, second check (**Beast Deity Ethics Buster -no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

"Did he just give power to a rested unit?" Sakura asked shocked.

"I guess you didn't study on the mechanics of this deck." Isaac stated.

With its flame sword, Azure Dragon slashed Lillian horizontally.

"Damage check (**Silver Thorn Hypnos Lydia -no trigger**)." Agent Y revealed.

"Azure Dragon's persona blast, by paying the cost, I'm allowed to stand White Tiger, and Golden Anglet, and whenever Golden Anglet stands up, he gets a bonus 3000 power." Greg explained.

"She must be planning something." Nolan said.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"Why else would she let this happen, she must have something in her deck that can cope with this punishment." Nolan explained.

"Supported by White Tiger, Golden Anglet attacks (**22000**)." Greg declared.

"I'm not guarding."agent Y stated.

_Golden Anglet shot gold fire from its mouth, and Lillian was caught in the attack._

"Damage check (**Silver Thorn Rising Dragon -no trigger**)." Agent Y revealed.

"She's at 4 damage now, what is she waiting for." Agent X thought.

"White Tiger's counter blast, it moves into the soul, and I can stand a rearguard, and I choose Golden Anglet, in addition Golden Anglet gets another 3000 power." Greg explained, as he performed the actions.

"That's some stratagy, and just one more attack, he has a huge lead." Teresa said impressed.

"She's been waiting for something, but what could that be." Sakura thought.

"Golden Anglet attacks once more (**20000**)." Greg declared.

"I guard with Serge and Ana (**total defense 25000**)." Agent Y countered.

"I end my turn." Greg said.

**(Greg's hand 3, damage 3**

**Field:**

**Beast Deity Golden Anglet, Beast Deity Azure Dragon, Beast Deity Black Tortoise**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

**(Agent Y's hand 3, damage 4, soul 3**

**Field:**

**Empty, Silver Thorn Marionette Lillian, empty**

**Silver Thorn Assistant Ionela, empty, empty)**

"The third act begins, draw." Agent Y stated.

"What ever she has planned, its comming now." Greg thought.

"When her thorny whip cracks, even dragons kneel down, I ride Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer Luquier (**10000**)." Agent Y exclamed.

_Luquier was a dark haired woman with one blue eye, and one red eye behind also had black hair, a black outfit, and a whip made out of silver thorns, she also had a shield that barked like a dog_

"Damn, that's what she was planning." Tom said.

"Follow the dragon, and fly high into the sky! Luquier spread your wings, limit break." Agent Y exclamed.

"This isn't good." Greg thought.

"Players waiting by the wing curtains, now fly above the stage Silver Whip Liberation." Agent Y exclamed.

"There it is, Luquier's limit break, with it you can call 4 units, one per grade out of the soul." Dr.O explained.

"I supperior call Silver Thorn Barking Dragon (**5000**), Silver Thorn Assistant Irina (**7000**), Silver Thorn Marionette Lillian (**10000**), and Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer Luquier (**10000**). For each unit that came out of the soul, my vanguard Luquier gets 3000 power (**22000**), in addition Irina lets me soul charge...Lydia." Agent Y explained.

"This could be the end game." Sakura said.

"No, there's still his next two turns after this one." Isaac stated.

"Supported by Ionela, Lillian attacks Black Tortoise (**15000**)." Agent Y declared.

"I don't guard that." Greg stated.

With her Machetes, Lillian slashed the robotic tortoise.

"With Ionela's skill, I soul charge...Maricica." Agent Y stated.

"This is bad, as long as she doesn't get a stand or critical trigger, Greg can get to his next turn." Tom stated.

"Supported by Irina, my Vanguard attacks yours (**29000**)." Agent Y declared.

"I don't guard." Greg stated.

"Checking twin drive (**Silver Thorn Juggler Nadia -heal trigger**) 5000 to my rearguard Luquier, and I recover one, amd the second check (**Silver Thorn Dragon Queen** **Luquier** **Reverse -no trigger**)." Agent Y revealed.

_Luquier whipped Azure Dragon in the chest._

"Damage check (**Wall Boy -heal trigger**) 5000 to my Vanguard (**16000**), and I recover one point." Greg revealed.

"With support from Barking Dragon, my rearguard Luquier attacks your vanguard (**20000**)." Agent Y declared.

"I don't guard." Greg stated.

Luquier slashed the blue dragon for a second time.

"Damage check (**King of Sword -no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

"I end my turn." Agent Y stated.

**(Agent Y's hand 5, damage 3, soul 3**

**Field:**

**Silver Thorn Marionette Lillian, Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer Luquier, Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer Luquier**

**Silver Thorn Assistant Ionela, Silver Thorn Assistant Irina, Silver Thorn Barking Dragon)**

**(Greg's hand 3, damage 4,**

**Field:**

**Beast Deity Golden Anglet, Beast Deity Azure Dragon, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"Stand and draw." Greg stated.

"His field is practically empty, not a place where you want to be with Nova Grapplers." Sage said.

"He'll fill it back up." Tom thought.

"When all else fails, I go all out, I ride Beast Deity Ethics Buster (**11000**), and I call Blank Marsh (**7000**), and Hilarity Destroyer (**7000**)." Greg decided.

_Ethics buster looked like a bigger version of White Tiger, as well as Blank Marsh looking like a panther like creature, Hilarity Destroyer was a blue battleroid._

"I see, you're trying hard to get past my defenses." Agent Y thought.

"With support from Hilarity Destroyer, Ethics Buster attacks your vanguard, Ethics Buster gets another 2000 when boosted by a Nova Grappler unit (**20000**)." Greg declared.

"I'm not guarding." Agent Y declared.

"Twin Drive (**Battle Raizer -Stand Trigger**) I stand Hilarity Destroyer, as for the power, it's going to Golden Anglet, and the second check (**Ultra Beast Deity Illuminal Dragon** **-no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

Ethics buster rammed Luquier hard in the stomach.

"Damage check (**Silver Thorn Marionette Lillian -no trigger**)." Agent Y revealed.

With support from Blank Marsh, Golden Anglet attacks your vanguard (**21000**)." Greg declared.

"I'll stop that with Nadia, and an intercept from Lillian (**15000**)." Agent Y countered.

"Then I end my turn." Greg said.

**(Greg's hand 3, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Beast Deity Golden Anglet, Beast Deity Ethics Buster, empty**

**Beast Deity Blank Marsh, Beast Deity Hilarity Destroyer, empty)**

**(Agent Y's hand 4, damage 4, soul 3**

**Field:**

**Empty, Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer Luquier, Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer Luquier**

**Silver Thorn Assistant Ionela, Silver Thorn Assistant Irina, Silver Thorn Barking Dragon)**

"Stand and draw." Agent Y stated.

"We're definitely close to both player's final turns." Nolan thought.

"When your whip of thorn cracks, all dragons cower and throw themselves on the ground! Crossride Silver Thorn Dragon Queen Luquier 'Reverse' (**11000**)." Agent Y anounced.

_The vanguard Luquier's hair color changed blood red, as her glasses disappeared she gained red marks on her neck, and a black ring appeared around her back, her whip changed from silver thorns, to one made out of blood diamonds._

"She gets 2000 power for her weak side being in the soul, and now by claiming her dominance over the act, she controls the show, witness her limit break, Silver Whip Subjugation." Agent Y declared.

_A black ring appeared then disappeared, as Luquier raised her whip, and circled it around her head._

"I counter blast 1, and lock Ionela, then I supperior call Maricica from the soul with a bonus 5000 power." Agent Y explained.

"Well, that's an underwhelming limit break, all it does is allow you to compensate for the cost with that supperior call." Max said.

"But Greg isn't out of the woods, he can't survive this turn if she gets a critical or stand trigger." Tom explained.

"Supported by Barking Dragon, Luquier attacks your vanguard (**15000**)." Agent Y declared.

"I don't guard." Greg stated.

Luquier used her silver whip to slash ethics buster once more.

"Damage check (**the Gong -draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard, and I draw." Greg revealed.

"With support from Irina, Luquier 'Reverse' attacks your vanguard (**20000**)." Agent Y declared.

"Sorry, but Battle Raiser Guards (**total defense 25000**)." Greg countered.

"Twin drive (**Silver Thorn Beast Tamer Ana -no trigger**) second check (**Silver Thorn Breathing Dragon -no trigger**)." Agent Y revealed.

The evil Luquier flung her whip at ethics buster, but a transformer like robot took he hit head on.

"Maricica attacks Golden Anglet." Agent Y declared.

"Sorry buddy." Greg said, as he placed it in the drop zone.

"I end my turn." Agent Y stated.

**(Agent Y's hand 6, damage 4, soul 3**

**Field:**

**Silver Thorn Beast Tamer Maricica, Silver Thorn Dragon Queen Luquier 'Reverse', Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer Luquier**

**Silver Thorn Assistant Ionela, Silver Thorn Assistant Irina, Silver Thorn Barking Dragon)**

**(Greg's hand 3, damage 5**

**Field:**

**Empty, Beast Deity Ethics Buster, empty**

**Beast Deity Blank Marsh, Beast Deity Hilarity Destroyer, empty)**

Stand and draw." Greg stated.

"He's won this." Tom thought.

"The light of this dragon is a sign of hope for all beings of the universe, I break ride Ultra Beast Deity Illuminal Dragon (**11000**)." Greg announced.

_Illuminal Dragon is a golden version of Azure Dragon, with four arms, each one holding a different weapon._

"The break ride gives him 10000 power, and he gets another 2000 for having Azure Dragon in the soul (**23000**), and I call my last Golden Anglet (**9000**), Beast Deity Scarlet Bird (**6000**),and Another Ethics Buster (**11000**)." Greg announced.

"Let's see, 6 cards in her hand, plus an intercept, he's not going to win it this turn." Preston said.

"Ethics Buster and Illuminal Dragon allow you to stand 4 of your rearguards when used correctly." Isaac explained.

"Ethics Buster, boosted by Scarlet Bird attacks Maricica (**17000**)." Greg declared.

"No guard." Agent Y countered.

"Supported by Blank Marsh, Golden Anglet attacksLuquier (**16000**)." Greg declared.

"No guard." Agent Y stated.

"Boosted by Hilarity Destroyer, Illuminal Dragon attacks your vanguard (**30000**), Ethics Buster's break ride skill, I stand Ethics Buster and Golden Anglet, Golden Anglet gets 3000 power, and Illuminal Dragon's limit break, counter blast 3, and I can stand Scarlet Bird, and Blank Marsh." Greg explained.

"Silver Thorn Hypnos Lydia will nullify that attack (**perfect guard**)." Agent Y countered.

"Twin drive (**Fighting Battleship Prometheus-critical trigger**) all effects to Golden Anglet (**17000 power 2 critical**) second check (**Fighting Battleship Prometheus-critical** **trigger**) all effects to Ethics Buster (**16000 power, 2 critical**)." Greg revealed.

"I can only block on of those, damn." Agent Y thought.

Illuminal Dragon did its best to attack, but it was blocked by a special hypnotist.

"Go Ethics Buster, attack Luquier 'Reverse'." Greg ordered.

"I'll need a heal trigger to get through this attack." Agent Y thought.

"So, are you guarding?" Greg asked.

"No, I'm not." Agent Y reluctantly said.

_Ethics Buster rammed into the evil Luquier with a lot of force in the stomach._

"Damage check (**Silver Thorn Marionette Natasha -draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard and I draw, and the second check (**Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer Luquier -no trigger**)." Agent Y revealed.

_As the sixth point of damage went in the damage zone, the field returned to normal._

_Agent X walked up to the mf system, and grabbed agent Y along with her deck, then walked out the door through his team's dugout._

"The winners, Team Samurai Dragon." The referee said.

"And now we have seven other fights to go through today, so everyone be excited for vanguard." Sage said.

_Several minutes later._

"Master, Z and Y have failed to take down the first targets, I'm sorry to say that I can't obtain anyone's data as long as they have their friends protecting them." Agent X stated.

"Its of little consequence, I have plenty of data on them already, and I'm almost ready to send out the next phase of the plan." The mysterious voice stated.

_Back to Samurai Dragon in the middle of the afternoon._

"Wow, Nolan's gotten better, don't you think Tom?" Max asked.

"She has, but if we face Strike Shadow again, they better make it have random pairings." Tom said.

"How come?" Zack asked.

"I'm not sure if I want to take on Sakura again, or face Isaac for an offical first time." Tom explained.

"Hey guys." Megan said as she walked up.

"What is it?" Max asked out of curiosity.

"We're facing some ninja team in the quarter finals." Megan stated.

"Okay, seems interssting enough." Tom said, as the team continued to watch the fights.

**(Authors notes**

**I procrastinated a lot on this, sorry for taking so long, the next update will probably be on my pokemon fanfiction, or the other cardfight fanfiction I'm doing)**

**Next time: Strike of the Ninja Storm**


	33. Strike of the Ninja Storm

**Strike of the Ninja Storm**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura Verde, she belongs to Solus Ortis)**

_The endgame for the US national tournament is coming to a close as only 8 teams remain in the competition. Rather than relax and ease the tension everyone is trying to bring their decks to their maximum potential, however there are times when relaxing is necessary as proven by Zack taking a breather by walking around the tournament site._

"Atoippo Todokanakute, nomikonda, namida no aji, mada kimi wa wasurate inai ne." Zack was singing to himself as he accidently bumped into Sakura Verde of all people due to not paying attention to where he was going.

_Within seconds after the impact, Zack heard an otherworldly voice calling to him telling him not to follow the light though he wasn't actually anywhere near the point where that would be a concern._

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she offered to help Zack back up.

"Yeah I'm fine, and I'm sorry for bumping into you. I should have paid better attention to where I was going." Zack said as he appreciatively took her offer.

"You should be more careful with where you're... wait aren't you Tom Toshiki's brother?" Sakura inquired as she realized who Zack was.

"Yeah, but please don't keep me in his shadow. I'm my own fighter too." Zack tries to request in a polite manner.

"Okay…. why? Isn't he the strongest fighter on your team?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I'll admit he has the talent to be as such, but there's no way I'll let myself lose to him." Zack pointed out.

"How similar. People think I'm the stronger one, but they'd be wrong." Sakura thought as she began to think about her own past.

_After quickly recovering from the earlier incident, flopped himself on the floor and started thoroughly examining the two decks he happened to have brought with him._

"So what kinds of decks are you looking at?" Sakura curiously asked.

"My current Amber Dragon deck, and my dad's old Eradicator Narukami deck. I'm not sure if I should switch to Narukami like my dad or just stay with Kagero like my brother and uncle use." Zack explained to Sakura.

"Well, it's important to focus on a deck that compliments your play style when building or choosing a deck." Sakura explained.

"Which is a bit of a problem as my brother and I have a similar fighting style, however the only difference between us is he's a bit more precise with where he applies his power." Zack explained.

"Just like us huh? Could this become any more of a case of deja vu?" Sakura thought as she found the discussion a little amusing.

_Sakura spent a few minutes deep in thought about Zack's situation and how similar it is to her own before arriving at a potential solution for him._

"Well if I were you and I think I kind of am in some ways, I would just focus on what makes you unique, and then I'd build my deck around that fact." Sakura explained.

_Zack stood up after he put the two decks he brought with him back in his pocket, then he respectfully bowed to Sakura, and ran off before rejoining his team for their next fight in about an hour._

"Welcome one and all to the Chunin Selection Exams…. I mean Sun Life Stadium. I don't know what came over me. Anyways, there are only 8 teams left in the national tournament making every fight from this point on even closer to a life or death fight for some of these people." Dr.O said as the crowd cheered in excitement.

"Given the fact these are the quarter finals, the fights will be pretty heated as Dr. O said. Now fighting in the first quarter final match we have Team Samurai Dragon and Team Ninja Storm." Sage announced to the crowd.

_Afterwards Tom did the typical meet and greet with the opposing teams captain, and quickly hurried back to his team's dugout after it was over._

"Have you decided who will be going first Tom?" Megan curiously inquired.

"Zack volunteered earlier." Tom tells Megan.

_As if he was on cue, Zack got up and already started walking towards the fight table from his team's dugout with a confident swagger the moment his brother said that._

"What was that? Nahh probably nothing just my nerves." Zack thought as a sudden shiver went down his spine.

"For the first fight of this matchup we have Zack Toshiki vs Steve Williams." Dr.O stated

"You stand no chance against me kid, I'm one of an elite ninja card fighting team." Steve stated.

"We'll see how the fight goes once it starts." Zack said as he placed his starting vanguard down.

"Fighters at the ready! Let the cardfight begin!" The referee stated.

"Stand up my vanguard." both fighters said.

The mf system changed to a mountainous region with a purple sky, as red light appeared from both machines.

"Stealth Beast Hagakure (**5000**)." Steve revealed.

Steve's spirit changed to a black panther that stood on two legs, it wore a ninja get up, as well as holding one sword.

"Ambush Dragon Eradicator Linchu (**5000**)." Zack revealed.

_Zack's spirit changed to a small boy with orange hair, wearing a traveler's cloak._

"Linchu? He must have changed his deck entirely." Max stated with shock.

"Well, let's see if he's got what it takes to master this clan." Tom stated.

"Nubatamas shit….. Zack you better have a lot of draw triggers." Tom thought.

_Meanwhile in the stands….._

"Well Kai, looks like Zack's not focusing on Amber Dragon Eclipse anymore." Ren said jokingly.

"It's his decision to change his deck not mine, but whatever he's got planned I'm sure it'll be explosive." Kai retorts, to which afterwards Aichi nervously laughed.

"Well, this is a surprise, Zack changed his deck entirely." Dr.O said surprised.

"So, Dragons vs ninjas this should be fun." Steve said as he drew.

"Ninja Body Replacement, Stealth Rouge Under the Moon Sakura Fubuki (8000)." Steve declared.

_After throwing a smoke bomb, Hagakure changed into a white haired woman wearing some dark blue robes, and she holds a sword dipped in poison._

"I call Storm Stealth Rogue Fuuki (**7000**)." Steve announced

_A woman in a demon's outfit appeared next to the swordswoman_.

"My turn's over, but during this fight, you'll learn a lesson in pain by the Nubatama Ninjas." Steve stated.

**(Steve's hand 4, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Stealth Rogue Under the Moon Sakura Fubuki, empty**

**Storm Stealth Rogue Fuuki, empty, empty)**

**(Zack's hand 5, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Ambush Dragon Eradicator Linchu, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"So far, he has 2 grade 1's on the field, I'm really not familiar with this deck, so I have to win fast." Zack thought as he drew.

"I ride Red River Dragoon (**8000**), Linchu moves, and I call Sword Dance Eradicator Hisen (**6000**)." Zack announced.

_Red River Dragoon was a man with blond hair, heavy looking red armor, and holds two lances, one in each hand._

_Hisen was an orange scaled dragon with some blue armor on._

"Zack better end his turn now." Tom said.

"Why?" Dan asked

"Because the new Nubatama cards can bind the opponents hand." Megan explained.

"Why am I the only one who doesn't know any clans other then my own?" Dan thought.

"With a boost from Hisen, Red River attacks your vanguard (**14000**)." Zack declared.

"I don't guard." Steve stated.

"Drive check (**Eradicator Dragon Mage -draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard, and I draw." Zack revealed

Red River Dragoon jumped in the air, and slashed the female with the sword.

"Damage check (**Stealth Beast Mijingakure -no trigger**)." Steve revealed.

"Just 5 more damage, and I win." Zack thought.

"I end my turn." Zack said.

**(Zack's hand 6, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Red River Dragoon, empty**

**Ambush Dragon Eradicator Linchu, Sword Dance Eradicator Hisen, empty)**

**(Steve's hand 4, damage 1**

**Field:**

**Empty, Stealth Rogue Under the Moon Sakura Fubuki, empty**

**Storm Stealth Rouge Fuuki, empty, empty)**

"I draw, ninja Body Replacement, Stealth Rouge of A Thousand Blades Oboro Zakura (**10000**)." Steve announced.

"Another weird name, well at least this clan has no special tricks." Zack thought.

"Ninja Body Double, Stealth Rouge of A Thousand Blades Oboro Zakura (**10000**), as well as Stealth Rouge Under the Moon Sakura Fubuki (**8000**) ." Steve stated.

_The two Zakura's were male, with white hair, and wore ninja getups, both specializing with swords and other types of weapons._

"Fuuki supports the rearguard Zakura against Red River Dragoon (**17000**)." Steve declared.

"No guard." Zack stated.

_Zakura jumped high in the air, and then came down on top of the red armored warrior with his sword in both hands._

"Damage check (**Iron Blood Eradicator Shuki -no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

"Now supported by Sakura, Zakura attacks your vanguard (**18000**)." Steve declared.

"No guard." Zack said again.

"Drive check (**Stealth Beast Tamahagane -no trigger**)." Steve revealed.

_The vanguard Zakura ran up with high speed, and went for a side strike in the stomach._

"Damage check (**Eradicator Gauntlet Buster Dragon- no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

"That ends my turn." Steve stated.

**(Steve's hand 3, damage 1**

**Field:**

**Stealth Rouge of A Thousand Blades Oboro Zakura, Stealth Rouge of A Thousand Blades Oboro Zakura, empty**

**Storm Stealth Rouge Fuuki, Stealth Rogue Under the Moon Sakura Fubuki, empty)**

**(Zack's hand 6, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Empty, Red River Dragoon, empty**

**Ambush Dragon Eradicator Linchu, Sword Dance Eradicator Hisen, empty)**

"I stand and draw." Zack stated.

As Zack drew, he heard a voice calling him again, he looked around, but the being that the voice belonged to wasn't there.

"Kid, this is no time to daydream." Steve said.

"Wha, oh right, we're fighting." Zack instantly remembered.

"I ride Supreme Army Eradicator Zuitan (**9000**), I call Twin Gun Eradicator Hakushou (**9000**), and Homing Eradicator Rochishin (**8000**) Zack declared.

_Replacing Zack's vanguard was a boy in dragon scaled armor holding a sword, and next to him was a female in dragon scaled armor, and she held two guns in her hands. Rochishin was a big red lizard, holding a bazooka on its shoulder._

"Heh, thanks, now I know what unit you're going to ride next." Steve thought.

"With support from Linchu, Hakushou attacks the rearguard Zakura (**14000**)." Zack declared.

"No guard." Steve said.

With the guns in hand, Hakushou strikes the second Zakura, he disappeared as the pain was too intense.

"Linchu's counter blast, he moves to the soul, and I retire Sakura Fubuki, and because of that, Rochishin gets a bonus 5000 power, as well Hakushou gets another 3000 power." Zack explained.

"So, that's his plan, too bad he got rid of the wrong rearguard." Steve thought.

Rochishin attacks your vanguard (**13000**)." Zack declared.

"Dreadmaster, performs the Ninja Art of Log Substitution (**total defense 15000**)." Steve countered.

_Rochishin made its assault, but attacking a ninja isn't easy, as Zakura turned into a log thanks to its ninjitsu._

"Supported by Hisen, Zuitan attacks your vanguard (**14000**)." Zack declared.

"No guard." Steve stated.

"Drive check (**Poisonous Snake Eradicator Seibo- heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard, and I recover one point." Zack revealed.

_Zuitan and Zakura clashed weapons, but only Zuitan stood victorious as Zakura fell._

"Damage check (**Stealth Dragon Dreadmaster-no trigger**)." Steve revealed.

"I end my turn." Zack stated.

**(Zack's hand 5, damage 1**

**Field:**

**Twin Gun Eradicator Hakushou, Supreme Army Eradicator Zuitan, Homing Eradicator Rochishin**

**Empty , Sword Dance Eradicator Hisen, empty)**

**(Steve's hand 2, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Empty, Stealth Rogue of A Thousand Blades Oboro Zakura, empty**

**Storm Stealth Rouge Fuuki, empty, empty)**

"Stand and draw." Steve said.

"Its the fifth turn, Zack has turned the tables on Steve, and the pressure's on him." Dr.O stated.

"Fool, you think he's turned the tables on me, he has a bigger hand and that'll be his end." Steve thought.

"Ninja body replacement, shroud my enemy in unforgiving darkness, Asura Stealth Dragon kujikiri Kongou (**11000**), and I call Stealth Beast Chigasume (**8000**), and Stealth Beast Tamahagane (**9000**)." Steve declared.

_The man in a ninja suit, changed into a what we assume is a dragon, but can't tell because the vanguard is covered in darkness, next to him a white leopard in a ninja suit, and a grizzly bear in a ninja suit have appeared._

"Tamahagane's skill I bind one of your rearguards, and it returns to your hand at the end of the turn, and I'm choosing Rochishin." Steve declared.

"Okay, this is surprising, but binding rearguards is nothing." Zack thought.

With a boost from Fuuki, Chigasume attacks Hakushou (**15000**)." Steve declared

"Eradicator Yellow Gem Carbuncle will guard that (**10000**)." Zack countered.

"My vanguard attacks yours now (**11000**)." Steve declared.

"I don't guard." Zack stated.

"Twin drive (**Stealth Fiend Ootsuzura -draw trigger**) 5000 to Tamahagane and I draw, second check (**Stealth Dragon Void Master -no trigger**)." Steve revealed.

_The dragon covered in darkness, slipped behind Zuitan's defenses, and struck him in the back._

"Damage check (**Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon -no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

"Tamahagane will finish the onslaught against your vanguard (**13000**)." Steve declared.

"I don't guard." Zack stated.

_The ravenous Bear ran up to Zuitan, then furiously slashed him_.

"Damage check (**Eradicator Dragon Mage - draw trigger**) I draw one card." Zack revealed.

"I end my turn, and that means you get Rochishin back to your hand." Steve stated.

**(Steve's hand 3, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Stealth Beast Chigasume, Asura Stealth Dragon Kujikiri Kongou, Stealth Beast Tamahagane,**

**Storm Stealth Rouge Fuuki, empty, empty)**

**(Zack's hand 6, damage 3**

**Field:**

**Twin Gun Eradicator Hakushou, Supreme Army Eradicator Zuitan, empty**

**Empty, Sword Dance Eradicator Hisen, empty)**

"I stand and draw." Zack said.

"So far the fight is going back and forth, wouldn't you agree Kai?" Aichi asked.

"Zack and Tom are both like me, vicious dragons that fight with all their might, but Tom's more precise in his play style, while Zack's more aggressive in his." Kai simply answered.

"Ride the vanguard, Hot blooded scarlet dragon, wipe out my enemies with your apocalyptic thunder, Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon (**11000**)." Zack declared.

_Like Zack said, Vowing Sword Dragon has scarlet scales, as well as being a dragon that stands on two legs, wings that look like lightning, and holds a sear in its left hand._

"I call Homing Eradicator Rochishin (**8000**), and 2 Red River Dragoons (**8000**)." Zack decided.

"Blitz tactics, well at least his hand will build back up." Tom thought.

"With support from Red River Dragoon, Hakushou attacks Chigasume (**16000**)." Zack declared.

"I don't guard that." Steve stated.

"Hisen boosts, Vowing Sword Dragon attacks your vanguard (**17000**)." Zack declared.

"I won't guard." Steve stated.

"Twin drive (**Eradicator Wyvern Guard Guld-no trigger**), second check (**Eradicator Thunderboom Dragon-no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

_Vowing Sword Dragon's attack was a fast thrust of its sword at the dragon in darkness._

"Damage check (**Stealth Beast Mijingakure-no trigger**)." Steve revealed.

"My last Red River boosts Rochishin, and I attack your vanguard (**16000**)." Zack declared.

"No guard, damage check (**Stealth Dragon Voidmaster-no trigger**)." Steve revealed.

"I end my turn." Zack stated.

**(Zack's hand 5, damage 3**

**Field:**

**Twin Gun Eradicator Hakushou, Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon, Homing Eradicator Rochishin**

**Red River Dragoon, Sword Dance Eradicator Hisen, Red River Dragoon)**

**(Steve's hand 3, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Empty, Asura Stealth Dragon Kujikiri Kongou, Stealth Beast Tamahagane**

**Storm Stealth Rogue Fuuki, empty, empty)**

"Stand and draw, now release the inner dragon, the shadows call to you, I break ride Stealth Dragon Voidmaster (**9000**)." Steve declared

From the darkness, a dragon in a ninja get up as well as having purple tinged scales on its body.

"Now, Kujikiri's break ride skill, you must discard a card from your hand, and bind another one, and my vanguard gets 10000 power (**19000**)." Steve explained.

"Oh crap." Zack thought, as he bound descendent, and discarded Dragon Mage.

"Fuuki's counter blast, I move it to the soul, and I bind one more card in your hand." Steve explained.

_Fuuki turned into a dagger made of energy, then pierced Wyvern Guard Guld._

_Mean while, somewhere in the stadium, Sakura watches with unexplained intensity._

"He lost a lot of defensive capabilities, I wonder how he'll adapt." Sakura thought.

"I call Chigasume (**8000**)." Steve decided.

"Well, with this play, Steve didn't need to declare final turn, because his plays has called it for him." Dr.o stated.

"Voidmaster attacks your vanguard (**19000**)." Steve declared.

"Yellow Gem Carbuncle guards, and Hakushou intercepts (**26000**)." Zack countered.

"Twin drive (**Stealth Fiend Ootsuzura -draw trigger**) I give 5000 to Chigasume, and I draw, second check (**Stealth Dragon Voidmaster -no trigger**)." Steve revealed.

_Voidmaster summoned a bunch of shurikens, but the lizard holding two guns, and a bright orange fox took the attack._

"Chigasume attacks your vanguard, his skill grants him a bonus 3000 power (**16000**)." Steve declared.

"No guard." Zack said.

Chigasume ran up really fast, then slashed the scarlet dragon really hard.

"Damage check (**Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon -no trigger**)." Zack reveled.

"I end my turn." Steve said, after contemplating.

**(Steve's hand 5, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Stealth Beast Chigasume, Stealth Dragon Voidmaster, Stealth Beast Tamahagane**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

**(Zack's hand 3, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Empty, Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon, Homing Eradicator Rochishin**

**Red River Dragoon, Sword Dance Eradicator Hisen, Red River Dragoon)**

"I've always wanted to say this." Zack thought.

"Is something wrong?" Steve asked.

"No, anyway final turn." Zack answered as he drew.

"What, how can he declare that?" Dan asked.

"Vowing Sword Dragon's break ride skill, just watch." Tom answered.

"Powerful ancient dragon, trace the ancestry of your form and strength, and swoop down to the earth again, Break Ride Eradicator Dragonic Descendent (**11000**)." Zack declared.

_This giant red dragon, is has the head and face of both Dragonic Overlord, and Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, but his dragon is heavily armored, and holds a heavy sword in its right hand_.

"Vowing Sword Dragon's break ride skill, I retire Tamahagane, and my vanguards gets 10000 power." Zack explained.

"That's not all, Rochishin gets 5000 power whenever an opponents rearguard is retired." Tom explained to Dan.

"Now especial counterblast, I pay the cost for another 5000 on descendent (**26000**)." Zack explained again.

"Sorry pal, your attack won't get through." Steve thought.

"With a boost from Hisen, Descendent attacks, and I activate Hisen's soul blast to make the boost 11000. (**37000**)." Zack explained.

"I perfect guard with Stealth Beast Mijingakure." Steve countered.

"Twin drive first check (**Yellow Gem Carbuncle -critical trigger**) I'm giving it all to my vanguard, second check (**Yellow Gem Carbuncle -critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard again (**47000, 3 critical**)." Zack revealed.

"You are an idiot, giving everything to a nullified attack is pointless." Steve stated.

"Are you sure, Dragonic Descendent Limit Break." Zack declared

"What?" Steve asked shocked.

"I counterblast 1, and discard 3 cards from my hand, Descendent stands with a bonus critical (**36000, 4 critical**)." Zack declared.

_Descendant roared, as it did, the seal for the limit break activated._

"In order for you to survive this attack, you need all 4 of your heal triggers." Zack said with a slight smile.

"I can't guard this attack, damn it." Steve thought.

"Descendent attacks you again." Zack declared.

"No guard." Steve stated.

"Twin drive (**Wyvern Guard Guld -no trigger**) second check (**Eradicator Dragon Mage -draw trigger**) I give Rochishin 5000 power, and I draw." Zack decided.

Swinging its sword, Descendant slashed Voidmaster, and it caused the ninja heavy damage. The top 2 cards of Steve's deck flew off, and landed into the damage zone.

"The winner, Zack Toshiki." The referee stated.

_With that, Zack walked back to the dugout, as Tom stepped out for the next round, the game was a brutal topsy turvy battle, but at last its reached its end game_

**(Tom's hand 2, damage 5**

**Field:**

**Garnet Dragon Flash, Dragonic Waterfall, Dragon Knight Nehalem**

**Empty, Lizard Soldier Raopia, Embodiment of Armor Bahr)**

**(Ninja Storm's leader's hand 2, damage 5**

**Field:**

**Left Arrester, Covert Demonic Dragon Mandala Lord, Right Arrester**

**Stealth Dragon Magatsu Breath, empty, empty)**

**"**you're a good player, but you were no match for me." Tom stated

"oh yeah, we're both at 5 damage, and I know I can withstand this attack." Ninja Storm's leader stated

"Nope, this is the final turn." Tom said as he drew.

"Call, Demonic Dragon Mage Kimnara, counter blast, it moves to the soul, and I retire Magatsu Breath, and with a boost from Raopia and its skill, Waterfall attacks, I use both of his skills to get another 13000 power (**33000**)." Tom aggressively declared.

"Mandala Lord's persona blast twice over, your vanguard looses 20000 power, and I intercept with both left arrester and right arrester." Ninja Storm's leader stated as he performed the actions.

"Twin drive (**Blue Ray Dracokid -critical trigger**) second check (**Blueray Dracokid - critical trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"Everyone in the stands were speechless when they saw the double crits.

"Is he a demon?" The guy next to Ren asks him.

"The demon is too strong." Ren said with a mix of a nonchalant and joking attitude.

"Damage check, no trigger." Ninja Storm's leader revealed.

"Winner, Tom Toshiki." The referee said.

"What a blowout, two aggressive dragons by the brothers Tom and Zack Toshiki." Dr.O stated.

_Sakura who was decided to stay for the second round, watched from the beginning, and was speechless._

"If it was me, and I was fighting him one on one , I would've lost badly." Sakura thought, then walked to her team's next match site.

* * *

**Greg: hold on, how come there wasn't a long chapter for the second round?**

**Megan: I asked him about that, he said he wants the next couple of chapters to happen sooner, so the next chapter was combined with this one.**

**Tom: that's plot convenience for you**

**All: next time, Resurgence of the Shadows**

**Max: wait I have to fight that deck?**


	34. Resergance of the Shadows

**Resergance of the Shadows:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own team Resergance or Isaac, they belong to Solus Ortis:**

_We find the members of Samurai Dragon in the lobby of their hotel, working on their decks for one last time before they're called up to fight._

"So, the top 4, didn't think we'd get this far." Max finally said.

"That's how strong we've become through challanging each other everyday, pointing out mistakes that the others make, and whatnot, honestly our goal is to become number 1 in the world, we're almost there." Tom stated with a mix of excitement and confidence.

"That's some goal you have." Said a familiar voice.

Yeah, well...Why do you do that?" Megan asked.

"Do what?" Isaac asks in turn.

"Pop up seemingly out of no where." Max and Megan said at the same time.

"I'll avoid that question for now, and there's something I wanted to tell your leader." Isaac stated.

_Tom got up from the table, and walked towards Isaac._

"I hope you do make it to the final round, because I want to fight you the most." Isaac whispered in Tom's ear.

_As Isaac walked out, an aura of intensity surrounded both fighters, the intensities turned into an astral forms of Dragonic Waterfall and Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion._

"So, who's our next opponents?" Megan asked.

"Team Resergance I believe." Tom answered.

"What clans do they use?" Megan asked.

_Tom got his computer out from his backpack and looked them up_.

"These are 4 fights involving the 4 members of Resergance, first is the only male, Will Kanbara." Tom stated.

"Crossride." The recording of Will said.

"No way." Max started shocked.

"But that's." Megan continuing the statement.

"Phantom Blaster Overlord." Greg finished.

"What?" Dan asked more confused than interested.

"The legendary shadow paladin, used in the unofficial fight between Toshiki Kai, and Ren Suzugamori, it's persona blast is terrifying." Greg answered.

"That's not all." Tom stated as he typed in another video.

"Who's this?" Zack asked.

"Nicollet Kurosagi, she uses Kagero, and another member of team Resergance." Tom explained as he clicked play.

"Crossride." The recording said.

"How's that possible, Tom I thought you're the only one with that card." Megan said surprised.

"Which card is this?" Dan asked.

"Dragonic Overlord the End, the other card used in that unofficial fight between Toshiki Kai and Suzugamori Ren." Greg explained.

"Well, I can tell you Tubasa, the vice captain, uses the palemoon clan, and generates a massive amount of attacking power with Luquier combined with Alter Dimera Tamer Larha." Tom explained, as he showed them the video.

"And the team leader?" Max asked.

"Abigail Ingrid, she uses royal paladins, but there's something interesting about her deck." Tom answered.

"What's interesting?" Dan asked.

"See for yourself." Tom answered as he showed them the video.

"They're playing team Oracle Seers, the second handpicked team to win this tournament, the three members themselves use a Goddess of the Sun Amaterasu, Scarlet Witch Coco, and Goddess of the Full moon Tsukuyomi, and due to nikki's bad luck, they made it to a third game." Tom explained.

"Embodiment of Twilight Road, lend me your blade, break ride..." the recording started.

"No, that's not possible." Greg said shocked.

"I can't believe it." Max said.

"What, how, who are these guys?" Megan asked.

"What is it?" Dan asked.

"Its Majesty Lord Blaster." Max, Megan, Zack, and Greg said at the same time.

"Huh?" Dan asked.

"The strongest Royal Paladin in the game, it was used in the finals of the Japanese Nationals, Sendou Aichi used it against Suzugamori Ren's Phantom Blaster Overlord." Tom explained.

"So, what do those 3 cards do?" Dan asked.

"Majesty Lord Blaster's ability is to move blaster blade and blaster dark into the soul, and then from his 2 skills, he gets 12000 power and plus one critical, from a starting power of 10000." Megan explained.

"Phantom Blaster Overlord's persona blast, by discarding a copy of it from your hand, and paying a cost of 3 for the counter blast, it gets 10000 power, and plus one critical, being a crossride form, it gets another 2000 power, from having Phantom Blaster Dragon in the soul, it looses 2000 if you have a non shadow paladin rearguard, and has 11000 base power." Max explained.

"And Dragonic Overlord the End has a base power of 11000, and is the first card to have the lord skill, it gets 2000 power for having Dragonic Overlord in the soul, and by paying the cost of its persona blast, after its attack succedes, it can stand again." Tom finished.

"Wow, your dad's had powerfull cards." Dan said in awe.

"But the question remains, can the three of us overcome the cards that made our dad's famous." Tom stated calmly.

_After another hour of working on their decks, the semi finals begin._

"Welcome one and all, these are the semi finals, I'm dr.o, joined by Sage Datte." Dr.O stated.

"Yes dr., but here's the match you've all been waiting for, its Samurai Dragon vs Team Resurgence, right after a meet and greet." Sage stated.

Tom walked up to the mf system, then shook Abigail's hand, then istinctivly, both ofnthem moved their mouths to the other's ear.

"So, is Takuto going through with it?" Tom whispered.

"Yep, the world tournament will begin in several weeks after the nationals end." Abigail whispered back.

The two team leaders walked back to their dugouts, and as they did, Max and Will walked up to the mf system.

"Your playstyle is close to Ren's correct?" Will asked Max

"Yeah, we're simmilar, but this the first time I get to play your deck in a high steaks competition." Max answered.

As Max and Will took their deck out, Max noticed a glow around Will's deck

"Your cards must really like you." Max said as he placed his starting vanguard down.

"Huh?" Will asked as he placed his starting vanguard down.

"Why else would they glow like that?" Max asked in turn.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Will said.

_In the stands._

"What is Max doing?" Aichi asked Ren.

"Oh, he likes the glow that this guy's deck is giving off." Ren answered with a smile and closed eyes, but it seems to have bewildered Aichi, and make Kai Flustered.

"Fighters ready, begin." The referee said.

"Stand up the vanguard." Max said at the same time as Will

"Stand up, vanguard." Will said at the same time as Max.

_With that, the battlefield generated from the mf system, was a night time version of the royal paladin battlefield._

"Frontline Revenger Claudius (**5000**)." Max revealed.

_Max's spirit changed to a man with short purple hair wearing shadow paladin armor with a red cape on his back, and wields a staff._

"Fullbau (**5000**)." Will revealed.

_Will's spirit changed to a black armored dog._

"Its a shadow paladin face off, will the Revengers win, or will they lose the cursed dragon." Dr.O said.

"Allow me to go first." Will said.

"Sure, I don't mind." Max stated.

"Draw, I ride Blaster Javelin (**6000**)." Will anounced.

_From beast to man, Blaster Javelin is male, wearing shadow paladin armor, and holds a javelin in a two handed grip._

"Fallbau's skill lets me add Blaster Dark to my hand, and Blaster Javelin gets 2000 power (**8000**), I call Black Sage Charon (**8000**), and end my turn." Will stated.

**(Will's hand 5, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Blaster Javelin, empty**

**Empty, Black Sage Charon, empty)**

**(Max's hand 5, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Frontline Revenger Claudius, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"I draw." Max stated.

"Hey abi?" Nikki asked

"Yes?" Abigail asked in turn.

"Why isn't Will using his other deck?" Nikki asked again.

"Not sure." Abigail answered.

"I ride Sacrilege Revenger Berith (**7000**), Claudius moves, and I call Dorint (**7000**)." Max announced.

_When Max made the ride, Ren's mind was teleported to Cray itself._

"Woah, this is cool." Ren thought.

Supported by Claudius, Berith attacks your vanguard (**12000**)." Max declared.

"No guard." Will said as he checked his hand.

"Drive check (**Sharkbau Revenger -no trigger**)." Max revealed.

On his undead stead, Berith readied his spear, and slashed Javelin.

"Damage check (**Apocalypse Bat -no trigger**)." Will revealed.

"I end my turn." Max stated.

**(Max's hand 5, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Sacrilege Revenger Berith, empty**

**Barrier Revenger Dorint, Frontline Revenger Claudius, empty)**

**(Will's hand 5, damage 1**

**Field:**

**Empty, Blaster Javelin, empty**

**Empty, Black Sage Charon, empty)**

"Stand and draw." Will stated.

"With unwavering determination, move through the darkness, I ride Blaster Dark (**9000**)." Will anounced.

_Yes, the avatar of darkness, Blaster Dark has appeared, his armor is a black version of Blaster Blade's armor_

"I call Skull Witch Namain (**3000**), her counter blast, I discard Dark Metal Dragon, and draw 2, and I call Arianrhod (**7000**), and Knight of Nullity Masquerade (**9000**)." Will anounced.

"Yeeesh." Max thought.

"Supported by Arianrhod, Namain attacks your vanguard (**10000**)." Will declared.

"Not going to guard that." Max stated

_Namain being a which, levitated in the air, then through the skull in her right hand, she generated a spell of lightning, which generated electricity, that shocked Berith to no end._

"Damage check (**Freezing Revenger -draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**12000**), and I draw." Max revealed.

"Blaster Dark attacks with the support of Charon (**18000**)." Will declared.

"No guard." Max said.

"Drive check (**Abyss Freezer -draw trigger**) that's 5000 to Masquerade, and I draw." Will revealed.

_Blaster Dark jumped in the air, then brought his sword overhead, as he started falling, he prepared his sword, as he finally came down, he slashed Berith in the chest._

"Damage check (**Revenger of Darkness Mac Lir -no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"Night of Nullity Masquerade attacks, his skill gives him 3000 power (**17000**)." Will announced.

"Grim Revenger will block that (**10000**)." Max countered.

"I end my turn." Will stated.

**(Will's hand 6, damage 1**

**Field:**

**Skull Witch Namain, Blaster Dark, Knight of Nullity Masquerade**

**Witch of Nostrum Arianrhod, Black Sage Charon, empty)**

**(Max's hand 5, damage 2**

**Empty, Sacrilege Revenger Berith, empty**

**Barrier Revenger Dorint, Frontline Revenger Claudius, empty)**

"Will is able to rush, because this deck helps him fill up his hand." Max thought as he looked at the scoreboard.

"Looks like things are heating up, both fighters are still below 3 damage, but Will has taken an early lead." Dr.O said.

"True, but this is the first time both shadow paladin decks have fought each other." Sage added.

"Hey Ren." Aichi said, snapping Ren back into reality.

"Huh?" Ren asked.

"This fight's incredible wouldn't you agree?" Aichi asked.

"I guess, to be honest this match will be close each step of the way." Ren answered.

"Stand and draw." Max said.

"Will, what are you doing, get criticals, and win this." Tsubasa yelled.

"Tsu, calm down, remember chance?" Nikki asked.

"From the light that is darkness, my avatar is reborn, I ride Blaster Dark Revenger (**9000**)." Max announced.

_This Blaster Dark's armor his a less shiny black in comparison to Will's Blaster Dark's armor, the ears on the helmet are a little shorter, and of course there's the red cape on his back._

_The vibrations of this ride, made Ren's mind go back to Cray._

"No way, the past and present Blaster Dark's are together." Ren thought.

_As Ren thought this, the two Blaster Darks took on their vanguards faces._

"Especial Counter Blast, Blaster Dark Revenger will retire your Masquerade." Max announced.

_Blaster Dark Revenger turned into energy, which levitated into the air, then appeared behind Masquerade, and slashed him in the back, then he returned to his original position._

"You, took those attacks because you wanted to use this ability, didn't you?" Will asked.

"Guilty, but I never guard my opponents first 2 attacks." Max answered.

"Its still your turn." Will stated.

"I call Transit Revenger Masquerade (**7000**), and Nullity Revenger Masquerade (**9000**)." Max announced.

_Appearing next to Claudius, was a white haired man in a business suit, and appearing in front of him, was his armored version._

"This is Max's play style, taking early attacks, and using it to his advantage." Tom thought.

"Supported by the grade 1 Masquerade, the grade 2 Masquerade attacks Namain, his skill grants 3000 (**19000**)." Max declared.

"No guard." Will stated.

_The armored masquerade ran up to Namain, at the same time Namain ran up to Masquerade, and insert that cliché attack cross thing that they do in a lot of anime, when two opponents meet, their physical attacks hit the other's side, and as the aftermath comes to its beginning, both sides seem to be fine, Masquerade started to fall, but Namain fell instead, as she fell, her body disappeared_.

"Boosted by Claudius, Blaster Dark Revenger attacks Blaster Dark (**14000**)." Max declared.

"No guard." Will stated.

"Drive check (**Grim Revenger -critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**19000 power, 2 critical**)." Max revealed.

_The two Blaster Darks clashed, but the one with the cape took the upper hand, and slashed the older version twice._

"Damage check (**Gururubau -no trigger**) second check (**Abyss Healer -heal trigger**) i recover one point." Will revealed.

"I end my turn." Max said.

**(Max's hand 4, damage 2**

**Empty, Blaster Dark Revenger, Nullity Revenger Masquerade**

**Barrier Revenger Dorint, Frontline Revenger Claudius, Transit Revenger Masquerade)**

**(Will's hand 6, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Empty, Blaster Dark, empty**

**Witch of Nostrum Arianrhod, Black Sage Charon, empty)**

"Stand and draw." Will stated.

"What is Will doing, he should be winning this easily considering he has that deck." Tsubasa said, practically losing it.

"Tsu, calm down, we'll win." Nikki said, trying reasure Tsubasa.

"Let the world's darkness feed your hunger, I ride Phantom Blaster Dragon (**10000**)." Will announced.

_Blaster Dark was surrounded by crimson energy, it grew into a typhoon, and from the typhoon, a Black Dragon with a lance appeared, this dragon had green eyes and green streaks around its body._

"He gets 1000 power for having Blaster Dark in the soul (**11000**), and I call Dark Mage Badhabh Carr (**9000**), using his skill, I check the top card, if its a shadow paladin I can supperior call it, and the lucky winner is...another Badhabh Carr (**9000**), using the supperior call again...supperior call Dark Metal Dragon (**10000**)." Will announced.

"That is insane, with one call, he filled his rearguard for...crap." Max thought.

"Now, Phantom Blaster Dragon's Damned Charging Lance." Will announced.

_Phantom Blaster Dragon turned to the two Badhabh Carrs, and Arianrhod, and slashed all 3 of them with his lance, after words, his green streaks and eyes turned red._

"Now he gets 10000 power, and plus 1 critical." Will stated.

"Now he needs a critical trigger, and I'm all set." Max thought

"Fly Phantom Blaster Dragon with Charon's support (**total power 29000**)." Will stated.

"No guard." Max said.

"Twin drive (**Phantom Blaster Overlord -no trigger**), second check (**Grim Reaper -critical trigger**) I give the extra critical to my vanguard, and 5000 to Dark Metal Dragon." Will revealed.

"Perfect, now I need a heal trigger." Max thought.

_Phantom Blaster Dragon clashed weapons with Blaster Dark Revenger, which Phantom Blaster Dragon was able to take the advantage in size, and deal a major blow to Blaster Dark Revenger._

"Damage check (**Transit Revenger Masquerade -no trigger**) second check (**Illusory Revenger Morderd Phantom - no trigger**) third check (**healing revenger - heal** **trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard, and I recover one." Max revealed.

"Dark Metal Dragon attacks Blaster Dark Revenger (**15000**)." Will announced

"I intercept with Masquerade (**total defense 19000**)" Max countered.

"Then I end my turn." Will said.

**(Will's hand 7, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Dark Metal Dragon, Phantom Blaster Dragon, empty**

**Empty, Dark Sage Charon, empty)**

**(Max's hand 4, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Empty, Blaster Dark Revenger, empty**

**Barrier Revenger Dorint, Frontline Revenger Claudius, Transit Revenger Masquerade)**

"Stand and draw." Max said.

"So far, both sides have rarely used cards in their hand to guard, interesting way to fight, wouldn't you say Dr.O?" Sage asked.

"Yes, but its like Max is playing to prove himself." Dr.O answered.

"Dispair, than sprawl up from the ground and sip bitter water, I ride Illusory Revenger Mordred Phantom (**11000**)." Max announced.

_Blaster Dark transformed into a man in black armor, riding a dark horse, this elf's white hair turned red, and his facial features changed to Max's._

"Now to manipulate the damage I have so far." Max thought.

"What's he up to?" Will thought.

"Claudius' counter blast, it moves into the soul, then from the deck I supperior call Blaster Dark Revenger (**9000**), and his counter blast, if I have a 'Revenger' vanguard, then I can retire one unit in the front row, and I choose Dark Metal Dragon, and lastly Dorint's skill lets me unflip one facedown card in the damage zone." Max explained witha long winded speech.

_Claudius turned into energy, this energy went into Morderd Phantom, and then from the sky, a new Blaster Dark appeared, as he fell down, he readied he sword's sharp end, and fell on top of Dark Metal Dragon, and destroyed it. Finally Blaster Dark Revenger moved next to Morderd in front of Dorint._

"So, that's what you were playing." Will realized.

"I don't get it." Dan stated.

"Its simple, although more effective with 5 unfliped damage, Max has successfully completed half of a 2 turn stratagy, involving Dorint, Cladius, Mordred Phantom, Blaster Dark Revenger, and Raging form Dragon." Tom explained.

"I call Sharkbau Revenger (**8000**)." Max announced.

_A black dog with some armor on, a red scarf, and a heavy sword in its mouth, appeared next Morderd Phantom._

"Now, supported by Dorint, Blaster Dark Revenger attacks Phantom Blaster Dragon (**16000**)." Max declared.

"No guard, Damage check (**Gururubau -no trigger**)." Will revealed.

"Morderd Phantom attack (**13000**)." Max declared.

"No guard." Will stated.

"Twin drive (**Revenger Raging Form Dragon -no trigger**) second check (**Grim Revenger- critical trigger**) I give the extra critical to my vanguard, and 5000 to Sharkbau Revenger." Max revealed.

_Morderd rode up to Phantom Blaster Dragon on his black stead, and slashed the dragon as where it stood._

"Damage check (**Dark Side Trumpeter- no trigger**), second check (**Darkness Maiden Mocha -no trigger**)" Will revealed.

"Boosted by Masquerade, Sharkbau Revenger attacks, his skill grants him another 3000 power (**23000**)." Max declared.

"No guard, damage check (**Abyss Healer -heal trigger**) I recover 1" Will revealed.

"That's the end of my turn." Max said.

**(Max's hand 5, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Blaster Dark Revenger, Illusory Revenger Morderd Phantom, Sharkbau Revenger**

**Barrier Revenger Dorint, empty, Transit Revenger Masquerade)**

**(Will's hand 7, damage 5**

**Field:**

**Empty, Phantom Blaster Dragon, empty**

**Empty, Black Sage Charon, empty)**

"Whether I win or not, this is my final turn, stand and draw." Will said as he drew.

"Its here." Max and Ren thought in an anime style split screen.

"Guardian Dragon, return from the depths of the dark abyss and destroy everything before you, crossride Phantom Blaster Overlord (**11000**)." Will announced.

"What!?" Aichi and Kai said at the same time.

"There it is folks, the strongest card of the entire shadow paladin army." Sage said.

"Persona blast, by paing the cost, I give my vanguard 10000 power, and plus one critical, as well as another 2000 for the crossride (**23000 power, 2 critical**). Call Phantom Blaster Dragon (**11000**), Apocalypse Bat (**4000**) Charon retires, and Blaster Dark (**9000**)." Will stated.

"So, from 8 cards in hand, the only cards left are Grim Reaper, Abyss Freezer, and 3 cards he drew." Tom thought.

"Phantom Blaster Dragon attacks first (**11000**)." Will revealed.

"Sharkbau will intercept (**total defense 16000**)." Max countered.

"Supported by Apocalypse Bat, My vanguard attacks yours, soul blast for another 6000 power (**33000, 2 crits**)." Will declared.

"Mac Lir will nullify." Max countered.

"Since when did you have that?" Will asked.

"Before we stood our vanguards." Max answered.

"Twin drive (**Grim Reaper - Critical trigger**) all effects to Blaster Dark, second check (**Blaster Dark - no trigger**)." Will revealed.

The heavily armored dragon made his attack, but was stopped by a man in magic admor that absorbed all attacks.

"Blaster Dark attacks (**14000**)." Will announced.

"Freezing Revenger will stop that (**5000**)." Max countered.

"I end my turn." Will stated.

**(Will's hand 5, damage 5**

**Field:**

**Blaster Dark, Phantom Blaster Overlord, Phantom Blaster Dragon**

**Empty, Apocalypse Bat, empty)**

**(Max's hand 2, damage 5**

**Field:**

**Blaster Dark Revenger, Illusory Revenger Morderd Phantom, empty**

**Barrier Revenger Dorint, empty, Transit Revenger Masquerade)**

"Max Suzugamori is in trouble folks." Sage said.

"Yes, Will has 5 cards in hand, plus an intercept, with defense shields equaling at 30000+, how will Max win?" Dr.O asked.

"Stand and draw, blaze up flames of fury! with thoughts of raging wrath, reduce to ashes everything reflected in your eyes, Break Ride Revenger Raging Form Dragon (**11000**)." Max announced.

"So the ace cards of the shadow paladins have come, so Ren what do you think of this?" Aichi asked.

"Incredible, Max has become stronger since he first started playing with that deck, I'm proud of him." Ren said like a caring father would.

"Mordred Phantom's Break Ride skill, I counter blast one for my vanguard to get 10000 power, and from the deck, I supperior call Nullity Revenger Masquerade with another 5000 power (**14000**), and I call Revenger of Malice Dillan (**6000**)." Max announced.

"Bring it on." Will said.

"Supported by Dorint, Blaster Dark Revnger attacks your vanguard (**16000**)." Max announced.

"Blaster Dark intercepts (**total defense 18000**)." Will countered.

"Supported by the Transit Revenger, Nullity Revenger Masquerade attacks, his skill grants him another 3000 power (**24000**)." Max announced.

"Grim Reaper, and Abyss Freezer will block that ( **total defense 27000**)." Will countered.

"Supported by Dillan, Raging Form Dragon attacks, counter blast for 3000 power, and soul blsst for another 5000 power (**35000**)." Max declared.

"Mac Lir will nullify that (**perfect defense**)." Will countered.

"Twin drive (**Revenger Waking Angel -stand trigger**) all effects to Masquerade, second check (**Revenger Waking Angel -stand trigger**) I stand Dillan, and give 5000 to Masquerade (**24000**)." Max revealed.

_As Raging Form Dragon made its assault, a younger version of Mac Lir stopped him from attacking._

"Raging Form Dragon's Limit Break." Max announced.

"What, oh no." Will said.

"I sacrifice Barrier Revenger Dorint, Transit Revenger Masquerade, and Blaster Dark Revnger, tremble with fear before an even greater rage, Supperior Persona Ride Raging Form Dragon, and doing this gives the second copy 10000 power (**21000**)." Max explained.

_To help their leader, Blaster Dark, Masquerade, and Dorint turned into energy to help him stand once more._

"So, he can attack twice more, with powers ranging roughly from 20000 to 40000, interesting." Abigail thought.

"Looks like I lost." Will thought.

"Supported once more by Dillan, Raging Form Dragon attacks, I soul blast for an additional 5000, and counter blast for 3000 (**35000**)." Max declared.

"I don't guard." Will stated.

"Twin drive (**Blaster Dark Revenger -no trigger**), second check (**Grim Revenger -critical trigger**) I give the extra critical to my vanguard, and 5000 to Masquerade." Max decided.

_Raging Form Dragon, and Phantom Blaster Overlord clashed their weapons against each other, but the dragon in the red cape was stronger, and used that power to overwhelm, and Fatally injure the armored Dragon._

"Damage check (**Blaster Dark -no trigger**), I lost." Will said.

_As the sixth point of damage fell, the field returned to normal, and we see max panting hard._

"Whew, Will I got to say, your strong, if we get the chance, I'd like to fight you again." Max said, after he ckeaned up his cards.

"Thanks, same goes for you." Will said, as both of them shook hands.

"What an excellent display of sportsmanship between two competitors, it warms my hart to see this." Dr.O said, as Max and Will walked back to their teams dugouts.

"That was..." Megan started.

"So.." Greg continued.

"Intense." Tom and Zack finished.

"I know, but I had fun." Max answered.

_Now into Resurgence's dugout._

"Sorry, I lost, oh and if you were wondering why I dint use my Revengers, it would have been boring to see the same deck fight itself." Will explained.

"As long as we win the next 2 matches, I'll be happy." Tsubasa pouts, while her friends chuckled.

"The next pair up, is Abigail ingrid vs Megan Sendou." The ref stated.

"Nice, I can't wait to see how good Megan became." Aichi said excitedly.

"Stand up Vanguard." Both fighters yelled.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Ren: Max that was incredible.

Max: thanks dad

Aichi: megan do your best, and you'll have no regrets.

Megan: sure dad, whatever you say

Abigail: I'm afraid it'llntake more than that to win.

All: next time Resergance of the twin powers

Aichi, Ren&Kai: no way, it can't be

**(Author's notes, the three fight pairings have been chosen specifically for their deck builds only, other wise I'd do a rock paper scissors thing)**


	35. Resergance of the Twin Powers

**Resurgence of the Twin Powers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resurgence or Destiny Breaker, they belong to Solus Ortis.**

_In the last chapter Max was just barely able to overcome the power of the old Shadows thanks to a combination of Revenger, Raging Form Dragon, however one must ask what would have happened if Max and Will used the same Shadow Paladin deck. Still…. the fight has been said and done, so now it's time to see a clash between two users of another legendary clan. Yet before that fight must begin…. We must see the reaction of a borrowed team as they look for open seats._

"Okay… hey are these 5 alright?" Kiba asked his friends as he pointed to a section of seats while failing to realize the fact he's standing next to

"Would it be okay if we sat here?" Sade unknowingly asks the famed cardfigher Aichi.

"These seats are free, so go right ahead." Aichi said as he turned to the young girl answering her with a kind voice and expression.

"Though it sucks we're knocked out of the competition… I'm kind of glad we're not fighting against Team Resurgence again." Kiba tells his friends.

"Why would that be big bro?" Sade asked.

"I don't want to have to fi….. oh no she knows I'm here." Kiba was saying before he suddenly shivered with fear.

"How does who know you're here?" a confused Virgil asked.

"Abygail….. she winked at me." Kiba fearfully said.

"Seriously a wink? Besides, how could she pick you out of all these people in the stands." Virgil asked.

"You'd be amazed at what she's actually capable of despite her air headed personality… that and the big screen showed her winking in my direction." Kiba explained as he points to the aforementioned big screen TV.

"Sorry and I realize this is probably not any of my business, but why are you so scared of her?" Ren curiously asks.

"1 part skills and the other part….. well um… she's sort of… kind of…." Kiba was embarrassingly trying to say.

"Say no more… ah it is sad when young love doesn't work out." Ren says purposely in a cheesy French accent.

"You say 1 part skill right? Just how much strength is that?" Kai asks as he now became especially curious on Abygail's fighting ability.

"To put it simply…. and I mean no offense to Megan's abilities, but she doesn't stand a chance." Kiba said with the utmost confidence.

"What makes you so sure of thought?" Aichi asked as he was having mixed feelings about Kiba's response.

"Forget what the official rankings are or what Vanguard Monthly says about Royal Paladin users, we can all say this after seeing her in action… she is the best Royal Paladin fighter in the country. I mean though Team Resurgence didn't win the fight, Abygail decimated Team Strike Shadow's Teresa during preliminaries." Kiba said once more with absolute confidence.

"Interesting….. if I was several years younger I'd like to see just how much power that is myself." Kai said with his age old desire to fight stronger opponents.

_Minutes after Max made his endgame move against Will, Abygail and Megan quickly walked up to the MF System's two fight tables before them._

"Hmm why does she keep winking towards the same section of stands?" Megan thought as she and Abygail were having an unusual amount of trouble trying to find their starting vanguards.

"It's because I saw someone I know in the stands." Abygail explained as if she just read Megan's mind.

"How did… you know what I was thinking?" Megan asks as she was caught off guard by Abygail's statement.

"You were actually saying that out loud." Abygail explained.

"Okay….. Out of curiosity who were you winking at?" Megan inquired as she decided to change the subject.

"Just my ex-boyfriend who happens to be in the stands. You're captain Tom fought him a couple matches ago." Abygail explained.

"Tom fought…. Oh you mean Kiba Nakashima right?" Megan inquired.

"Yes….. though unfortunate circumstances and viral video aside, I would think he'd have more respect former relationship and not do that with my boss." Abygail explained.

"I had no choice! I was the only one there who new CPR!" Kiba screamed as he realized what Abygail was referring to.

"An impressive set of lungs." Ren mumbled as he checked to make sure his ears weren't bleeding.

"kind of reminds me of Kamui and Morikawa's argument's." Aichi added

"I'm sorry boss?" a now confused Megan asked as at last these two finally placed down their starting vanguards.

"No more chit chat, and commence with the fight." The referee ordered.

"Yes well getting back on topic, I won't lose to you no matter what anyone else thinks." Megan answered as she showed a unwavering determination in her eyes.

"I suppose there's only way to find out the answer to that question." Abygail retorts.

"Fighters at the ready, begin." the Referee declared.

"Stand up, my vanguard!" both fighters yelled.

_With those classical words being said the MF system was filled with life as it transformed this simple football stadium into the daytime rocky filled plane battlefield of the Royal Paladin clans, and on the opposite ends of this very field two bright blue lights appeared signaling the arrival of Megan and Abygail's spirits arriving on Cray._

"Wingal Brave (**5000**)." Both fighters revealed.

_Both Abygail and Megan were transformed into warrior canines with silver armor, a dagger pouch on his front right leg, however the difference between these two Wingal Braves were that Megan's had fragments of her blue hair while Abygail's had her silver._

"So it'll be a Royal Paladin face off like you said… well regardless of the results, this fight should be interesting no matter what happens." Aichi tells Kiba and then his friends.

"In your honest opinion, how do you think this fight will play out Dr. O?" Sage inquired as he announced his question to the crowd.

"Both decks are clearly built around some sort of grade 3 Blaster unit, but to answer your question we'll just have to wait and see like with any fight." Dr. O followed.

"I'll go first. Draw….. I ride Little Sage, Marron (**8000**) and Wingal Brave moves to the back." Megan informed just before she signaled to Abygail the end of her turn.

_From beast to humanoid Megan's vanguard changes into a little boy in a mage suit, with a pair of red glasses on his face, he's/she's holding a book tightly in his left hand, and Megan's face is on this unit rather than Marron's himself. Not willing to take a back seat to the action the blue armored canine quickly appeared to join the fight._

**(Megan's hand 5, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Little Sage Marron, empty**

**Wingal Brave, empty, empty)**

**(Abigail's hand 5, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Wingal Brave, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"How strong has Megan become with her Royal Paladins?" Kai asked his old friend.

"She's become very strong ever since she started using the Royal Paladin clan as a child, however there are 2 cards in her possession that I've seen her take extra special care of." Aichi explained.

"Hmm now which Grade 1 should I ride this time?" Abygail mumbled as she started to become lost in thought.

"Huh?" a confused Megan retorts.

"Stop it with the mind games and just ride something! We can't afford to mess around right now!" Tsubasa screamed from her team's dugout.

"Just calm down Tsu….. you know this is just part of Abygail's process." Will tells Tsubasa in an attempt to calm her down.

"Sigh….. I suppose I should choose something so Tsubasa doesn't start yelled again. I think I'll ride the Little Sage, Marron (**8000**), have Wingal Brave Wingal move behind him, and then with support from Wingal Brave my vanguard attacks (**Total Power: 13000**)." Abygail declared.

_Abigail took on the same appearance of Marron like Megan, however the difference between the two were their own hair color showing on their Vanguards and Abygail moved her own Wingal to a different rearguard circle._

"No guard." Megan said without even bothering to look at her hand.

"Drive check (**Blaster Dark - No trigger**)." Abigail revealed.

_The spell the silver haired Marron used ended up singing the hair of the blue haired Marron rather badly._

"Damage check (**Future Knight Llew - Critical Trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"The card from her drive check Aichi…... it's." Kai started saying.

"I already know… the chances should be slim to none, but it is clear from that lone she has that card." Aichi said finishing Kai's sentence while being equally surprised as him.

"Phantom Blaster Overlord and Majesty Lord Blaster huh? Surprising to be sure from seeing those cards in action, but does this team have the last of that trio?" Aichi and Ren thought.

"It's over to you Megan." Abigail stated.

**(Abigail's hand 6, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Little Sage Marron, empty**

**Empty, Wingal Brave, empty)**

**(Megan's hand 5, damage 1**

**Field:**

**Empty, Little Sage Marron, empty**

**Wingal Brave, empty, empty)**

"I draw." Megan stated.

"Stop messing around and get critical triggers from your drive checks already!" Tsubasa yelled.

"Tsu…. Didn't I say in the last chapter pulling crits is a matter of chance?" Nikki mumbled.

"From the light that is life, my avatar is born! I ride Blaster Blade (**9000**)!" Megan openly declared.

_From a boy to man Blaster Blade wore white armor with blue streaks, his under armor was light blue, and held a sword with the same color scheme the armor did._

"I call Gallatin (**10000**), and Bedivere (**9000**)." Megan informed.

"I wonder if I remembered to turn off the stove in the hotel room before I left." Abygail thought.

"Bedivere attacks, and since my vanguard has Blaster in its name he gets +3000 power for the battle (**12000**)!" Megan declared.

"No guard, damage check (**Solitary Knight Gancelot - no trigger**)." Abigail revealed.

"With the support of my own Wingal Brave, Gallatin attacks (**15000**)!" Megan declared.

"I think I'll have Alabaster Owl guard that (**total defense 18000**)." Abigail countered.

"Blaster Blade attack (**Total Power: 9000**)!" Megan declared.

"No guard." Abigail responds as she quickly glances over her hand.

"Drive check (**Young Pegasus Knight -no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

_Blaster Blade slashed Marron from front to back._

"Damage check (**Little Sage Marron -no trigger**)." Abigail revealed.

"I'm done for now as well." Megan said.

**(Megan's hand 4, damage 1**

**Field:**

**Knight of Silence Gallatin, Blaster Blade, Knight of Loyalty Bedivere**

**Wingal Brave, empty, empty)**

**(Abigail's hand 5, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Empty, Little Sage Marron, empty**

**Empty, Wingal Brave, empty)**

"Illuminate the world in light my avatar! I ride Blaster Blade (**9000**)!" Abygail yelled.

"No way… another mirror match just like it was with the two Blaster Darks." Ren said as he was surprised by this latest ride.

"I'll use Blaster Blade's skill when rode to retire Wingal Brave." Abigail informed.

"Why not target an intercept instead?" Zack ask of Miwa.

"She could have done that instead to be sure, but it looks like Megan's opponent had the train of thought to eliminate the ability rather than the intercept." Miwa explained.

_Blaster blade drove his sword into the ground, and then shortly thereafter a light electric pulse went straight for Wingal Brave turning him into nothing more than particles of light._

"Now I call Kay (**7000**) and Bedivere (**9000**)." Abigail followed.

"From here on out it is just a matter of taking out the rearguards." Abigail thought.

"Is something wrong?" Megan asked.

"No there isn't. Kay attacks Gallatin and his skill grants him a +3000 power bonus for the battle (**10000**)!" Abigail declared.

"I'll have Marron stop that attack. (**5000**)." Megan countered.

"Supported by Wingal Brave, Blaster Blade attacks your vanguard (**14000**)!" Abigail declared.

"No guard." Megan said.

"Drive check (**Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine - Heal Trigger**) I apply the power bonus to Bedivere and heal 1 damage point." Abigail decided.

_The silver haired Blaster Blade jumped up in the air, readied his sword, then slashed the blue haired one._

"Damage check (**Soul Savor Dragon - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"I move Wingal Brave into my soul, and through his skill I'll add a copy of Majesty Lord Blaster from my deck to my hand." Abigail explained.

"With the extra support from the heal trigger, Bedivere attacks and his skill grants him +3000 power (**17000**)!" Abigail declared.

"No guard." Megan stated, as she placed the card in the drop zone.

"I end my turn." Abigail stated.

**(Abigail's hand 5, damage 1**

**Field:**

**Knight of Friendship Kay, Blaster Blade, Knight of Loyalty Bedivere**

**Empty, Wingal Brave, empty)**

**(Megan's hand 3, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Knight of Silence Gallatin, Blaster Blade, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"It was like I said earlier, Megan doesn't have a chance against Abygail." Kiba stated.

"I must confess I was a little irritated with what you said before, but…. now I see what you mean in regards to how strong she is.." Aichi worrying said.

"Stand and draw. Show me the way my radiant burst of light! I ride Blaster Blade Burst (**10000**)!" Megan declared.

_Blaster Blade gave out a ridiculously bright glow as his armor grew bulkier while changing colors slightly._

"Counter blast. Through Burst's skill I add Gallatin's base power to his own for the turn (**20000**)." Megan explained.

_Gallatin knelled down as his strength was transferred to Blaster Blade Burst._

"I call the Young Pegasus Knight to rearguard (**6000**)." Megan informed.

"Now what did I do with….. oh yeah I took it out to defrost." Abigail thought.

"Blaster Blade Burst attacks your vanguard and his other skill gives him +3000 power (**total power 23000**)!" Megan declared.

"No guard." Abigail stated.

"Twin drive (**Margal - Draw trigger**) Power over to Gallatin and I draw a card. Second check (**Little Sage Marron -no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

_A burst of energy from Blaster Blade Burst glowed even bright for a moment, then it took the form of an energy blast which struck Blaster Blade's armor in the chest having the effect of cracking it slightly._

"Damage check (**Flash Shield Iseult - No trigger**)." Abigail revealed.

"Gallatin attacks Bedivere (15000)!" Megan declared.

"No guard." Abigail said as she placed the card from the rearguard circle to the drop zone.

"I end my turn." Megan said

**(Megan's hand 5, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Knight of Silence Gallatin, Blaster Blade Burst, empty**

**Empty, Young Pegasus Knight, empty)**

**(Abigail's hand 5, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Knight of Friendship Kay, Blaster Blade, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"Stand and draw. I ride Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashley (**11000**)." Abigail declared.

_From man to woman, Ashley was now silver haired like her vanguard, her armor is a mix of Royal and Gold Paladin, as she holds a sword of energy in one hand, and a gold shield in another._

"I move Kay back. Now I call Marron (**8000**) along with a Gallatin of my very own (**10000**)." Abigail informed.

"Based on her formation, I'd say she's not going full force. If that's the case I may have no choice but to try and end this fight sooner than I want." Megan thought.

"Supported by Kay, my Gallatin attacks your Gallatin for another mirror match (**17000**)!" Abigail declared.

"No guard." Megan informed as she placed the card in the drop zone.

"With the support of Marron, Ashley attacks Blaster Blade Burst and she gets another +2000 for attacking a vanguard (**21000**)!" Abigail declared.

"No guard." Megan said, as she took a look at her hand.

"Twin drive (**Alabaster Owl - Critical trigger**) I give all effects to my vanguard. Second check (**Blaster Blade -no trigger**)." Abigail revealed.

_Ashley and Blaster Blade Burst clashed swords, however Ashley quickly gained the upper hand in this duel and slashed him across the chest twice in a row._

"Damage check (**Alfred Early -no trigger**) second check (**High Dog Breeder Akane -no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"I end my turn." Abigail stated.

**(Abigail's hand 5, damage 2**

**Field:**

**Knight of Silence Gallatin, Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashley, empty**

**Knight of Friendship Kay, Little Sage Marron, empty)**

**(Megan's hand 5, damage 4**

**Empty, Blaster Blade Burst, empty**

**Empty, Young Pegasus Knight, empty)**

"Looks like I'll have to go for it sooner rather than later after all." Megan thought as she drew her next card.

_Megan activated her Psyqualia in response to her ever direr situation, and by doing so she may have found the unit that could potentially turn the tide of this fight in her favor. It's just a matter of playing it now._

"Your strength is found in the light…. burst forth and show the world your power! I ride Exculpate the Blaster (**12000**)." Megan declared.

_With his true form revealed, A now blue haired ultimate form of Blaster Blade appeared, to give hope to Megan's Royal Paladins in their time of need._

At that moment every plot significant character, but Tom and Aichi went "What!?"

"So, the two cards she cherishes are Blaster Blade Burst, and Exculpate the Blaster." Dalette thought.

"I call 2 Margals (**4000**) and 2 Silent Sage, Sharons (**4000**)." Megan announced.

_Next to the two knights, 2 dogs, and two female witches appeared._

"I use the skills of the two Margals, and 2 Sharons, I move the 4 of them into the soul, and give my vanguard 12000, in addition Young Pegasus Knight gets 12000 (**Exculpate the Blaster 24000, Young Pegasus Knight 18000**)." Megan decided.

"So, this is what she wanted, she was patient to get the 4 of them into her hand." Abigail thought.

"Young Pegasus Knight supports Exculpate the Blaster in an attack on your vanguard, oh and my vanguard has another unique ability, Marron, the 2 Sharons, the 2 Margals, and Blaster Blade Burst all go to the drop zone, and Exculpate gets 2000 for each card I send there (**total power 56000**)." Megan declared.

"I could guard this, but there's something I want to do." Abigail thought.

"Are you guarding?" Megan asked.

"Wouldn't be interesting if I did." Abigail answered.

"Twin drive (**Future Knight Llew -critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard, second check (**Bringer of Good Luck Epona -critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard again (**total power 66000, 3 critical**)." Megan revealed.

_With light so bright it melts glass, Exculpate the Blaster created an energy surge that dealt Ashley a huge blow, and caused injuries allover her body._

"Damage check (**Little Sage Marron - no trigger**) second check (**Margal -draw trigger**) I draw one card, and third check (**Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine -heal trigger**) I recover one point." Abigail revealed.

"During the end of the attack step, I superior ride Blaster Blade from the soul in rest (9000), and all cards from the soul go to the drop zone, using his counter blast to retire Marron." Megan explained.

"She did all she could, but I'm afraid next turn is it." Kiba said.

"I end my turn." Megan said.

**(Megan's hand 3, damage 4**

**Field :**

**Empty, Blaster Blade, empty**

**Empty, Young Pegasus Knight, empty)**

**(Abigail's hand 6, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Knight of Silence Gallatin, Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashley, empty**

**Knight of Friendship Kay, empty, empty)**

"Stand and draw." Abigail stated.

"Embodiment of twilight road, lend me your blade! I break ride Majesty Lord Blaster (**10000**)." Abigail anounced.

_A force of light and darkness surrounded Ashley, as she swung her blade, a reflection of Majesty Lord Blaster appeared in the sword, as the seal of a limit break activated overhead, we see that the strongest Royal Paladin has appeared in his dark blue and grey armor._

"Ashley's break ride skill, my vanguard gets 10000 power and plus one critical (**20000 2 critical**). I call Blaster Dark (**9000**), and Blaster Blade (**9000**)." Abigail explained.

"This is Abigail's final turn." Will thought.

"Say Dr. O this is the first time I've seen the three most powerful Royal Paladin cards appear and right in the semifinals to boot. What do you think now?" Sage asked.

"This has been an interesting fight." Dr.O answered.

"Now, using his two skills he attacks your vanguard (**32000 3 critical**)." Abigail declared.

"Epona, Llew, and Gallatin will guard (**total defense 34000**)." Megan countered.

"So one trigger then." Abigail thought.

"Twin drive first check (**Alabaster Owl -critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard, second check (**Blaster Dark -no trigger**)." Abigail revealed.

_Majesty Lord Blaster and Blaster Blade clashed swords, but in the end Majesty Lord Blaster struck him down_.

"You need 3 heal triggers to survive this attack." Abigail stated.

At that phrase, Aichi Ren, and Kai looked at each other.

"Megan's in the same position I forced Kai in all those years ago." Ren realized.

"Its similar, but kai was at 5 damage, Megan's at 4 damage." Aichi clarified.

"Damage check (**Solitary Knight Gancelot -no trigger**), second check (**Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine -heal trigger**) I recover one, third check (**Swordsman of the Explosive Flame** **Palamedes** **-no trigger** )." Megan revealed.

As the 6th point of damage entered, the field returned to normal.

"The winner Abigail Ingrid." The referee stated.

"Amazing, this is the firs time I the nationals, where Team Resurgence has been forced into the third game." Dr.O stated.

Megan returned to her team's dugout, where her teammates greeted her.

"I'm sorry guys, I couldn't finish her off." Megan apologized.

"Its fine, I'm ready for this fight." Tom said, as he walked up to the mf system.

"The third fight Tom Toshiki vs Nicollet Kurosagi." The referee stated.

Both fighters made it up to the mf system.

"Well, your team will go empty handed." Tom stated as he placed his starting vanguard down.

"Excuse me?" Nikki asked curiously.

"You'll find out who the master of he Kagero clan really is." Tom stated.

"Fighters at the ready, begin." The referee said.

"Stand up, the vanguard." Tom said.

* * *

To be continued.

**Aichi: its okay to lose sometimes Megan**

**Megan: I know Dad, but losing to your card means that I'm not ready for the Royal Paladins you cherish.**

**Kai: it looks like its time for the waterfall to shine**

**Tom: I'll freeze her dreams**

**Nikki: what?**

**All: next time, Resurgence of the Overlord, frozen Waterfall**

**Max &Megan: no way**


	36. Resergance of the Overlord:Frozen Waterf

**Resergance of the Overlord, Frozen Waterfall:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Destiny Breaker, Strike Shadow or Team Resergance, they belong to Solus Ortis:**

_As Megan walked back to her team's dugout in defeat we go to the stands, where Aichi was clapping for her. Megan looked up, as she saw her Dad clapping; she gave him a sad smile_.

"So, did anyone see her eyes glow?" Kiba asked.

"Nope." Kiba's friends answered.

"Yep." Aichi, Ren, and Kai answered.

"Well, what was the glow?" Kiba asked them.

"Psyqualia, its a power that allows you to talk to the people of planet Cray." Ren explained.

"Are you high? Cray isn't a real planet." Raphugio asked.

"Yes it is, otherwise the game of vanguard wouldn't exist." Aichi explained.

"Anything that happens on Cray, happens on Earth, any new clans, or loss of old ones that form or disappear will become decks on earth." Kai explained.

_Now that's enough of the penut gallery_

"Poor Megan, she was excellent, but in the end, the better fighter won, now the last fight is Tom Toshiki vs Nicollet Kurosagi." Dr.O said.

"Both fighters are strong with the Kagero clan, but which deck is stronger." Sage said as both fighters walked up.

"Nikki will win no problem." Tsubasa said confidently.

"I've known Tom for a while, and he's one of the fighters out there who can best me in a fight." Abygail stated.

"How do you know him?" A now confused Will asked.

"My secret." Abygail answered.

_Now we go to the stands._

"I wonder is Tom still using Dragonic Waterfall?" Ren asks Kai.

"Well, it is his avatar, at this point I would be surprised if he used Virtue Samurai here." Kai answered.

"Excuse me, what?" Dalette and Kiba asked.

"Even though he's strong with Virtue Samurai, that deck is incomplete and he uses them when he feels like it." Kai answered.

_Now we go to the point where Tom and Nikki placed their vanguards down._

"With your team leader out of the way, its my team's victory." Tom thought as he drew 5 cards.

"Who would of thought that I'd be in the last fight, but I can't worry about that." Nikki thought.

"Are you both ready, if so begin." The referee said.

"Stand up, the vanguard." Tom said at the same time as Nikki.

"Stand up vanguard." Nikki said at the same time as Tom.

_With that, the battlefield changed to a mountainous field, with purple clouds in the sky._

"Red Pulse Dracokid (**4000**)." Both fighters revealed.

_Immediatly, both fighters became a young dragon chick, with a white mane, mechanical feet, and blasters above his claws._

"Another mirror fight, honestly this theme is getting on my nerves." Tom thought as he drew.

"I ride the Embodiment of Armor Bahr (**8000**), Red Pulse moves to a rearguard circle, and I end my turn." Tom explained.

_From Dragon to demon, Bahr wore red armor, and held a sword_

**(Tom's hand 5, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, the Embodiment of Armor Bahr, empty**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, empty, empty)**

**(Nikki's hand 5 damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Red Pulse Dracokid, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"Draw, next I ride Bahr (**8000**), Dracokid moves, and with his support, Bahr attacks (**12000**)." Nikki declared.

"I don't guard." Tom said.

"Drive check (**Dragonic Overlord the End -no trigger**)." Nikki revealed.

_Bahr swang its sword at it reflection, as the explosion ofnthe impact damaged the defending one._

"Damage check (**Gatlling Claw Dragon - draw trigger**) I draw one card." Tom revealed.

"I end my turn." Nikki said.

**(Nikki's hand 6, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, the Embodiment of Armor Bahr, empty**

**Empty, Red Pulse Dracokid, empty)**

**(Tom's hand 6, damage 1**

**Field:**

**Empty, the Embodiment of Armor Bahr, empty**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, empty, empty)**

"Hey Kai, that card she checked." Aichi started.

"Yep, its the one in the same." Kai said.

"That trio, who would've thought." Ren added.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask, are your names Aichi Sendou, Ren Suzugamori, and Toshiki Kai?" Dalette asked them.

"Yep." Aichi answered, as Dalette slapped Kiba upside the head.

"What was that for?" Kiba asked as he gripped his head in pain

"For what you said last round." Dalette answered, as Aichi nervously laughed.

_Now I must go to the dugout, where Megan and max are talking._

"Viral video, oh yeah that was hilarious." Max said after realizing what Megan was referring to.

"Max, just look it up." Megan asked.

"Okay." Max said as he and megan watched the video.

"Oh, it was just CPR, why do people make a big deal out of this kind of crap." Megan asked Max

_That's enough of the peanut gallery for now, as we go to Tom's second turn._

"Draw, I ride Prowling Dragon Striken (**10000**), his firs skill restraint, next I call Wyvern Strike Tajes (**8000**) and Jarren (**6000**)." Tom stated.

_From demon to dragon, Tom's vanguard changes to a big black dragon, with red streaks on the back of wings, and body. Tajes and Jarren were humans that rode on bird like dragons._

"Striken?" Raphugio found himself asking.

"Its one of the hardest Kagero cards to use, but like me, Tom has mastered the most difficult cards to use." Kai explained.

"I activate Red Pulse Dracokid's counter blast, it moves to the soul, then I check the top 5 cards...reveling Dragonic Waterfall, and adding it to my hand." Tom explained.

"Another card I haven't heard of, who is this guy?" Nikki pondered.

"Supported by Jarren, Tajes attacks your vanguard, Jarren's support skill makes the boost 10000 (**18000**)." Tom explained.

"No guard, damage check (**Berserk Dragon -no trigger**)." Nikki revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom said.

**(Tom's hand 5, damage 1**

**Field:**

**Empty, Prowling Dragon Striken, Wyvern Strike Tajes**

**Empty, empty, Wyvern Strike Jarren)**

**(Nikki's hand 6, damage 1**

**Field:**

**Empty, the Embodiment of Armor Bahr, empty**

**Empty, Red Pulse Dracokid, empty)**

"Stand and draw." Nikki said.

"If his vanguard has the restraint skill, then Nikki has open season on it." Tsubasa said confidently.

"No, since he rode Striken, that puts Nikki in a bad spot, in order for her to deal damage, she has to rush, but if she does, she'll be left open for attacks." Will explained.

"I ride Nehalem (**10000**), and I call 2 Burning Horn Dragons (**9000**), and Red Pulse Dracokid's counter blast, I add Dauntless Drive Dragon to my hand." Nikki explained.

_From demon to dragon rider, Nehalem was wearing his blue leather armor, with his body length shield, and big lance._

"Nehalem attacks your vanguard (**10000**)." Nikki declared.

"I guard with Gojo, and Striken's defense skill gives him 5000 power (**total defense 20000**)." Tom countered.

"Drive check (**Blue Ray Dracokid -critical trigger**) I'm sure your defense skill is a once per turn thing, so I'm giving everything to the left Burrning Horn Dragon (**14000** **power 2 critical**)." Nikki revealed.

_Nehalem slashed Gojo as he charged, but backed off Striken._

"The left Burning Horn attacks Striken (**14000 power, 2 critical**)." Nikki declared.

"Striken's defense skill is activated again (**total defense 15000**)." Tom countered.

"My last one attacks Tajes." Nikki declared.

"No guard." Tom stated, as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"I end my turn." Nikki said.

**(Nikki's hand 6, damage 1**

**Field:**

**Burning Horn Dragon, Dragon Knight Nehalem, Burning Horn Dragon**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

**(Tom's hand 4, damage 1**

**Field:**

**Empty, Prowling Dragon Striken, empty**

**Empty, empty, Wyvern Strike Jarren)**

"Stand, and draw." Tom said.

"When your vanguard is Striken you have to make sure you can maintain defense, when making an offensive assault." Dalette thought out loud.

"That's why he barely calls anything after riding Striken, so he can save his hand ." Kai told her.

"Rain down with a flush of pure water, and cleanse the world of its impurities my dependable avatar, I ride Dragonic Waterfall (**10000**)." Tom declared.

_From black and red, to white with blue armor, Dragonic Waterfall is a humanoid dragon with 2 pairs of wings, has a similar build to Soul Savor Dragon, and holds a red sword in its right hand._

"His avatar, seems interesting." Nikki thought.

"Striken's last skill, when I ride a Kagero unit on top oh him, that unit gets 5000 power and plus 1 critical." Tom explained.

"So, that's why it has restraint." Nikki thought.

"I call 2 Garnet Dragon Flashes (**9000**), and Lizard Soldier Raopia (**6000**)." Tom exclaimed.

_Appearing on all adjacent sides of Waterfall, were 2 demonic like dragons, and a lizard man holding a spear._

"That field." Dalette said.

"Is made to strengthen Waterfall." Kiba finished.

"Supported by Jarren, Flash attacks Burning Horn Dragon (**15000**)." Tom anounced.

"No guard." Nikki said, as she placed the card in the drop zone.

"Flash's skill when his attack is successful, I choose one Kagero unit, and that unit gets 3000 power, and I choose Waterfall." Tom finished explaining.

"This guy's interesting, I'll give him that." Nikki thought.

"My last Flash attacks your other Burning Horn Dragon." Tom declared.

"No guard." Nikki said, as she placed the second card in the drop zone.

"The second Flash's skill adds 3000, and now supported by Raopia, Waterfall attacks, using their skills, Waterfall gets a power bonus of 23000 (**44000 power, 2 critical**)." Tom declared.

"Impressive, but its nothing compared to my best card." Nikki thought.

"Twin drive (**Blue Ray Dracokid -critical trigger**) I give all effects to my vanguard, second check (**Gattling Claw Dragon -draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard, and I draw. (**Dragonic Waterfall power 54000, 3 critical**) " Tom revealed.

_At the start of the attack, Dragonic Waterfall flew in the air, Nehalem looking worried readied himself for the impact, but it was futile, Dragonic Waterfall slashed Nehalem hard enough to cause a world wide earthquake._

"Damage check (**Dragon Dancer Monica - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card, second check (**the Embodiment of Armor Bahr -no trigger**) third check (**Dragon Monk Gojo -no** **trigger**)." Nikki revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom said

**(Tom's hand 3, damage 1**

**Field:**

**Garnet Dragon Flash, Dragonic Waterfall, Garnet Dragon Flash**

**Empty, Lizard Soldier Raopia, Wyvern Strike Jarren)**

**(Nikki's hand 7, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Empty, Dragon Knight Nehalem, Empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"I didn't think Tom was this kind of player." Kiba said shocked.

"He's stronger than I thought, and what if he held back against me." Dalette found herself thinking.

"So Dr.O, any thoughts on this fight?" Sage asked.

"Well, based on this build, Tom's focused on an all out attack using his vanguard, and the last member for Resergance needs to use that big hand to figure out how to deal with that." Dr.O answered.

"Stand and draw, I ride Dauntless Drive Dragon (**11000**), I call Nehalem (**10000**), Flame Edge Dragon (**9000**), Bahr (**8000**), and Flame of Promise Aremo (**4000**)." Nikki declared.

"Seems like your trying to end it this turn." Tom said.

"Well, kind of." Nikki stated.

"Bring it on." Tom said.

"Supported by Bahr, Nehalem attacks the Flash on the right (**18000**)." Nikki declared.

"No guard." Tom said, as he slipped the card in the drop zone.

"Supported by Aermo, Dauntless attacks, his skill grants him 2000 power (**17000**)." Nikki declared.

"No guard." Tom stated.

"Twin drive (**Dragon Monk Genjo -heal trigger**) 5000 to Flame Edge, and I recover one, second check (**Blueray Dracokid -critical trigger**) 5000 to Flame Edge, and the critical stays with my vanguard." Nikki declared.

_Waterfall and Dauntless locked hands with each other in a test of strength, however Dauntless did a few illegal maneuvers, which caused agonizing pain to Waterfall._

"Damage check (**Dragon Dancer Monica -draw trigger**) 5000 to Waterfall, and I draw one card, second check (**Gattling Claw Dragon -draw trigger**) I draw again, and my last Flash takes the power." Tom explained.

"Flame Edge attacks your vanguard (**19000**)." Nikki declared.

"No guard, damage check (**Embodiment of Armor Bahr -no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"Flame Edge's skill lets me soul chsrge if his attack hits." Nikki explained.

**Soul Charge: Dragonic Overlord**

"I end my turn." Nikki stated.

**(Nikki's hand 5, damage 3**

**Field:**

**Flame Edge Dragon, Dauntless Drive Dragon, Dragon Knight Nehalem**

**Empty, Flame of Promise Aremo, the Embodiment of Armor Bahr)**

**(Tom's hand 5, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Empty, Dragonic Waterfall, Garnet Dragon Flash**

**Empty, Lizard Soldier Raopia, Wyvern Strike Jarren**)

"Wow, what a comeback, not only has Nicollet scored a heal trigger, but her opponent is only 2 damage from losing." Sage said.

As Tom drew, his eyes stared at the card he drew.

"I'll save this card for later, but for now." Tom thought.

"I call Dragon Armor Knight (**10000**), and Bahr (**8000**)." Tom declared.

"Come on Nikki, you can survive this turn." Tsubasa thought as she crossed her fingers.

"Supported by Jarren, Flash attacks Flame Edge (**15000**)." Tom declared.

"No guard." Nikki said, as she placed the card in the drop zone.

"Flash gives Waterfall 3000 power, and with support from Raopia, Waterfall attacks your vanguard, his skill gives him 3000, and Raopia gives him 10000 (**26000**)." Tom declared.

"Barri will nullify that." Nikki countered.

"Twin drive (**Dragon Monk Genjo -heal trigger**) 5000 to Dargon Armor Knight, and I recover 1, second check (**Dragon Dancer Monica -draw trigger**) 5000 to Dragon Armor Knight, and I draw." Tom revealed.

Waterfall made another attempt to attack Dauntless, but was blocked by a man riding a red dragon bird.

"Supported by Bahr, Dragon Armor Knight attacks your vanguard (**28000**)." Tom declared.

"No guard, damage check (**Dragonic Overlord the End - no trigger**)." Nikki revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom said with a smile.

**(Tom's hand 7, damage 3**

**Field:**

**Dragon Armor Knight, Dragonic Waterfall, Garnet Dragon Flash**

**the Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Lizard Soldier Raopia, Wyvern Strike Jarren)**

**(Nikki's hand 3, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Empty, Dauntless Drive Dragon, Dragon Knight Nehalem**

**Empty, Flame of Promise Aremo, the Embodiment of Armor Bahr)**

"I don't belive it, this fight's been back and forth." Kiba said shocked.

"I'm surprised that Tom didn't ride that unit yet." Kai stated.

"What unit?" Dalette asked.

"You'll see." Kai answered.

"I stand and draw." Nikki said.

"Nikki won't win this." Abygail thought.

"Bathed in the flames of your rebirth, your power evolves, break ride Dragonic Overlord the End (**11000**)." Nikki declared.

_The strongest dragon od Kagero has arrived, his heavy armor, four arms, and shining wings, he looks at the units that dare to defy him_

"Well Dad, it looks like I have a chance to beat your card after all." Tom thought.

"With Dragonic Overlord in the soul, 2000 power is added, and the break ride gives him 10000 power, and with Aermo's support and soul blast, he attacks your vanguard (**33000**)" Nikki declared

"Barri will nullify that." Tom smiled as he said that.

"Twin drive (**Lizard Soldier Ganlu -stand trigger**) I stand Aermo, and power to my vanguard, second check (**Dauntless Drive Dragon -no trigger**)." Nikki revealed.

_The Overlord tried to strike, but barri kept forcing him away._

"Dauntless Dragon's break ride skill, by discarding 3 cards, I stand my vanguard." Nikki explained.

"Interesting, but she's failed this turn." Tom thought.

"With Aermo's support and soul blast, Overlord attacks again (**38000**)." Nikki declared.

"Barri will nullify." Tom countered

"N-no way." the members of Destiny Breaker went.

"Twin drive (**Blueray Dracokid - critical trigger**) all effects to Nehalem, second check (**Blueray Dracokid -critical trigger**) all effects to Nehalem again." Nikki revealed.

the End was once again repealed by Barri.

"Supported by Bahr, Nehalem attacks your vanguard (**28000 power, 3 critical**)." Nikki declared.

"No guard." Tom declared.

_Nehalem slashed Waterfall several times, but the dragon of water refuses to surrender._

"If I can get heal triggger, I can win." Tom thought

"Damage check (**Garnet Dragon Flash -no trigger**) second check (**Dragon Knight Nehalem -no trigger**) third check (**Dragon Monk Genjo -heal trigger**) I recover one point." Tom said with a surprised look.

"You don't look like the kind of guy to rely on luck." Nikki stated.

"Sometimes a little luck can go a long way." Tom retorted

"I end my turn." Nikki stated.

**(Nikki's hand 4, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Empty, Dragonic Overlord the End, Dragon Knight Nehalem**

**Empty, Flame of Promise Aremo, the Embodiment of Armor Bahr)**

**(Tom's hand 3, damage 5**

**Field:**

**Dragon Armor Knight, Dragonic Waterfall, Garnet Dragon Flash**

**the Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Lizard Soldier Raopia, Wyvern Strike Jarren)**

"Amazing, Tom Toshiki repelled the End twice, but he's in a jam with 2 heal triggers left in his deck and 5 damage, but can he turn this fight around?" Sage asked.

"I can't believe that the three of them were strong enough to deal with the members of team Resergance." Kiba said in shock.

"I guess they're more serious than we were." Dalette added.

"Well, Nikki I can't say this hasn't been fun, because it has, but this is the final turn." Tom stated.

"F-final turn... but how?" Tsubasa asked.

"He saved those Barri's just to stop the End, and who knows what's in his hand right now." Will explained.

"In the cycle of nature, Water turns to ice. Freeze the world's water as is your misson, my avatar has reached his true form, Crossride Dragonic Iceberg (11000)." Tom declared.

A shining blue light came from Dragonic Waterfall, as a pokemon style evolution happened to him, his body changed, and from that light a mix of the End and THE Blood appeared to stand as the new vanguard.

_Immediately everyone in the stands were in awe of this Dragon, but Kiba and Dalette seem to fear its look._

"I don't believe it." Kiba said.

"His avatar's ultimate form, is this his true strength?" Dalette thought.

"Dragonic Waterfall is in the soul, his power is 13000 at all times, Now its time to break the limits of your old power, Limit Break." Tom screamed, as the seal activated.

"I counter blast 2, and discard Vortex Dragon, my vanguard gets 10000 power and plus one critical, this is his Spirit Harmonizer." Tom explained.

_Immediately Vortex Dragon appeared in astral form, his spirit starting to bond with Iceberg._

"Limit Break again, I discard the End for another 10000 power and plus one critical, and I counter blast 1 for Dragon Armor Knight's skill." Tom explained.

_An astral version of the End appeared next Iceberg, and like with Vortex Dragon, his power started to merge with it._

"Nikki can still win this, she has enou..." Tsubasa was trying to say.

"Nope, its too much, she'd have to use all her defensive cards, and even then its not enough." Abygail stated.

"Supported by Raopia and its skill, Iceberg attacks your vanguard (**43000 power, 3critical**)." Tom declared.

"No guard." Nikki reluctantly stated.

"Twin drive (**Dragonic Gaigarth -no trigger**) second check (**Dragon Armor Knight -no trigger**). Tom revealed.

_This Dragon roared, as it did lightning similar to Vermillion Catastrophe struck the End, the Overlord knew that its life was ending as It was being electrocuted._

"Damage check (**Berserk Dragon -no trigger**) second check (**Dragonic Overlord -no trigger**)." Nikki revealed.

"The winner Tom Toshiki, and with this 2-1 victory, Team Samurai Dragon is in the final round." The referee said.

"Yes, in 2 hours, Team Samurai Dragon and Strike shadow will duke it out, and there's a special condition for one of the fights." Dr.O stated.

"So, who do you guys want to see fight each other?" Aichi asked the members of Destiny Breaker.

"I guess Tom vs Isaac would be the highlight of the round." Kiba started.

"So who do you think is stronger then?" Kai asked him.

"Isaac, definitely Isaac." Kiba was too quick to answer.

_Meanwhile in Samurai Dragon's dugout._

"Tom, that was incredible, I can't belive you won like that." Megan said happily and hugging him.

"Hey Tom." Dan asked after Megan let go.

"Yeah, what is it?" Tom asked as he kneeled down to match Dan's hight.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Dan asked again.

"Sure." Tom answered with a kind smile.

Both of them walked out of the dugout, and started talking to each other.

"I want to build a stronger deck, I don't think Recyclers are cutting it for me anymore." Dan said.

"Okay, how about Neo Nectar." Tom suggested.

"What's that?" Dan asked

"Its a clan with simmilar powers to Recyclers." Tom explained as he took a deck case out

"This case has every Neo Nectar card I collected, i wanted to build an aqua force deck, but couldn't find Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom; from this stack, find something that you like and build a deck around it." Tom answered.

"Thank you." Dan said, as he looked the cards

_Meanwhile in Strike Shadow's corner of the audience seats._

"He set up the field each step of the fight's progression." Isaac said after Tom's victory.

"Now I know I'm no match for him." Sakura said.

"Why's that?" Preston asked.

"Because he studied her deck, and memorized it." Said an unfamiliar female voice.

"Who...who are you?" Teresa and Preston asked.

"Misaki Tokura, and the mother of Tom and Zack Toshiki." Misaki answered.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Max: well I can't wait for the next round.**

**Preston: you'll lose before you even know it.**

**Dan: there's no way Max can lose.**

**Megan: looks like an intriguing fight.**

**All next time: Musketeer Paladins and Aquatic Angels.**

**Isaac and Tom: this should be interesting.**

* * *

**Oc cards:**

**Dragonic Iceberg**

**Grade 3**

**Power 11000**

**Shield 0**

**Race Tear Dragon**

**Twin drive**

**Act (vc) Lb 4, cb 2 (this can only be activated if you have 4 or more damage)**

**Discard a grade 3 Kagero unit from your hand, you can pay the cost, if you do this unit get's 10000 power and 1 critical.**

**Auto (vc): if there's a Dragonic Waterfall in the soul, this unit gets plus 2000 power at all times.**

**Cont. (v/r): lord**


End file.
